Kamen Rider Kaseki
by CannonFodderrx
Summary: An archaeologist named Riku Hitsu, accidentally unleashes a violent species called Metoryu, sentient beings using the power of prehistoric creatures and common earth elements, during an archaeological dig. Using the power of the Kaseki driver and Dimagos, egg like devices. Hitsu becomes Kamen Rider Kaseki to combat these foes and to prevent humanity's extinction.
1. Chapter 1- An Egg-citing Start!

AN:Hi everyone names Cannon, and this is my friends and I's original rider Kamen Rider Kaseki. We would love it if you guys would read this and give you're feedback as we are always looking to improve the story. Thanks, Cannon.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 1:

An Egg-citing Start!

 _*The Scene Opened In the Prehistoric Times As The Dinosaurs Roamed in Movement to Their Next Location. The Tyrannosaurus head panned up as he saw the meteor rocketing through the air and then it broke the atmosphere slamming into the ground as the meteor began to glow it cracked by the surface and then the scene cut to present day*_

 **Rika** : Hey! Let go of me! Don't you know I'm a famous reporter?!

 _*The Security Officers looked at each other as they had the strange woman by her arms before tossing her out onto the pavement*_

 **Security 1** : Don't step foot on this lot again, or you'll be reprimanded.

 _*The Security Officers re-entered the building as Rika stood dusting herself off with annoyance*_

 **Rika:** Just you wait until I'm a famous reporter..then you'll be sorry.

 _*Rika said muttering angrily as she let out a frustrated sigh she turned her hair flowing past her face as they traveled to the road ahead and then rested on an alley as a dark figure went through, clearly not human*_

 **Rika** : What could that be? *She said quizzically as she looked around before following the creature*

 _*as Rika slowly stepped into the alley way she saw the figure once more quickly pulling a pen from her ear*_

 **Rika** : E-Excuse me? _*She said her hand shaking visibly as she took a step forward now noticing 4 other figures making a total of five*_

*T _he creatures turned revealing their more monstrous figures as they circled around each other now cornering her in the alley_ *

* _As they began stepping toward her one of them slashed toward her and then there was a distinctive roar as a hand stopped the slash_ *

 **Kasek** i: This isn't that kind of program.

* _Kaseki easily threw the creature to the ground as he dropped to a knee slamming his knuckles into it's chest as a wave of power shot out forcing the other creatures back a bit_ *

 **Kaseki** : Shall we dance?

* _As Kaseki ran forward the creatures reciprocated though they were severely outmatched as Kaseki pushed his leg into one sending it into another before turning back using the same leg to push down the following creature_ *

* _He swiftly took the one he'd just kicked down turning once before throwing it into the others as they disappeared in a faint glow_ *

* _Rika who had fallen to the ground prior to Kaseki's arrival quickly stumbled onto her feet swiping her pen from the ground and pulling out a dusty notepad_ *

 _*Kaseki was on the other hand was basking in his own glory as he was talking faintly to himself not paying attention to the girl he just saved*_

 **Rika:** Sir? *Rika said excitedly as Kaseki turned his superior stature basically towering over her* are you, some sort of Kamen Rider?

* _Kaseki looked at her through his visor for a second before looking back up over her head_ *

 **Kasek** i: Hmph, I don't do "interviews."

* _Kaseki pushed her head back as he ran off (or rode off on the vehicle he appeared on)_ *

 **Rika** : It won't be that easy!

 _*Rika rushed after him quickly grabbing onto her bicycle almost tripping over it as she took off following after Kaseki with a feeling of surprise and giddiness*_

 _*As the scene changed it followed Kaseki through Rika's view as she turned her head viewing the large mansion that seemed eerily familiar and an excavation site*_

 _*She continued following Kaseki, but he was gone after just a few seconds of looking elsewhere*_

 **Rika** : He's gone?

 _*As Rika hopped off her bike she began walking slowly keeping herself low as she slid into the excavation site*_

* _As she continued to walk around she tripped over a decently sized rock flinging her arms as she caught herself with a pick axe_ *

* _The pick axe tilted as she tripped anyway until the ground began to shake*_

 **Rika** _: An earthquake?!_

 _*as the ground continued to shake a secret entrance opened to her surprise*_

 **Rika** : What?

* _Rika continued to edge forward as the entrance seemingly called to her as she entered it and it closed behind her_ *

 **Rika** : This is amazing…. *She said in awe*

 _*Just then she noticed the same fossilized figure once again*_

 **Rika** : It's him.

 _*And then Kaseki's armor faded away as he was revealed to Rika's surprise as_

 _Riku Hitsu the famous Archaeologist*_

 **Rika** : No….way!

 _*As Rika yelled that out Riku turned in utter surprise before regaining his composure*_

 **Riku** : What are you doing here?!

*He yelled out as she made her way to him*

 **Rika** : You're Riku Hitsu! Your disappearance is the reason I wanted to be a reporter, this is amazing!

 **Riku:** Lower your voice… *Riku said annoyed* How did you find this place?

 **Rika** : A better question, why haven't you aged? Shouldn't you be an old m-

 **Riku** : Don't...call..me..old.

 _*Rika still stood in shock as Riku was annoyed by the intrusion of his fangirl*_

 **Rika** : What is this place?

 **Riku** : None of your business.

 **Rika** : How are you a Kamen Rider?

 **Riku:** I said, that's none of your business!

 **Rika** : Can you answer any of my questions?

*Riku let out an exasperated sigh as he now turned to her*

 **Riku** : I am NOT a Kamen Rider, nor am I a hero so stop asking me.

 **Rika** : Then what can you tell me?

 **Riku** : Who are you?

 **Rika** : My name is Rika Hongo, I'm a reporter, or at least...an aspiring one, and YOU are Riku Hitsu!

 **Riku** : Yes, I know..my reputation precedes me.

 _*Rika ignoring that comment continues talking*_

 **Rika** : What is this? How are you..like that?

 **Riku** : It's a long story..

*Rika pulled out her phone recorder as she held it to his mouth*

 **Rika** : Try to be as descriptive as possible.

* _Riku swiped her phone from her hand tossing it onto a nearby counter before continuing to speak_ *

 **Riku** : Just listen, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 _*Riku's face hardened as he began to speak*_

 **Riku** : It all started, in an archeological dig 30 years ago, I and I alone being the archaeologist that I was discovered, was an asteroid...or meteor of some sort in this very place where we are standing. It was later that I learned that it was the meteor that supposedly killed the dinosaurs. Back then, I was young and I went to examine the meteor up close discovering a dormant crack in the surface. As I used my pick axe to open it there was a glow as creatures rose from the crack, dinosaur like in nature and look, no different from the ones that attacked you this evening.

 **Riku** : I was in a state of shock, as they roamed seemingly, not noticing me and leaving the cave, sparing my life.. Not long after that I discovered a fossil encompassed by an egg, multiple even… and as I went to see the fossil, it became this…

 _*Riku held up the Kaseki driver the gimmick included in the belt*_

 **Riku** : It was then, when I transformed into the person that saved you, Kamen Rider Kaseki, and I knew what I had to do next.

 _*His expression lightened a bit*_

 **Riku** : I built my house, around...and above this cave and here we are..

 **Rika** : What about the creatures that escaped?

 **Riku** : I don't know..

 _*And then the scene changed with those words as it went into a laboratory with multiple scientists working around the clock as the focus was on a beacon filled with Hydrogen*_

 _*As the Hydrogen seeped from the beacon the fossil that the scientists were working on connected with it and then the fossil mutated becoming a Bracheo like creature*_

Scientist: What?!

 _*As Brachogen stepped forward the scene once again changed back to our protagonists with distant screams heard in the background*_

 **Riku** : And that's where we are now..

 **Rika** : Amazing, I can't wait to tell the people your story.

 **Riku** : That...can't happen, because you're not leaving.

 **Rika** : W-what do you mean?

*Riku crossed over to her phone*

 **Riku** : If you leave, you risk the chance of revealing me to the world, and I can't have that.

 **Rika** : But if everyone else knew you might find he-

 **Riku** : It's not happening, and the discussion is closed, you are to stay here in the mansion….or die. *He said jokingly*

 **Rika** : I'd rather n-

 _*But she was interrupted by a robotic raptor screeching as it made its way to Riku*_

 **Robo-Raptor** : Boss! There's a monster terrorizing the city!

 **Riku** : What kind?

 **Robo-Raptor** : Some sort of Brachiosaurus, boss.

 **Riku** : Finally! Something worth my time!

* _Riku quickly swiped the Kaseki driver from the table as he got onto his motorcycle_ *

 **Rika** : Can I come?

 **Riku** : You need to stay here, or you might get in the way.

 **Rika** : But I can help you?

 **Riku** : You..help me? * _He laughed loud and obnoxious_ *  
 **Riku** : That's almost as hilarious as you being a reporter.

 _*Rika gaped at the remark as she clenched her fists tightly*_

 _*Riku then drove off as Rika avoiding the robo-raptor got back onto her bicycle following after as closely as she could*_

 _*Meanwhile within a specific part of the city Brachogen was extending his neck as he swung it wildly trying to take out as many people as he could manage*_

 _*Riku arrived shortly after as he hopped from his motorcycle landing in a superhero landing and standing up in front of the monster as people scrambled around*_

 _*Rika out of breath also appeared as she slid on her bike jumping off of it and getting straight to the action trying to get people to go away*_

 _*The Foot Soldiers quickly got in front of Brachogen as Riku now stood before them throwing his Dimago up in the air before placing the Kaseki driver around his waist and catching the Dimago placing it into the driver's mouth*_

 **Riku** : This battle will be egg-splosive.

 **Riku** : Henshin…

 _*As Riku said the words his driver activated as the armor of Fossil Kaseki hardened around him becoming as a second skin before breaking to create Kaseki's actual Fossil Form*_

 **Kaseki** : Just to warn you, you're going back to extinction.

 _*Kaseki charged forward in full force of course doing a class Toku scream run before devolving into his feral fighting style*_

 _*He easily took down two of the creatures by closelining them as he spun slashing two with his bare fingers sending them flying off to the side as he jumped into the air with a distinctive roar before coming back down throwing a plethora of other foot soldiers into the air before they slammed down*_

 _*As Kaseki stood back to his full height he turned his head seeing Brachogen for the first time*_

 **Kaseki** : Hmph, finally...I can Evolve.

 **Kaseki** : Raptor Shinka.

 _*As Kaseki went back to his driver doing the motions his fossilized armor began to crack like an egg before firing off his body as his eyes flashed a purple hue for a second*_

 _Kaseki: I'm a tough egg to crack. But you sure won't be._

 _*Kaseki rushed forward as claws protruded from his body from his body as he swung his arms wildly slashing down any foot soldier in his way*_

 _*He quickly broadened his stance as Brachogen swung his neck and Kaseki traveled right over it landing down on the ground and slashing Brachogen across the chest sending him barreling backward*_

 _*Meanwhile with Rika in the same area She was attempting to get some children away from the battle*_

 **Rika** : Please! Go! It's dangerous here!

 _*As Rika was doing so Brachogen shot his neck forward again, and though Kaseki dodged it Rika was in the crossfire*_

 _*As she closed her eyes ready for contact Kaseki leaped into action going to the end of the head and taking hold of it with his arms tightening his grip around it*_

 _*Kaseki looked back*_

 **Kaseki** : If you're going to try and be helpful, at least don't get yourself killed.

 _*Brachogen retracted his neck as Kaseki kept hold slamming his knee into Brachogen's stomach sending him backward*_

 **Kaseki** : Let's finish this.

 _*Kaseki backed up a bit as he placed his foot into the ground the dirt scrunching up under his boot as his eyes began to glow once more*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Finish!

 **Kaseki** : Raptor..Kick!

 _*Kaseki darted forward as he jumped into the air the golden-purple energy shooting from his foot as he rocketed through the air keeping his legs open as he continued flying to Brachogen before slamming them together with Brachogen in the middle pulverizing him as he landed in the place Brachogen was*_

 **Kaseki** : Extinct..

 _*Kaseki turned as he walked to Brachogen's essence using a device to store the DNA with him*_

 _*As the scene changed once more Riku now unhenshined and Rika were in the cave*_

 **Riku** : You..were surprisingly helpful in this situation.

 **Rika** : Does that mean you'll let me do a full story on you?

 **Riku** : No..however, I will allow you to make a…"blog" about Kaseki, as long as you don't reveal me...or my secrets, AND you're still not allowed to leave the mansion, because if you're going to be helping from now, you'll have to be around me at all times.

 _*Rika nodded in agreement*_

 **Rika** : I can agree to those terms.

 **Riku** : Good, then you will become my helper, always below me and never EVER steal my spotlight, because I'm the star of this show.

 **Rika** : Mmmhmm. _*As she muttered to herself saying*_ Maybe he isn't all I thought he was cracked up to be.

 **Riku** : It's about time you met the staff since your stay here will be extended.

 _*Riku and Rika crossed the passageway to the main mansion*_

 **Riku** : This is the single maid of this household, Chiyo Yami...she will be cooking, cleaning, and looking out for you.

 **Riku** : And this. _*Riku gestured to a man*_ is Alfie Dimesworth, he is my loyal friend and butler and will also be assisting you in tasks here in the mansion.

 **Alfie** : We do hope, you enjoy your stay.

 **Chiyo** : Yes, and remember that we are at your beck and call.

 **Rika** : Thank You. *Rika bowed slightly as the two exited*

 **Riku** : Now that you're living here, it's come to my attention that I'll need money to fund this operation, so I suppose it's time I went out and got some.

 **Rika** : You don't think, you should get **more** people to help you?

 **Riku** : Perhaps...maybe I need an intern.

 _*At that line The First Episode Came To a Close*_

AN: So this was episode 1, I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for more episodes where we will introduce some more characters, until then See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2: An Un-Egg-spected Arrival

AN: Hi everyone welcome to episode 2 of Kamen Rider Kaseki. Thank you to whoever took time out of their day to read the first episode and I hope you enjoy episode 2.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 2:

An Un-Egg-spected Arrival

*As Rika travelled down the hallway she spoke to herself*

Rika: This is a big mansion, for just one guy….

*Rika muttered as she turned the corner*

Rika: I bet he doesn't have many friends either...wonder if I could..bond with him?

*As Rika entered the dining room she saw Riku as he furiously bit into a piece of meat many other bones scattered on table as he continued to eat not even noticing her presence*

*As Riku looked up he saw Rika and taking a gingerly bite from his meat he swallowed and looked at her*

Riku: What do you want, girl?

Rika: Nothing...just hoping I could talk to you? *She said as she saw the scattered bones*

Riku: I'm busy, as you can tell *he said as he stood from his chair* so I'll have to decline speaking to someone under me… But perhaps you could be of some help to me, in a few minutes or so…

Rika: What….kind of help?

Riku: You're not here to ask questions, I'll be on my way now.

*Riku made his way to the door and down the hallway*

*As Rika watched Riku leave Chiyo came from behind gathering the dirtied plates stacking them neatly ignoring the things that just went on*

Rika: Chiyo… *Rika said startling Chiyo slightly*

Chiyo: Yes, Miss Hongo?

Rika: Please...just call me Rika, "Miss" makes me feel a little old.

*Chiyo let out an obvious relieved sigh as she continued working holding a conversation with Rika*

Chiyo: Thank Goodness, I was never very formal… Besides that M-...Rika, what is troubling you?

Rika: Troubling? *Rika pondered on the word* There's nothing really troubling me..except Riku.

Chiyo: He is a charming man, isn't he? It is too bad that he's 50 or he might be in the running for my future husband.

Rika: So he really hasn't aged in the 30 years he's been missing?

Chiyo: Well of course, but the eggs he uses to transform, somehow keep him from aging physically.

Rika: Wow, that's really interesting...I wonder if I'll be able to put it into my blog?

*Rika then shook the idea from her head*

Rika: He'll probably tell me to not, because it might reveal his "big secret" to the world.

Chiyo: That man does have, a lot of big secrets to hold...and other big things... but he pays well, that's the only reason I stay here.

Rika: You've never tried to y'know, become friends with him?

Chiyo: What for? Employees don't need to be friends with their bosses, besides he's not a man you want to be friends with anyway.

Rika: What do you mean?

Chiyo: He's clearly an egotist, but if that's the kind of men you're into…

Rika: It's not like that at all!

*Rika said as her palms began to sweat and her face became red and hot*

Chiyo: Relax, Rika it's only a joke… But listen, if you want to try and speak to him...good luck with that, because he's a real hard egg to crack.

*Chiyo took the stacked plates as she went into the main part of the kitchen beginning to run the water as Rika looked on to where Riku had exited*

Rika: What is with you people and egg puns? *Rika muttered to herself*

*Rika sighed as she left the dining room stepping down the hallway before running into Alfie*

Alfie: Excuse me madam…

*Alfie attempted to walk past her only to be stopped by Rika's outstretched arm*

Rika: Uhm, Alfie...Riku, he's not very sociable is he?

Alfie: Being sociable was never very important to him as a boy..or even now.

Rika: So then, how do I try to bond with him? He's always so distant, he doesn't even acknowledge me by name!

Alfie: Hmmm, *Alfie pondered the question making audible noises* Perhaps, the best way to get Master Riku's interest is to find a common ground between the two of you.

Rika: Common...Ground?

*Rika stroked her chin before nodding clearly having an idea*

Rika: That could possibly work Alfie! Thanks for the help!

*Rika dashed past Alfie to the room labelled Riku's study as Alfie turned a smile spreading across his face*

Alfie: Thank You, Madam..

*Alfie turned back as he walked slowly down the hallway*

*The scene opened back up with Riku as he was in his study with a large stack of papers on his desk*

*Rika entered the room as the door creaked alerting Riku to her presence*

Riku: You again?

Rika: Yes, I was just wondering...why do you have so many papers on your desk?

Riku: What other way am I to get the word out of the internship?

Rika: Why don't you just use a computer and the internet?

Riku: What is an "Internet".

Rika: You're joking, right? You've been around for so long and never heard of the internet?

Riku: You must be trying to pull something on me, because I know about everything, and I've never heard of an "internet"

Rika: You do know that just because you haven't heard of something doesn't mean it's fake.

Riku: That's ludicrous.

*Riku scoffed as he turned his back on her continuing to shift through the fliers*

Rika: Is it really?

*Riku with his back turnt was visibly trying to come up with a comeback*

Riku: At least I know the name of the eggs.

Rika: They have names...other than eggs?

Riku: They're called Dimagos, they..obviously help me transform into Kaseki.

Rika: That's...interesting...I guess?

*Rika snapped back on topic*

Rika: Well listen I just wanted t-

Riku: No time, you need to go out and hang these fliers.

Rika: Fliers?

Riku: For the job, try and keep up with my genius.

*Rika grunted*

Rika: Fine…

*As Rika exited the door the scene changed to a Farmer's Market*

Boss: Take Those Bad Eggs out, Pablo!

Pablo: I'm on it boss!

*Pablo took a carton of rotten eggs as he walked to the garbage and threw the eggs to the ground not really caring*

*As Pablo left the sulfur began to seep from the egg coming into contact with a fossil*

*It was then that the transformation ensued as Dimetrolfur rose as gases immediately began seeping from pipes on his arms and legs*

*As the scene rose back to the farmer's market everyone was unconscious as the gas floated over the horizon*

*The Scene Cut Once More Back To Rika as she just returned from passing out fliers and stumbled upon Riku doing a daily routine of just exercising again not noticing her*

Rika: The least you could do is greet me.

Riku: Someone as high as myself can't be seen socializing with someone of the lower class.

Rika: We're not in public though.

*Riku dropped from his pull-up bar as she turned toward her*

Riku: The argument persists, helper. Now, then get out of my way..you're interrupting my training.

Rika: Maybe we could spar?

Riku: You? Spar...me? *Riku chuckled slightly* I wouldn't want to hurt you.

Rika: I wouldn't want to hurt you.

*Riku looked her in the eye for the first time in sort of surprise*

Riku: If you believe you could possibly keep up with me, then please...be my guest.

Rika: I know I can.

*Riku widened his stance into a fighting position as Rika reciprocated*

Riku: Good Luck.

Rika: You'll need it.

*Riku went in for the first attack as he roundhoused Rika only for her to easily duck under his leg going for a back kick*

*Riku jumped to the side as he punched Rika in the side*

*She stumbled sideways as the punch connected though she was ready for another attack doing a backswing*

*Riku blocked it with his forearm though he did feel a bit of the force sliding to the side before sweeping her foot and pushing her to the ground*

Rika: I yield..

*Riku moved his hand from her stomach as she pushed herself up*

Riku: You're not as bad, as I suspected you would be..

Rika: Well, my grandfather taught me almost everything I know...you know he was the first Kamen Rider..

Riku: Is that why you asked me before, if I was a Kamen Rider, and why you even know what a Kamen Rider is for that matter?

Rika: Yes actually, he told me all about his journeys as a Kamen Rider and his war against an evil organization. As well as all the other Kamen Riders he met along the way.

Riku: Hmm, maybe she isn't so bad..

*Riku Muttered To Himself*

Rika: What was that?

Riku: Nothing..

*As they stood there quietly Robo-Raptor came barreling into the room*

Robo-Raptor: Boss! Boss! Boss! Another Monster Has Appeared!

Riku: Good, I've been waiting for my challenge of the week..

Rika: Let's get going then?

*Riku looked at Rika for a moment before nodding*

Riku: But stay out of the way of battle.

*They both rushed off to Riku's bike as they jumped on driving toward the scene*

*The scene jumped as a young man with a hoodie pulled his hood down*

*The man quickly jumped up onto a tree as there was a mewing and he let his arm out as a kitten dropped into his hand and he dropped down*

Kenta: You're fine now, thanks to Kenta Kaze, animal lover!

*As the cat pounced from Kenta's hand it darted away*

*As Kenta stared at the cat a piece of paper flew into his face flapping away as he took it reading it*

Kenta: An internship job? Woah….that's a lot of money, looks like I need to check this out.

*As Kenta rolled up the flier into his pocket he began to smell a foul gas as he turned seeing Dimetrolfur the smell secreting from his pipes*

Kenta: A monster? That's a strange sight…

*Dimetrolfur then noticed Kenta as he began charging forward*

*Just then Riku appeared on his bike as he flew over the monster's head Rika on the back of his bike*

Riku: Henshin!

*As Riku tossed the Dimago up into the air while he was mid-air he placed the Kaseki driver onto his waist swiping the Dimago from the air and slamming it into the mouth of the driver*

*As he did so the Kaseki driver activated as his body fossilized before breaking off becoming the Fossilized Kaseki form*

Kaseki: Get the people out of here, girl.

Rika: On it!

*Rika hopped off the bike as she began to wave people off while Kenta watched with a smug look on his face*

Kaseki: No time to waist. Raptor Shinka!

Kaseki Driver: SHINKA!

*As The Armor began to crack the purple hue returned breaking off of him as his eyes flashed*

Kaseki: Just to warn you, you're going back to extinction.

*Kaseki darted forward with amazing speed as his claws formed he slashed through Dimetrolfur*

Kaseki: What a foul odor….

*Kaseki rushed forward as he slammed his foot claws into Dimetrolfur's chest slashing him across the stomach before taking him by the shoulder and slamming him into the ground mauling down on him only to be waded away by the smell*

Kaseki: This, won't work..but maybe with the right power.

*Kaseki pulled out another Dimago as he tossed it up into the air pulling out the main one and slamming the second into his belt*

Kaseki Driver: Brachio DNA!

*Kaseki rolled his neck as he returned to his fighting stance*

Kaseki: I'm so egg-cited about being able to defeat you.

*Kaseki reeled his arm back as it shot forward stretching to unimaginable lengths slashing Dimetrolfur across the chest*

*As he brought it back he activated his final attack*

Kaseki Driver: BRACHIO FINISH!

Kaseki: Brachio...Barrage!

*Kaseki extended both arms as he flung the right one forward slashing Dimetrolfur across the chest, he then quickly changed the arm as more energy built up into his foot as he slashed Dimetrolfur again, he then spinning roundhoused him with an extended leg destroying Dimetrolfur in a blaze of glory*

Kaseki: Extinct…

*Kaseki walked forward as he gathered the DNA with his device*

Kaseki: Rita! Let's go!

*Rika looked over and smirked a bit*

Rika: At least he's trying.

*They jumped onto the motorcycle as they drove away and Kenta was left alone*

Kenta: Hmmm, I could do that..much better than that guy. In fact, I'll become the greatest hero!

*Kenta laughed a bit maniacally at that as he looked at the flier again rushing off to the address*

*Many hours later at Hitsu Manor Riku was alone having dinner as Rika stumbled back into the dining room*

Riku: Hey…. do you wish to join me?

*Rika surprised looks over to Riku and nods lightly*

*Rika walked over taking a seat adjacent from Riku as they sat in silence both eating their food without any such emotion*

Riku: Can you tell me more about, your grandfather?

Rika: Yes.. *Rika perked up a bit* he's a very good man. When I used to visit him daily he always spoke about doing things for the greater good and justice, always doing what's right regardless of anyone watching.

Riku: Interesting..

*Meanwhile Alfie stood a few feet off listening in as he smiled*

Alfie: He's grown, quite a bit from the first few nights..

*As the scene hazed to a flashback*

*A younger Alfie was with a child Riku*

Alfie: Young Master, perhaps you would like to make friends?

Riku: For what reason? Friends can not help me succeed in life.

Alfie: But that doesn't mean you don't need them.

Riku: Your depiction of life, and mine are different from each other...Butler, please try not to mix them again.

Alfie: Yes master..

*The Scene Then Returned as the sound of a doorbell brought us back to the present*

*The doorbell continued to spam ring as Alfie opened the door*

*Kenta stood in front of the door as he looked at Alfie*

Kenta: I'm here for the well-paying job.

*As Riku and Rika stood in unison they went to the door as Alfie stood back to show the two of them to Kenta*

Riku: Who are you?

Kenta: Kenta Kaze, animal lover, superhero, vegetarian.

Riku: V-vegetarian? That's ludicrous what even is that?

Rika: Riku, be nice..

Riku: Yes dear. *He said jokingly*

Rika: Do you have any experiences? *Rika said speaking directly to Kenta*

Kenta: I have none… *Kenta said with a complete straight face*

Riku: Can you lift heavy things, at least?

Kenta: Definitely..

Riku: Good, then you're hired, but you have to live here and always answer to me.

Kenta: Live, in this mansion? I'm used to bigger houses, but I guess this'll have to do.

Riku: Bigger than my house? How dare y-

*Rika cut him off by covering his mouth*

Rika: We're having dinner, do you want to join us?

Kenta: Do you have any vegetables?

Riku: Vegetables are not welcome in this house!

Kenta: You can't have dinner without vegetables!

Riku: How can you stand those green mushy things?!

Kenta: How can you stand that brown, lumpy, greasy mess you call food?

Riku: How...dare...you!

Rika: What...have I gotten myself into?

*She shook her head as she slammed a piece of meat into Riku's mouth*

*The Episode Closed*

AN: Now as this episode draws to a close i can say that most of our main characters have been introduced, but their are a few more to introduce so stay tuned for more episodes to see what happens. As usual please feel free to give any feedback on the episode and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3-An Egg-Streme New Device

AN:In this episode we introduce the last of our main characters for now so hope you enjoy it.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 3:

An Egg-Streme New Device

*The Episode Opened as the Holy Trinity: Riku, Rika, and Kenta were in the usual setting of an archeological dig*

Kenta: Hey! *Kenta said slightly annoyed* You mind helping us with some of this gear?

*Riku was on his brand new cellphone as he was visibly surfing the internet for all the newest and coolest things over the past 30 years*

Riku: Apologies, but am I the intern?

Rika: Maybe if you put down that phone for a second, we might get some work done.

Riku: I didn't hire you two so that I had to lift my own weight.

*Riku said quickly as a retort re-focusing on his phone*

Kenta: Are we there yet? *Kenta whined as he continued holding the stuff*

Riku: You'll know when we get there, veggie boy.

Kenta: Well excuse me for being a little annoyed that we've been walking out here for hours now greasy hair.

Riku: Insult me again and I'll dock your pay.

Kenta: Fine… *he muttered*

Rika: You two are like children..

Riku: Well educated children...except in this…

*Riku twisted his phone to show Rika as they continued to walk Kenta trying to peer a look though it was very hard*

Riku: What is a "meme" *said like "me me"

Rika: It's pronounced m- you know what, it doesn't even matter so don't worry about it.

Riku: I demand to know what a "me me" is, now tell me!

*Riku brought his arms up in frustration as Rika shook her head rapidly confirming that she wouldn't tell him*

Kenta: Just tell the old man what he wants to kn-

Riku: I'M….NOT...OLD!

Kenta: It was just a joke, relax…

Riku: Call me old again and I'll dock your pay twice.

*Kenta lets out a sigh as he was suddenly stopped by Riku's hand*

Riku: We've arrived at the dig site.

Kenta: Finally…. These bags are heavy!

Rika: Wasn't one of your job qualifications that you could carry heavy things?

Kenta: I said rocks not bags! What's for lunch?!

*Kenta dropped the bags just on the outside of the cave as he rolled his shoulders before patting his stomach*

Riku: Check for yourself, intern..

*As Kenta nodded unknowingly and opened the bag he discovered meat...and just meat*

Kenta: It's...all...MEAT?!

Riku: Of course it is, like I told you...vegetables aren't allowed in my house.

Kenta: But we're not IN YOUR HOUSE!

Riku: But we were when the lunches were packed, you will eat the meat and you will love it.

Kenta: I'M A VEGETARIAN, and a hero, and an animal lover. *Kenta muttered* Kenta Kase.

Riku: We..ONLY..EAT..MEAT

*Rika sighed as she slumped into a fetal position on the cave wall*

Rika: Why me?

*as they continued arguing the scene changed to a mountain pan*

*As we enter the dark cave candles began to flicker as everything lit up revealing a Large Brute Guy and a Classy Woman sitting around a living room like place*

*The Brute Man Speaks*

Brute: The Metoryu have spread well across the city, Paralver, but there is one problem..

Paralver: Yes, Kaseki is very very troublesome, Stegronze..

Stegronze: But maybe, just maybe we'll be able to dispose of him, before the boss returns.

*At the mention of "The Boss" both their faces change to expressions of slight fear*

Paralver: With these many fossils on the planet, there is no way we can lose.

Stegronze: Perhaps, perhaps you're right..

*They both laughed maniacally as the scene changes opening to a detective's office*

*A woman is placing a coffee on a man's desk as he surfs the web*

Woman: Anything else for you ?

*The man turned slightly*

Mikio: That'll be all for now, thank you..

*as the woman exited the man sipped his coffee staring at the computer screen*

*Mikio was reading Rika's blog with a quizzical look on his face*

Mikio: This Kaseki, can't be doing things for the greater good..

*Mikio stroked his chin squinting a bit*

Mikio: Everyone does something for a reason...but what is theirs?

*As The scene changed back to Hitsu Manor Kenta was annoying Rika with Riku strangely nowhere to be found*

Kenta: And that's why I'm the greatest hero in the universe, and a vegetarian, and...an animal lover...Kenta Kase.

*Rika groaned as she rolled her eyes walking away from Kenta who was too distracted by himself to notice her leaving*

*Rika re-entered in the kitchen where she runs into Chiyo*

Chiyo: Trouble in paradise?

Rika: Kenta is hardly paradise… *Rika said annoyed and a bit pissed off*

Chiyo: Yeah, he's cute in the slightest way, but he's got nothing going for him.

*Chiyo turned her head to Kenta who was now roaming down the hallway*

Chiyo: He's not like Riku, he's got no riches, and he's...smaller in other areas too.

*Rika raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to Kenta and then back to Chiyo*

Rika: Interesting...point...of view.

Chiyo: I'm teasing, of course, but he is a tough egg to crack, maybe a little hard-boiled.

*Chiyo sighed as she gathered more plates walking off as Rika shook her head*

Rika: Again, with the egg based humor?

*As Rika remembered why she left in the first place she rushed off seeing Alfie in the process who was being bothered by Kenta*

Kenta: Remember, to buy all the fresh vegetables from the market, and leave nothing!

Alfie: Yes...Master Kenta

Kenta: Master Kenta? I like the sound of that, hmmm hmmm hmmm...Master Kenta Kase, superhero, animal lover, vegetarian.

*Kenta smirked at that remark as he walked away proudly toward Chiyo*

Rika: Alfie, you don't perhaps know where Riku is? And the Robo-Raptor for that matter?

Alfie: Unfortunately, not Madam Rika, but I will let you know if I do find him.

Rika: Thank you Alfie, how do you deal with him by the way?

*Rika turned her thumb toward Kenta as he bothered Chiyo in the background*

Alfie: Having to live with Master Riku for so long I've become accustomed to such as him, though he is a slightly different kind of egotistical..

Rika: You have no idea, Alfie..

Alfie: I'm afraid I know more than you think Madam Rika.

*Rika chuckled at the remark as she made her way down the hall to the secret entrance*

*As Rika made her way to the entrance she pulled a specific lever that opened it slightly only to a sudden explosion from the lab below*

*As Rika heard the explosion she almost fell back as Riku popped his head covered in soot and smoke staining his hair and face*

Riku: You can't open this door when he's in the room!

*Riku hissed as he pulled Rika into the secret lair closing the door and leaving things seemingly undisturbed*

Rika: Are..you..like okay? There was an explosi-

Riku: Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine just working on something.

Rika: Is Robo-Raptor with you?

Riku: Yes he's there helping me with this project, just call if you need something, will you? I'm very busy right now.

Rika: Fine.. *She muttered*

*As Rika exited the case she continued muttering as the secret entrance slammed behind her*

*Rika turned her head as she saw Kenta and Chiyo arguing*

Kenta: You're not cooking my meal correctly!

Chiyo: I've been doing this for at least a year now, I...know..how..to..cook.

Kenta: You know how to cook greasy meat! *Kenta threw his arms up*

Chiyo: And you'll accept my way of cooking vegetables or you won't get your food.

Kenta: Fine..*Kenta muttered* The least you could do is call me Master Kenta…

*Chiyo laughed a hardy laugh as she looked Kenta dead in the eyes*

Chiyo: Never going to happen, Idiot…

*Kenta did a pouty lip as he crossed his arms and plopped into a chair*

*As The scene changed abruptly we were on a racetrack as a car flew around the track the driver came to a complete stop as the pit crew began working on the car more cars flying past*

*Meanwhile on the track there was a busted spare car battery*

*It began to short circuit as more cars passed by it and the electricity hit a mysterious rock, that actually turned out to be a fossil as a Metoryu began to form*

*Long Claw like Teeth hung from it's mouth as the Saber-Tooth Tiger Metoryu was revealed, Saberthium*

*Saberthium pulled his fangs from his mouth as they became dagger like things he let out a blood curdling roar before dashing forward going on a clear massacre as the camera changed once more*

*As we re-opened back in the mansion Rika busted into the main room where everyone was*

Rika: A Monster Has appeared near a public racetrack!

*Kenta perked up hearing this as he knocked a plate of food from Chiyo's hands and rushed out just after Riku jumped up*

*As the scene changed back to Saberthium was all alone his daggers littered and running with blood as Riku appeared stopping on his motorcycle jumping off with Rika as well*

Riku: Get to work…

*Meanwhile Kenta appeared once again though he was a little late and not really paying attention*

Riku: Henshin!

*As Riku threw the Dimago up he slammed the Kaseki driver over his waist before catching the Dimago and slamming it into place*

*As Riku did so the Kaseki driver activated he fossilized completely in a golden shell as it broke apart and Kaseki became his Fossilized Form*

*Kaseki rushed forward but was stopped by Rika's hand*

Rika: We have a problem, Kaseki..

Kaseki: More so than the Metoryu?

Rika: Look!

*As Rika turned Kaseki he saw Kenta and groaned*

Kaseki: Of course he followed.

Rika: You need to deal with him

Kaseki: Fine…

*As Kaseki pulled out another Dimago Saberthium became impatient as he dashed forward at a normal speed*

*Kaseki noticed that as he spun quickly slammed his knuckles into Saberthium's stomach and pushing him away*

Kaseki: Be patient, I'm doing something..

*As Kaseki activated another Dimago*

Kaseki Driver: Dimetro DNA!

*As the Dimago activated gas spread around the racetrack firing toward Kenta as he was then knocked and rendered completely unconscious*

Kaseki: Deal with him.

Rika: Fine!

*As Rika rushed over to Kenta she attempted to pick him up, but failed and just left his body there as she ushered other people out*

Kaseki: Let's end this!

*As Kaseki rushed forward in his fossilized form Saberthium attempted to penetrate his armor to no avail as the armor stopped the daggers in its tracks*

*Kaseki quickly went in for a double jab as he threw Saberthium to the ground*

Kaseki: You're pitiful.. I should send you back to extinction right now.

*At those words Saberthium sped toward Kaseki slashing him five consecutive times with no real damage but to Kaseki's surprise*

Kaseki: Raptor Shinka!

Kaseki Driver: SHINKA!

*As The armor began to crack it broke off as Kaseki went into a sprint devolving into a more animalistic nature as he pounced toward Saberthium who out maneuvered him with ease*

Kaseki: Stay still!

*As Kaseki called to his Rider Machine he hopped onto it chasing after Saberthium but was still too slow as he was slashed multiple times all around the race track*

Kaseki: Fine then, it's time to go Savage…

*As Kaseki pulled out a Dimago he tossed it into the air, though instead of catching it Robo-Raptor appeared almost out of thin air as he did a flip catching and eating the Dimago*

*As Robo-Raptor fused with the Rider Machine it announced itself*

Robo-Raptor: Savage Mode!

*Now with the added boost The Savage Machine rocketed forward matching Saberthium's speed and even outdoing it as Kaseki took hold of Saberthium dragging him across the ground while leaning off of the Savage Machine before dropping him as Saberthium rolled roaring in pain*

Kaseki: Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction.

*Kaseki activated the Dimago in his Savage Machine as it roared out a phrase that Kaseki mirrored*

Savage Machine: SAVAGE CHOMP

Kaseki: Savage..Chomp

*As the rider machine rocketed forward Kaseki jumped off of it as the Savage Machine created makeshift jaws slamming them into Saberthium as Kaseki rocketed down with the same golden-purple energy scissor kicking Saberthium into oblivion and landing where Robo-Raptor unlinked from the Rider Machine*

Kaseki: Extinct…

*Kaseki walked up to the essence as he took the DNA and turned to Rika who was still struggling to help Kenta out*

Kaseki: Why don't you just leave him and let him join us later?

*Kaseki unhenshined returning back to Riku*

Rika: We NEED to bring him, or else it'll be suspicious.

Riku: Fine…

*Riku took hold of Kenta's right arm as Rika took the left and they dragged him onto the motorcycle*

*The Scene Changed Once Again as they were now at the dinner table waiting for their food*

*As Chiyo and Alfie set down the plates they revealed the food to be an assortment of meat and vegetables*

Kenta: W-what is this?

Riku: Vegetables...AND meat?

Kenta: WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL YOU OLD MAN!

*Kenta's eye twitched vigorously*

Kenta: EXPLAIN THIS BUTLER!

Riku: Don't yell at him, intern!

Kenta: Don't yell at me! This is ridiculous!

*Riku muttered to himself*

Riku: I can't allow him to know that we agree.

Rika: Why can't they just agree that both meat and vegetables are okay in a balanced diet?

Riku: I refuse to believe in anything other than meat!

Kenta: And I REFUSE to believe anything other than vegetables!...and animal loving, and me being a superhero...Kenta Kase.

Riku: MEAT!

Kenta: VEGETABLES!

Riku: Meat!

Kenta: Vegetables!

*As they continued to argue back and forth Alfie sighed and shook his head lightly*

Alfie: Perhaps, Master Riku will have a much harder time getting to become friends with this one..

*The Episode Then Closed*

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this episode and stay tuned when next episode a new egg-citing form for Kaseki is introduced.


	4. Chapter 4- Egg-Sclusive New Coverage

AN: Enjoy the episode, it's one of my favorites

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 4:

Egg-Sclusive New Coverage

 _*The Scene Opened As Kaseki was deep in battle with a group of Metoryu grunts already in his evolved form*_

 **Kaseki:** You're all pitiful compared to me in this form!

 _*As Kaseki dropped to his hands and feet he dashed forward his claws extended as he slashed through a bunch of the grunts before spinning and slamming his foot into the final grunt*_

 **Kaseki:** Another group, Extinct….hmph looks like things are finally getting back to normal. And I'm coming out on top…

 _*As Kaseki was about to activate his sulfur abilities he was stopped by a familiar man, Mikio*_

 **Mikio:** What's your deal, Kaseki? Money, fame?

 **Kaseki** : Hmph, I don't do well with cops…

* _Kaseki shoved Mikio's hand from his shoulder as he shoved him to the side*_

 **Kaseki:** Don't touch me, you might ruin my winning streak..

 _*as Kaseki rubbed his feet into the ground he jumped off as amazing speeds as Mikio looked on with a smug look on his face*_

 **Mikio:** You'll regret those words soon, Kaseki..

 _*As the scene changed quickly Rika and Riku were back in base, Riku being quite a bit more cocky than usual as he talked about himself in amazement*_

 **Rika:** Don't you think, you're being too cocky just because you've been winning a bunch of battles?

 _*Riku turned slowly to look at Rika*_

 **Riku:** I'm not cocky, I'm just the best at what I do, and what I do is stop these Metoryu.

 **Rika:** But you were being a little harsh with that cop don't you think? They can **help** you in these situations.

 **Riku:** No one can really help me but myself.

 **Rika:** And what about me?

 **Riku:** You're….an unnecessary blip as long as I'm around, girl.

 **Rika:** Unnecessary blip? You're joking, I've helped you so many times!

 **Riku:** You've been in my way, putting yourself in danger and frankly, an annoyance as far as I'm concerned.

 _*Rika's eyes began to whell up a bit*_

 **Rika:** I….can't...believe you! Y-You egotistical jerk!

 _*Rika stormed from the cave in anger as Riku stared on with an annoyed look painted on his face as Rika slammed the door to her room*_

 _*Chiyo walked up to the door room as she looked over at Riku who was peering out of the cave before he retreated back into it*_

 _*As a few hours pass Kenta was in his room doing something as Riku entered*_

 **Riku:** What is this?

 _*As Riku peered at the wall there were pictures and pictures of Kaseki doing different things as Kenta was very proud of what he'd put together*_

 **Kenta:** I've made it my mission, to study Kaseki, and discover who he is so I can outdo him in every way! Because, there's no way anyone could be better than me, Kenta Kase, vegetarian, animal lover, superhero!

 _*Riku let out a laugh as he stopped himself from falling to his knees out of the pure enjoyment of this*_

 **Riku:** You must be crazy if you think anyone who eats vegetables could become someone important.

 **Kenta** : Just you wait and see when I do become greater than even yourself!

 **Riku** : You...you think you could ever match up to me?

 _*Riku's voice heightened as if he were both offended and amused*_

 **Riku:** You may be the stupidest man on the planet! Intern..

 _*As Riku said that he walked out of the room leaving Kenta without a word to say as he turned back to the wall seemingly unaffected by the previous conversation*_

 _*As Riku exited Kenta's room he was stopped by Alfie*_

 **Alfie:** Master Riku, you have really hurt Madam Rika..

 **Riku:** Your point being, Alfie? She is below me, I was simply making sure that she knew that.

 **Alfie:** But perhaps, she wasn't wrong, maybe you are being too cocky in these few days. You must learn to check yourself..

 _*Riku turned to face Alfie directly a cold look in his eye as if he was fed up*_

 **Riku:** If I wished to be given a lecture by someone on my payroll, then I would've asked for a lecture, **you** like everyone else in this building is below me, and **you** will **NOT** nor **EVER** speak to me like that again, I am the only star here and if you ever attempt to talk to me out of line again it will be your last time..

 _*Riku turned as he stormed off in anger into his cave below while Alfie maintained his composure letting out a disappointed sigh as he turned to Rika's room where Chiyo was just let in*_

 _*As The Scene Changed It returned back to the mountain castle as the two generals sat in their usual spots speaking to each other once again*_

 **Stegronze:** Kaseki continues to grow stronger with each Metoryu that he faces..

 **Paralver:** Yes, but his strength lacks, where his speed excels..

 **Stegronze:** So, if we...crush him with power he will be no more?

 **Paralver:** You may, just be onto something Stegronze..

 **Stegronze:** What do you have in mind, then, Paralver?

 **Paralver:** We create our own Metoryu to combat Kaseki.

 **Stegronze:** That drains a lot of power, will it be worth it?

 **Paralver:** But it also creates a stronger Metoryu, which means it will not matter how much energy we expel.

 **Stegronze:** Then maybe, it will work.

 **Paralver:** Let's combine our energies then..

 _*Stegronze and Paralver both put their arms out in the middle of the room as a stream of energy left both of their hands creating a fossil on the ground that then began to evolve forming Mastodoron*_

 **Stegronze:** Mastodoron, wreak havoc and kill Kaseki where he stands.

 _*As Mastodoron nodded he rushed from the mountains as both Stegronze and Paralver laughed maniacally*_

 _*Meanwhile in the cave, Robo-Raptor is with Riku attempting to cheer him up as Riku clenches his fists tightly in a fit of rage*_

 **Riku:** Tell me what to do, will they? Not for long…

 _*And then there was a roar, but not from robo-raptor as another robot spoke from the shadows*_

 **Robo:** Boss, another monster has attacked!

 **Riku:** Why didn't you tell me sooner?

 **Robo:** I'm sorry boss, I'm not as fast as Raptor..

 **Riku:** Whatever, I'm heading out..

 _*As Riku rushed out leaving the mansion Mastodoron continued making havoc in an abandoned building district*_

 **Riku:** Egg-celent another fool for me to let my anger out on.

 _*As Riku threw the Dimago up into the air he placed the Kaseki driver over his waist catching the Dimago and activating it skipping Fossil form completely as the initial shell broke into his evolved form*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction!

 _*Kaseki quickly activated his Raptor Finish as the energy built up into his foot*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Finish!

 **Kaseki:** Raptor...Kick!

 _*As Kaseki launched himself into the air he went in for the general scissor kick his legs closing down on Mastodoron*_

 _*as the energy crackled Kaseki was confident in his abilities as he smirked under his helmet, until Mastodoron broke from the rider kick sending Kaseki barreling into the ground with a hard thud*_

 **Kaseki:** GRAGH!

 _*Kaseki rolled across the ground as Mastodoron let out a mighty and triumphant roar before destroying a building around him screams being heard throughout the area as the building toppled*_

 **Kaseki:** N...no!

 _*As Kaseki took a few rocks in his palm he rocketed forward but Mastodoron hit him to the side as he turned escaping from the injured Kaseki*_

 _*Kaseki breathed heavily as he looked on at the toppled building*_

 **Kaseki:** What...have I done? I...should have analyzed the situation.. They're all dead...because of me.

 _*As Kaseki yelled out into the skies the scene changed back as Riku was now back in his cave in a depressive slump, while Rika and Chiyo were in her room as the tv played in the background*_

 **Chiyo:** You shouldn't allow his egotistical nature to get to him, he can be a jerk at times, but he has redeeming qualities, big and small, especially big.

 **Rika:** But, I thought he was finally warming up to the idea of friends, people to help him.

 **Chiyo:** People like him just don't change very quickly…

 **Rika:** I guess you're right b-..wait, can you turn that up?

 _*As Chiyo turned to the tv she turned up the television as a news report was on of Kaseki previous battle, Hundreds dead and even more injured after the disaster of the toppling building.*_

 **Rika:** Unbelievable, Riku must be devastated.

 **Chiyo:** This isn't an excuse to run back to him arms open, you know.

 **Rika:** What makes you think I'd do that anyway? *Rika said very quickly as a retort*

 **Chiyo:** Intuition...listen, Riku will get over himself eventually and will come apologize to you, in his...own way.

 **Rika:** Maybe, but…

 **Chiyo:** No but's about it, Rika...just wait and see.

 _*Rika nodded as the scene once again changed to Kenta in his room also watching the news intently*_

 **Kenta:** Ha...I knew he was no good, if it were me I would've absolutely dominated the monster and been the hero of the day…. Ah yes, hero, animal lover, and vegetarian Kenta Kase.

 _*Again the scene changed as it was now with Mikio watching from his desk*_

 **Mikio:** A failure indeed Kaseki, he should have left it to the professionals.. Now more are dead than there would've been if we did something about it.

 _*Mikio scoffed as it returned to Riku as he was pacing around his cave throwing tables and breaking glass*_

 **Riku:** DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!

 _*Riku slammed his hands onto a desk as Robo-Raptor watched from afar unable to do anything*_

 _*And then the secret passageway shifted as Alfie entered the cave*_

 **Alfie:** Master Riku, control yourself…

 _*As Riku turned to Alfie his face was red and flushed with anger his teeth clenched hard against each other*_

 **Riku:** How can I control myself, when I've messed up so badly?

 **Alfie:** You must understand, that you will make mistakes as a person, but wallowing in your own self pity will not help you get past this.

 **Riku:** Then...These mistakes that I make are what everyone else makes as well?

 **Alfie:** Yes Master Riku, as much as you would love to disprove it, you are still a human and you are bound to make mistakes, the best way to get over this is to not become cocky in slow situations such as the most recent ones. And perhaps, you should not be so negative toward your friends.

 **Riku:** So you mean…

 **Alfie:** Yes, you should apologize to her…

 **Riku:** B-

 **Alfie:** Master Riku

 **Riku:** Fine..

 _*Riku said reluctantly as he exited the cave*_

 _*As Riku knocked on Rika's door she opened it in surprise to seeing Riku*_

 **Riku:** Rika, I may...or may not have said things that could have possibly hurt you as a person and made you feel bad, but know that I do regret my words..partially.

 **Rika:** Is this your way of saying, you apologize?

 **Riku:** I never agreed to using those words.

 **Rika:** But you did?

 **Riku:** I have...no idea...what you are talking about.

 _*As The two began to bicker back and forth once more Alfie smiled from afar before there was another distinctive roar and the same robo appeared still in the shadows*_

 **Robo:** Boss! The Metoryu has returned!

* _As Riku looked at Rika she spoke*_

 **Rika:** How are you supposed to combat something that powerful?

 **Riku:** I may have a contingency to match its power…

 **Robo:** You mean me boss?

 **Riku:** Correct, let's go…

 _*As Riku took Rika they got onto his motorcycle driving off toward the scene*_

 _*As they continued driving down the road nearing the scene Rika became curious*_

 **Rika:** What do you have that match the power of the Metoryu? Last time you tried it failed.

 **Riku:** Just wait and see.. _*Riku said confidently as they stopped and Rika jumped off the motorcycle with Riku*_

 _*As Riku took out the Dimago he held it up to his face before tossing it up into the air and placing the Kaseki Driver over his waist where it strapped on tightly*_

 _*He easily swiped the Dimago from the air with a slight smirk on his face as he placed it into the Kaseki Driver and his fossilized armor began to form around his body before cracking and breaking off into a different Fossilized Form, but bulkier and not resembling the other form at all*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction..for sure this time.

*As Kaseki walked forward Mastodoron charged forward using his tusks to push Kaseki back, however it didn't work as Kaseki took his tusks spinning and throwing him into a pile of rocks*

 **Kaseki:** This is for those people that you killed.

 _*Kaseki activated the Kaseki Driver as he then uttered the words*_

 **Kaseki:** Ankylo….Shinka!

 _*And then Kaseki ankylo fossilized armor began to crack as the armor fell to the ground and a large weapon appeared in his hands, a mallet*_

 _*Kaseki rolled his neck as it popped and he held the mallet in both of his hands*_

 **Kaseki:** You'll be easy to crack…

 _*Kaseki rushed forward with the mallet as Mastodoron went in for an attack with his tusks*_

 _*Kaseki easily manuevered from the way as he slammed the mallet into Mastodoron's side sending him flying sideways, as he followed up with multiple attacks*_

 _*Kaseki activated the final attack*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Ankylo Finish…

 **Kaseki:** Ankylo…...SMASH!

 _*as a bright yellow energy ejected from the mallet's end he brought it up push kicking Mastodoron to the ground and bringing it down with all his might as he let out a mighty roar as the mallet's end made connection and a large dust cloud flew upward*_

 **Kaseki:** Extinct…

 _*As Kaseki brought the mallet up there was a large crater that he stood in where Mastodoron was and he absorbed the DNA*_

 _*As The Scene Changed to Hitsu Manor, Riku and Rika were watching a movie while Kenta was at the crater examining it and speaking to himself*_

 _*As Chiyo entered the room Rika perked up*_

 **Rika:** Chiyo, why don't you join us?

 **Chiyo:** Maybe another time, you two could use some alone time.

 _*Chiyo stuck her tongue out at Rika as she walked off*_

 _*Rika chuckled awkwardly as Alfie entered and Riku stood walking up to Alfie as he looked him in the eyes with a newfound respect*_

 **Riku:** Alfie, I apologize for everything that I did, and said to you….you were right, and for once..I was wrong and I admit that.

 **Alfie:** Thank you, Master Riku...you've grown to be a fine man, but you still have much growing to do.

 **Riku:** Perhaps I do…

 _*as Alfie exited and Riku sat back down on the couch he began thinking to himself*_

 **Riku:** That Metoryu was meant for my speedform, that's why it's power was boosted so much...that means they're not as mindless as I believed they were...There's something out there, and it wants me..or Kaseki dead. But what?

 _*At that line the Episode Closed*_


	5. Chapter 5- A Hard-Boiled Case

AN: Enjoy the episode

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 5:

A Hard-Boiled Case

 _*The Episode Opened as Kenta was sitting on a bench lazily while a man next to him wearing comically large shades and a hat, obviously Riku, was twiddling with his fingers*_

 **Kenta** : Why did we agree this this? There are so many other cool things I..Kenta Kaze could be doing.

 _*Riku scoffed at the remark making a disgusted-ish face*_

 **Riku** : You're an intern, anything interesting that you do is up to me… Besides that, I have no idea why you chose to be here, I was tricked.

 **Kenta** : How were you tricked if you're so smart? _*Kenta said jokingly as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar*_

 **Riku** : I promised that we'd do something fun if they let me finish my experiment...Of course this isn't what I intended when I said " _fun"_.

 **Kenta** : I sort of agreed to the arrangement… Cute girls in maid outfits speak to me in ways that other people can't.

 _*Riku raised an eyebrow from under his shades as he let out a sigh*_

Kenta: I heard there's an arcade in this mall, want to go play some games?

 **Riku** : You mean like...Galaga?

 **Kenta** : Something like that….god you're so ol-

 **Riku** : I'M...NOT….OLD!

 **Kenta** : Calm down will you? It was just a joke..

 **Riku** : If you call me old again, I'll dock your pay by 3…

 **Kenta** : Fine….Let's just go.

 **Riku** : Very well..

 _*As Riku and Kenta went to the Arcade the scene changed to Rika and Chiyo in the store as they shifted through clothing and dresses mostly*_

 **Chiyo** : What exactly are we looking for in here?

 **Rika** : I need a new look for my grandparents' anniversary.

 **Chiyo** : That's cute, maybe I'll actually help you find something then..

 _*As Chiyo saw a dress she smirked holding up to Rika, it was clearly a dress meant to show a lot of skin*_

 **Rika** : There's no way I could wear that...I hate showing so much skin.

 **Chiyo** : Why? You've got a great body, and I'm sure Riku would enjoy the chance to see you in this clothing, though he might be happier seeing you in nothing..

 _*Chiyo smirked as Rika became flustered looking at Chiyo*_

 **Rika** : Don't be ridiculous! Nothing I do is for Riku in the slightest, besides that old man probably wouldn't know flirting if it hit him in his huge ego.

 **Chiyo** : Who knows, he might be more with the times than you think..

 _*As Rika looked at Chiyo a large smile spread across her face as they both laughed at the remark*_

 _*As the scene changed once again to the Arcade Riku with his clawed character was being utterly destroyed by Kenta who was using a character with daggers in an unnamed fighting game*_

 **Riku** : This game is ridiculous, the controls are utterly faulty and is nothing like a real combat situation.

 _*Kenta let out a small chuckle as he rolled his eyes toward Riku*_

 **Kenta** : Trust me, if my character could fly...you would have been destroyed much sooner.

 **Riku** : Ridiculous, no one in your position would ever be able to match me.

 **Kenta** : That's what you think anyway..

 _*As Riku and Kenta continued to bicker there was a loud cry as Riku turned rushing from the arcade in the direction of the sound*_

 _*As Riku neared the sound he saw a small child on his knees as he whimpered*_

 _*Riku crouched down to the boy as he lifted the boy's head*_

 **Riku** : What's wrong? _*Riku said with a genuine concern in his voice*_

 **Boy** : M-my mommy I can't find her..

 **Riku** : What's your name?

 **Boy** : S-shota.. _*The boy shook slightly ready to continue bawling*_

 **Riku** : Listen….Shota, boys like you shouldn't cry..you have to be strong in these kinds of situations...here we'll help you find your mother.

 _*As Riku motioned toward Kenta he had a look of bewilderment*_

 **Kenta** : Don't rope me into this, Kenta Kaze cannot be seen doing such things that aren't worthy of his superhero stature!

 _*As Kenta said this Riku jabbed him in his side silencing Kenta as he also helped the boy to his feet*_

 **Riku** : As I was saying, we'll help you find your mother..but can you tell me how you lost her?

 _*As Shota began to explain the scene changed to a flashback*_

Shota's Mom: Don't wander too far Shota! I need to keep an eye on you!

 **Shota** : Yes mom!

 _*As Shota continued playing around in the mall he wandered from his mother until a loud shriek was heard and Shota rushed back*_

 _*As he stopped to look around he realized his mother wasn't there to his surprise*_

 **Shota** : MOMMY?

 _*Shota continued to wander around twisting and turning looking for his lost mother*_

 **Shota** : MOMMY?! WHERE ARE YOU? MOMMY?!

 _*As Shota realized he couldn't find his mother he slumped into the spot where Riku found him beginning to cry and bawl like he had before*_

 _*As the flashback returned to the current scene Riku nodded now having the full story and being able to put the things together*_

 **Riku** : Let's go find your mom then..

 _*As Riku hoisted Shota onto his shoulders they began searching all around the mall including Game Stores, Clothing Stores, and even a Pet Store meanwhile Kenta wasn't enjoying himself at all*_

 **Kenta** : Can we just quit? We're not going to find anything

 **Riku** : We're not going to stop until we find his mother.

 **Shota** : Yeah!

 _*As Kenta reluctantly followed The boy and Riku out of the mall Riku's phone began to buzz vigorously*_

 _*As Riku picked up the phone placing it to his ear*_

 **Rika** : Where are you?!

* _Rika yelled into the phone clearly pissed at their absence*_

 **Chiyo** : You guys were supposed to help us carry these bags! *Chiyo chimed in from somewhere near Rika's phone*

 **Riku** : There was a boy, he lost his mother..we're helping find her.

 _*As Riku spoke into the phone Kenta swiped it from his ear as Riku nearly said "choice words" before remembering a child was with him*_

 **Kenta** : Maybe you could help us instead of complaining about your bags, which by the way is hardly anything worth the time of Kenta Kaze..

 **Rika** : That's not happening, I have a bad history with kids and I refuse to relive it now..

 _*As Riku swiped his phone back after listening in he held it to his ear once again*_

 **Riku** : Fine then, but don't get in the way while we are looking..

 **Rika** : It won't be a problem. *Rika retorted*

 _*As Riku hung up the phone placing it back in his pocket there was a sudden screaming that Shota recognized*_

 **Shota** : That's my mom's voice!

 _*Riku nodded as he and Kenta rushed toward the screaming seeing the Metoryu, Tricerack, a Triceratops like figure*_

 _*As Riku was about to pull out the Kaseki driver he realized that both the kid and Kenta were there so he couldn't do anything about it as Shota's mother was dragged away yelling for help*_

 **Shota** : We have to save my mommy!

 _*As Riku set Shota down Kenta began to speak up getting excited now that he knew a Metoryu was apart of this*_

 **Kenta** : Fine then! I Kenta Kaze, superhero, vegetarian, and animal lover will save your mother!

 **Shota** : You will?

 **Kenta** : Definitely, for this is an issue worthy of my expertise and prowess.

 _*As Riku rolled his eyes he suddenly had an idea as he muttered something into his phone and let out a sigh*_

 **Riku** : You and the intern will go that way.

 _*Riku motioned to the way the Metoryu didn't take his mother*_

 **Riku** : I'll go to the other side, and when we find something we'll save your mother for sure.

 **Shota** : Really?

 **Riku** : Definitely.

 _*Riku placed a hand on Shota's head as Kenta had already began to head off in the direction Riku told him to go as Riku rushed off in the opposite direction, and Shota disobeying orders followed Riku*_

 _*As some time passed Riku was deep inside a forest as he continued searching around until he noticed Shota*_

 **Riku** : I thought I told you to go with the intern.

 **Shota** : I wanted to follow you! You're the person that will save my mommy!

 **Riku** : Hmmm, you're not incorrect..but to find your mom, I'll need you to keep a big secret for me, can you do that?

 _*Shota nodded as Riku let out a breath pulling the Kaseki driver and Dimago from their places*_

 _*Riku tossed the Dimago up into the air as he placed the Kaseki driver over his waist and it fastened tightly as he caught the Dimago placing it into the driver and chomping down double activating the Dimago as he fossilized in the outer armor and it cracked off of him revealing him in his Evolved Form*_

 **Shota** : Amazing! You're the Kaseki from the news!

 **Kaseki** : Yes, but you need to make sure you keep this a secret, or bad things will happen to me.

 **Shota** : Yes sir!

 **Kaseki** : Alright, then let's go..

 _*Kaseki pulled out another Dimago as he placed it into the driver*_

 **Driver** : Sabretooth DNA!

 _*With those words Kaseki felt the surge of energy in his legs as he had a secure hold on Shota and he rushed through the forest before stopping in front of a dome a few minutes later*_

 _*As Kaseki stood outside the dome the scene panned to inside the dome where Stegronze and Paralver were inside with Tricerack*_

 **Paralver** : We used even more energy creating this Metoryu than we did with the last, we must watch how much energy we use or the master will not be pleased.

 **Stegronze** : Boss will not be pleased if Kaseki remains alive, in expelling this energy we give ourselves a better chance of killing Kaseki where he stands.

 _*Paralver thought for a second before nodding her head in agreement*_

 **Paralver** : Perhaps, you're correct in this situation...let's go, Kaseki has arrived.

 **Stegronze** : Yes..

 _*As Paralver and Stegronze evolved they went into their monster forms before disappearing from the dome in the blink of an eye as the camera panned back outside where Kaseki had activated another Dimago*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : Mastodon!

 _*As Kaseki curled his hand into a fist he rushed forward slamming his knuckles into the rock dome barely making a dent in it as he pulled his hand back in frustration*_

 **Kaseki** : To do this, I'll need to try something..

 _*Kaseki turned to the boy not crouching down this time but looking down on him*_

 **Kaseki** : You know how to call the police, right?

 _*As Shota nodded Kaseki turned him in the direction of where he needed to go to get out of the forest*_

 **Kaseki** : Run as fast as you can and call the police, I'll take care of your mom and make sure she gets back to you.

Shota: You promise?

 **Kaseki** : Yes..I do.

 _*As Shota nodded he rushed off as Kaseki turned activating the Ankylo form*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : Ankylo Shinka!

 _*As Kaseki now emerged in the Ankylo form he called to his rider machine and the Ankylo bot*_

 **Kaseki** : Time to test the new invention..

 _*As Kaseki tossed his Dimago up into the air the Ankylo ate it merging with the rider machine as it then began to bulk up becoming a fossilized superior version to its former self*_

 **Rider Machine** : Machine Scouter..Berserk Mode!

 _*As Kaseki jumped onto the rider machine he revved it up closing his hand into a fist and rushing forward slamming into the dome as it exploded inward not harming any of the people*_

 **Kaseki** : Go...I'll handle him!

 _*As the people flooded out there were noticeably a few dead humans that Tricerack had killed*_

 **Kaseki** : Sorry to break it to you...but you're going back to extinction.

 _*As Tricerack charged forward it created a rock shield type substance as Kaseki rode forward on the Berserk Machine slamming into the rock shield sending Tricerack barreling backward into a wall*_

 _*Kaseki quickly revved up again as he got onto his feet bring his mallet to the side and swinging it threw Tricerack nearly splitting him in half as he rocketed to the side and Kaseki activated the final attack*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : Berserk Finish!

 **Kaseki** : Berserker...Bust!

 _*As Kaseki rode forward he jumped from the Berserk Machine as it began to crackle a golden energy slamming Tricerack into a wall as Kaseki held the mallet at a ready position in the air as he came down slamming the mallet into Tricerack's head sending him into the ground with a large explosion that destroyed the rest of the dome with ease*_

 **Kaseki** : Extinct….

 _*Kaseki turned as he gathered the DNA hopping back onto his Rider Machine and riding off back through the forest*_

 _*As The scene changed back Riku, Kenta, Rika, and Chiyo were all reunited in the mall as they were eating ice cream*_

 **Riku** : Why exactly do you hate children?

 _*Riku asked Rika with a curiosity in his voice*_

 **Rika** : When I was younger, I used to babysit for money..and most of the children were spawns of the devil himself.. I to this day, refuse to ever tolerate children..

Chiyo: I'm just surprised you like them so much…

 **Riku** : It's a longer story..

 _*As they continued walking Riku saw as people were gathered around the police one of them consisting of Mikio was they all told him about Kaseki saving them*_

 **Mikio** : They must all be crazy, believing Kaseki to be some sort of hero..

 _*Mikio shook his head and Shota with his mother pointed toward Riku and he made his way to him*_

 **Shota** : You kept your promise!

 **Riku** : Of course, I hope you keep your promise as well.

 **Shota** : You can count on me!  
 **Riku** : Good.

 _*Riku smirked as he waved Shota goodbye and re-joined the others who were about to walk out*_

 **Alfie** : Did you all enjoy your trip in the mall?

 **Riku** : It was eventful, at the least…

 **Kenta** : Yep, we learned that the old man here loves children!

 **Riku** : That's it!

 _*As Riku took hold of Kenta's colar he hoisted him into a nearby lake as everyone else laughed at Kenta who was now all wet and annoyed*_

 _*Meanwhile in the Castle Mountain, Stegronze and Paralver were in the room*_

 **Stegronze** : The boss will not be pleased with these continued failures..

 **Paralver** : It won't matter, Kaseki will not be able to battle our most powerful asset..

 _*As Paralver brought her hand up a fossil slightly different from the others appeared in her hand as a smirk graced Stegronze's face*_

 **Stegronze** : Then perhaps, Kaseki really does not stand a chance against our power.

 **Paralver** : You are correct Stegronze, Kaseki will not last much longer…

 _*They both laughed maniacally*_

 _*The Episode Ended*_


	6. Chapter 6: A Scrambled Story

AN: This is probably my favorite episode so far, enjoy.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 6:

A Scrambled Story

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta:** We learned that Riku's a softie at heart and loves children

 **Riku:** Shut up Kenta, that's not what happened during the last episode at all.

 **Rika:** That's **exactly** what happened during the last episode.

 **Riku:** You two are absolutely pitiful right now. What really happened is, I activated my new Rider Machine mode: Berserk!

 **Kenta:** I wasn't there to see that.

 **Rika:** Me neither…

 **Riku:** Look what matters is I was there, can we just get on with the rest of this episode?

 **Rika & Kenta:** Fine…

 _*As Episode 6 Opened Chiyo & Riku were in the cave, Riku was being grumpy while Chiyo was cleaning*_

 _*As Chiyo was cleaning she knocked over a Dimago to which Riku caught it*_

 **Riku:** Watch where you're going, these are worth more than your life, which isn't worth much to begin with.

 **Chiyo:** What's gotten into you?

 _*Chiyo grumbled as she took her cleaning supplies and exited the cave*_

 _*As Chiyo exited the cave she saw Rika and Alfie in a separate room deep into a game of chess*_

 **Chiyo:** Why is Riku so much grumpier than usual today?

 **Rika:** Isn't he always grumpy? It's just a thing old people do sometimes…no offense Alfie.

 **Chiyo:** But he's **grumpier.**

 **Alfie:** It could have something to do with his nearing birthday..

 _*As Alfie said that he moved another chess piece absentmindedly*_

 **Rika:** His birthday is soon?! And he didn't tell anyone?

 **Alfie:** Master Riku has a very deep dislike of his birthday, due to an event in his younger life.

 **Chiyo:** So he's grumpy because his birthday is coming up, but he hates his birthday.

 **Alfie:** That is a rough translation yes…

 **Rika:** No one should hate their birthday, maybe he'd like it more if we threw him a party.

 _*As Chiyo nodded in agreement Kenta entered the room without knowing the prior conversation*_

 **Alfie:** Are you positive that's the best idea, Master Riku may not enjoy it..

 **Rika:** I am **very** positive and no one will be able to change my mind… We should get going now in fact!

 _*As Rika stood she quickly moved a chess piece*_

 **Riku:** Checkmate, Alfie.. Kenta you come with us too!

 **Kenta:** Come? But I just d-….nevermind, I don't want to go!

 **Chiyo:** That's not an option, Idiot you're coming with us.

 _*Kenta groaned as he stamped his foot on the ground like a toddler*_

 **Kenta:** Fine! Where are we going?

 **Rika:** You'll see when we get there!

 _*Rika, Chiyo, and Kenta all exited as Alfie was left alone his eyes slowly moving toward the chess board and his fallen king*_

 _*A faint smirk spread to his face*_

 **Alfie:** Then perhaps I can help you, if only a bit by keeping this secret..

 _*Alfie stood from his seat as he crossed through the empty hallway into the cave where Riku was still moping as he sat idly next to an incubator that was currently in the process of creating a new Dimago*_

 _*As Alfie made his way down a small runway Riku looked up his eyes returning from wherever his mind was at at the moment*_

 **Riku:** Alfie, you are aware that you don't have to always be here right?

 **Alfie:** I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Master Riku…

 _*Riku let out a sigh*_

 **Riku:** How long has it been, since you've seen your family?

 **Alfie:** My family is only second matter while you are here Master Riku….and when Master Kenta is also in the same building.

 **Riku:** That ties it then, you must go see your family, they barely see you now as it is, and the intern, isn't here I can handle myself alone, with Robo-Raptor and Andro-Ankylo for now..

 **Alfie:** Are you absolutely positive, Master Riku?

 **Riku:** Yes, hurry and go..

 **Alfie:** Very well, if that's truly what you wish…

 _*Riku nodded toward Alfie as he turned his back to Alfie heading toward the exit of the cave and leaving Riku with the Incubator and his two robots*_

 _*As the Scene Changed to a Party Store we saw Riku, Kenta, and Chiyo looking at different presents*_

 **Rika:** I'm really not sure Riku would like that…

 _*As Chiyo set down the item she rolled her eyes*_

 **Chiyo:** I'm sure I know exactly what he'd like, but it's something he'd only accept from you..

 **Kenta:** What? What is it?

 _*As Chiyo facepalmed she shook her head continuing to search for gifts*_

 **Kenta:** I'm not even sure why you're looking for something for Riku, I Kenta Kaze am the only one that really matters in this story.

 **Chiyo:** Could you shut up, idiot, we're trying to search for a present for Riku.

 _*Kenta whined again as he wasn't getting any attention as Rika turned the corner bumping into Mikio*_

 **Rika:** Sorry! Should've been watching where I was going.

 _*As Rika looked Mikio in his eyes he raised an eyebrow*_

 **Mikio:** Do I know you from somewhere?

 **Rika:** I...uh don't think we've met..

 _*As Mikio stroked his chin he dropped the curious eyebrow still examining Rika's face before shrugging off the comment*_

 **Mikio:** Maybe you just have one of those faces… I could've sworn I'd seen you a few weeks ago.

 **Rika:** Maybe I just have one of those faces.

 _*Rika said cheerfully as Mikio dismissed the comment moving past Rika and into the outer part of the mall*_

 **Mikio:** Sorry for bumping into you.

 _*As Mikio left Rika turned back to Chiyo & Kenta who were now in an argument over something*_

 _*Rika shook her head and sighed as the scene changed to the Farmer's Market from Episode 2*_

 **Pablo:** Man, the boss is always making me take out these old foods, can't he get like….Steve to do it?

 _*Pablo had a mini-package of almonds that he quickly threw into the trash can without a second look*_

 _*As the almonds broke Cyanide came from them as a Fossil was buried deep into the trash can and it touched the Cyanide as a creature culminated creating the form of a Kentrosaurus, Kentronide*_

 **Pablo:** You've got to be kidding! Again?!

 _*Kentronide turned toward Pablo as he brought his arm up firing poison darts into the side of his neck*_

 _*As the Poison on the tip of the needles entered the bloodstream Pablo fell to the ground in a state of near death*_

 _*Kentrodice then proceeded through the city as he fired his needles all around*_

 _*Meanwhile Alfie was on the way to see his family, until he heard the sound of screaming*_

 **Alfie:** What?

 _*As Alfie rushed over to the sound of the screaming he saw Kentrocide as he threw down a woman with the poison needles sticking from her right arm*_

 **Alfie:** A Metoryu…. I must alert Master Riku!

 _*But he was too slow as Kentrocide fired a poison needle into Alfie's neck and he fell over and Kentrocide left his body*_

 _*Riku quickly rushed onto the scene*_

 **Riku:** That's enough of you Metor-...Where'd he go?

 _*As Riku scratched the back of his head he looked around, and then his eyes rested on the fallen Alfie*_

 **Riku:** Alfie? ALFIE!

 _*As Riku rushed over to Alfie's body he was completely unresponsive*_

 **Riku:** Of course this happens the week of that cursed day…. I need to get him back.

 _*As Riku picked up Alfie he set him onto his motorcycle riding back to Hitsu Manor at breakneck speeds*_

 _*As The Scene Changed Everyone had returned including Riku, as they all hovered over Alfie's body*_

 **Riku:** Where's the doctor, I called him hours ago..

 **Rika:** Riku, it's only been 20 minutes you need to calm down, Alfie will be fine..

 **Riku:** But what if he isn't? It'll be my fault and I can't handle that right now..

 **Chiyo:** He'll be fine..

 **Riku:** How do you know?!

 _*As everyone was left in silence from Riku's sudden breakdown the doorbell rang, and Rika quickly answered the door*_

 **Rika:** Are you the doctor?

 **Doctor:** Yes, I'm Doctor Hojo, what seems to be the problem?

 _*As Hojo's eyes traveled around the room he saw Alfie on the couch and quickly made his way over*_

 **Chiyo:** You dress very casual for a doctor.

 _*Hojo ignored the comment as he was examining Alfie's body and his face's prior happy-ish expression darkened*_

 **Hojo:** I'm afraid this man doesn't have much time..

 **Riku:** Is there anything you can do?

 **Hojo:** I'm afraid I won't be able to complete this operation without continues..

 **Riku:** What does that mean? Some sort of joke?

 _*Riku nearly jumped at Doc. Hojo as the two girls held him back until he eventually stopped trying*_

 **Hojo:** It just means, I can't do anything...I'm really sorry…

 _*As Doc. Hojo walked out everyone was left in silence, except Kenta who wasn't in the room*_

 **Rika:** What...should we do?

 **Riku:** I don't...know, for once I'm out of ideas…. Of course, this happens, again.

 **Rika:** What do you mean, again?

 **Riku:** This week's been cursed for years…

 _*As Riku said that a flashback sequence initiated to when Riku was 8 years old with his Younger Brother, Ryu*_

 _*As Young Riku, and Ryu were at the park with a much younger Alfie Ryu jumped up and down holding onto his brother's sleeve*_

 **Ryu:** Your birthday is soon big bro! You can finally get a chance to think about someone other than yours!

 **Riku:** Thinking about myself makes me selfish Ryu, you know I don't like to do that.

 **Ryu:** Yeah but it's your birthday! You have to think about yourself at least a little bit!

 **Riku:** Fine fine, go and play don't go too far though.

 **Ryu:** I won't!

 _*As Riku turned to Alfie Ryu quickly rushed across the street to the stores buying Riku a present*_

 **Ryu:** Riku will really love this!

 _*Meanwhile Riku having lost track of his little brother quickly went to go find him*_

 **Riku:** Ryu?!

 **Ryu:** I'm over here, Riku! I got you a present!

 _*As Riku smiled Ryu began running across the street, until he saw a police car barreling down the road chasing a car that had passed just before Ryu started across*_

 _*As Ryu froze hearing the police sirens the car slammed into him to Riku's horror and Alfie's surprise, except the police car didn't stop*_

 **Riku:** RYU! Alfie call an ambulance quick!

 _*As Alfie quickly rushed off to a phone booth Riku rushed to his brother's dying side as he took his hand*_

 **Ryu:** I-I just wanted to buy you a present...f..for your birthday.

 **Riku:** Don't talk, you'll use up your breath, you'll be fine.

 **Ryu:** W-we both know...I'm far from fine now, b-but it's okay….because your present is alright. S-see?

 _*As Ryu reached for a small box in his pocket it stained with his crimson red blood*_

 _*As he pushed the box into Riku's grasp his hand dropped as tears ran down Riku's face and his hands shook as he opened the small box, inside was a pocketwatch*_

 **Riku:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

 _*As Riku screamed into the air the flashback's scene changed to the funeral of Ryu*_

 _*Riku had his eyes trained on his parents who weren't really paying attention as they slowly made their way from the funeral leaving Riku alone, with Alfie*_

 _*As The Flashback faded Rika had a hand covering her mouth*_

 **Riku:** That's why, that day is cursed, everyone I love….anyone I've ever cared about, they left me around that day.. And now it's Alfie's turn….I can't help but blame myself for this…

 **Chiyo:** You can't blame yourself for something someone else did.

 **Riku:** BUT IF I...if I had payed closer attention Ryu wouldn't have been dead, and if I had never forced Alfie out, he wouldn't be dying now..

 _*As everyone stood in silence Robo-Raptor rushed in coming to a screeching halt*_

 **Robo-Raptor:** Boss! A Metoryu has appeared in the city! You gotta go!

 **Riku:** I'm not leaving Alfie's side, I wouldn't forgive myself if he died and I wasn't here..

 **Rika:** You have to go Riku, you still have a duty to protect the city.

 **Chiyo:** She's right, we'll look after him, until you're back.

 _*As Riku's gaze lingered on Alfie he rushed off to his cave as he jumped onto his motorcycle and rode off*_

 _*Meanwhile Kenta was on top of the rooftops as he saw Riku's figure drive off on a Kaseki looking motorcycle*_

 **Kenta:** Hmm, strange, Riku's got a bike just like Kaseki…

 _*As Kenta shrugged it off the scene changed to Kentrocide who was doing what he had previously done as bodies littered the streets of a bunch of people*_

 _*As Riku entered the scene he noticed all the people*_

 **Riku:** You're the reason Alfie is like this...that makes it personal…

 _*As Kentrocide fired the needles Riku placed the Kaseki driver over his waist and activated the Dimago*_

 **Riku:** Henshin…

 _*As the needles were close to hitting Riku there was a flash of light as the needles broke against his fossilized armor as he rushed forward*_

 _*He quickly activated his Evolved Form*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Shinka!

 _*As the armor cracked off more needles pursued as Kaseki quickly rolled behind a car and continued running toward Kentrocide though the needles kept firing*_

 **Kaseki:** Too fast, I need to go faster..

* _As Kaseki quickly pulled the sabretooth dimago from his holder he placed it into the belt and began moving forward faster than the needles could hit as he slammed his elbow into Kentrocide*_

 _*As Kentrocide took the attack he quickly grabbed onto Kaseki while he wasn't moving firing needles toward him, though Kaseki quickly ducked to the ground dodging the needles as they stabbed into a nearby sign and he tackled Kentrocide into a far wall*_

 **Kaseki:** Ankylo..Shinka..

 _*As Kaseki said this he activated the Ankylo dimago immediately going into his evolved form as he brought out his Ankylo Smasher slamming it into Kentrocide's stomach three times before Kentrocide quickly firing needles at Kaseki's head though he quickly rolled out of the way allowing Kentrocide free to continue firing flurries of poison needles*_

 **Kaseki:** I need to try the new DNA…

 _*As Kaseki pulled out his Dimago he activated it*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Tricera DNA!

 _*As the Kaseki driver said this a rock shield formed on Kaseki other arm catching a few needles that had been shot at him*_

 **Kaseki:** Exactly what I needed.

 _*As Kaseki rushed forward_ _the needles continued being stopped by the Rock Shield as he readied the Ankylo Smasher*_

 **Kaseki:** Let's end this! For Alfie… HAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Kaseki:** ANKYLO...SMASH!

 _*As Kaseki charged the energy into Ankylo Smasher's head he slammed the needles of Kentrocide into Kentrocide himself before jumping into the air doing a full front flip and with his arms brought back he flew downward slamming it into the head of Kentrocide destroying him*_

 **Kaseki:** Extinct…

 _*Kaseki absorbed the DNA quickly as he de-henshined and Rushed back to Hitsu Manor without looking at the other victims as they began to stir awake*_

 _*As the scene opened back at Hitsu manor Riku nearly broke down the door rushing to the couch where Alfie was, but..he was gone*_

 _*Riku lowered his head as his hands began to shake and tears began to flow down his face*_

 **Riku:** I'm sorry...Alfie..so..so sorry..

 _*As Riku kept his head turned toward the couch a hand touched his shoulder and he turned slowly to Alfie in front of him*_

 **Alfie:** Is there a problem, Master Riku?

 _*Riku with dry tears on his face broke into a small smirk as he hugged Alfie and Alfie hugged him back in almost surprise*_

 **Riku:** I thought I'd lost the last person hooking me to my old life…

 **Alfie:** Master Riku, I would never leave you alone like this…

 **Riku:** I'm glad you're alright..

 **Alfie:** As am I...as am I…

 _*As the scene changed to a few days later Riku was alone as he entered the dining room*_

 **Everyone:** Surprise!

 _*As Riku looked up his eyes widened*_

 **Riku:** What is this?

 **Rika:** Alfie told us about your birthday a few days in advance,and we decided that we'd throw you a party, with all of your favorite things*

 _*As Rika pulled a sheet from the table revealing a regular birthday cake, as well as a cake completely made of meat*_

 **Riku:** A...meat...cake?

 **Chiyo:** It was a struggle trying to get it made, but the guy was more than happy to comply.

 **Kenta:** If it were up to me, you'd have a complete vegetable cake, but it wasn't up to me…

 **Alfie:** We do hope you enjoy, Master Riku.

 **Riku:** For once, I can enjoy…

 _*As they all began to party the scene quickly faded and then reopened to a graveyard as Mikio was kneeled in front of a grave*_

 _*Mikio set down a bouquet of flowers*_

 **Mikio:** The anniversary of your suicide, I guess it is strange to have an anniversary of someone's death… But, I just felt the need...father.

 _*At those words the scene closed and then opened_ _ **again**_ _a few days later as Kaseki was in the cave henshined and all and Kenta, was just outside the entrance*_

 _*As Kenta reached for a book the case began to shake rapidly and it opened up*_

 **Kenta:** This is, not what I expected when I decided to try reading for a change…

 _*As Kenta walked down the walkway he saw Kaseki and his eyes nearly popped from his head*_

 **Kenta:** Kaseki?! Kaseki lives in Riku Hitsu's basement?!

 _*As Kaseki looked up and saw Kenta he kept his cool though under the helmet he was in a sort of state of shock and surprise*_

 **Kaseki:** No! Riku Hitsu lives in Kaseki's attic!

 _*At those words the scene closed*_

* **Next Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki***

 **Rika:** It's my grandparents' wedding anniversary and I've got no date! I'll look like a fool!

 **Chiyo:** Maybe you should just get one of the boys to pose as your date, like Riku..

 ***This was clearly a different scene***

 **Takeshi Hongo:** This must be your date? He looks familiar..

 **Rika:** No no you've never ever **ever** met him.

 ***Transitions to another scene***

 **Takeshi:** Rider…

 **Kaseki & Takeshi:** Henshin…

 ***Preview Over***

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed, as I loved this episode as it shows somewhat how Riku became egotistical.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is an a crossover that was obviously going to happen. Either way try to spot all the cameos.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 7:

An Egg-citing Blast from the Past

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Rika:** Alfie almost died, and Riku cried his eyes out.

 **Riku:** I did no such thing, in fact I was very very calm and collected throughout the whole ordeal.

 **Chiyo:** That's not what I remember.

 **Alfie:** Nor I, Master Riku.

 **Riku:** I hate all of you.

 **Rika:** What will happen next on: Kamen Rider Kaseki!

 **Riku:** Why is it even called Kamen Rider? I'm not one of those.

 **Rika:** Shut up the episode is starting!

 _*As the Prologue closed the episode opened where the episode left off last time with Kenta in the cave and Kaseki there, in surprise almost*_

 **Kenta:** Now that I know where you live, who are you?

 **Kaseki:** That's for me to know and for you to not find out, how did you find this place?

 **Kenta:** I won't be answering any of your questions until you answer my one...who are you?

 _*As Kaseki stood before Kenta his Helmet's Eyes rested on him while Kenta stood waiting oddly patient for an answer*_

 _*As Kaseki continued staring at Kenta Alfie came from behind Kenta as he quickly put him into a choke hold with chloroform on a napkin in his palm*_

 _*Shortly after Kenta fell unconscious and Kaseki let out a breath*_

 **Kaseki:** This can't happen again, he's getting too close..

 **Alfie:** Perhaps you'd rather me deal with him sir?

 **Kaseki:** No, we can't risk that, not yet at any rate…

 **Alfie:** Very well…

 _*As Alfie drug Kenta from the room Kaseki unhenshined and rolled his shoulder*_

 **Riku:** Maybe I should've let Alfie kill Kenta...it would have been one less annoyance in this household…

* _As Riku shook his head the scene changed to the next morning as Kenta slowly woke up in his bedroom and nearly jumped out of his bed*_

 **Kenta:** That couldn't have been a dream! This can only mean one thing...Riku Hitsu, is Kaseki!

 _*As Kenta dashed out of his room he continued shouting the phrase "Riku Hitsu is Kaseki!"*_

 _*As everyone quickly became alert already knowing of Riku's secret_

 _Kenta busted into the living room where Riku was reading a book*_

 **Kenta:** YOU ARE KASEKI!

 _*As Riku turned his head slowly and calmly he turned to see Kenta who was sweating heavily*_

 **Riku:** You must've had, quite a dream...because I'm not Kaseki.

 **Kenta:** You can't...you can't fool me anymore! I found your secret cave! And the entrance and everything!

 _*Riku finally stood from the couch as he set the book face down on the arm rest*_

 **Riku:** Why in the hell would I ever be Kaseki? I'm way too egotistical to do that..

 _*Meanwhile in the background Rika and Chiyo looked at eachother with surprise*_

 **Rika:** He...admitted to it?

 **Chiyo:** Unbelievable..

 _*As the scene re-focused on Kenta & Riku they continued to argue*_

 **Kenta:** You can't continue to deny that you are Kaseki! I know your little secret and I'll prove it!

 **Riku:** How?

 **Kenta:** I'll...uhm….I'll….DAMN YOU! I'll figure it out!

 _*As Kenta quickly rushed from the living room everyone went back to what they normally did with the exception of Alfie who came up to Riku*_

 **Alfie:** Are you absolutely positive it is not time to deal with him?

 **Riku:** The man child is too idiotic to ever find anything out, he got lucky last time but I've taken extra precautions this time..

 **Alfie:** Even if it does lessen the annoyance that you feel when he enters a room, Master Riku?

 **Riku:** Yes, I'm positive that we should leave him alive, for now.

 **Alfie:** Very well...very well.

 _*As Time Passed to One Week Later Kenta had been stalking Riku trying to make proof that he was Kaseki but failing many times*_

 **Kenta:** This worked last time, it has to work this time!

 _*As Kenta stood before the bookcase he gingerly reached for the same book he had before, and then another, and another, and another until he was out of books to pull*_

 **Kenta:** No way! I swear it was there before and now it's gone?!

 _*As Kenta punched the wall in anger and frustration he quickly rushed off to his room*_

 _*Meanwhile Rika was on the phone while Chiyo sat quietly next to her listening in on the call the best should could, and failing*_

 _*As Rika hung up the phone she began freaking out as Chiyo sat next to her*_

 **Chiyo:** What's wrong? What happened?

 **Rika:** It's...my grandparents' anniversary, and I sort..of told them I was living with a man…

 **Chiyo:** And?

 **Rika:** Well in their tongue that means that I'm engaged, and I'm...NOT...engaged!

 _*As Rika continued to freak out Chiyo quickly slapped her forcing Rika to pay attention*_

 **Chiyo:** You're ridiculous, you live in a house full of men, don't you realize what that means?

 **Rika:** But Alfie's a bit too old for me, don't you think?

 _*As Chiyo facepalmed Rika kept a completely straight and serious face*_

 **Chiyo:** I'm talking about Riku you moron!

 **Rika:** No...nope...no absolutely not, that's the worst idea I've ever heard!

 **Chiyo:** Would you prefer the man child idiot?

 **Rika:** As a matter of fact, I would..

 _*Chiyo rubbed her temples and shook her head*_

 **Chiyo:** Fine, whatever makes you feel comfortable I suppose…

 **Rika:** I guess I'll go now then…

 _*As Rika stood and walked out of the room Chiyo stared at her with a disappointed look on her face*_

 **Chiyo:** She may be just as stupid as him….. Then again, that's really hard to accomplish.

 _*The Scene Changes From Chiyo to Rika & The Paranoid Kenta who are in the living room speaking*_

 **Rika:** And that's why, I need you to pretend to be my fiance for my grandparents' anniversary?

* _As Kenta stroked his chin he lifted an eyebrow he quickly shrugged*_

 **Kenta:** Nah…

 _*Rika widened her eyes in surprise*_

 **Rika:** What do you mean " **nah"**?"

 **Kenta:** You're too old for me is all, I prefer younger girls.

 **Rika:** Too...old?!

 _*Rika slapped Kenta though it clearly didn't do much damage as it wasn't suppose to hurt*_

 **Rika:** I'm only 22! I'm perfectly young!

 **Kenta:** You're 22, I'm 19...you're just too old, sorry.

 _*Kenta turned whistling as he walked out of the room leaving Rika in shock and mach anger*_

 _*And then Rika realized what this meant*_

 **Rika:** Damn it…..I have to ask Riku now. Unless Alfie's still on the table.

 _*As Rika stood considering her options she let out a disappointed sigh*_

 **Rika:** Riku it is…

 _*As Rika made her way down to the cave where Riku was she explained the situation to him*_

 **Rika:** And I know, what you're probably going to say b-

 **Riku:** Okay…

 _*Rika nearly jumped from her seat in surprise*_

 **Rika:** What?

 **Riku:** I said I'll pretend to be your fiance, I wanted to meet Ichigo anyway..

 **Rika:** Great! Then be ready tomorrow..

 **Riku:** Fine, can you get out now? I've got work to do..

* _Rika stood from her chair walking from the cave triumphantly while Riku sat in his chair shaking his head and returning to work_ *

* _As the day passed Rika who was now waiting for Riku sat in the living room with Chiyo_ *

 **Chiyo:** I've been meaning to ask you why this is so important to you? It is just your grandparents after all.

 **Rika:** It's a pretty long story…

 **Chiyo:** I've got time.

 **Rika:** Well you see…

 _*As Rika began speaking a Flashback initiated*_

 _*Young Rika was in her old house crying quietly in a corner, until a man, Takeshi Hongo appeared before her*_

 **Takeshi:** Don't cry, everything will be alright from here.

 **Y. Rika:** How do you know? My parents are gone I'm all alone!

 **Takeshi:** You're not alone, Rika, I'm here...and so is your grandmother, Ruriko. We'll take care of you like your parents did before.

 **Y. Rika:** A-and you won't leave me like they did?

 **Takeshi:** We're not going anywhere, Rika…

 **:** Do you promise?

 **Takeshi:** Yes, I do…

 _*As Time Passed Slowly With Young Rika, Takeshi, and Ruriko Takeshi was reading a book to Rika*_

 **Rika:** Whatever happened to the person who wrote this book?

 **Takeshi:** I'm not sure, wherever Riku Hitsu however, I'm sure it's no where too terrible.

 **Rika:** Are you sure, Shocker didn't take him?

 **Takeshi:** If I knew, I would tell you…

 _*As The Flashback ended Rika finished telling her story to Chiyo*_

 **Chiyo:** I can see why you take this so seriously now…

 **Rika:** Yeah, my grandparents raised me when my parents died, this is the least I could do.

 _*While Rika and Chiyo continued to talk Riku_ _ **finally**_ _came from his room ready for the occasion*_

 **Rika:** What took you so long?

 **Riku:** When someone as important as myself goes out and about, I must look presentable..

 _*Rika sighed*_

 **Rika:** Let's just go before I take your head off..

 **Riku:** Like you could..

 _*As they both left Chiyo had a sly smirk on her face*_

 _*The Scene Reopened at the large house that belonged to the Hongo's*_

 **Rika:** Remember what I said, don't act like yourself, be, y'know nice..

 **Riku:** Mmmhmm..

 _*As Rika groaned and shook her head the door opened as Ruriko stood in the doorway*_

 **Ruriko:** Rika! It's good to see you..

 _*As Rika quickly gave Ruriko a hug she looked at Riku*_

 **Ruriko:** You must be Rika's fiance?

 **Riku:** Not only that, but I'm also rich, famous, etc…

 _*As Rika facepalmed Ruriko just sort of chuckled at the remark and then, Takeshi Hongo appeared in the doorway stature and all*_

 **Rika:** Grandfather!

 _*As Takeshi looked at Rika he gave her a hug and then turning toward Riku he sort of grimaced*_

 **Takeshi:** Come in…

 _*As Rika and Riku entered Takeshi squinted at Riku before closing the door as the scene panned toward the large group of people consisting of Riders and Non-Riders*_

 _*As Riku began to speak to people, Takeshi was watching him absentmindedly listening to everyone talk to him*_

 _*As Riku was alone listening to a conversation a man came up behind him*_

Takeru: ORE WA TENKUJI TAKERU!

 **Riku:** Ore wa...Not doing this..

 **Takeru:** B-

Riku: No...none of that..

 _*Riku walked away from Takeru who then turned unphased*_

 _*Riku met back up with Rika who was in a conversation with a few of her other friends*_

 **Riku:** What's up with the Takeru guy?

 **Rika:** I have no idea, grandpa says he met him a few years ago..

 **Riku:** He's annoying as hell.

 **Rika:** Hey, at least try and make friends will ya'? There's so many other Riders here, you can meet at least one.

 **Riku:** I already talked to the optimist, he kept giving me thumbs-up, and the blonde headed one wouldn't stop talking about fruit..

 **Rika:** I get it...I get it, the people here are sorta weird but you need to learn to get along with others…

 **Riku:** I'll try..

 _*As Everyone Turned Their Heads where Takeshi was standing in front of them he began to speak*_

 **Rika:** He's probably going to announce a congratulations to us for the marriage, just play it off.

 _*Riku nodded until*_

 **Takeshi:** When I heard my granddaughter was getting married, I was very happy to hear from her…. But seeing the person who she's marrying now, I'm not as happy as I thought I was…

 _*As everyone stared in shock Riku stood in silence as Rika quickly ran from the room being followed by Ruriko*_

 _*As Riku quickly went up to Takeshi everyone else just sort of looked away*_

 **Riku:** How could you embarrass m- us..like that?

 **Takeshi:** I don't like you, you're too much of an egotist and I don't believe you're good enough for her…

 **Riku:** And that somehow gives you the right to embarrass your own granddaughter, someone who's fully grown and knows how to take care of herself and has the right to choose who she wants to be with?

 _*Takeshi squinted at Riku but he felt bad on the inside*_

 _*Meanwhile at an abandoned Shocker Base, Shocker Grunts wearing their signature uniforms uncover something and bring it back to their boss, Starfish Hitler*_

 **Grunt 1:** EEE EEEE!

 **Starfish Hitler:** Interesting…

 _*It was a fossil, and as Starfish Hitler touched it he began absorbing the power*_

Starfish Hitler: I feel….so much stronger, like the power is coursing through me! I AM NO LONGER STARFISH HITLER! I am….CHOU DAI NEO STARFISH HITLER! Go Shocker Grunts, Get revenge against Takeshi Hongo!

 _*As the Shocker Grunts rushed off the scene returned back to Hongo Manor where Rika and Ruriko were talking*_

 **Rika:** I can't believe he'd embarrass me like that, in front of everyone no less.

 **Ruriko:** I'm sure that wasn't his intention, Rika… Rather he's just overprotective of you..

 **Rika:** But he doesn't **have** to be…

 **Ruriko:** Your grandfather….Takeshi has been warring against Shocker for years, he's hardened and it makes sense he wouldn't just accept Riku right off the bat…

 **Rika:** But...he had to embarrass me as well?

 **Ruriko:** You just happened to be in the crossfire knowing him, he probably feels horrible right now and is coming to apologize..

 **Rika:** Maybe..

 _*As The Shocker Grunts came from behind they quickly took Ruriko and Rika while Riku & Takeshi were arguing*_

 _*Until someone screamed from outside and they both rushed out seeing the Shocker Grunts pull away Rika and Ruriko*_

 **Takeshi:** SHOCKER!

 **Riku:** Don't worry, I'll take care of it..

 **Takeshi:** So you are the new Kamen Rider then?

 **Riku:** I'm no Kamen Rider, for sure…

 _*Riku got onto his motorcycle*_

Takeshi: Then "Kaseki" or whatever they call you..

* _Takeshi quickly got on his as well*_

 **Riku:** You sure you can keep up, old man?

 **Takeshi:** I've been doing this since you were in diapers…

 **Riku:** I highly doubt that, but let's get going..

 _*They both ride off on their motorcycles as the scene changed to Rika and Ruriko who were both trapped*_

 **Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler:** Takeshi Hongo will never be able to defeat me now!

 _*And then, Riku and Takeshi rode in slamming into a few of the Shocker Grunts as the others pulled out their rapiers getting ready for the battle*_

 **Takeshi:** You'll regret returning, SHOCKER!

 **Riku:** Wait….are you, a...starfish?

 _*Riku began breaking into laughter*_

 **Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler:** You dare mock Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler?!

 **Riku:** Y-you're calling yourself that? Seriously?!

 _*Riku continued laughing as Takeshi looked at him with a completely serious face*_

 **Takeshi:** This is a serious matter, you can't laugh right now..

 **Riku:** B-b-but he's a **STARFISH HITLER**!

 _ *****_ _Takeshi slapped Riku in the back of the head which caused Riku to stop laughing*_

 **Riku:** Alright fine, let's just get this over with then…

 **Takeshi:** Agreed..

 _*As Takeshi revealed his Driver & Kaseki threw his dimago into the air and placed the Kaseki driver over his waist they readied themselves for the henshin*_

 **Takeshi:** RIDER…

 _*Riku caught the Dimago placing it into his driver and activating the evolved form, while Takeshi brought his right arm up slowly across his face*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Shinka!

 **Takeshi & Riku:** HENSHIN!

 _*As they both yelled the word Takeshi stayed in his place as his a small whirlwind came from his driver and his armor began to form around his body, Meanwhile Riku became crystallized before the crystal broke off becoming the fossilized form*_

 _*As Takeshi's armor completely formed it began to color itself and Kaseki's fossilized armor began to crack before breaking off shooting from his body*_

 _*And then both their eyes flashed indicating the finishing of the transformation*_

 **Ichigo:** Kamen Rider...ICHIGO!

 **Kaseki:** We're doing a roll call? Hell no…

 _*Kaseki quickly got ready for battle*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction.. Does that fit in this context?

 **Ichigo:** Fight!

 **Kaseki:** Oh..right Starfish Hitler..

 _*As Ichigo and Kaseki rushed forward in their signature fighting styles*_

 **Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler:** Attack! FOR SHOCKER!

 **Shocker Grunts:** EEEEEEEEEE!

 _*As All the Shocker Grunts charged forward with their rapiers Ichigo quickly took one of the Shocker Grunt's arms slamming his knuckles into his face*_

 _*Kaseki on the other hand was blowing through them easily with his claws as he caught one's rapier drop kicking them away and then he began fencing another as he overturned the blade forcing the Shocker grunt forward into his knee*_

 **Kaseki:** How did you ever have trouble with these fools?

 **Ichigo:** They were stronger back in my day..

 _*Ichigo quickly back swinged one of the shocker grunts to the ground as he took one in a headlock throwing his legs forward to kick one and bringing them back to kick another all while throwing that Shocker grunt to the ground*_

Kaseki: If you don't mind, I'll take care of "Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler"..

 _*Kaseki turned toward CDN Starfish Hitler as he discarded the Rapier charging forward on all fours before jumping at him slashing him with his claws, though CDN was stronger as he quickly dodged the attack using his own blade to stop another onslaught by Kaseki*_

 **Kaseki:** You absorbed one of the fossils didn't you?

 **Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler:** Indeed I did!

 _*As CDN Starfish Hitler charged forward Kaseki quickly went into a low stance tackling him to the ground and flipping over kicking him into a tree*_

 **Kaseki:** Ichigo, let's end this!

 **Ichigo:** With pleasure…

 _*As they both got together while CDN Starfish Hitler stood on a tree they jumped into the air*_

 **Ichigo:** Rider KICK!

 **Kaseki:** Really? So cliche...eh…

 _*As they both came down with a flying side kick into Starfish Hitler he attempted to hold it off though the double rider kick was too much as they drove into his torso obliterating him*_

 **Kaseki:** Extinct…

Ichigo: And you call me cliche?

 _*As Kaseki went to absorb the DNA from the fossil Ichigo released Ruriko and Rika from their bonds*_

 **Ichigo:** Are you both alright?

 **Ruriko:** We're fine..

 **Rika:** Yeah, they weren't very threatening, grandfather..

 **Kaseki:** That's what I was trying to tell him..

 _*Ichigo grunted as the scene changed back to Hongo Manor where Riku and Takeshi were talking*_

Takeshi: I truly do apologize for what I said during the party, I suppose I just wasn't myself…

 **Riku:** I guess, I could've come off as something a little less than nice..

 **Takeshi:** Hmmm, well if you ever did truly want to get with my granddaughter, you have my blessing…

 **Riku:** On the contrary, I'm about 30 years too old..

 **Takeshi:** I had a feeling those eggs had something a bit more too them, no aging then?

 **Riku:** Rika was right, you are sharp for your age…

 **Takeshi:** Hmm..

 _*The Scene Then Changed to Ruriko and Rika who were talking outside*_

 **Ruriko:** It is a shame that you and Riku aren't together, I quite like him…

 **Rika:** Yeah, he's alright when you get to know him..

 **Ruriko:** Well, if you ever did get with him, he does have a big personality, among other big things..

 _*Rika blushed as Ruriko sort of chuckled and the scene faded ending the episode*_

 _*Then Another Scene Opened as Kenta was with Riku once again*_

 **Kenta:** Riku Hitsu, I have one..last...question..

 **Riku:** What is it now, Intern?

 **Kenta:** Are you….Kaseki?

 _*Episode End*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 **Kenta:** Tell me the truth Riku Hitsu, are you Kaseki?

 _ ***Scene Change To a Flashback***_

 _*Young Kenta is with his mother*_

 **Kenta's Mom:** My little hero…

 **Kenta:** I am..a hero!

 _ ***Preview Over***_

AN: Hope you enjoyed, if you spotted all the cameos congrats you get a cookie.


	8. Chapter 8:An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P1

AN: This is the beginning of a three parter hope you enjoy.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 8:

An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P.1  
 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Riku:** I finally got to meet Ichigo, and he's not as good as you said he was…

 **Rika:** I didn't expect him to hate you so much…

 **Chiyo:** Not that it's very hard.

 **Riku:** What was that, maid?

 **Chiyo:** Nothing nothing…

 **Kenta:** You guys are forgetting about the most important ch-

Riku, Rika, & Chiyo: SHUT UP!

 **Riku:** What'll happen next on Kaseki?

 **Rika:** You forgot the Kamen Rider part…

 **Riku:** I already told you, I'm not a Kamen Rider..

 _*The Episode Opened with Kenta and Riku where the last episode left off*_

 **Kenta:** Are...you...Kaseki?

 _*Riku squinted at Kenta, tired of the constant questions*_

 **Riku:** Yes...I am Kaseki…

 _*Kenta let out a small gasp trying to keep his cool*_

 **Kenta:** I KNEW IT! I was right all along!

 **Riku:** Enough, the only reason I told you is so I could keep your mouth shut about the whole ordeal…

 **Kenta:** Now that I know your secret, I'm positive that I can outdo you!

 **Riku:** That'll never truly happen, I don't even know why you in your partially right mind believes that you'd ever...EVER be able to become a hero..

 **Kenta:** Well….it's complicated..

 **Riku:** If you can't explain it then get out of my presence..

 **Kenta:** Fine, then I'll tell you..

 _*As Kenta began to explain a flashback began with Young Kenta and his mother*_

 _*Kenta's mother was looking for something hastily*_

 **:** Where is it?

 **Y. Kenta:** Where is what mama?

 **:** I'm unable to find my favorite earrings! I've been looking everywhere..

 **Y. Kenta:** I can help you find them, mama!

 _*As Young Kenta scurried down the hall his mother continued searching all around until about 5 minutes later Kenta returned rocketing down the hallway with something dangling from his hand*_

 **:** I found them! I FOUND THEM!

 _*As young Kenta handed his mother the earrings he stood proud at his accomplishment as his mom smiled warmly at him*_

 **:** Looks like you're My Little Hero..

 _*Kenta's eyes brightened at the comment*_

 **:** I'm a hero! I'm a hero!

 **:** That's right Kenta, you're a hero…

 _*As The Flashback Faded We Were in the Mountains with Stegronze and Paravler who were in a dispute*_

 **Stegronze:** Every time we think we're getting closer to killing Kaseki we fail! Why haven't we just killed him ourselves?

 _*Stegronze slammed his knuckles into a wall as Paravler sighed and shook her head*_

 **Paravler:** Because the master, wouldn't like us to reveal ourselves, even if it does benefit him in the end..

 **Stegronze:** To what end?! We waste our resources trying to fight him without revealing ourselves.

 **Paravler:** It's how the master wants it, Stegronze, besides...I have another plan..

 _*Paravler brought up a hand as three substances floated up with a fossil as well, the three substances being Carbon, Graphite, and Diamond*_

 _*The Substances swirled together as they began to form a Metoryu as Stegronze watched in awe*_

 _*As The Metoryu finished forming it revealed itself as, Pacharbon while Stegronze continued to watch*_

 **Stegronze:** Are you positive that you want to use this power against Kaseki?

 **Paravler:** I am, go Pacharbon, find Kaseki and kill him!

 _*Pacharbon sort of nodded as he rushed from the mountains*_

 _*The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor where Kenta was now finishing his story*_

 **Kenta:** And that's why I'm the greatest hero, because if she thought I was then I am..

 **Riku:** That's convoluted even by my standards…

 **Kenta:** But you can't deny that I am the **greatest** hero in the existence of the world!

 **Riku:** You'll never be a h-

*Robo-Raptor barreled down the hall*

 **Robo-Raptor** : Boss a Metoryu has appeared!

 **Riku:** On it..

 _*As Riku dashed down the hall Rika saw him and immediately understood as she also dashed down to follow him*_

 **Kenta** : Not without me!

 _*As Kenta tried to follow, Robo-Raptor swung its tail into Kenta's chest sending him into the wall knocking him unconscious*_

 _*as The Scene Changed to the park Pacharbon was stealing the energy from people all around putting them into a state of near death as he got stronger, until Riku & Rika appeared*_

 **Riku:** That's enough Metoryu! Get to work..

 **Rika:** On it!

 _*As Rika rushed getting people out of the way Riku placed the Kaseki Driver onto his waist as he tossed the Dimago into the air and caught it*_

 **Riku:** Henshin!

 _*As Rika ran forward he placed the Dimago into the driver and fossilized over before the fossil broke off revealing his Fossilized Form*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you but you're going back to extinction!

 _*As Kaseki eyes flashed he took hold of Pacharbon who was surprisingly strong as he slammed his fist into Kaseki's fossilized armor sending him sliding back to the surprise of Rika and Kaseki himself*_

 **Kaseki:** The energy you absorbed makes you stronger huh? Well I can get stronger too..

 _*As Kaseki pressed down on the Kaseki Driver the Dimago activated*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor..Shinka

 **Kaseki:** Raptor Shinka…

 _*as Kaseki readied himself for battle his fossilized armor cracked off falling to the ground as he rushed forward his claws extending from his hands and feet as he lunged forward onto Pacharbon who brought his fist up to attempt to stop Kaseki in his tracks but to no avail*_

 _*Kaseki easily dodged the fist with his superior speed as he slashed Pacharbon across the back but doing no real damage as Pacharbon easily took hold of his free arm swinging him around before throwing him to the ground*_

 **Kaseki:** You're really starting to piss me off….

 _*Kaseki took the Ankylo Dimago from it's holder as he placed it into the driver activating it*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Ankylo...Shinka

 _*As Kaseki's form began to change he turned into Ankylo Evolved as the Ankylo Smasher appeared in his hands*_

 _*Meanwhile Kenta was just arriving on the scene unbeknownst to the two heroes*_

 _*As Kaseki rushed forward Pacharbon attempted to suck the energy away from him but it was no use as Kaseki swung the Ankylo Smasher into his side sending him barreling to the left where he spotted Kenta*_

 _*Pacharbon quickly darted toward Kenta as Kaseki and Rika both turned*_

 _*Kenta stood there unable to move in the situation as Rika darted toward him jumping in the way as Rika got her energy sucked away and she hit the ground hard*_

 **Kaseki:** Rika!

 _*Kaseki rushed toward Pacharbon with a new rage as he used a bit of charged up energy slamming it into Pacharbon's backside sending him into the air flying forward miles from the park*_

 _*Kaseki quickly made his way toward Rika as the Ankylo Smasher disappeared and he crouched down next to her to feel for a pulse*_

 **Kaseki:** Still breathing….what the hell are you doing here?

 _*Kaseki directed the question toward Kenta who was now out of his fearful state*_

 **Kenta:** I came to be a her…

 **Kaseki:** Look where that got us..

 _*As Kaseki continued to question Kenta the scene changed back to Hitsu Manor a few hours later where everyone with the exception of Alfie was pissed at Kenta, Chiyo especially*_

 **Chiyo:** What the hell were you thinking getting in the way like that?! Something much worse could've happened!

 **Kenta:** I'm just living up to the hero potential that I know I have, of course.

*Chiyo balled her hand into a fist*

 **Chiyo:** **Hero** potential?! That's rich coming from someone like you… What makes you think you're good enough to become a hero?

 **Kenta:** My mother said I was her hero, that makes me a hero..

 **Chiyo:** One person calling you a hero doesn't make you a hero, why are you like this anyway? So egotistical, so annoying.

 **Kenta:** It happened when I was a boy…

 _*A Flashback Commenced Where The Last One Had Left Off as Young Kenta, His mom, and now his father were all together, until there was a bang on the door followed by a loud crash*_

 **:** What was that?

 **:** Kenta hide somewhere we'll sort this out…

 **:** B-

 **:** Just go Kenta, quickly.

 _*As Kenta nodded he darted toward a closet where he hid skillfully as there was grunting and screaming as two gunshots went off and then there was more rustling as the men who fired the guns opened the door to the closet where Kenta was pointing the gun at him*_

 **:** Please...I-I'm a hero..

 _*As the robber was about to shoot Kenta a large dog jumped at the robber biting into his arm forcing him to drop the gun at Kenta's feet*_

 _*Kenta quickly lunged for the gun as the robber threw the dog to the side and then a gunshot went off, as the robber looked down seeing a clean hole through his chest as the robber slumped over and died right there*_

 _*Young Kenta shook as he dropped the gun cradling himself*_

 **:** I'm a hero….I'm a hero…

 _*As The Flashback ended Chiyo was still angry but to a lesser degree as her hand was unballed*_

 **Chiyo:** That's still no reason to act like you're so high and mighty, idiot..

 **Kenta:** Well I'm a hero and that means I'm allowed to be high and mighty because I'm not just a regular hero...I'm a superhero.. And not just a superhero but the greatest superhero.

 **Riku:** You're also a big liability…

 _*Riku then took hold of Kenta's arm as he opened the door physically throwing him from the manor*_

 **Kenta:** You can't do this to me! I'm Kenta Kaze, superhero, vegetarian, and animal lover!

 **Riku:** You're out of here is what you are, now leave…

 _*Riku slammed the door in Kenta's face as he had a surprising smirk on his face*_

 **Kenta:** I'll prove I can be a superhero better than you with this!

 _*Kenta held up a Dimago to his face still sporting the smirk*_

 _*Kenta quickly left the doorstep as there was a ring at the doorbell and Alfie answered to see Doctor Hojo making a return*_

 **Hojo:** Where's the patient?

 **Riku:** You again?

 _*Riku grimaced as made his way over to Rika doing normal doctor things*_

 **Hojo:** Your friend will make it with no continues, she's just a bit drained of energy is all..

 **Chiyo:** Thank Goodness..

 **Alfie:** Is there anything we can do in the meantime?

 **Hojo:** Just make sure she gets enough to eat..

 _*As Riku pseudo nodded he got a notification on his phone as did Dr. Hojo for obvious reasons of a Metoryu attack*_

 **Hojo:** It appears that I'll need to get into action!

 _*As Hojo took out a cartridge Riku quickly pushed him through the door*_

 **Riku:** No time for that, get out of my way will you?

 _*As Riku rushed from the room Rika's eye moved slightly under her eyelids as was left to look at Riku run out*_

 _*As the scene changed to Pacharbon and a large number of bodies Riku appeared*_

 **Riku:** Sorry to break it to you...but you're going back to ext-

 _*As Riku was saying his catchphrase Kenta appeared out of nowhere as Riku saw the Dimago he held*_

 **Riku:** What are you doing with that Dimago?!

 **Kenta:** I'm being a superhero!

 _*Pacharbon turned toward Kenta fully unaware of what was about to happen Kenta slammed his knuckles with the Dimago in hand into Pacharbon sending him flying backward into a car to Riku's surprise*_

 **Riku:** What? Damn it.. Henshin!

*as Riku henshined into Evolved Raptor he rushed forward as Kenta continued his pursuit on Pacharbon each punch dealing more damage than the last*

 **Kenta:** I told you I was a hero!

 _*As Kaseki jumped over Kenta who was gloating to himself he did the Raptor finish his legs spreading easily before clamping down on Pacharbon sending him into an explosion*_

 **Kaseki:** How in the hell are you able to do that with the Dimago?!

 **Kenta:** Who cares? I'm a superhero!

 _*As Kaseki kept his attention on Kenta Pacharbon slowly crawled away unbeknownst to the two*_

 _*As The Scene Returned to Stegronze and Paravler Stegronze was again in a bad mood*_

 **Stegronze:** Another failure, the boss will not be pleased when he returns.

 **Paravler:** It appears you didn't even pay attention to the battle.

 _*With those words Pacharbon crawled into the room beaten, until something began to happen as his form began to change and he evolved*_

 **Pacharbon:** R-ready...to serve you..masters..

 _*As Paravler and Stegronze began to laugh the scene changed once more to the full awoken Rika and Riku talking alone*_

 **Rika:** I'm fine with Kenta being around..

 **Riku:** He's an annoyance and he nearly got you killed..

 **Rika:** He may be annoying and his ego is big where other things are smaller, but he's good when push comes to shove, and he knows your secret for sure…

 **Riku:** Damn it, you're right...so that means he has to stay...unless I kill him..

 **Rika:** You're **not** going to kill him.

 **Riku:** Fine.

 _*Riku scrunched his nose as he walked toward Kenta in another room*_

 **Riku:** After, close consideration...you're allowed to stay in the manor, but only because you know my secret that you by the way, are not allowed to tell anyone.

 **Kenta:** Like anyone would want to hear about you when I'm the real star..

*Riku squinted at Kenta*

 **Riku:** Regardless, it's time to figure out what you are…

 **Kenta:** What do you mean, what I am?

 **Riku:** I was the only person prior to today who could use a Dimago, you're a special case, and I need to figure out why..

 **Kenta:** It's because I'm the greatest superhero that ever lived, obviously..

 _*Riku groaned turning his back on Kenta and entering his cave leaving Kenta alone*_

 _*A few days passed as Kenta was on an archeological dig where he successfully found a fossil*_

 **Kenta:** And one again, Kenta Kaze, superhero, vegetarian, animal lover has won the day!

 _*And then as if on cue there was an ear piercing screech as Kenta looked over head seeing a robotic Pterodactyl*_

 **Riku:** I thought that you'd need a babysitter if you were going to stick around with that Dimago…

 **Kenta:** I'm Kenta Kaze! I don't need a babysitter!

 **Riku:** On the contrary I'll have to disagree with that..

 **Kenta:** How dare you?

 **Riku:** How dare **you?**

 _*Rika let out a relieved yet annoyed sigh*_

 **Rika:** I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that these guys are back to normal..

 _*The Episode Then Closed*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 **Kenta:** I'm going to be the greatest hero anyone ever saw!

 _ ***Another Scene***_

 **Riku:** Where's the Kaseki Driver?!

 _ ***Another Scene***_

 **Kenta:** HENSHIN!

 _ ***Preview Over***_

AN: Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next egg-citing episode of Kamen Rider Kaseki


	9. Chapter 9: An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P2

AN: The second part of the three part story that leads up to a very egg-citing debut, Enjoy.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 9:

An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P.2

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta:** I, Kenta Kaze, the hero of the story activated an egg for the first time!

 **Riku:** I already told you they were called Dimago, intern why are you even here?

 **Kenta:** I'm doing what the hero is supposed to do!

 **Riku:** I'm the hero of this show piss off..

 **Kenta:** What'll happen in the next episode of Kamen Rider Kenta?!

 **Riku:** That's **Kaseki**

 _*The Episode Opened with Kenta and Riku in the Kaseki Cave as Riku was asking Kenta a multitude of questions*_

 _*Kenta meanwhile wasn't paying attention to Riku at the slightest*_

 **Riku:** Intern, pay attention this is important information I'm trying to gather..

 **Kenta:** I already know why I was able to activate your super egg, it's because I'm Kenta Kaze, now leave me alone I'm trying to think up my theme song for when I swoop onto the scene!

 **Riku:** Your "theme song" is the least of our worthies right now, get over yourself while I do studies on you…

 **Kenta:** I'm the best superhero, my theme song is the only way people will know I've arrived!

 **Riku:** Nice try, intern….now sit down and answer my questions..

 _*Kenta rolled his eyes as he plopped into a seat near Riku*_

 **Kenta:** Fine….

 _*As Kenta did so he tucked away the fossil he found into his back pocket*_

 **Kenta:** Since I am a superhero, maybe you should let me use your driver….

 _*Riku laughed a bit*_

 **Riku:** Me give you my driver? You must be insane.

 **Kenta:** Maybe you're just scared that if I had it I'd be a better hero than you ever were!

 **Riku:** Yeah right….if you want to use my driver, then you'll have to beat me in a fight…

 **Kenta:** How hard could it be when you're facing someone as powerful as me?

 _*Kenta stood with Riku as they were on opposite sides facing each other*_

 _*Kenta stood in a ready position while Riku was relaxed as usual*_

 _*Kenta charged running forward intent on winning the Kaseki Driver as Riku easily sidestepped slamming his foot into Kenta's back*_

 _*He wasn't done yet however as he quickly took hold of Kenta's collar slamming his elbow into Kenta's collar bone and throwing him to the ground*_

 **Kenta:** I...I wasn't ready! Go again!

 **Riku:** It'll be your loss..of life..

 _*Kenta stood again shakily as he rushed at Riku only to be socked in the nose by Riku's fist*_

 _*Kenta fell to the ground as his nose ran with blood and Alfie entered the cave*_

 **Alfie:** I do not believe it's useful to hurt the people who live here..

 **Riku:** I'm tired of having to keep him around, he's an annoyance and is always in my way…

 **Alfie:** But sir, he could be a viable asset,in fact he could help you even…

 **Riku:** I don't need help Alfie, I've been fighting the Metoryu for 30 years now I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own..

 **Kenta:** Wait...you're **50?!**

 _*The Scene Changed To a Chemistry Room at the local college as the teacher was teaching*_

 _*A student, however knocked over a canister as he was reaching for something else*_

 _*The contents spilled onto the floor and walls reaching a fossil that the teacher had stored, and then...it began to glow*_

 _*The School Erupted into Flames as Pteroglycerin soared through the air away from the school*_

 _*Back At Hitsu Manor Rika was on the couch watching tv while Chiyo was half-mindedly doing her work while chatting with Rika, until Riku and Kenta barged into the room Kenta asking questions loudly*_

 **Kenta:** I can't believe you're 50 years old! You're old en-

 **Riku:** I'm not old…

 **Kenta:** Yeah but, you're 50! Are any of your friends still alive?

 **Riku:** No…

 **Alfie:** Well sir, there is that one friend you met during your high school days…

 **Riku:** We **were not** friends, Alfie…

 **Kenta:** Is anyone in your family alive?!

 _*Riku ignored the question while Rika and Chiyo sort of giggled in the background*_

 **Kenta** : You have to give me something! Are any of your family members alive?

 **Riku:** Stop asking, intern..

 **Kenta:** TELL ME!

 **Riku:** Fine...yes my mother is still alive, we don't talk….

 _*Kenta's expression suddenly got very serious as Riku finished his sentence and let out an annoyed sigh*_

 _*Kenta socked Riku across the face to the surprise of the others as Alfie was ready to take Kenta's head off, though Riku stopped him*_

 **Kenta:** You need to always respect your mother, and appreciate what she does for you! What kind of son are you?!

 _*Riku gripped his hand tight in a knuckle as his knuckles became a pale white*_

 _*Riku slammed his fist into Kenta's already still bleeding nose*_

 **Riku:** MY PARENTS...they never cared about me! They were never there to provide, or do anything for me… When my brother died when I was 8 years old, you want to know what they did? They attended the funeral, and left early...didn't care to comfort me...or be there for me.. So don't tell **me** what I have to do for my mother…

 _*Riku quickly turned retreating back into the cave as Kenta held his nose*_

 **Kenta:** Hmmm…

 **Alfie:** This was to be expected...I suppose..

 **Rika:** I'll go talk to him.

 _*Rika got up from her seat heading into the cave just before Riku put the lock on it*_

 **Riku:** How dare he tell me what to do? The damn intern has no idea what he's talking about..

 **Rika:** You need to calm down and try and give Kenta a chance, he's not as horrible when you get to know him…

 **Riku:** But he's so impulsive, so annoying..so egotistical.

 **Rika:** Remind you of anyone in particular?

 **Riku:** No, but if you think I should give the intern a chance, then maybe..

 **Rika:** Definitely…

 **Riku:** Fine…

 _*Meanwhile Chiyo and Kenta were talking, or more...Chiyo was yelling at Kenta*_

 **Chiyo:** What were you thinking hitting Riku and bringing up his family like that?! Don't you know that's a sensitive topic?!

 **Kenta:** All I know is I'm a better hero than he is, and frankly he was in the wrong anyway, hitting me Kenta Kaze like that…

 **Chiyo:** God you're so insufferable, it's even worse that your brain cells are just as small as...well nevermind! Just get your act together will you?

 **Kenta:** Fine fine, but only because you're in your maid uniform…

 _*Chiyo scrunched up her nose disgusted by Kenta's comment as she turned away*_

 _*A few hours later Riku & Kenta were alone in the Kaseki Cave*_

 **Riku:** I've had quite a few people talk to me about this, and it appears that they want you to help...so maybe you could...possibly help in the future.

 **Kenta:** I guess you are, an **okay** hero compared to me, you'd be….a useful ally too.

 **Riku:** The metoryu are getting smarter at any rate, so maybe you being able to transform wouldn't be the worst thing in the world… Besides, if you could transform it'd give me more time to investigate the matter.

 **Kenta:** Is that your way of telling me I can use the Kaseki Driver?

 **Riku:** No…

 _*Later That Evening At Dinner, Alfie had of course put out Meat & Vegetables for the group to eat, however instead of arguing Riku and Kenta took their respective foods and ate them separately as Rika had a small smirk on her face*_

 _*As they ate Robo-Raptor rushed into the dining room*_

 **Robo-Raptor:** A Metoryu has appeared boss!

 **Riku:** On it..

 _*As everyone went to the Kaseki Cave with the exception of Alfie Riku began doing research realizing how dangerous the situation really was*_

 **Riku:** You both need to stay here….it's far too dangerous for either one of you to be out and about even if you are slightly helping..

 _*Rika nodded though Kenta was skeptical, but didn't say anything as Riku left the cave*_

 _*As Rika exited not being able to do anything Kenta had a smile across his face as he pulled the Kaseki Driver from his pocket*_

 _*As Kenta placed the Kaseki Driver around the waist it tugged onto it as he took a random Dimago*_

 **Kenta:** Henshin!

 _*Kenta tossed the Dimago into the air as he kicked it with his right foot before bouncing it off his left knee and catching it gripping the Dimago tight as he placed it into the Driver...with no affect*_

 **Kenta:** Ahem...I said...HENSHIN!

 _*As Kenta continued to try and Henshin Alfie entered the cave, and then a face of fear and panic spread across his face*_

 **Alfie:** Master Kenta! What do you think you're doing?!

 **Kenta:** I'm testing my transforming abilities out!

 **Alfie:** You do not understand what you've just done! Master Riku is attempting to fight a Metoryu, without the Driver he will die!

 **Kenta:** Oh….sh-

 _*As the Scene changed Riku had just arrived on the scene as he saw Pteroglycerin landing on the ground in front of Riku*_

 **Riku:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction!

 _*As Riku said that he took hold of the Kaseki Driver….except, it wasn't there*_

 _*Riku frantically felt around for the Driver*_

 **Riku:** Where's the Kaseki Driver?! Damn it….

 _*Riku quickly regained his composure as he took hold of the Dimago*_

 **Riku:** This will have to do then..

 _*As The Purple Energy hovered over Riku's hand he charged forward slamming his fist into Pteroglycerin's chest as Pteroglycerin flew backward a few feet*_

 _*Riku popped his neck as he took hold of another Dimago ramming into Pteroglycerin alternating his fist, left right, left right, each punch doing massive damage until...Pteroglycerin took hold of Riku's wrists*_

 _*Riku began to breathe heavily as he had now slowed down his pace as Pteroglycerin flew into the air taking Riku with him*_

 **Riku:** PUT ME DOWN DAMN METORYU!

 _*And as if on Cue Pteroglycerin tossed Riku into the air flying higher as he came down with both feet slamming into Riku's back, sending Riku barreling into the ground making a moderately sized crater, though Riku was badly beaten*_

 _*As Riku hit the ground he was hit with an explosion by Pteroglycerin sending shrapnel and other items into his arms legs & chest*_

 _*As Riku's legs shook he stood weakly and Kenta arrived on the scene*_

 **Kenta:** Riku! Catch!

 _*Kenta quickly spun placing the Dimago into the Driver's holster activating it as he tossed it to Riku*_

 _*Riku turned toward the Driver as he jutted his waist forward and the Driver clamped around it as the transformation began*_

 **Riku:** Hen...shin!

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Shinka!

 _*With those words Riku was engulfed in a fossilized state as the cocoon fell from his body revealing Evolved Kaseki*_

 _*Kaseki brought his claws out as he ran toward Pteroglycerin who had landed when Kenta arrived*_

 **Kaseki:** Pay back time..

 _*Kaseki lunged toward Pteroglycerin taking hold of his wings and tossing him into the ground before then pouncing on him again slashing at Pteroglycerin who was almost completely useless*_

 _*Though Pteroglycerin still had power as he kicked Kaseki from him standing to his feet, though it was futile as Kaseki activated his Raptor Finish*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Raptor Finish…

 **Kaseki:** Raptor..FINISH

 _*Kaseki jumped high into the air as Pteroglycerin was still recovering from the onslaught, he widened his legs as he came down on Pteroglycerin clamping his legs together to destroy Pteroglycerin*_

 **Kaseki:** Extinct…

 _*And with that, Kaseki de-henshined….falling to his knees and onto the ground...unconscious with his wounds still fresh*_

 **Kenta:** Oh no..

 _*Kenta rushed over to Riku as he took hold of the Kaseki Driver hearing sirens in the distance*_

 _*Kenta placed the Kaseki Driver away as Mikio appeared in the Horizon seeing the two and rushing forward*_

 **Mikio:** What happened here?

 **Kenta:** He was badly injured during the monster attack…

 **Mikio:** This isn't good, we need to get him to a hospital now!

 _*As If On Cue an Ambulance pulled up and they loaded Riku into the back still in extreme care*_

 _*As Mikio rushed off to check for others Kenta stood there in utter shock of what he did*_

 **Kenta:** What have I done?

 _*And then the Episode Ended*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 _*Rika and Kenta were in Hitsu Manor*_

 **Rika:** YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? HE COULD DIE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!

 _*Riku was in urgent care prepping for surgery with Kenta at his side*_

 **Riku:** It's up...to you now..

 _*Another Scene*_

 **Kenta:** The Hero has Swooped In...

AN: Well that was a fun chapter, tune in the next time for when the new hero swoops in.


	10. Chapter 10:An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P3

AN: This is the final part of the three parter featuring a very egg-citing debut, Enjoy.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 10:

An Egg-Stravagant Arrival P.3

*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*

 **Kenta:** I screwed up, for once, and got Kaseki put into the hospital…..

 **Rika:** What'll happen next on this episode of Kamen Rider Kaseki?!

 **Kenta:** Wait, you don't have anything else to a-

* _Kenta was cut off as the episode opened to inside the hospital*_

 _*A swarm of doctors and nurses were rushing around as another, familiar doctor entered the room with the name tag: Kagami*_

 **Nurse 1:** We're almost finished preparing him for surgery, Doctor Kagami..

 **Hiiro:** It's time to Begin the Incision…

 _*With Those words, Riku was moved to a separate room for surgery*_

 _*Meanwhile outside, Alfie & Rika were just arriving to meet up with Kenta at the hospital, Alfie being eerily calm, while Rika was extremely angry at Kenta*_

 **Alfie:** How is Master Riku?

 **Kenta:** He...uh...he went into surgery not too long ago…. I was too late to get him his driver so he was hurt before getting a chance to transform..I guess the strain took a tole afterward..

 **Rika:** You realize what you've done Kenta?! He could've died because of you! How can you be so calm about this?!

 _*Rika quickly slammed his fist into Kenta's chest but with no real damage as he punched him over and over and over, with no physical reaction from Kenta*_

 **Kenta:** I'm….sorry.

*Kenta lowered his head as he closed his eyes*

 **Kenta:** It...really was all my fault..

 **Rika:** (Rika said with hostility in her voice) We know..

 _*Rika and Alfie left Kenta alone outside as they entered the hospital hoping for some other news on Riku*_

 _*Meanwhile at the Mountain Castle, Stegronze & Paravler were in a more excitable mood now that Kaseki was seemingly dead*_

 **Paravler:** The master will finally be pleased with our work…

 **Stegronze:** With Kaseki dead, we have full ability to take over the planet…

 **Paravler:** Then let us expel more power, to finally do that…

 **Stegronze:** Gladly..

 _*Stegronze and Paravler both placed their hands out as they used their energy, sending it into a fossil*_

 _*The Fossil began to shake rapidly as it began to rise, forming a monster….with a Mammoth like form*_

 _*The Scene Changed Once More, back to the interior of the Hospital where Rika was pacing as Alfie watched her silently*_

 **Rika:** This..this isn't good, with Riku in the hospital there's no one to protect from the Metoryu, and if there's no one that can protect from the Metoryu, then the planet is doomed!

*Alfie stood from his chair*

 **Alfie:** Please calm down, Madam Rika, MAster Riku will recover perfectly fine, if the surgery goes according to plan…

 **Rika:** I can only hope that you're right…

 **?:** You should listen to him, Hiiro has always been a great surgeon.

*Rika and Alfie both turned their head to the female voice, seeing a brown-haired woman with a yellow sweater over a nurse uniform*

 **Asuna:** I'm Asuna, and I've seen firsthand how well he can operate on a patient no matter how hurt they are..

*Rika calmed down a bit after hearing what Asuna had said*

 **Rika:** I really hope that you're right…

 **Alfie:** As do I..

 _*Asuna smiled warmly as she quickly walked down the hallway*_

 _*Meanwhile in the city, Mammotium, the monster Paravler & Stegronze created was going on a full rampage, flipping cars with people inside, as well as toppling large buildings with little more than a light shove, while everyone watched from their respective places, Mikio, Chiyo, Alfie, Rika, and especially Kenta*_

 _*The Scene Returned Back To the Hospital Where Kenta was watching intently knowing that it's his fault that all his destruction is occuring*_

 **Kenta:** I….have to go stop that monster…

 **Rika:** Are you absolutely insane?! That Metoryu toppled a building with little more than a love tap! What do you think you can do without a driver?!

 **Kenta:** What I have to do…

 _*Kenta stood from his chair in the lobby as he rushed outside disregarding everyone and everything around, while he had a strong hold on a dimago that was shifting in his pocket*_

 _*Kenta arrived on the scene with the robots: Robo-Raptor, Andro-Ankylo, and Robo-Ptera, as well as Riku's Machine Scouter*_

 **Kenta:** That's enough monster! I...Kenta Kaze have come to destroy you!

 _*Kenta pulled the Dimago from his pocket as he rushed forward the Dimago creating energy in his hand as he superman punched Mammotium sending him sliding a few inches, as Mammotium fired back with his large tusks sending Kenta backward into an already destroyed car*_

 **Kenta:** S-stronger, than the other one! But not stronger than me!

 _*Kenta slowly rose to his feet as he took hold of another Dimago tossing it toward Andro-Ankylo and jumping on top of the Machine Scouter*_

 **Machine Scouter:** Machine Scouter….BERSERK MODE!

 _*Andro-Ankylo and the Machine Scouter fused as Kenta rode forward giving Robo-Raptor and Robo-Ptera Dimagos to provide cover fire, Robo-Raptor getting the Brachio & Robo-Ptera getting the Kentrosaurus*_

 _*Kenta rode forward slamming the Machine Scouter into Mammotium shooting him backward a few feet as Robo-Raptor sent it's outstretched tail into Mammotium's leg only for Mammotium to take hold of it, swinging him and slamming him into a nearby wall*_

*Robo-Ptera fired down poison needles though they were caught in Mammotium's outer "armor" and fired back out as Kenta dove for cover behind the Machine Scouter*

 **Kenta:** This isn't working! I need a driver!

 _*Mammotium let out a triumphant roar as he rushed off to somewhere else*_

 _*Kenta let out a sigh as he went into a sitting position before standing and rushing back to the hospital as the robots were sent back to Hitsu Manor*_

 _*Kenta arrives back at the hospital to see Rika and Alfie entering a room, as he quickly followed suit*_

 _*Inside was Riku, newly out of surgery making a strangely quick recovery but still too slow to combat Mammotium*_

 **Riku:** What's been going on while I was in the surgery?

 **Rika:** A Metoryu, Kenta tried to fight it...but he's too strong..we need Kaseki..

 **Alfie:** Yes, Master Riku we need you as soon as possible..

 **Riku:** I...I'm not able to leave yet, I'm still recovering...but there's one person who can combat the Metoryu…

 _*Riku turned his head to Kenta who was standing silently in the background*_

 **Riku:** Before I went unconscious I collected this DNA… *Riku held up the DNA to show Kenta* you're the only other person to be able to activate a Dimago, that means...you're the only person who can combat this creature.

 _*Kenta shook his head slightly*_

 **Kenta:** I tried, to fight it before, be like you...and I failed….I may be a...vegetarian..and an animal lover, but I'm not Superhero like you…

 _*Riku kept his neutral face as he thrusted the DNA toward Kenta*_

 **Riku:** But you can be, the incubator in the cave, it will turn this DNA into a Dimago, use it to fight the Metoryu..

 _*Kenta took the DNA as he felt a sudden energy surge just by holding the DNA*_

 **Kenta:** Alright, I'll go…

 _*Riku nodded as Kenta rushed right back out the room and to the Kaseki Cave, with Rika following worried that Kenta will screw something else up*_

 _*In the Kaseki Cave, Kenta had finally finished creating the Dimago*_

 **Kenta:** THIS IS THE KEY TO MY SUCCESS!

 **Rika:** Key?

 **Kenta:** With this new egg, I'll be able to combat the monster and win the day!

 **Rika:** Don't get too cocky, Kenta the Metoryu is still really powerful…

 _*Chiyo entered the cave wasting no time as she started yelling at Kenta*_

 **Chiyo:** What the hell were you thinking, IDIOT?!

 **Kenta:** I already had this pep talk, Riku has already entrusted me with the power to defeat the monster, and that's what I intend to do!

 _*Kenta pushed his arm into the air so that everyone could see the new Dimago*_

 **Chiyo:** Fine, if you truly believe that you stand a chance against that, **thing** then be my guest..

 **Kenta:** Gladly!

 _*Kenta quickly took hold of the fossil he found, as well as his new dimago jumping onto Riku's bike and riding off to where Mammotium was reported to be seen*_

 **Rika:** This feels familiar!

 _*Rika jumped onto her bicycle riding in the direction Kenta went*_

 _*As Kenta arrived shortly after on the scene he hopped off Riku's motorcycle with a newly found confidence, while Mammotium was now distracted from the orphanage he was about to destroy*_

 **Kenta:** I, Kenta Kaze am back once again!

 _*Mammotium charged toward Kenta as he clutched the new Dimago and charged as well*_

 _*As Mammotium was about to strike Kenta slammed his knuckles into Mammotium's chest sending him barreling backward*_

 _*Meanwhile, Rika was getting the orphans out of the way of the battle, while Kenta was continuing to win the battle, until Mammotium brought his head up sending Kenta into the air and back into the ground*_

 _*And then a rock hit the side of Mammotium's head, doing minimal damage but coming as a surprise*_

 _*An Orphan had thrown the rock, but was now shaking as Mammotium lowered his head and charged, only to be stopped by Kenta who had recovered rather quickly from the fall*_

 **Kenta:** A superhero like myself, knows that he can't win every battle, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to bounce back and destroy evil! And that's why I, Kenta Kaze, vegetarian, animal lover, child protector, and SUPERHERO, am the greatest hero in the universe!

 _*Kenta tossed Mammotium to the side as he took the fossil from his pocket as it was glowing, and it activated becoming the Ptera-R (Terror) driver*_

 **Kenta:** My own driver! It's time!

 _*Kenta placed the Ptera-R Driver around his waist as he tossed the Dimago into the air kicking it with his right foot, then bouncing it off his left knee and catching it*_

 **Kenta:** Henshin!

 _*Kenta placed the Dimago in the driver's mouth as it gave out a screech and the transformation began*_

 _*Kenta became encased in a fossil not unlike Riku's as the initial armor began to break and he became Ptera-R in his Fossilized Form*_

 **Ptera-R:** The hero, has swooped in! Kamen Rider...Ptera-R!

 **Rika:** Did you just come up with that?

 _*Ptera-R ignored the comment as he rushed forward 360-back kicking Mammotium sending him flying into a nearby pillar nearly breaking it in the process*_

 _*Ptera-R wasn't finished however as he rushed forward slamming both knuckles into Mammotium's stomach and throwing him into a car*_

 _*Ptera-R then activated his driver, like he had seen Kaseki do countless times*_

 **Ptera-R Driver:** Ptera Shinka!

 **Ptera-R:** Ptera…...SHINKA!

 _*As Ptera-R's fossilized armor broke off like an egg, and he evolved*_

 _*And then Ptera-R suddenly took flight*_

 **Ptera-R:** I CAN FLY!

 _*And with that realization he felt daggers on the ends of his wings as he took hold of them with a smirk under his helmet as he swooped down slashing Mammotium 7 times across the chest before going back into the air*_

 _*Mammotium stamped the ground in a fit of rage as Ptera-R realized it was time to end this*_

 _*As Ptera-R activated his final attack the Ptera-R Driver flashed and spoke*_

 **Ptera-R Driver:** Rider...SWOOP!

 **Ptera-R:** Pterodactyl FINISH! RIDER SWOOP!

 _*As the energy began to clot up in Ptera-R's wings and body he rocketed down his energy visibly building up in front of him as he slammed into Mammotium pulverizing him and rising back into the air*_

 **Ptera-R:** I win…

 _*Ptera-R landed as he gathered the DNA like Kaseki would've before jumping into the air in excitement*_

 _*The Scene Returned to the Mountain Castle*_

*Both Generals Were Extremely angry at the uncovering of the second rider*

 **Stegronze:** Not only Kaseki, but now Ptera-R to deal with! This...is not good..

 **Paravler:** No, it isn't….the master will not be pleased with this situation..

 _*And then as they spoke, footsteps began to ring out shaking the castle as both Stegronze and Paravler had a look of terror on their faces*_

 _*The Scene Then Changed to Mikio after he saw the coverage of the new Rider, Ptera-R*_

 **Mikio:** Not only one, but now two people that I need to investigate? My workload will be doubled now…. This definitely is **not** hard-boiled…

 _*The Scene Then Changed to Hitsu Manor where Riku was making a swift recovery and Kenta was bragging about his battle with Mammotium and his ability to be able to transform into Ptera-R*_

 **Kenta:** And that's when I did my Rider Swoop and destroyed the Metoryu!

 **Riku:** (Riku groaned) That's enough, you're only a secondary to my primary, but you did do good today…

 **Alfie:** Yes, you are a great hero today…

 **Kenta:** Much better hero than Kaseki could ever be.

 _*Riku facepalmed while Chiyo & Rika were talking in a separate room*_

 **Chiyo:** The idiot's ego has only gotten bigger now….At least on a good note he's gotten bigger as well…

 **Rika:** Sometimes you really do bother me, Chiyo…

 **Chiyo:** I'm joking, of course..

 **Rika:** Yeah right..

 _*They both giggled*_

 _*The Episode Came to a close*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 **Kenta:** Calm down, I can handle everything from here!

 **Riku:** Idiot, we need to work together..

 _ ***The Scene Changed***_

 **Kenta:** I don't need help! I'm the greatest hero that ever lived!

 _ ***Kaseki & Ptera-R rushed forward in their fossilized forms clashing***_

 _ ***End of Preview***_

AN: We officially have our secondary rider in play and it only gets a lot more fun from here. Also anyone wondering about certain cameos that keep happening don't worry it gets explained soon.


	11. Chapter 11:An Egg-Splosive Partnership

AN: OK it's time for episode 11. Also just to address the reviews, I am very sorry if you don't like the egg puns, but the gimmick of the show is egg themed so I'm sorry to say but the puns will be staying. Other then that please feel free to review and enjoy the episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 11:

An Egg-Splosive Partnership

*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*

 **Kenta:** I'm finally a Kamen Rider! The Best One In Fact!

 **Riku:** Everyone here knows that's not true..

 **Kenta:** Either way, I'm better than you…

 **Riku:** I'm not a Kamen Rider, but I could outdo you 100 times over….

 **Kenta:** I'd like to see you try!

 **Riku:** Just you wait...What'll happen in this episode of Kaseki?

 **Kenta:** It should be called Kamen Rider Ptera-R…

 _*The Episode Opened as Kenta, riding on the Machine Scouter entered the Kaseki Cave, where Riku was working on something*_

 **Kenta:** The hero has returned from another valiant battle!

 **Riku:** Must you always steal my motorcycle?

 **Kenta:** If I don't go in style then I should go at all….Besides people have gotten accustomed to seeing their hero on the Machine Scouter for the past two weeks!

 **Riku:** I never gave you permission to use it…

 **Kenta:** Well I don't have a vehicle to use, and you're not using it...so I, Kenta Kaze have to use it to ride into battle!

 **Riku:** Whatever, just stop stealing it….

 _*Kenta shrugged off the comment as he took a seat near Riku, but not too close yawning slightly*_

 **Kenta:** Where is the maid, and Rika?

 **Riku:** They went on a spa trip, with Rika's grandmother...something about "relaxing for a change"..

 **Kenta:** And they didn't bother to tell us?

 **Riku:** Oh no...we were invited…

 _*Riku focused back on his work*_

 **Riku:** I told them, it was too "girly" for the likes of us...besides that we need to be here in the case of Metoryu…

 **Kenta:** It would've been an interesting reward, for the greatest hero alive though..

 **Riku:** Then it's a good thing you didn't get i-

 _*Before Riku could finish his sentence a mewing could be heard from Kenta's hood, and then again*_

 **Riku:** What did you bring into my cave?

*Kenta groaned as he pulled down his hood and took hold of a Siamese Kitten*

 **Kenta:** It's my new pet, a cat!

*Riku shook his head and groaned louder than Kenta had*

 **Riku:** You're not keeping that thing here…

 **Kenta:** He would be a great addit-

 _*Riku swiped the cat from Kenta's hands to Kenta's surprise*_

 **Riku:** No...I'm getting rid of it..

 _*Riku stood from his seat before Kenta could say anything as he went into the main part of Hitsu Manor thrusting the kitten into Alfie's arms*_

 **Riku:** Dispose of this…. _animal_

 _*Alfie was utterly confused as he held the kitten in his arms*_

 **Alfie:** Master Riku, I don't think it is the best idea to just throw it out….

 **Riku:** Well I do, get rid of it Alfie…

 **Alfie:** *Alfie sighed lightly* Yes sir…

 _*The Scene Changed To Mikio on the most recent scene of Ptera-R's last fight as he stood in front of a few destroyed roads and a partially destroyed building*_

 **Mikio:** Everyone settle down, we're currently attempting to find out where this new "Rider" is, and when we do..he'll pay for the damages he's made to the city.

 **Citizen:** You need to bring him in now!

 _*The Citizens Began to Outrage again as Mikio squinted and the scene returned back to Hitsu Manor*_

 _*Kenta was on a laptop as he was reading Rika's Kaseki Blog*_

 _*Riku entered the room reading over Kenta's shoulder initially rolling his eyes, until he saw how many people were reading more about Ptera-R than Kaseki*_

 **Riku:** Ludicrous! How are **you** more popular than **me?**!

 _*Kenta turned toward Riku with a smirk on his face*_

 **Kenta:** Like I said, I'm the better hero is all.. People enjoy me more than they do you.

 **Riku:** Ridiculous, I've been defending this world for longer than you have, I must be the most popular!

 **Kenta:** Well, some of these people think Ptera-R & Kaseki are the same..

 _*Riku hung his head in annoyance as he sighed loudly*_

 **Riku:** People are absolutely ridiculous...This is still **ludicrous!**

 **Kenta:** What can they say? I guess they just prefer younger heroes..

 **Riku:** I'M NOT OLD!

 _*As Kenta laughed at Riku's obvious annoyance Robo-Ptera soared into the room screeching*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** More Metoryu have appeared!

 **Kenta:** Great! It's time for the hero to make another appearance!

 **Riku:** Just don't steal my motorcycle this time, or you'll **really** be sorry.

 **Kenta:** Yeah yeah!

 _*As Kenta ran off Riku heard the revving of his motorcycle's engine and then skidding, as Kenta had taken Machine Scouter...again*_

 _*Riku groaned as he made his way to the kitchen, and opened the fridge to...vegetables*_

 **Riku:** ALFIE!

 _*Alfie rushed into the kitchen out of breath*_

 **Alfie:** What seems to be the matter, Master Riku?

 **Riku:** My….fridge...is...full..of.. **VEGETABLES**

 **Alfie:** You are correct, sir…

 **Riku:** WHY?!

 _*Alfie sighed as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead with a rag*_

 **Alfie:** Master Kenta believed that since he was doing, more "hero" work, he should be the one to choose what is stored in the house.

 **Riku:** That...intern...damn him! He has no right to decide what is stored in my mansion!

 _*Riku stormed to the Kaseki Cave as the scene changed to Ptera-R,in his fossilized form, battling off some Metoryu Grunts*_

 _*Ptera-R took hold of one of the grunts slamming them into the ground creating a small crater as he rushed forward taking out two more pushing them both into the pillars of a nearby building*_

 **Ptera-R:** You never stood a chance against the best hero of the city! Kamen Rider Ptera-R!

 _*Ptera-R turned quickly and easily as energy came from his arm destroying the remaining Metoryu as he turned toward Mikio who was just arriving on the scene*_

 **Ptera-R:** Don't worry officer I saved the day you c-

 **Mikio:** That's enough out of you...What the hell do you think you're doing?!

 **Ptera-R:** I'm being the hero this world deserves of course!

 **Mikio:** But you sure aren't the hero that this world needs...or this city for that matter..

 **Ptera-R:** Yeah yeah, well you can thank me later!

 _*Ptera-R hopped onto the machine scouter as he rode off, while Mikio balled his hand into a fist*_

 _*The Scene Changed To A Group Of People doing Heroin in an abandoned warehouse*_

 _*As they were doing the heroin one of them dropped their heroin tube and the heroin sprinkled onto a fossil they were using for separate reasons*_

 _*As the fossil began to take in the heroin it rose and began to glow, created another Metoryu, Dilophoroin*_

 _*The Three Guys Trembled In Fear as Dilophoroin took control of their minds, and then a time skip to just a few minutes later as Dilophoroin was now in the center of the city, an army of people guarding him from all sides, including Pablo*_

 _*As the citizens attacked the officers on scene were taken by surprise, though unable to do anything as they continued to war on under Dilophoroin's complete control*_

 _*And then a gunshot, as Mikio with his hand shaking shot Pablo in the chest*_

 _*Pablo even in his mind-controlled state felt the hole lightly with his right index finger*_

 _*Mikio stood still in shock of what he had just done as Pablo fell to his knees and then onto the ground a large crimson red puddle forming around his body and then branching out to the other mind controlled beings who trampled over the body taking hold of Mikio*_

 _*Mikio fought off the group not firing another bullet as he backed up back into the remaining cops, meanwhile Dilophoroin still in the center of all the people spread his mind-control all around*_

 _*The Scene Returned to the Kaseki Cave where Kenta was just arriving, not getting word of Dilophoroin*_

 **Riku:** You're causing too much damage, intern. I charged you with the job of stopping Metoryu not destroying the city…

 **Kenta:** Well what can I say? As the greatest hero, what I do is always necessary when it comes to being the greatest!

 **Riku:** But being cocky won't get you anywhere...

*Riku stood from his seat*

 **Riku:** Eventually you'll come across a Metoryu who's too strong for just the likes of you, and then being the "greatest" won't be very helpful will it?

 **Kenta:** Does it really matter? As a hero I'm able to adapt to all situations and I'll still win in the end…

 **Riku:** This is the reason you make me so sick intern.

 **Kenta:** Well at least I actually go out and stop the Metoryu… You haven't transformed in the last **two weeks** after your injury...What happened to not being afraid and your "duty" as, Kaseki?

 _*Riku curled his relaxed hand into a fist*_

 **Riku:** My duty as Kaseki shouldn't change the fact that you're reckless and idiotic! That's the reason you don't get to be acknowledged by name, by me! You're not good enough for it!

 _*As Riku & Kenta were eerily quiet Robo-Ptera appeared*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** Another Metoryu! He has an army!

 _*Kenta nodded as he rushed off on the Machine Scouter, while Riku was left in the Kaseki Cave...alone*_

 _*Kenta arrived on the scene already henshined as he hopped off the machine scouter, only to see the brainwashed humans*_

 **Ptera-R:** That's not the kind of army I was expecting..

 _*In the center Ptera-R noticed Dilophoroin, continuing to spread his mind control, and then Dilophoroin turned his head to Ptera-R attempting to mind control him with no avail*_

 **Ptera-R:** It's time for you to lose!

 _*Ptera-R rushed through the citizens, though it was hard as he shoved multitudes of people down before finally making it into the center and slamming his elbow into Dilophoroin*_

 _*Dilophoroin turned quickly dodging the elbow as he used his brute strength to send Ptera-R sliding through the people*_

 _*Ptera-R stood quickly as Dilophoroin, using the people as a distraction slamming both arms into Ptera-R's chest forcefully unhenshining him*_

 _*Kenta revelled in the pain groaning as Dilophoroin spread his mind control to Kenta, taking complete control of him and force transforming him*_

 **Ptera-R:** The….Metoryu...Have...Swooped...In.

 _*Ptera-R joined the group of people as the scene changed to Hitsu Manor, where Riku was moping around*_

 _*While Riku was moping, the cat from before rubbed itself against Riku's leg purring softly*_

 **Riku:** I thought I threw you out…

 **Alfie:** I suppose I forgot, sir.

 _*The Cat Leaped Onto Riku's lap*_

 **Riku:** How could that intern dare insult me like that?  
 **Alfie:** He's not incorrect, you have been very...fearful since your injury…

 **Riku:** But can you possibly blame me?

 **Alfie:** When you began your crusade as Kaseki, you were fearless, ready to fix the mistake that you caused, like Master Kenta is right now, but now you're fearful of your own life..

 **Riku:** I have a right to be Alfie!

 **Alfie:** Yes...you do but you also have a duty to protect this city, and I see that...but you must see it for yourself…

 _*Riku thought about this as he stroked the cat's fur*_

 **Riku:** You're right, I do have a duty….and I'll continue that duty…

 _*Riku set the cat aside as he jumped up from his seat rushing off to Kenta*_

 _*The Scene returned to Ptera-R & Dilophoroin as they lead the army through the streets, and Riku appeared*_

 **Riku:** Pitiful, you allowed yourself to get mind-controlled by such a low Metoryu? I knew I couldn't leave you alone to fight for yourself.

 _*Riku placed his Dimago into the Driver as he transformed and Ptera-R rushed forward*_

 _*Kaseki easily dodged out of the way of Ptera-R's strike as he slammed his knuckle into Ptera-R's spine sending him forward into an abandoned car*_

 _*Kaseki then followed up placing another Dimago into his Driver*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Dimetrodon DNA!

 **Kaseki:** Goodnight..

 _*Sulfur gas then rose from the Kaseki Driver knocking Ptera-R unconscious*_

 _*The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor where Kenta was just waking up from a deep sleep*_

 **Alfie:** It appears that Master Riku has outdone you today, Master Kenta..

 **Kenta:** Yeah...yeah, well I couldn't hurt civilians..

 **Riku:** No, you couldn't..

 _*Riku said from a separate chair as he the cat curled around his leg purring*_

 **Riku:** But now that I've returned it's time that we stop this Metoryu for good..

 _*As Kenta nodded he took hold of the cat but it hissed at him forcing him top drop it onto the floor*_

 **Riku:** Come on already..

 _*Kenta frowned at the cat as he followed Riku into the Kaseki Cave*_

 **Riku:** I've gotten increasingly tired of you stealing the Machine Scouter , so I created this to fulfill your urges, as a "hero"..

 _*As Riku pulled a large cloth from his desk another Machine was there*_

 **Riku:** I call it the "Machine Swooper" it will serve you well..

 **Kenta:** Amazing! Now I have a **real** heroes' vehicle.

 **Riku:** I resent that...

 _*Robo-Raptor rushed into the room*_

 **Robo-Raptor:** Boss! Boss #2! The Metoryu's army has grown!

*Riku nodded as Kenta took the Machine Swooper from the desk*

 **Riku:** Let's go..

 **Kenta:** Yeah! Time for the hero to swoop in!

 _*Riku got onto the Machine Chaser, while Kenta got onto the Machine Swooper and they rode to the scene*_

 _*As they arrived, Riku took hold of the Sulfur Dimago activating it and knocking out the civilians, leaving Dilophoroin exposed*_

 **Riku:** Let's do this…

 **Kenta:** Couldn't agree more.

 _*Riku and Kenta both took hold of their dimagos*_

 _*As Riku tossed his Dimago into the air Kenta rolled the Dimago onto his right leg kicking it onto his left knee and bouncing it into his hand, meanwhile Riku had just caught his Dimago placing it into the Driver in sync with Kenta*_

 **Riku & Kenta:** Henshin..

 _*As They Both Activated Their Drivers The Pupil was revealed and both of their fossilized armors appeared on them, before cracking off slowly and like an egg as they bursted off sprawling around as both the Rider's eyes flashed*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you b-

 _*Ptera-R stepped in front of Kaseki*_

 **Ptera-R:** The Hero Has Swooped In!

 _*Kaseki shoved Ptera-R to the side*_

 **Kaseki:** Don't interrupt me!

 _*He hissed*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you but, you're going back to extinction..

 _*Both Riders Charged Forward, Ptera-R taking flight while Kaseki went for a more direct approach through the riddled bodies as Mikio was watching from the sideline a grimace on his face*_

 _*Kaseki quickly jumped toward Dilophoroin slashing him with his claws as Ptera-R with his daggers landed down slashing him as well*_

 _*Dilophoroin swamped slid backward as Kaseki 360-back kicked him in the stomach taking hold of his head and tossing him into the wall*_

 _*Ptera-R followed up jumping off of Kaseki shoulder and jump roundhousing him in the ribcage*_

 _*Ptera-R landed on his feet in a low crouch as Kaseki slid under his legs slamming both feet into his chest sending Dilophoroin into a wall creating a small crack*_

 **Ptera-R:** Shall we end this, Kaseki?

 **Kaseki:** You took the words from my mouth..intern.

 _*As Kaseki and Ptera-R activated their drivers finish' in sync they uttered a new phrase*_

 **Kaseki & Ptera-R Drivers:** Double Finish..

 _*As both their feet sparked with energy, Ptera-R took hold of Kaseki rocketting them both into the air and then dropping Kaseki he dive bombed with him, as they both went into a Rider Kick formation spiraling downward slamming into Dilophoroin and obliterating him*_

 **Kaseki & Ptera-R:** Extinct…

 _*The Scene Changed To Hitsu Manor where Rika & Chiyo had returned from their trip, while Riku & Kenta occupy the same room not talking to each other but not fighting either*_

 **Rika:** So who's the cat?

 _*Rika said as the cat hopped into her lap purring but then hissing at Kenta after seeing him*_

 **Riku:** His name is Ryu, after my little brother..

 **Rika:** That's thoughtful and cute, who knew you had a soft spot for animals as well?

 **Riku:** Just the cat, Rika..

 _*As Rika chuckled the episode came to a close*_

 _ ***PREVIEW***_

 **Rika:** We should try this restaurant, I heard it's really popular!

 _ ***The Scene Changed to a Familiar Scene***_

 **Tendou:** I am the man who walks the path of the heavens… Tendou Sou-

 **Riku:** I don't care who you are, I'm better..

 _ ***The Scene Changed Again with: Riku, Kenta, Tendou, & Kagami***_

 **Riku, Tendou, Kenta, & Kagami:** Henshin!

 _ ***PREVIEW OVER***_

AN: As you can tell the next episode is gonna be fun for all you Kabuto fans, so see you next episode.


	12. Chapter 12:A Cracked Up Meeting

AN: Hi everyone welcome to Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 12, This one is one of my favorites so enjoy.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 12:

A Cracked Up Meeting

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Riku:** The Intern was idiotic and got himself mind-controlled but I saved the day.

 **Kenta:** I wouldn't have gotten mind-controlled if you transformed more! But you were busy being too afraid to fight.

 **Rika:** How can you guys argue here, but not argue in canon?

 **Riku & Kenta:** It's Different!

 **Rika:** Whatever, let's see what happens this episode on: Kamen Rider Kaseki!

 **Riku:** It's not Kamen Rider!

 _*The Episode With Rika, Chiya,and Kenta occupying the same room, with no sight of Riku or Alfie*_

 _*Kenta was playing on a console while Chiyo and Rika were talking & working*_

 **Rika:** It's been pretty quiet…

 **Chiyo:** Let's hope it stays that way while Alfie is away visiting his family…

 **Rika:** Knowing who we occupy the mansion with, it's not likely…

 **Chiyo:** No kidding, I've been working day and night trying to keep this place in order, but their messes are bigger than them…

 _*Rika chuckled at the remark until a large explosion rang out shaking the mansion to it's very foundations*_

 _*As Smoke began to seep from the Cave's Bookshelf Entrance Riku came out covered in soot and ash*_

 _*Rika, Chiyo, and Kenta rushed out into the hallway just in time to see Riku*_

 **Rika:** WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!

 **Riku:** I'm working on an experiment, it happens..

 **Kenta:** It wouldn't happen if I: Kenta Kaze were there with you!

 _*Riku squinted at Kenta and shook his head*_

 **Riku:** Your stupidity would only slow me down from what I'm trying to do…

 **Kenta:** I resent that comment! I'm clearly the smartest person here in the manor..

 **Chiyo:** If you were the smartest person here, there would be no manor to talk about…

 _*As Rika shook her head she attempted to change the subject*_

 **Rika:** Look, without Alfie here to make sure everything is pre-prepared we should go out to eat, my grandparents recommended this really interesting restaurant called: Bistro La Salle..

 _*Riku grimaced at the name, while Kenta looked mildly pleased by the idea of food*_

 **Riku:** Why would we go out to eat? We have plenty of food here…

 **Rika:** I don't see you jumping at the idea of cooking…

 _*Riku pondered for a moment before nodding lightly*_

 **Riku:** Fine, allow me to "clean myself up" and we can go to this "restaurant."

 **Rika:** Great! Kenta you should come too!

 **Kenta:** Yes, this would be great exposure for me as an amazing hero..

 **Chiyo:** You can't reveal yourself as a hero, idiot…

 **Kenta:** I can't reveal myself as a Kamen Rider but that doesn't mean I can't be a hero!

 _*As Riku re-entered the hallway clean and ready to leave he scoffed*_

 **Riku:** Yes it does…

 **Rika:** Alright ALRIGHT! _*Rika waved her arms frantically*_ Can we just go?

 _*Riku and Kenta nodded in unison as they all left, leaving Chiyo alone in Hitsu Manor*_

 _*As Chiyo entered the Kaseki Cave, her eyes widened at the complete and utter destruction that was the Kaseki Cave*_

 **Chiyo:** You...have...GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

 _*The Scene Changed As Riku, Rika, and Kenta entered the Bistro La Salle and took their seats at a small square table*_

 _*As they sat, a familiar looking man sat at a separate table and a woman with the name tag "Hiyori" set down menus*_

 **Hiyori:** What would you like?

 _*Before Riku could say a word, Rika covered his mouth*_

 **Rika:** Me and him _*She gestured toward Riku*_ want the special and the other one wants whatever vegetables you have..

 _*Hiyori nodded slightly as she took the menus she had just placed down and walked away*_

 _*It was then that the man stood up walking toward the trio*_

 **Riku:** Who are you?

 **Kagami:** I'm Kagami…..I wasn't trying to cause anything with you..

 **Riku:** Why are you even speaking to us? Can't you tell we're just trying to enjoy a quiet lunch?

 _*As Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes he placed his hand on the table*_

 **Kagami:** What is with people like you and always being so egotistical..

 **Kenta:** Obviously he just doesn't understand how to be kind such as I, Kenta Kaze…

 **Kagami:** Interesting, point of view…

 **Kenta:** Yes, I'd love to talk about it more!

 _*As Kenta stood up abruptly nearly running into the returning Hiyori he took hold of Kagami's sleeve dragging him off to another table to Kagami's dismay and sort of annoyance*_

 **Hiyori:** Here..

 _*Hiyori set the plates down as Rika nodded in thankfulness and Riku disregarded her completely*_

 **Riku & Rika:** Itadakimasu

 _*Rika began to dig in visually enjoying her food, but Riku only took a small bite before spitting his food onto the plate rudely*_

 **Riku:** What is this garbage? Why is there no meat?!

 _*Rika attempted to hush Riku*_

 **Rika:** Don't be so rude, there's clearly chicke-

 **Riku:** I only partake in land meat, as it is the only good meat!

 **Rika:** Meat is meat Riku why can't you just enjoy it?

 _*Riku stood from his seat slamming his palms onto the table to get everyone's attention, everyone being: Rika, Kenta, Kagami, and Hiyori*_

 **Riku:** This food is nothing but rodent trash! I would like to speak to the cook immediately!

 _*Hiyori sighed clearly annoyed by Riku's outburst as she disappeared into the kitchen, and then another man stepped out*_

 **Tendou:** Who dares to call out the man who walks the path of heavens, Tendou Souji?

 _*Riku stormed over to Tendou*_

 **Riku:** I do! This food is absolutely disgusting, where's the meat? The substance?!

 **Tendou:** All the food I make is something that warms the heart and ascendes people to the heaven's itself, there's no possible way that you could hate it.

 **Riku:** And yet, I do!

 **Tendou:** Hmph….Then I challenge you…

 **Riku:** You? Challenging me? _*Riku let out a hardy laugh*_ there's no way you would ever be able to defeat me in anything!

 **Tendou:** Grandma said this:

 _*Tendou pointed his finger to the skies above*_

 **Tendou:** "If you wish it to be so, luck will always be on your side"…. Therefore, I know I'll be able to defeat you..

 **Riku:** Alfie said this:

 _*Riku copied Tendou's stance mocking his voice*_

 **Riku:** "Everything you do, Master Riku will always surpass everyone else"...That's why I know you'll never beat me..

 **Rika:** Alfie never said that.

 _*Riku turned quickly pointing his right index finger at Rika*_

 **Riku:** SILENCE! The challenges will commence!

 _*Hiyori shook her head sighing as Kenta turned back to Kagami*_

 **Kenta:** I can already tell you and I are best friends, my best friend: Kagami…

 **Kagami:** Ooooh...not again.

 _*Kagami winced as Kenta continued to talk and the scene changed to a random area, where Riku & Tendou were hard at work cooking separate dishes, while Hiyori was set to judge while Kenta was annoying Kagami to no end, and Rika was watching equally as annoyed as Hiyori was*_

 **Hiyori:** Okay, time's up..

 _*As Riku and Tendou both brought their dishes over to Hiyori they were drastically different*_

 **Riku:** I've made the greatest Gyūtan anyone on this planet will ever taste! There is no way this self-proclaimed "chef" will defeat me!

 **Tendou:** I made my specialty: Miso Soup…

 _*As Hiyori still annoyed first took a look at Riku's Gyūtan and then a look at Tendou's Miso Soup she sighed*_

 **Hiyori:** I can't judge these, you made two different dishes…

 _*Riku groaned as Tendou stood unphased by the comment*_

 **Riku:** Fine then! I'll test your luck in fencing!

 **Tendou:** Hmph….very well, test your hand.

 _*As The Scene Changed to a Fencing Arena both Tendou and Riku were geared, Riku wearing a green uniform with purple accents, clearly custom-made, and Tendou wearing a crimson red uniform with black & grey accents, also custom-made*_

 **Riku:** You have one final chance to back away from the challenge..

 **Tendou:** One such as myself would never grace the opponent with victory..

 **Riku:** Fine then..

 _*As they both slid down their Fencing Helmets Riku broadened his stance to something more feral, while Tendou carried his stature as a king of some sort*_

 _*As they went at it Kenta and Kagami were still with each other*_

 **Kenta:** See and that's how I became an animal-lover, and a superhero!

 **Kagami:** If only that dog had bitten you instead….

 **Kenta:** What was that, best buddy: KaGAmi?

 **Kagami:** Nothing..at all.

 _*Meanwhile Rika and Hiyori were watching the two combat*_

 **Rika:** How often does this happen?

 **Hiyori:** I wish it happened less, but Tendou has something to uphold…

 **Rika:** Yeah...so does Riku, just wonder what it is..

 _*Meanwhile Tendou and Riku were at each other's throats as they continued going back in forth each grunting after every unsuccessful strike*_

 _*As Riku went in for another strike at Tendou's stomach, Tendou brought his sword into Riku's chest, as they both struck each other at the sametime just as the timer went off*_

 **Tendou:** It appears we have another draw…

 **Riku:** I won't let this slide! Test your luck with Track & Field!

 _*The Scene Changed Once Again with Riku and Tendou both at the starting line while Hiyori held the starting gun*_

 **Hiyori:** _*Hiyori spoke with a lack of emotion*_ On your mark...get set...go..

 _*Hiyori fired the gun into the air as Riku and Tendou took off running, while Kenta continued to talk Kagami's ear off to the dismay of Kagami*_

 _*As the race ended both Riku and Tendou were pretty well conditioned and not tired*_

 **Riku:** Who WON?!

 **Rika:** It was...a tie..

 _*Riku places his head in his hands groaning*_

 **Riku:** Unbelievable! I can not accept this!

 **Tendou:** Do you have another challenge in mind?

 **Riku:** NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHING!

 _*As they stood in the track area, a familiar face entered*_

 **Kagami:** Eh?! Daisuke?

 _*As everyone looked over Daisuke with Yuriko (Gon) entered the area, with Daisuke completely smitten by Rika*_

 **Daisuke:** How could these men pay absolutely no attention to someone as brilliant and dazzling as a….uhm….

 **Yuriko:** Star

 **Daisuke:** Yes, yes. That one. That one.

 _*Rika blushed as Tendou pulled Daisuke away turning him*_

 **Tendou:** What are you doing here?

 **Daisuke:** I came to take in the view, but I see you're having a competition?

 **Riku:** It's more one-sided than you think, I'm winning everything!

 **Rika:** He's lying, they've tied in every match so far..

 _*Daisuke stroked his chin before snapping as he had an idea*_

 **Daisuke:** Perhaps you could have a competition for women…

*Tendou smirked slightly*

 **Riku:** Fine then! Whoever can pick up the most women wins the competition..

 **Tendou:** Very well..

 _*As the Scene Changed Once Again, Tendou had a crowd of girls around him as they fawned over his greatness*_

 _*Meanwhile Riku was standing elsewhere with no women, and Rika was red*_

 **Rika:** How is this an ethical way to decide who's better?!

 **Riku:** Just you wait and see Rika..

 _*As Riku joined the crowd he uttered something and immediately all the girls went to him leaving Tendou alone, and Rika even more red with embarrassment and jealousy than before*_

 **Riku:** I believe it's safe to say that I've won the competitions..

 **Tendou:** Perhaps..

 _*As the Scene Changed to a Hot Spring, an idle fossil was laying near the edge of the spring*_

 _*And as it fell in a Metoryu began to form, creating Castorcury*_

 _*The Scene Returned to the Bistro La Salle where Tendou and Riku were still going at it arguing back and forth*_

 **Riku:** I won all the competitions that makes me the greatest!

 **Tendou:** I am the man who walks the path of the Heavens, you would never be able to outdo me.

 **Riku:** Yeah, well I'm the man who walks the path of the Earth! I'm better than you regardless!

 _*As They Continued to Argue Rika had Finally had enough as she stood from her seat*_

 **Rika:** ENOUGH! You two need to stop arguing like children! You're so irritating trying to feed your egos!

 _*As Tendou and Riku silently went to opposite ends of the room, Kenta was roaming around looking for Kagami*_

 **Kenta:** Kagami where are you?!

 _*And then everyone in the Bistro got a news report of a monster within the city*_

 _*As Riku stood, Tendou did the same to Riku's surprise*_

 **Riku:** Where do you think you're going?

 **Tendou:** I'm a Kamen Rider….this is what I'm supposed to do, fight off the creatures..

 **Riku:** Ridiculous! Ludicrous! Inconceivable! There's no way you're a Kamen Rider…

 **Tendou:** I am, as are you…

 _*With that Rika and even Kenta also looked toward Tendou*_

 **Riku:** Impossible….

 **Tendou:** I've been watching you for some time, as have Dr. Hojo and other Riders…

 _*Riku scoffed as Tendou exited the Bistro*_

 **Riku:** Fine, I'll work with you this time.

 _*Shortly After Riku exited the Bistro and the scene changed to both Tendou and Riku ready to combat the monster*_

 **Tendou:** Grandma said th-

 **Riku:** Who cares what your Grandmother said? Let's just get this over with..

 _*As Castorcury turned toward the two new entries, Tendou brought his hand up catching the Kabuto Zecter and Riku had just caught his Dimago and placed the Kaseki Driver around his waist*_

 **Tendou & Riku:** Henshin..

 _*As The Kaseki Driver activated, Tendou's armor materialized on top of him and Riku's fossilized armor appeared*_

 **Kabuto:** You have a Masked Form as well?

 **Kaseki:** Fossilized actually, much better than your "Masked" form..

 **Kabuto:** Hmph, we'll see.

 _*As Kaseki Rushed forward Kabuto walked calmly toward Castorcury*_

 _*Kaseki quickly slammed his arms into Castorcury's stomach taking hold of his arm and throwing him toward Kabuto*_

 _*Kabuto quickly side stepped slamming his elbow into Castorcury's back and then quickly taking hold of his shoulder pulling him back and slamming his fist into his stomach*_

 _*As Castocury fell to the ground Kabuto was ready to finish him off only to be grabbed by Kaseki*_

 **Kabuto:** What are you doing?

 _*as Kabuto backhanded Kaseki away he began his Rider Kick once again, though Kaseki once again stopped him*_

 **Kaseki:** There's no way I'm letting you take the final attack!

 **Kabuto:** Ridiculous, this isn't a competition….

 **Kaseki:** It is now, and the Metoryu is getting taken down by me!

 **Kabuto:** Just get out of my way and let me finish this..

 _*Kabuto tossed Kaseki to the ground, only to find that Castorcury had escaped*_

 _*Kabuto clenched his fist as he turned to Kaseki who was just now dusting himself off*_

 **Kabuto:** He got away…

 **Kaseki:** Of course, if you had just let me finish this, everything would've been fine..

 _*Kabuto de-henshined walking away as Kaseki followed also de-henshining and the scene changed to Tendou's house where he waited for Jyuka as usual, while everyone else roamed talking and such*_

 **Riku:** Hmph….my house is bigger.

 **Rika:** Be nice Riku, at least he invited us.

 _*Riku crossed his arms plopping into a chair while Kenta and Kagami were together once more*_

 **Kenta:** And that's why I believe that people with the letter "K" in their name are the greatest of all time! Just like you and me, Kagami..

 _*Kagami groaned as Jyuka entered bouncy as usual*_

 **Jyuka:** Oniisan! What have you made for me today?

 _*A Smirk spread to Tendou's face as Riku watched intently*_

 **Tendou:** Your favorite dish just the way you like it.

 **Jyuka:** It's so delicious!

 _*As Jyuka ate the food, Riku looked on then turned to Tendou*_

 **Riku:** I Suppose, if you're a good brother….then you can't be that bad of a person..

 _*Tendou disregarded the comment though Rika and Hiyori had a look of relief on their faces*_

 **Rika:** It's about time to guys finally started getting along..

 **Hiyori:** Now those stupid competitions are over..

 _*However the peace was cut short as there were a loud rumbling just outside of Tendou' door*_

 _*As everyone excluding Jyuka went to check it out they saw, Worm grunts being controlled by Castorcury and a small group of the Metoryu grunts, Glassroids*_

 **Kagami:** Tendou, worm…

 _*Tendou nodded as he looked at Riku who also nodded and then at Kenta who nodded as well*_

 **Kagami:** Wait...you're a Kamen Rider too?

 **Kenta:** Of course, I'm the greatest one to ever live in fact!

 **Kagami:** Great, now there's three Tendou's?! One was bad enough!

 **Riku:** Enough talk, it's time for action!

 _*As the four riders lined up Tendou and Kagami both caught their Zecters respectively, while Riku tossed and caught his Dimago and Kenta bounced his Dimago off his legs before catching it*_

 **All:** Henshin!

 _*As Riku and Kenta activated their Drivers the eye opened activating the evolved forms and Tendou and Kagami's armor appeared, though they had completely skipped over the Masked Phase, going straight to Rider Mode*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction…

 **Ptera-R:** The heroes, and his best friend, have swooped in!

 **Gatack:** Don't rope me in with you!

 **Kabuto:** Hmph…

 _*As all four Riders ran forward excluding Kabuto who walked calmly the battle proceeded, Gatack and Ptera-R going for the grunts while Kaseki and Kabuto fought Castorcury*_

 _*Kaseki unlatched his claws as he soared over Castorcury head taking hold of his shoulders allowing Kabuto to punch him twice in the stomach and throw him to the side*_

 _*Meanwhile Gatack and Ptera-R were fighting fairly separately, as Gatack unhinged his blades slashing through the worms and Glassroids with no trouble, while Ptera-R soared over head swooping down to take out each enemy with ease*_

 **Kaseki:** Could you get any weaker?!

 _*At those words Castorcury sped up slashing Kaseki across the chest, doing minimal damage but still shooting Kaseki backward*_

 **Kaseki:** You won't be beating me with speed this time!

 _*Kaseki then pulled out two Dimagos, The Sabretooth and the one Starfish Hitler had activating them both within the Kaseki Driver as the Sabretooth DNA supercharged*_

 **Kaseki Driver:** Sabretooth DNA! SUPER CHARGED!

 **Kaseki:** I learned what that Showa Villain's Dimago did… It could supercharge any of the previous Dimago, with this..I'll be able to defeat you at your own speeds!

 _*Kabuto smirked from under his helmet as he activated Clock Up*_

 **Kabuto:** Clock Up..  
 **Kabuto Driver:** Clock Up.

 _*Both Kaseki and Kabuto began to move at the same speeds as Castorcury easily being able to over-power him as Kabuto slashed Castorcury across the chest three times and Kaseki running on all fours tackled him to the ground rolling and kicking Castorcury into a nearby tree*_

 _*Meanwhile Gatack and Ptera-R were finishing off the last of the grunts as both Kabuto and Kaseki slowed down now having Castorcury trapped as Gatack and Ptera-R joined them*_

 **Kaseki:** Let's end this..

 **Kabuto:** Agreed.

 _*As they squared around Castorcury they all activated their Rider Kicks, each foot pulsating with energy as the electricity rose from Kabuto's chest to his horn and then back down to his foot*_

 **All except Kaseki:** Rider

 **All:** Kick!

 _*As if on cue all four Riders roundhoused Castorcury obliterating him in one fell swoop as Kaseki gathered the data*_

 **Kaseki:** Extinct…

 **Ptera-R:** Me and Kagami have won the day!

 **Gatack:** I thought I told you not to rope me in with you!

 _*As The Scene Transitioned everyone was gathered in front of Tendou's home*_

 **Tendou:** You should consider becoming a Kamen Rider, we need more competent people..

 **Kagami:** Hey!

 _*Riku shook his head lightly*_

 **Riku:** I'm no Kamen Rider, and I choose to never be….

 **Tendou:** Fine then, at least I tried.

 _*Meanwhile Kenta was still trying to be buddy buddy with Kagami*_

 **Kenta:** Maybe we can go t-

 _*Before Kenta could finish the sentence Rika took hold of his ear pulling him away as the trio left*_

 **Kenta:** Kagami help me!

 **Kagami:** Good riddance..

 _*And then Tendou's phone rang as he took hold of it raising it to his ear*_

 **Hongo:** Was he capable?

 **Tendou:** Very, he'll be a useful Kamen Rider…

 **Hongo:** I knew I could count on you, Souji…

 **Tendou:** Yes, you could…

 _*And With That The Episode Ended*_

 _ ***Next Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki***_

 _*Chiyo was in a Museum trapped while Mikio and the Kaseki gang were actively trying to get them out*_

 **Mikio:** We need to get them out! My family are trapped in there!

 _*Inside the Museum however*_

 **Chiyo:** Don't worry, kids….if we believe in Kaseki, he'll save us all.

 _*Preview Over*_

AN: Fun Fact, among all of the influences for Riku's personality one of the biggest was Kabuto, so of course he has to have a crossover with him because Kabuto is a huge influence on this story if you haven't figured that out. So I hope you enjoyed the episode and feel free to leave a review giving feedback, criticism or just say hi, have a good day.


	13. Chapter 13:An Ireggular Situation

AN: Sup Folks it's time for episode 13. Just an announcement that after this episode Kaseki episodes will be coming out every Sunday unlike randomly like they usually do. Anyway Enjoy the Episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 13:

An Ireggular Situation

*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*

 **Riku:** Whoever is writing these damn scripts needs to scratch Kamen Rider from the title.

 **Alfie:** Sir, you're not even recapping the episode.

 **Riku:** What is there to recap? Nothing interesting happened.

 **Tendou:** On the contrary, I Tendou Souji the man who walks the path of the heav-

 **Riku:** Shut the hell up! This isn't your show this is mine!

 _*There were sounds of fighting and a door slamming*_

 **Riku:** What will happen next on Kaseki?

 _*The Episode Opened in Hitsu Manor, where Riku was reading with Ryu the cat, Kenta was sleeping, and Rika was updating the blog*_

 **Rika:** Hey look at this!

 _*Rika pulled her laptop pushing it into Riku's face to show him what she was talking about*_

 **Rika:** Kaseki is more popular than Ptera-R again!

 _*With those words Riku sprung up sending Ryu rocketing through the air landing on Kenta's face hissing and scratching him*_

 **Riku:** Of course he is...Kaseki is and always will be much better than "Ptera-R"..

 **Kenta:** I resent that! I'm Kenta Kaze afterall!

*Rika sneered at Kenta returning Riku's gaze to the computer screen*

 **Rika:** There's also this new museum exhibit.

 **Riku:** A new exhibit?! We HAVE to go…

 _*Riku jumped over the couch rushing into a nearby room as Chiyo entered wearing normal clothes, as it was her day off*_

 **Rika:** Why do we HAVE to go?

 **Riku:** Dinosaurs! That's why!

 _*Riku re-entered holding a few clothing items as his gaze panned around the room*_

 **Kenta:** I Kenta Kaze, do not believe I should be forced to go…

 **Chiyo:** Just come on idiot, it might be fun..

*Kenta sighed nodding in agreement*

 **Riku:** Then it is decided! We go to the museum! Alfie make sure the manor remains safe!

 **Alfie:** Yes Master Hitsu, I do hope you enjoy your trip..

 _*As Everyone Exited the Scene Changed to a smaller house and as we entered the house, Mikio was there with his wife, and three kids celebrating something.*_

 **Mikio:** Happy birthday, Sora…

 _*Mikio turned toward a small boy as he patted his head*_

 **Sora:** Yay! It's My Birthday! It's My Birthday!

 _*An slightly older boy entered the room with a smirk on his face*_

 **Ventus:** You're getting a bit old don't ya' think Sora?

 **Sora:** No way Ventus, I'm still young!

 _*A girl smaller than Sora and Ventus entered the room holding onto a teddy bear*_

 **Kairi:** Sora is Old! Sora is Old!

 _*Sora curled his upper lip hissing jokingly as Kairi*_

 **Sora:** I'm not old!

 **Mikio:** Alright alright...I need to head off to work now..

 _*Kairi took hold of Mikio's fingers trying to stop him from leaving*_

 **Kairi:** Don't go! You should be at the place with us!

 **Ventus:** Museum…

 **Kairi:** YEAH! The Museum!

 _*Mikio pulled his hand from Kairi's grasp placing his hand on her head.*_

 **Mikio:** I'd really love to go but duty calls, besides without this job you all wouldn't be able to enjoy the museum…

 **Kairi:** Fine, but you owe us now..

 _*Mikio chuckled a bit messing up Kairi's hair and leaving his house stepping into his car and speaking to himself*_

 **Mikio:** It's time to pick up that gift, hope they don't read through my lie..

 _*The Seen Changed As Mikio left his driveway to a backroom in the museum where two familiar figures had just transformed from a flash of light*_

 **Stegronze:** Are you positive these disguises will work, Paravler?

 **Paravler:** When I'm in this form you refer to me as Yuki Silver, or must I remind you of that Keizo Bronze.

 **Keizo:** This is ridiculous, if we want to kill Kaseki and Ptera-R and please the boss, we need to do it directly.

 **Yuki:** Risking revealing ourselves to those fools would be even more ridiculous… this is the best way to draw them both out… Especially with this metoryu..

 _*As Both Yuki and Keizo turned toward the door a prehistoric lion like Metoryu entered the room*_

 **Lineon:** I can handle things from here..

*Yuki made her way over to Lineon looking him up and down with a sly smirk*

 **Yuki:** Remember, you cannot kill anyone…

 **Keizo:** If you do, things will get messy and our plans could possibly be ruined…

 **Yuki:** Only do so if someone gets out of lion…

 **Lineon:** Understood boss…

*Yuki and Keizo smirked as the seen changed to the front of the museum*

 **Kenta:** You need to listen to me more! I'm above you in every way!

 **Chiyo:** I don't need to do anything for you, idiot..

*Chiyo pulled Kenta's nose as he sneered and winced from the pain until she released it*

 **Kenta:** You listen to Riku all the time..

 **Chiyo:** Riku's always been a bigger man than you, that's why I listen to him...Not only that but he pays me..

 _*Kenta scrunched his nose still annoyed by the fact that Chiyo won't listen to him, while Riku and Rika were completely ignoring them*_

 _*The Scene's Then Began To Jump Around To The Group Travelling around looking at the old exhibits, from a Plesiosaur, to a Pterodactyl, to even a Raptor*_

 _*Throughout this Riku was geeking out about every single exhibit nearly jumping out of his shoes in excitement and anticipation for seeing the new exhibit*_

 _*And then, as the group looked into the new exhibit it was a new set of Tyrannosaurus Bones*_

 **Riku:** This is nothing I haven't seen before, but it is still amazing to see…

*Riku then felt a chill run down his spine as he turned to see Yuri standing near his back*

 **Yuri:** I see you like the new exhibit, run by me of course…

 **Riku:** Yes, it's very...very interesting.

 _*Riku attempted to keep his cool standing in front of the new exhibit while Keizo who had just joined Yuri, examined him closely*_

 **Keizo:** You look like Riku Hitsu...the archeologist..

 _*Riku's eyes widened as he scratch the inside of his palm*_

 **Riku:** No no no! Of course not! My name is Terra Hitsu! Riku Hitsu was my father..

 _*As Riku had a nervous smile on his face Keizo looked him up and down, until the young Sora and family burst into the room as Sora yelled loudly disturbing the peace*_

 **Sora:** It's my Birthday! It's my Birthday! It's my Birthday!

 _*Riku smiled as Mikio's wife, Rena, attempted to calm Sora down while Riku and Kairi lingered in the background*_

 _*As Riku made his way over to Sora, Sora stopped hopping around as Riku offered something to him*_

 **Riku:** Happy Birthday, here's a present…

 _*As Riku slowly opened his hand, there was a toy dinosaur with a key attached to the foot*_

 **Chiyo:** Did he just have that toy dinosaur with him the whole time?

 **Rika:** I...think he did.

*as Sora took the dinosaur with the key he smiled harder*

 **Sora:** Thanks Mister!

 **Riku:** No problem..

 _*As Riku returned to the group Kenta groaned*_

 **Kenta:** I'm tired of being here! And hungry, let's get some food!

 _*Riku rolled his eyes as Rika crossed her arms*_

 **Rika:** Fine, we'll go get some food and then come back..

 _*As Everyone began to exit Chiyo turned her back to the group*_

 **Chiyo:** I need to go to the restroom, I'll meet back up with you guys outside..

 **Riku:** Don't take too long, my time is more important than your is..

 **Chiyo:** Yeah yeah..

 _*As the others left Chiyo went to the restroom*_

 _*While Chiyo was in the restroom there were sounds of screaming and gates clamping down and as Chiyo rushed back out she saw Glassroids and Lineon, the Metoryu with a group of people*_

 _*The Glassroids quickly took hold of Chiyo's arms throwing her into the ground*_

 **Keizo:** Hey! What is this?!

 _*As Keizo jumped up he rushed at Lineon who pelted him with a blast sending Keizo flying backward over everyone's heads and into the ground, seemingly dead*_

 **Lineon:** If anyone else steps out of line, you'll die just as well..

 _*The Scene Changed to Mikio after he had picked up Sora's present*_

 **Mikio:** Now I can surprise them at the museum…

 _*As Mikio was about to drive he got a report from his walkie talkie*_

 **Officer:** We've got a hostage situation at the museum, all units report to that location!

 _*At those words Mikio darted down the road in his car the wheels screeching as he went to the museum*_

 _*Meanwhile outside of the Museum*_

 **Kenta:** Why don't we just bust in?!

 _*Kenta pulled out his driver but Riku quickly pulled his arm down and behind his back keeping his arm in a hold*_

 **Riku:** You idiot, if we bust in we risk the chance of revealing ourselves as Kaseki and Ptera-R it's not a risk that we can take.

 **Kenta:** But if we don't bust in they'll be stuck in there for even longer!

*Riku groaned as Rika came to a sudden realization*

 **Rika:** Where's Chiyo?

 _*Sirens began going off as the police arrived on the scene and Mikio jumped from his car walking up to the trio*_

 **Mikio:** You all need to leave this area now...it's not safe..

 **Riku:** Not likely, my maid is inside, I need her..

*Mikio groaned about to tell Riku off until he looked at his face*

 **Mikio:** You look….vaguely familiar..

 **Riku:** My name's Terra I'm sure we've met.

 **Mikio:** You're a Hitsu..

 **Riku:** Yes, Riku Hitsu was my father I gained his amazingly good looks.

*Rika muttered*

 **Rika:** You got his ego too…

 **Mikio:** Not important, just go...we'll save your friend.

 _*Mikio ushered the group away as the scene re-entered the museum, everyone was fearful as Lineon and the Glassroids paced around him*_

 **Sora:** We're...we're all gonna die..

 _*Sora went into a fetal position, as Chiyo looked over to him and took hold of his head*_

 **Chiyo:** We're all safe...we just need to believe in Kaseki..he'll save us all.

 **Sora:** H-how do you know?

 **Chiyo:** Because, he's always been there for this city, and for people like me..

 _*The Scene Hazed Out as a Flashback indicating One Year Ago began*_

 _*We saw a young Chiyo, as she was swiping a piece of food from a market quickly sprinting away*_

 **Pablo:** Hey! Come back here with that! You didn't pay!

 _*Chiyo turned giving him a raspberry as she kept running slamming into a man's back*_

 **Riku:** Watch where you're running...I'm an important man.

 _*Riku fixed himself up as Chiyo quickly got up rushing past him bumping him again but lighter*_

 **Riku:** It's like in one ear and out the o-...damn it..

 _*Riku looked on as Chiyo continued sprinting away, realizing he had been pickpocketed*_

 _*As Chiyo quickly ran into an alley she looked at what she had stolen from Riku, it was the Ankylo Dimago*_

 **Chiyo:** An egg? What kind of weirdo keeps an egg in their pocket..

 _*As Chiyo examined the Dimago Riku appeared from thin air*_

 **Riku:** Return my belongings at once..

 **Chiyo:** No way! This could still make me a lot of money!

 _*As Riku blocked Chiyo's way, Chiyo quickly brought her leg back punt kicking Riku in his area*_

 _*Riku quickly slumped down paralyzed from the pain as Chiyo ran again, but not too far as a Glassroid quickly pushed her into the ground*_

 **Chiyo:** Watch it!

 _*As Chiyo stood about to swing, she saw the Glassroid's figure and quickly slumped back to the ground in fear*_

 **Chiyo:** Don't...hurt me.

 _*As Chiyo brought her hands up the Glassroid charged an attack only to be stopped by Kaseki fist sending the Glassroid into a group of others*_

 **Kaseki:** This is why, you shouldn't steal from me…

 _*As Kaseki rushed forward he easily dispatched each of the Glassroids before turning back to Chiyo and swiping the Dimago from her*_

 _*Kaseki de-transformed as he looked at Chiyo*_

 **Riku:** Why are you here anyway, on the streets? Don't you have a family?

 **Chiyo:** My parents..they don't care about me..I'm the only person who can take care of me.

 _*Riku looked at Chiyo, remembering his own history with bad parents*_

 **Riku:** Perhaps, you could work for me then...It'll give you money, as well as a place to live.

 _*Chiyo said with a scoff*_

 **Chiyo:** You're joking right?

 **Riku:** Do I look like I'm in the mood for jokes, girl?

 **Chiyo:** Hmph….I might have to take you up on that offer then.

 _*As the Flashback returned to inside the museum, Rena, Mikio's Wife stood*_

 **Rena:** We're not staying here! You let us free right now or else!

 **Riku:** Mom..

 **Lineon:** I see we have someone who wishes to be strong in this situation..

 _*As Rena rushed forward Lineon brought his hand up firing a blast straight through her chest sending hersliding back down into the group of people completely unresponsive*_

 _*Everyone gasped as the three children gathered around their mother*_

 **Kairi:** Mommy! Get up!

 **Ventus:** Mom!

 **Sora:** MOMMY!

 _*Everyone sat in shock as Lineon returned to pacing with the Glassroids, while Chiyo had a stern look on her face, awaiting the arrival of Kaseki*_

 _*Outside of the Museum, Riku finally had a plan as he took out the new Dimago*_

 **Riku:** This Dimago is yours… you can use it to get into the museum, without harming the people.

 _*Kenta nodded as he henshined just out of eyesight of everyone else with Riku, going into evolved form and placing the Dimago into his belt activating it*_

 **Ptera-R:** It's Time For the Hero and His Accomplice to Swoop in!

 **Kaseki:** You're more the accomplice than me, intern..

 **Ptera-R:** With this new Dimago I'm even better than you ever were!

*Ptera-R brought his wings up as they swirled around into a spiral becoming drill like*

*Ptera-R brought his arms to the ground as they began spinning along with his whole body as he began digging into the ground*

Kaseki: Make your way into the New Exhibit room!

Rika: Hope you know what you're doing…

Kaseki: Hmph...never doubt me, we're going to get the maid back…

*As Kaseki jumped into the hole Rika looked down sighing and shaking her head*

*Meanwhile, inside the museum everyone was still trapped...until the ground began to shake, and Kaseki and Ptera-R busted through the floor*

Lineon: KASEKI! Just as planned. Glassroids, ATTACK!

*The Glassroids charged toward the two of them but as Kaseki got into a fighting stance Ptera-R slumped over*

Ptera-R: Too...much...spinning!

Kaseki: Ugh...interns..

*Kaseki charged into battle as he quickly roundhoused a glassroid in the side taking his shoulders and throwing him into another, his claws extending as he did so*

*Kaseki quickly slashed into two others as he turned to Ptera-R who was still hunched over trying not to barf*

Ptera-R: T-that Metoryu talked..

Kaseki: You're right...he did..

*Kaseki continued fighting as Ptera-R finally recovered fighting off the other Glassroids, as Lineon aimed to shoot Kaseki*

Sora: Watch out Kaseki!

*Kaseki turned as Lineon fired his shot, rolling out of the way so the blast took out Glassroids galore*

Kaseki: You'll pay for that! Sorry to break it to you...but you're going back to extinction!

*Kaseki charged toward Lineon slashing him across the stomach and then drop kicking him into the wall*

Kaseki: Everyone leave, I'm finishing this now!

*Kaseki went into Ankylo Evolved as he took the Ankylo Smasher charging forward spinning he'd yell*

Kaseki: ANKYLO FINISH!

*As Kaseki slammed the hammer Lineon exploded in place and Kaseki set the Ankylo Smasher down*

Kaseki: Extinct…

*As everyone cheered, Yuri Silver and Keizo Bronze escaped*

Kaseki: It's time to go..

Ptera-R: Just as the hero swooped in, the hero must also swoop out!

Kaseki: Good luck with that..

*Kaseki walked off and Ptera-R chased closely after him, while Chiyo had a smirk on her face*

*Mikio was waiting just outside the entrance as he bursted through the door his gun raised with a dozen other cops, to find everyone was safe and Kaseki was leaving*

Mikio: HEY!

*Mikio yelled to Kaseki and he turned slowly*

Mikio: Thanks for saving them...that's the only reason I'm letting you go this time..

Kaseki: Hmph...no problem.

*Kaseki exited the museum as Mikio sighed rejoining his family*

*The Scene Changed, Returning To Hitsu Manor*

Chiyo: I don't care, I'm not doing that!

Kenta: YOU OWE ME! I SAVED YOU!

Chiyo: No, RIKU saved me!

*Riku turned from being silent as Kenta had clearly lost the argument*

Riku: Hmph, you were a useful maid….

Chiyo: Are you trying to say, you're happy I'm okay?

Riku: I DIDN'T say that..

Chiyo: But you meant it.

Riku: I meant no such thing!

*Riku turned flustered as Rika walked up to Chiyo*

Rika: We both know what he meant, but since he won't say it I will...I'm glad you're alright.

Chiyo: Thanks Rika.

*The Scene Changed to the Harbor as a lone boat floated into the docks, and a lone passenger stepped off holding an egg*

*The Episode Closed*

 ***Preview***

*The Generals Including the Yet to be revealed Metoryu stood before Kaseki and Ptera-R*

Paravler: We are the Generals of the Metoryu, you...will not survive this encounter.

*A Voice Spoke Up From The Shadows*

?: Three vs Two doesn't seem fair..

 ***Preview Over***

AN: And episode over, next episode is definitely an important one story wise and that episode will be out on Sunday July 15th so stay tuned. As usually if you enjoyed the episode leave a review telling me what you liked and even you didn't like it leave a review about what you didn't like.


	14. Chapter 14:An Egg-stravagant Revelation

AN: I know this one is a little late but I kind of was busy over the weekend, I promise it'll be on time next time. Anyway enjoy the episode it's a fun one.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 14:

An Egg-stravagant Revelation

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta:** The maid still won't listen to me!

 **Chiyo:** I told you once...and I'll tell you again: I don't have to listen to you, I have to listen to Riku…

 **Riku:** You two are ruining my review…

 **Chiyo:** Honestly, these things are so unnecessary...if someone doesn't remember what happened in episode 13, they could just go back and watch it!

 **Riku:** Gah...that's not the point maid…

 **Chiyo:** Then what is the point?!

 **Riku:** Forget it...what will happen next o-

 **Chiyo:** On Kamen Rider Kaseki!

 **Riku:** I'M NOT A KAMEN RIDER!

 _*The Episode Opened with Mikio and a doctor in the hospital, just outside his wife's hospital room*_

 **Mikio:** There must be something you can do, doctor... My wife, I know she's in critical care...but, she has to live right?

 _*The Doctor sighed shaking his head slightly*_

 **Doctor:** We've done everything we can, , your wife's in a coma...at this point there's nothing we can do except hope that she wakes up..

 _*Mikio nodded his head keeping his eyes low avoiding eye contact with the doctor*_

 **Mikio:** I understand...thank you for everything.

 _*The Doctor shook Mikio's hand before walking down the long hallway into his office*_

 _*On the other side of the hallway, Riku, Rika, and Chiyo were in a group making their way to Mikio*_

 _*As Mikio saw them, he kept the grim look on his face walking toward them*_

 **Chiyo:** Detective.. I'm not sure you remember me...but I was in the museum with your wife during the..incident..

 _*Mikio nodded his head absent mindedly not really wanting to speak to these people*_

 **Mikio:** I remember you...you were one of the ones that kept everyone calm, while we tried to keep the situation at bay. Thank you for that.

 **Chiyo:** It's really not a problem, uh..how's your wife?

 _*Mikio curled his lips rubbing his face a bit distraught by the question*_

 **Mikio:** She's not well...the doctor's told me she was in coma and...uh it's either she wakes up or she doesn't, we've got no set outcome to this situation…

 _*Riku feeling left out of the conversation stepped up leaving Rika in the background*_

 **Riku:** That..truly is a shame, she was a deciding factor that helped everyone get out of there alive...There's not much I can do to repay her..but the least I can do is pay for the medical bills.

*Rika widened her eyes in surprise beginning to mutter to herself*

 **Rika:** That's out of character, for Riku, maybe he's...growing as a person.

 **Chiyo:** Are your kids here?

 _*Mikio nodded rapidly motioning over to a set of chairs, where the children sat quietly sulking for their mother*_

 _*Chiyo eyed Kairi, as she made her way to her crouching down so she could be eye to eye with her*_

 **Chiyo:** What's wrong?

 _*Kairi looked up at Chiyo with tears running down her face*_

 **Kairi:** My..my..my..mommy is going to die!

 _*Kairi continued to sob as Chiyo took hold of her shoulders*_

 **Chiyo:** Don't cry….if you just believe, your mom will be alright.

 **Kairi:** Really?

 **Chiyo:** Really..

 _*Kairi perked up as Chiyo smiled walking back over to the group, while Riku had made his way over to Sora*_

 **Sora:** It was my birthday...That means it was my fault.

 **Riku:** No...you couldn't have known, the best thing you can do is keep on living...and if you need any help..

*Riku gave Sora a card with a small smirk*

 **Riku:** Just call the number on the card..

 **Sora:** Thanks Mister!

 **Riku:** No problem..

*As Riku went back to the group, Mikio placed his hands in his pockets*

 **Mikio:** It was..nice of you to stop by, thank you..

 **Rika:** It's not a problem, just let us know if you need anything else..

 **Mikio:** I will..

 _*Mikio nodded to the others as they walked off and the scene changed to a restaurant where everyone was enjoying their meal, except Riku who wasn't eating*_

 **Rika:** You must really be sick, you haven't even touched your burger….

 _*Riku sighed returning from his thoughts*_

 **Riku:** It's just...that metoryu could talk. They couldn't do that before...Not only that but that whole situation, it seemed...planned.

 **Rika:** And all this time I thought you were thinking about those poor kids.

 _*Riku scoffed looking at Rika*_

 **Riku:** This is a more serious matter, if the Metoryu do have someone above them...that means the battle is only just beginning.

 _*Riku stood abruptly turning toward Chiyo who was being silent prior to this*_

 **Riku:** You said only one person died during the museum incident, who was it?

 **Chiyo:** Some...employee named Keizo Bronze, or at least that's what his name tag said..

 **Riku:** No...I met him before when he asked me if I was Riku Hitsu. He walked out of the museum while everyone was distracted, I remember.

 **Rika:** What do you think that could mean?

 _*Chiyo literally facepalmed*_

 **Chiyo:** You can't be serious? The Metoryu so far have used periodic elements to their advantage…

 **Riku:** What does that have to do with anything, maid?

 **Chiyo:** God you're dense sometimes.. Keizo **Bronze** and Yuki **Silver**..

 _*Riku pondered this for a second and then his eyes widened*_

 **Riku:** Of course! Rika, phone the intern...we need to find these people! To think humans would be so inclined to help destroy their own planet…

 _*Rika nodded pulling out her phone as the scene jumped to the Mountain Castle, where Paravler and Stegronze were discussing their next plan of attack*_

 **Paravler:** Kaseki and Ptera-R continue to grow stronger, because we continue to come up with these plans from the shadows..

 **Stegronze:** What do you plan on doing then?

 **Paravler:** I believe it's time that we reveal ourselves…

 _*Stegronze who was pointed away from Paravler as he adjusted his movements to face her*_

 **Stegronze:** Are you positive this is the greatest plan of attack? Revealing ourselves has always been very risky..

 _*Paravler who had been sitting stood from her seat crossing her arms*_

 **Paravler:** It won't matter, because when we do reveal ourselves, both the Riders will die…

 **Stegronze:** Maybe...no, you are definitely...right.

 _*Both Paravler and Stegronze laughed maniacally as the scene went to the mysterious passenger looking at a picture of Kaseki in the newspaper...as well as one of Riku Hitsu on a separate page*_

 **Passenger:** What've you been up to, Riku?

 _*As the Stranger continued walking the scene changed to an abandoned warehouse, where Riku and Kenta looked around*_

 **Kenta:** This is so stupid..if we want the Metoryu to attack, why don't we just henshin so they come to us?!

 _*Riku turned about to argue, but he stopped, pondering the idea*_

 **Riku:** You may have just had your first... **good** idea.

 **Kenta:** I've had plenty of good ideas!

 _*Riku shook his head tossing up his Dimago and catching it before placing it into his Driver*_

 _*Meanwhile Kenta had rolled his Dimago down to his knee bouncing it onto his other foot and kicking it into his Driver*_

 **Riku & Kenta:** Henshin..

 _*As they said that, they both emerged in their fossilized forms and as if on cue, a tornado came whipping them around and throwing them into another part of the warehouse*_

 _*As Kaseki and Ptera-R slowly got up Yuki Silver and Keizo Bronze appeared as if from thin air, accompanied by the newest Metoryu, Quetzagen*_

 **Yuki:** Kaseki and Ptera-R both together for our taking…

 **Keizo:** Yes...you both will die here.

 **Ptera-R:** As if I...Kenta Kaze would lose to the likes of you!

 **Kaseki:** Idiotic intern, you're not supposed to reveal your identity…

 **Yuki:** It doesn't matter..who you are, we'll dispose of you two equally.

 **Kaseki:** Why would humans try and kill their own kind? Are you two insane?

 _*Yuki and Keizo looked at each other before bursting into a maniacal laughter*_

 **Keizo:** You think us….human?

 **Yuki:** You're not as smart as we once believed you were, Kaseki…

 _*And then in a burst of light Yuki Silver and Keizo Bronze became, Paravler and Stegronze respectively*_

 _*The Scene Then Jumped To Prehistoric Times, Once Again, when the meteor had killed the dinosaurs*_

 _*The Meteor began to fuse with the Earth's core as its energy spread through it touching some of the dinosaurs and uprooting different elements giving them that same energy*_

 _*And then, Metoryu's all over began to rise, including Stegronze and Paravler*_

 **Paravler:** We were some of the first Metoryu's to be created. And over the centuries, we attempted to blend with humanity, be one with them….

 **Stegronze:** But humanity was evil….they cast us out as freaks and nothing more..

 **Paravler:** That's how we knew that we wanted to destroy humanity because they don't deserve to live in peace if we can't live with them..

 _*Kaseki shook his head*_

 **Kaseki:** That's idiotic. Just because humans didn't treat you well, you think it's okay to kill us?

 **Paravler:** Exactly…

 **Kaseki:** Hmph...so if I destroy you, this whole thing ends… Sorry to break it to you...but you're going back to extinction..

 **Stegronze:** You wish…

 _*Both Kaseki and Ptera-R activated their evolved forms rushing forward toward the two generals and the Metoryu*_

 _*Kaseki was battling against both generals, using the Chou Dai Neo Starfish Hitler Dimago boosted into his Driver so he could switch quickly between Ankylo and Raptor*_

 _*As Kaseki rushed forward in Raptor form he quickly kneed Paravler backward slashing her with his claws*_

 _*As Paravler jumped backward Stegronze powered forward as he quickly became Ankylo using the Ankylo Smasher slamming it into Stegronze's stomach*_

 _*As Stegronze bucklered he took hold of Kaseki hands attempting to force him downward, but they were equally match as they both struggled against each other*_

 _*Meanwhile Ptera-R was fighting the Metoryu and not doing so well*_

 _*Ptera-R and the Metoryu soared through the air trading blows as Ptera-R spun quickly boosting off of the Metoryu*_

 _*However the Metoryu was ready as he fired a tornado sucking Ptera-R into it*_

 _*As the scene cut back to Kaseki he had forced back Stegrone and was now in raptor form as he used his feet and hand claws to gain on Paravler*_

 **Paravler:** You're more skilled than I thought..

 **Kaseki:** I'd be flattered if you weren't telling me something I already knew.

 _*Kaseki drop kicked Paravler away however she easily dodged the attack sending Kaseki into the ground*_

 _*Kaseki popped up almost as quickly as he had went down only to be hit by Ptera-R's body that had been flung that way by the Metoryu*_

 **Kaseki:** Damn it intern! I'm trying to destroy these generals!

 **Ptera-R:** Don't blame me! It's not like you're doing so great!

 **Kaseki:** On the contrary, I've got them both on the ropes!

 **Paravler:** You two continue to bicker..

 **Stegronze:** It will only lead to your death!

 _*As Paravler, Stegronze, and Quetzagen stepped toward the two Riders...a voice echoed through the abandoned warehouse*_

 **Passenger:** 3 vs 2 doesn't seem fair..

 _*The Passenger Stepped From the Shadows Revealing Himself*_

 **Ptera-R:** Who the hell are you?!

 _*Kaseki groaned putting his head down*_

 **Kaseki:** Not you... **anyone** but you.

 _*Stegronze now turned his attention to the stranger*_

 **Stegronze:** Leave or die human…

 **Passenger:** You look like fun.. The name's Daigo Umi..

 _*Daigo revealed his Dimago to the surprise of the group as he tossed his Driver and The Dimago into the air*_

 _*The Driver caught the Dimago as Daigo caught the Driver and placed it over his waist*_

 **Daigo:** Henshin!

 _*Daigo's driver activated glowing with energy as the pre-fossil spread across his body and broke off revealing his fossilized form*_

 **Daigo:** I...am Kamen Rider Si-O. And you're going to go out...in a splash.

 **Kaseki:** DAMN IT! Of course he's a Rider..

 _*Kaseki and Ptera-R stood as Si-O joined them still in fossilized form and they all began to fight*_

 _*As Stegronze swung his large arms at Si-O he dodged each attack using his superior reflexes to his advantage*_

 _*Si-O then went onto a knee as he slammed his right fist into Stegronze's stomach sending him backward a few inches*_

 _*Si-O then followed up with another punch from his left hand and a well placed kick to Stegronze's ribs*_

 _*Stegronze buckled to the side*_

 **Si-O:** Where'd all that power go?

 _*Si-O activated his Driver as it spoke*_

 **Si-O Driver:** PLESIO SHINKA!

 _*As those words Si-O took a widened stance as his fossilized armor began to break apart shooting outward and in his hands appeared dual crossbows*_

 **Si-O:** Time to get on with level two..

 _*Si-O charged forward firing his crossbows as energy blasts shot from them barraging the stunned Stegronze*_

 _*Meanwhile with Ptera-R he had found a new wind as he was using his daggers and was on the ground with Quetzagen*_

 _*Ptera-R quickly kicked off of Quetzagen using his daggers as a quick maneuver he lunged forward slashing Quetzagen across the chest*_

 **Ptera-R:** Finally! The Hero Has Swooped in to take you out!

 _*Ptera-R went low to the ground as he rushed forward activating his final attack*_

 **Ptera-R:** Rider Swoop!

 _*Ptera-R still low to the ground bursted upward slashing through Quetzagen destroying him with ease*_

 _*Meanwhile Kaseki was battling with Paravler and doing pretty good for himself*_

 **Kaseki:** You're not winning this, General!

 **Paravler:** I have yet to lose…

 _*Kaseki rushed forward on all fours moving at unbelievable speeds using the Sabretooth Dimago, as he crashed into Paravler using his claws to dig into her sending her in between the Stegronze and Si-O battle*_

 _*Everyone breathed heavily with the exception of Si-O who was pretty well conditioned*_

 **Kaseki:** It's time to end this...for good.

 **Stegronze:** No...we will not lose this way...WE WILL RETURN!

 _*As Stegronze said that his hand began to glow and emit a radiant heat as he slammed his fist into the ground sending the floor upward blinding the Riders long enough to escape with Paravler*_

 _*As the ground rested Kaseki looked around noticing they were now gone*_

 _*Si-O shrugged unhenshining as Kaseki and Ptera-R did the same*_

 _*Daigo had a wide smile across his face, while Riku had a scowl and Kenta was just generally confused*_

 **Kenta:** So...do you guys know each other?

 _*The Episode Closed*_

 _*_ _ **Preview***_

 **Riku:** We used to go to school together, and that's it!

 _*Scene Change*_

 **Daigo:** Come on, best bud… we've always been close*

 _*Another Scene Change As All Three Of The Riders Were Lined Up*_

 **All:** HENSHIN!

 _ ***Preview Over***_

AN: And our tertiary rider Kamen Rider Si-O aka Daigo Umi has made his debut officially setting the stage for the end of the first arc. Daigo obviously has a past with Riku and I hope everyone looks forward to learning about it. Remember to review and I'll see you next for Episode 15 of Kamen Rider Kaseki.


	15. Chapter 15:A Hard Boiled Conflict

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to episode 15 of Kamen Rider Kaseki, this episode is the first episode fully featuring our tertiary rider Kamen Rider Si-O, so let's jump in and see how everyone reacts to the new arrival.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 15:

A Hard Boiled Conflict

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Daigo:** I finally made my app-

 **Riku:** NO! You are not allowed to be here!

 **Daigo:** Bu-

 **Riku:** NO! GET OUT!

 _*There was banging and crashing*_

 _*Riku cleared his throat*_

 **Riku:** What will happen next on: Kaseki..

 **Daigo:** It's actually Kamen Rider..

 **Riku:** GET OUT!

 _*The Episode Opened with a Flashback at a school where a few teens were gathered around a wall with the final test scores on them*_

 **Teen #1:** Of course...Hitsu & Umi are at the top of their classes **again**.

 _*The second teen sighed placing his hands in his pockets*_

 **Teen #2:** Not just of their classes, they've been neck and neck the whole school year, it's obvious that they got the best scores out of the whole school.

 _*The third teen, a girl pushed past the two boys looking at the sign and sighing as well*_

 **Teen #3:** And they're both so anti-social least they could do is make a few friends, it's not like they're unattractive..

 _*The First Teen rolled his eyes and groaned*_

 **Teen #1:** Whatever..

 _*The Scene Zoomed out from the school joining a Teenage Riku as he read a book silently outside*_

 _*As Riku was reading a young man, Daigo Umi, walked up to him pulling the book from Riku's grasp and literally tossing it aside*_

 _*Riku groaned at the sight of him*_

 **Riku:** What do you want with me this time, Umi?

*Daigo had a wide smile on his face as he looked down at Riku who was sitting*

 **Daigo:** Y'know, Hitsu..I was just wondering why you never talked to anyone around the school grounds, you need to make a few friends.

 _*Riku sneered at the thought of making friends with "commoners as he stood up retrieving his book from the ground*_

 **Riku:** Why would I ever want to be friends with these lesser than me? If they can't keep up with my intellect they don't deserve to even be acknowledged by me..

 _*Riku took his seat again looking at Daigo who was clearly unsatisfied with the answer*_

 **Riku:** And what about you, Umi? Why don't you make friends around school grounds, you're clearly the "nice guy"..

 _*Daigo placed his index and thumb on his chin making a thinking face before nodding in agreement with himself and turning back to Riku*_

 **Daigo:** Well...I mean they've all been kinda boring, it's like you said...none of them can keep up with my intellect.

 **Riku:** Then why are you speaking to me?

 ***Daigo's wide smile became even wider***

 **Daigo:** You're the only guy who I find interesting in this place. We're always neck and neck with test scores, and in all other types of events, which is why we're going to be best buds..

 _*Riku smirked a bit thinking it was a joke but then as he saw Daigo's clear "serious" expression*_

 _*Riku's smirk fell as he realized Daigo was dead serious and he even scoffed a little*_

 **Riku:** There is no way I'd ever be seen as friends with you, Umi..you yourself are still below me and I can't associate with you..ever.

 _*Riku stood not taking a second glance toward Daigo as he stormed off and Daigo followed him eagerly continuing to pester him as the Flashback fell*_

 _*The Scene Returned To Where We Left Off Last Episode in the Abandoned Warehouse and the three Riders*_

 **Daigo:** He's my best buddy! We've been friends forever!

 _*Riku scoffed once more an annoyed look spreading across his face*_

 **Riku:** We...ARE NOT..friends...The only reason I know you at all is because you were always my second when we went to high school together..

 _*Kenta easily putting two and two together looked at Daigo with a finger pointed*_

 **Kenta** : So you're just as old as Riku?

 **Riku:** I'm NOT O-

 _*However before Riku could finish his sentence Daigo cut him off with a small shove*_

 **Daigo:** I wouldn't say I'm old...I'm just wise.

 **Kenta:** You have to be old to be wise…

 _*Riku getting increasingly annoyed with the conversation took hold of Kenta's sleeve dragging him along*_

 **Riku:** We're leaving now intern..

 _*As Riku and Kenta left the premises Daigo raced after them only to be tripped by his own sandals as he landed on his shoulder with a grunt*_

 **Daigo:** GAAH! These sandals!

 _*Daigo quickly stood up not even having time to brush himself off as he began speed walking in the direction of Riku and Kenta*_

 _*The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor where Riku & Kenta spoke about the battle with the generals*_

 **Riku:** The battle was evenly matched...but the generals are nothing to sleep about, they are very powerful...though compared to me they stood no chance..

 _*Kenta not wanting to be left out of the self praise spoke up as well*_

 **Kenta:** Yes and of course, I Kenta Kaze was able to defeat the Metoryu single-handedly with no help at all.

 **Riku:** Ludicrous, you were going to killed if not for…

 _*Riku paused as everyone was waiting to hear the rest of the story*_

 **Rika:** For what?

 **Kenta:** Well...there's a new person, and he knows Riku pretty well and he's also another Rider..

 _*At those words Alfie who was outside of the conversation perked up listening as well*_

 **Chiyo:** What is it, Alfie?

 **Riku:** Do not tell them anything, Alfie..

 **Alfie:** Master Hitsu didn't know many people very well, but there was one friend that I mentioned previously in your presence..

 **Rika:** You think it's the same guy..

 _*As if on cue the doorbell rang and everyone turned toward it, but as Alfie began to stand Riku took hold of his shoulder*_

 **Riku:** Alfie...do...not...answer...that...door.

 _*Alfie shrugged off Riku's hand as he wasn't really holding him back and walked to the door as the doorbell continued to ring continuously*_

 _*And As Alfie opened the door it flung open and Daigo was standing there enthusiastically with his arms out*_

 **Alfie:** Master Umi, just as I thought it is you.

 **Daigo:** Alfman! It's been years since I last saw you.

 _*Daigo bear hugged Alfie as Alfie just sort of returned the gesture with a few light pats on his back*_

 _*As Daigo released his hold on Alfie, everyone finally had a good luck of him including Rika and Chiyo*_

 _*Chiyo made the first move as she leaned over flirtatiously*_

 **Chiyo:** Who are you?

 _*Chiyo had a sly smirk as Daigo returned the smirk replying just as flirtatiously as Chiyo had said it*_

 **Daigo:** I could ask the same to you.

 _*Chiyo and Rika sort of giggled as Kenta and Riku were silently pissed at Daigo*_

 **Riku:** This is **not** happening, get out of my house..

 **Daigo:** Don't be so mean, best bud you've always loved my visits..

 _*Riku turned away not able to deal with Daigo right now as Rika returned to her normal nature*_

 **Rika:** So how do you know Riku exactly?

 **Daigo:** Well you see..

 _*As Daigo began to speak the scene changed to the Mountain Castle, where Paravler and Stegronze were discussing their defeat*_

 **Stegronze:** We were so close to achieving our goals!

*Stegronze punched the wall not even grunting as he left a large crack in it*

 **Paravler:** Yes..we did, if not for the arrival of Si-O we would have succeeded.

 **Stegronze:** Not only that..but Kaseki was able to keep up with the both of us, even causing damage..if only minimal.

 _*Paravler thought for a moment coming to a conclusion*_

 **Paravler:** The Master gave us something...powerful...something that could possibly be used against Kaseki to finally destroy him.

 _*Paravler waved her hand as a nest type thing appeared in her hand and she set it onto the ground tossing two fossils into it*_

 **Paravler:** Lend me your power and we can finally kill Kaseki and the other Riders.

 _*Stegronze nodded stretching out his hand as Paravler did the same and the energy flowed from their hands into the fossils as they rose up swirling around each other and then fusing together forming a Metoryu*_

 **Paravler:** Go...Rapkylosium, destroy Kaseki and cause havoc..

 _*The Scene Changed Slowly as Rapkylosium exited the castle cave, and re-opening at the Kaseki Cave*_

 _*Daigo was hovering around Riku_ _in a rolling chair while Riku worked annoyed*_

 **Daigo:** So best buddy..

 **Riku:** I'm not your best buddy..

 **Daigo:** Ahem...SO BEST BUDDY...how did you know that the monsters were called Metoryu?

 _*Riku rolled his eyes a little and then a smirk spread to his face*_

 **Riku:** I'm a genius of course, my luck is also very amazing.

 **Daigo:** You've done a lot of things, Best bud but you really think your luck is that great?

 **Riku:** Obviously..

 _*Daigo spun in his chair once stopping himself once more*_

 **Daigo:** You know we'd work great as a team..

 **Riku:** No..no we would not, you'd only prohibit me from stopping the Metoryu, more so than the intern.

 _*Daigo was about to say something but their conversation was cut short as the Three Robots, Robo-Raptor, Andro-Ankylo, and Robo-Ptera appeared*_

 **Robo-Raptor:** BOSS! BOSS! Another Metoryu has appeared!

 **Andro-Ankylo:** But it's strange..

 **Robo-Ptera:** Yeah, almost like a fusion or something!

 _*Riku stood almost ecstatic to get away from Daigo*_

 **Riku:** It doesn't matter..

 _*As Riku was about to go get Kenta, Kenta appeared in the doorway of the cave*  
_ **Riku:** INTERN! A metoryu has attacked, let's go!

 **Kenta:** Alright….alright.

 _*Kenta and Riku rushed out on their rider machines as Daigo stood as well*_

 **Daigo:** Hey! Wait for me best bu-

 _*As Daigo started to run he tripped over his sandals slamming him elbow into the ground and rubbing it in pain as he had hit a funny bone*_

 **Daigo:** DARN! THESE SANDAAAAAAALS!

 _*Daigo ignored the pain as he rushed out slightly slower than he started*_

 _*Riku and Kenta arrived on the scene shortly after as they had already had their Drivers around their waists*_

 **Riku & Kenta:** Henshin!

 _*As they both placed their Dimagos into their belts they were already in their evolved forms not wasting any time as they both rushed forward, only to be shot backward by The Metoryu*_

 _*As Kaseki head panned upward he saw the Metoryu, Rapkylosium*_

 **Ptera-R:** What is it?

 **Kaseki:** He's some kind of...fusion.

 _*The Scene Changed To a Flashback as Kaseki was in battle with an Ankylo Metoryu, dubbed: Ankylosium*_

 _*It was one of his toughest battles as he was being thrown around left and right dealing absolutely no damage and then the scene returned to the present*_

 **Kaseki:** He's a fusion between an Ankylo metoryu I fought previously, and what looks to be a raptor..

 **Ptera-R:** How can you tell?

 **Kaseki:** The way everything apparently works in his body, as well as the physical features..

 _*Ptera-R shook his head as Kaseki got into a fighting stance and Ptera-R reciprocated as they both charged toward the Metoryu on foot, Ptera-R brandishing his daggers and Kaseki using his claws*_

 _*As Kaseki quickly push kicked toward the Metoryu he missed, surprisingly, being hit back by the Metoryu's brute strength*_

 _*As Kaseki flew backward Ptera-R took to the skies as he front flipped spinning in the air and landing on the ground slashing Rapkylosium*_

 **Ptera-R:** Eat that, freak! You can't stand up to Kamen Rider Ptera-R!

 _*As Ptera-R prematurely celebrated his successful attack Rapkylosium recovered taking hold of Ptera-R's arms as he forced the daggers from his wrist push kicking him backward into a car denting the car inward*_

 _*Kaseki was up and running now as he devolved to all fours as he lept toward Rapkylosium but to no avail as Rapkylosium sped up matching Kaseki speed now clashing with him*_

 _*Kaseki grunted as his wrists were bent backward by Rapkylosium's superior strength and he was picked up and then slammed into the ground*_

 **Kaseki:** DAMN YOU!

 _*Kaseki rolled on the ground in pain as Rapkylosium punt kicked him backward into Ptera-R who still hadn't recovered as they both unhenshined defeated*_

 _*And then, Rapkylosium left with a small chuckle in the background*_

 **Kenta:** W-we should've used...Daigo.

 _*And as if on cue Daigo appeared ready to battle until he saw Riku and Kenta who were beaten slowly getting up*_

 **Daigo:** What happened best budd-

 **Riku:** ENOUGH! I'm tired of you always being around me, just leave already..you're not helpful against the Metoryu you won't be helpful anywhere else!

 _*Riku stormed off clearly pissed off that he left as the scene returned to Hitsu Manor where Riku had just finished sulking and was now walking around Hitsu Manor,and as he turned into the kitchen he saw Daigo and Alfie in the climax of a chess game*_

 _*Riku groaned in distaste as he left that rom and entered the living room, where he saw Kenta playing video games alone, until he neared the couch and saw Daigo laying over also playing with Kenta*_

 _*Riku groaned once more as he walked down the long corridor of the hallway and then he saw Daigo and Rika talking in hushed tones with Chiyo nearby*_

 _*Riku clenched his knuckles storming back to the Kaseki Cave as Daigo and Rika finished their conversation and Daigo left, while Chiyo took his place*_

 **Rika:** So, why is it that you don't like Daigo again?

 **Chiyo:** He's a womanizer first of all and that's just not okay with me, second off he's just as old as Riku, and third I have too much respect for Riku to like someone that he dislikes honestly and truly..

 _*Rika rolled her eyes as Chiyo laid out her cases as to why she disliked Daigo*_

 **Chiyo:** Why? What do you think of him?

 **Rika:** I mean..he's okay I guess him being old doesn't take much away in..all of his departments.

 **Chiyo:** Mmmhm..

 _*While Rika and Chiyo were talking Riku had stopped Daigo a few feet down the hallway holding him against the wall with his forearm*_

 **Riku:** I know your game, Umi..stay away from Rika.

 _*Riku had a dead serious look in his eye while Daigo had a smirk on his face easily escaping Riku's grasp with a small push*_

 **Daigo:** Don't worry best bud, you saw her first..I'm just here to make friends.

 **Riku:** That's right..I saw her first and you better reme- wait a second… You sly..piece of crap.

 _*Daigo was already walking down the hallway as he laughed finding the whole situation pretty hilarious*_

 _*Riku walked down the opposite way reentering the kitchen where Alfie was still cleaning up the chess board from when he and Daigo were playing*_

 **Riku:** Why do you like him so much? He's impulsive, annoying, and frankly useless in all situations.

 **Alfie:** I'd have to disagree with you, Master Riku. Master Daigo has been quite useful since he first arrived and the only person who finds him impulsive is you at this point in time.

 **Riku:** What are you trying to say, Alfie?

 **Alfie:** You're allowing your ego to get in the way more so than your true judgement of character. Master Daigo is not only a good person but a great Rider all things considered and he could be very useful in your fight against the Metoryu, if you were to just give him a chance.

 _*Riku pondered Alfie's words once more knowing the old man was right but still not wanting to accept it*_

 **Riku:** But Alfie…

 **Alfie:** There are no but's Master Riku...you must accept his help.

 **Riku:** I know you're right, which is why I won't argue further..but I won't enjoy having this fool as any help to me.

 **Alfie:** You may not enjoy the help now, but you will in the future Master Riku.

 _*And then Robo-Raptor raced down the hall into the kitchen and Riku knew the Metoryu was back already*_

 **Riku:** Let's try this then..

 _*The Scene Changed As Kenta was on his Machine Swooper with Daigo riding on the back while Riku road alone and in silence*_

 **Daigo:** I really would have preferred to ride with Riku y'know!

 **Kenta:** Yeah of course I do, he is your best bud afterall!

 _*Kenta was just above the ground as the Machine Swooper went faster than the Machine Chaser*_

 **Daigo:** Don't sound so jealous Clark Kenta! You're just as cool a hero as he is!

 **Kenta:** HA! As if he could measure up to me. I am Kenta Kaze, vegetarian, superhero, animal lover, child savior, Kamen Rider!

 **Daigo:** That might have been the greatest thing I've heard in the longest time, I may have to use that one day!

 **Kenta:** Whatever you come up with could never be as great as me!

 _*Riku slowly made his way next to the Machine Swooper*_

 **Riku:** Whatever you two are talking about, it needs to come to an end...we're nearing the Metoryu.

 _*As Everyone came to a stop Rapkylosium stood ready to kill the Riders*_

 _*And then it was time as all the Riders took out each of their Dimagos and Drivers*_

 _*Riku Tossed his Dimago in the air as Kenta dropped his to his right foot and Daigo tossed both his Dimago and Driver into the air*_

 _*As they all caught their specified devices they all slammed the drivers onto their waists and the Driver activated creating one loud noise of roars and screeches*_

 **All:** Henshin!

 _*As they all uttered the phrase energy began swirling around the three of them as their bodies fossilized over with a cocoon like substance, and then as cracks began to form on the cocoon pools of color and energy spilled from them and then the cocoon broke off shooting outward as all their eyes flashed in unison, and they were in their fossilized form*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you but you're going back to extinction…

 _*Kaseki jutted his right hand straight forward as if there were claws on his fingers and his other hand was bent backward inverted*_

 **Ptera-R:** The hero has swooped in!

 _*Ptera-R brought both hands together bringing them out as if he had long wings that were extended for him to fly with*_

 **Si-O:** You're going to go out in a...splash.

 _*Si-O retreated to a more traditional fighting stance as both his legs were straightened and his right nad was in a knife hand while his left hand was at his cheek in a fist*_

 _*They all unknowingly nodded at the same time as they charged forward in their fossilized forms yelling out a signature Toku yell as Rapkylosium charged as well*_

 _*Kaseki and Si-O went on ahead while Ptera-R was running a bit slower as they both knee'd Rapkylosium in the chest*_

 _*Si-O quickly went onto a knee as Kaseki placed his hand onto Si-O's back leaping over him and side kicking Rapkylosium in the stomach*_

 **Ptera-R:** HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!

 _*Ptera-R jumped into the air nearly forgetting he had wings as he landed heavily on his feet roundhousing Rapkylosium in the ribs drop kicking him backward*_

 **Kaseki:** Enough wasting time let's evolve..

 _*Ptera-R and Si-O both nodded as all of their eyes flashed in unison as their belt's eyes opened*_

 **All Drivers: SHINKA!**

 _*With That Word Teh Fossilized Armor shot off as all of their signature weapons appeared, Kaseki claws, Ptera-R's Daggers, and Si-O's crossbows*_

 _*Rapkylosium brought his hands up as Glassroids appeared from all sides but Si-O wasn't having it*_

 **Si-O:** We're not playing games this time.

 _*Si-O activated his belt as he brought both arms into the air*_

 **Si-O Driver:** PLESIO FINISH!

 _*Si-O fired two single bolts into the air as they extended into 10's, and then 100's, and then 1000's as they all came down like rain destroying all the Glassroids within a single setting*_

 _*Rapkylosium had already taken a really bad beating and was trying to stall for time, but he had no more time to stall for*_

 **Ptera-R:** It's time for the hero's finish!

 **Kaseki:** For once we agree.

 _*All 3 riders gathered shoulder to shoulder activating their drivers and the eyes flashed in the same color*_

 **All Drivers:** TRIPLE FINISH!

 _*As the triple finish activated Ptera-R took hold of both Riders boosting them up to the air as he flew with them and then he dropped them as they all went into a rider kick formation spiralling like a drill to destroy Rapkylosium*_

 _*As all three Riders landed Ptera-R jumped into the air in excitement while Kaseki and Si-O kept their composure*_

 _*However as Kaseki went to get the DNA, he found just a strange device*_

 **Kaseki:** What is this? Some sort of...device?

 _*Kaseki knelt down picking it up with his bare gloved hand placing it into a holding container for later use*_

 _*The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor where everyone was watching a movie with the exception of Riku who was in the Kaseki Cave*_

 **Rika:** Where's Riku, exactly?

 **Kenta:** No idea, he's probably in his cave studying the device we found.

 **Daigo:** I'll go ch-

 **Rika:** No no...I'll handle it.

 _*Rika stood up entering the Kaseki Cave and stepping toward Riku who was deep into his work*_

 **Riku:** By my calculations, with this device I can boost my power 10 maybe even 20 fold..

 _*Rika nodded not really knowing what he was muttering to himself but understanding that he was in the zone*_

 **Rika:** So anyway, I know you hate him..but about Daigo you should listen to this..

 _*Riku stood his demeanor changing all of a sudden*_

 **Riku:** NO! You should listen, Daigo Umi is no one to be trusted..I've known him for a long time. He gets close with you, girls specifically only to break your hearts meer days later, he's not good for you or anyone here..

 **Rika:** Unbelievable! Even after all you went through today and you still can't appreciate that he's here now and everyone likes him more than you?!

 _*Riku clenched his fist as his face became red with anger*_

 **Riku:** I've been trying to warn you all this time! And you come here to tell me that you all enjoy him more than me?! Fine then...I don't need to stick around since he's so much better!

 _*Riku pushed past Rika taking only the Kaseki Driver and the new device riding off on the Machine Scouter*_

 _*The Episode Came To A Close with Rika standing alone and furious in the Kaseki cave*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 **Riku:** I'm better off on my own, I always have been.

*The Scene Changed to Daigo*

 **Daigo:** I've always known Riku didn't like me.. But I've always found him interesting and I believe that we could be best buds if given the chance.

 _*Another Scene With Kaseki fighting an unknown Metoryu*_

 **Kaseki** : I' ..MY INSTINCTS!

 _ ***Preview Over***_

AN: Well wasn't that fun, so Riku and Rika are pretty mad at each other all because of poor Daigo who just wants to be Riku's friend, can't wait to see how that gets resolved. Kaseki will be taking a break this week so tune in on August 5th to see if this conflict will resolved and to see Riku embracing his instincts. Until then remember to review with any criticism or love for this story or if you just want to say hi feel free to do that too, until then see you in two weeks.


	16. Chapter 16:A Cracked Betrayal

AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki, it's been a while but the break is over and it is time to continue this story. This episode is the end of the first arc and after this things start ramping up story wise. So without further delay let's get to the episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 16:

A Cracked Betrayal

*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*

 **Rika** : Wow, no complaining from Riku this time? Good, riddance it was beginning to get annoying.

 **Kenta** : Now maybe there's more room for the real hero of the scene, me, Kenta K-

 **Chiyo** : Where **IS** Riku?

 **Daigo** : Wait, am I allowed to be in here now?

Rika: Ugh...you guys always get so off-track.  
 **Daigo** : What'll happen next on: Kamen Rider Kaseki?!

* _The Scene Opened with a tent floating in the center of Hitsu Manor's large pool, as Daigo exited it yawning as he rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit*_

 _*Daigo rolled his neck as he took hold of a flow board shooting off to the edge of the pool and climbing on the dry land*_

 _*He'd continue to rub his eyes as he pushed open the unlocked door and immediately spotted Rika in the kitchen, looking very worn down, and tired_ *

 **Daigo** : Hey, Aqua..

* _Rika looked up blinking toward Daigo_ *

 **Rika** : Uh..who's Aqua?

 **Daigo** : You, silly! I have nicknames for everyone here...including, hey wait a minute, where's best bud?

* _Rika groaned turning back to her screen at the mention of Riku_ *

 **Rika** : He's been gone, for like...2 weeks, I'm surprised **you** of all people didn't notice.

*Daigo's eyes widened at the realization*

 **Daigo** : He's been gone, for TWO WEEKS?!

*Rika shook her head with a sigh as she nodded*

 **Daigo** : Wow...and what are you doing?

 **Rika** : You know...just..casually ruining his reputation..

* _Rika continued typing as Daigo rushed over to her side looking at the screen_ *

 **Daigo** :Y'know...I don't think that's the **best** idea you've ever had. So maybe you could...not do that?

* _Daigo had a wide smile on his face clearly trying to coax Rika with it as Rika sported a grim look really not caring what Daigo had to say_ *

 **Rika** : I've already set my mind on it, so I'm doing it...and you can't stop me..

*She'd continue to type as Daigo sighed and shook his head*

 **Daigo** : Whatever you say, Aqua.

* _As Rika continued to type the scene transitioned smoothly to a nice hotel room, where Riku Hitsu was slouched over a desk with tools scattered all around staining the room with dirt and rust_ *

* _Energy Drink Cans were also scattered about mostly around Riku who was also in a worn out state goggles propped on his forehead as he picked up the new device that he had just created_ *

 **Riku** : Finally, with this complete device I can access my new form! And with this new form, I'll be the strongest man alive!

* _He'd turn as if he were talking to someone but really he was just so tired he was monologuing to himself_ *

 **Riku** : Of course..this isn't without risk, if I let my instincts get out of control...Everyone including the other...veins of my existence, will be in danger.

* _He'd look up placing his device onto the counter as he made his way over to the open laptop opening the Kaseki blog_ *

* _As he skimmed through the title of the newest article he clenched his fist, but before he could yell out*_

 _*The Scene Cut back to Hitsu Manor where everyone was gathered in the main living room, scattered about but still speaking to each other_ *

 **Chiyo** : Are you positive it was such a good idea to write that article, Rika?

* _Rika brought her hands up angrily before placing them back onto the couch_ *

 **Rika** : OF COURSE IT WAS! People need to know how Kaseki truly is as a person so they know how to really feel about him. I mean come on, you all live with him, with the exception of Daigo, you should understand!

* _Alfie who was minding his own business set down his brush as he turned toward Rika_ *

 **Alfie** : With all do respect, Madam Rika, perhaps this is...premature, over such a small squabble.

 **Rika** : You don't understand the "small squabble" you're talking about Alfie! He tried to control me in ways that you wouldn't understand unless you were there!

* _Chiyo shook her head almost laughing_ *

 **Chiyo** : That's simply, not what Riku does, maybe you just didn't want to listen to what he had to say because you have your own views, but he's not as bad as you think..

* _Riku scrunched up her nose standing from her chair and rushing out not wanting to continue the conversation_ *

 **Kenta** : Eh..well at least while he's gone, the TRUE hero can shine, I: Kenta Kaze, superhero, animal lover, Kamen Rider, savior of all!

* _Daigo looked one excitedly as Kenta proclaimed this, while the others were very, very annoyed_ *

 **Chiyo** : Since you're here, Daigo, this does beg the question, how did you get to become Kamen Rider "Si-O"?

 **Daigo** : I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!

* _Daigo excitedly took hold of the remaining few, including Alfie, and dragged them to a screening room where he quickly set up a projector supplying a few bags of peanuts to everyone_ *

 **Kenta** : Why do you just have this, set-up?

 **Daigo** : How else would I explain my backstory? By telling a long monologue followed by a threat to kill someone?

* _Everyone looked around confused by the example as Daigo shook his head turning off the lights and continuing his story_ *

 **Daigo** : Well you see, it all started about..30 or so years ago when I worked as a marine biologist.

 _*He'd press the button on the projector as the slide changed to a picture of Daigo as a marine biologist, but it quickly shifted to an underwater cave, in all of its beauty*_

 **Daigo** : I found an underwater cave, but..there was something strange about it, some sort of weird energy radiating from it..

* _Daigo pressed another button of the projector as there were a small group of Glassroids searching for something, as well as a large Metoryu in the shadows overseeing the whole thing_ *

 **Daigo:** As I traveled deeper into the cave, I found the Glassroids as we know them now, and their boss...but I never got to figuring out who he was. Once they left, I did some searching of my own,and using my vast knowledge of underwater caves I stumbled upon: The Si-O Driver!

* _Daigo changed the slide again showing the Si-O driver before it was activated by him, and then another slide, Showing off the Si-O driver in it's full glory_ *

 **Daigo** : Not only that but I also found it's, "Dimago" was it?

* _Kenta nodded munching on peanuts and really not paying attention to Daigo's presentation nearly falling asleep in the process_ *

 **Daigo** : At that point, I was pretty confused, until I activated the Si-O Driver within the deep caverns of that cave, and transformed! Following that, the metoryu began to sprout around in different areas, and I decided to use my new found power to save the people of this world..

* _Daigo's presentation ended as he stood in front of the now turned off projector, as the light slowly and dramatically turned themselves back on_ *

 **Daigo** : To be honest, I have no interest in stopping the Metoryu, if it comes down to a person's life, and the Metoryu, I will never choose the Metoryu..

* _Kenta coughed on his peanuts as he dropped the bag to the floor standing_ *

 **Kenta** : So if...we are fighting a really strong Metoryu, but there are people in danger, you're not even going to help us?!

* _Daigo shook his head matter-of-factly as he smirked_ *

 **Kenta** : That's ridiculous!

 **Daigo** : Ridiculously heroic..

* _Kenta groaned as he marched off crunching the remaining peanuts that he had_ *

* _Chiyo and Alfie followed close after leaving Daigo to wonder why everyone wasn't clapping_ *

 **Daigo** : What about my applause?

* _The Scene Cut to the Mountain Castle, where Paravler and Stegronze were visibly worried_ *

 **Paravler** : Now that, Kaseki has that device...he's fully able to get a new form, or any of those Riders.

 **Stegronze:** If that happens, the boss will not be pleased...more so than now.

 **Paravler** : Then perhaps, it's time that we stopped playing these games with Kaseki and his gang of misfits, and instead use the device, the master gave to us..

* _Paravler placed her hand out as a device appeared within her grasp, a sapphire resting inside the device as well as a few other gemstones.._ *

* _As Paravler pulled the Sapphire from its place she began infusing energy into it, as Stegronze outstretched his hand doing the same*_

 _*And then as energy was fused into it, The Metoryu was born after being placed near a fossil*_

 **Paravler** : Spinophire, go...and don't return until the three riders have been destroyed..

* _Spinophire let out a triumphant roar as it exited the castle leaving Paravler and Stegronze to hope that it succeeded_ *

* _The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor, where Daigo and Kenta were relaxing in Riku's pool without a care in the world*_

 _*Suddenly Chiyo busted outside standing at the edge of the pool as she looked down at Daigo and Kenta*_

 **Chiyo** : Why aren't you guys out there looking for Riku?! He's a pivotal part of this team!

 **Kenta** : Why would I worry about a side character?

* _Chiyo groaned as she turned toward Daigo who still had yet to reply to her question_ *

 **Chiyo** : Well? Shouldn't you be worried, he's YOUR best buddy.

*Daigo seeped into the pool further before floating face up*

 **Daigo** : It's not that I'm not worried, but I've known Riku for too long. Chances are once he sees the blog, and realizes that he left his own house he'll be back, so why don't you just put on a bikini and hang out with us, sexy?

* _Chiyo flushed red with anger as she turned her back to the door as Kenta and Daigo exited the pool_ *

 **Chiyo** : I have a job to do, so don't you dare call me sexy again or you'll truly feel the pain..

* _Daigo, who was standing in front of Chiyo smirked lightly_ *

 **Daigo** : Whatever you say _Luka._

* _As Chiyo turned blinded by rage she brought her leg backward punt kicking the person in front of her, however Daigo moved out of the way*_

 _*There was a ding of a bell as impact as made and Kenta fell backward into the pool in pain*_

 **Chiyo** : UGH!

 _*Chiyo turned heading back into the house as Kenta wallowed in pain floating on a surfboard they happened to have in the pool*_

 **Daigo** : What a woman.

* _The Scene Returned to Riku's Hotel Room in the same state it was as before except for Riku himself, who had just woken up from what seemed to be his first nap in weeks*_

 _*As he yawned he looked at his laptop resting on his lap, open and on the newest blog title, and then immediately groaned, beginning to read the article*_

 **Riku** : This...is..LUDICROUS!

* _Riku slammed his laptop down as he clenched his fist taking hold of his phone and calling Rika, calming himself slightly as the phone rang, and then there was an answer*_

 _*Rika spoke with hostility in her voice_ *

 **Rika** : Riku…

 **Riku** : Save it, Rika...you need to take down your article..

 **Rika** : Why the hell would I do that, this is MY blog I have the right to post what I want!

 **Riku** : There's no reason to destroy Kaseki's reputation, because you're angry with me..This will affect how people see Kaseki, and if they'll end up revolting against him because of you.

 **Rika** : What are you going to do if I don't?

* _Riku gripped his phone his knuckles becoming white, though his voice was uneasily calm_ *

 **Riku** : You can take the article down...or you can leave my house, I'm only giving you those choices..

* _Before Rika could reply, Riku hung up and the scene focused on Rika who was angry, just as Daigo was passing by_ *

 **Rika** : How can you stand him?! Knowing that he hates you and is just so ANNOYING!

*Daigo entered the room keeping his smirk*

 **Daigo** : I've known him for a long time, you tend to get used to the way he acts..and everything he says or does.

 **Rika** : But, he still hates you! How can you just accept that?

* _Daigo sighed as he leaned on the chair in front of him_ *

 **Daigo** : I've always known Riku didn't like me.. But I've always found him interesting and I believe that we could be best buds if given the chance. Besides, the last thing he needs is another person that hates him...what he needs is a friend who will never betray him.

 **Rika:** So you...accept him, even though he talks about you like you're such a bad person?

 **Daigo** : What do you mean?

* _Rika sighed almost dreading having to relive the memory*_

 **Rika** : He...he said he was trying to warn me against you, that you were some sort of..womanizer, which is absolutely ridiculous! Right?

* _Daigo pushed off the wooden frame of the chair stretching his arms_ *

 **Daigo** : Well, I am a womanizer, he was totally right in warning you about me.

* _Rika almost literally jumped as she looked at Daigo in disbelief_ *

 **Rika** : So you're telling me...I was angry the whole time for nothing?

 **Daigo** : I wouldn't say for nothing, he could've handled it better..but I suppose you were wrong in this situation.

* _Rika lowered her head_ *

 **Rika** : I need to undo everything I've done!

* _Rika quickly rushed off as Daigo just sort of, waved_ *

* _Kenta entered the room as Rika left and looked at Daigo about to talk until the robots entered, including a new one: A Plesiosaurus, Robo-Plesio_ *

 **Kenta** : Wait...is that a new robot? Hasn't the side-character, been away for like...two weeks?

* _Daigo rolled his eyes and scoffed_ *

 **Daigo** : Obviously, best bud isn't the only one that can make a robot.

 **Robo-Plesio** : Daigo! A Metoryu has found its way to the city!

* _Daigo made no visual queues to stand as Kenta looked at him annoyed_ *

 **Kenta** : Are you coming?!

 **Daigo:** He didn't say that people were in danger, so it's not my problem..

* _Kenta groaned as he took hold of Daigo's wrist pulling him closer to the exit_ *

 **Kenta** : People are probably being terrorized by the Metoryu!

* _Daigo stroked his chin before nodding_ *

 **Daigo** : Yeah you're right, let's go!

* _Kenta revved up his motorcycle as Daigo jumped on the back and they rode to the scene*_

 _*As they arrived, Riku in all his glory stood before the Metoryu as Daigo leaped from the motorcycle nearly tackling Riku in excitement*_

 **Daigo** : Best BUD! YOU'RE HERE!

* _Kenta groaned as he stopped the Machine Swooper*_

 **Kenta** : You're here…

* _Riku shoved Daigo backward as he attempted to hug him_ *

 **Riku:** Not right now, intern...we need to deal with the Metoryu…

* _Riku already had his Driver set around his waist as he placed the Dimago into his belt not up for anything showy*_

* _Meanwhile Kenta rolled his Dimago down to his knee as he bounced it to his other foot before bouncing it into the driver directly, and Daigo tossed both his Driver and Dimago into the air, as the Driver caught the Dimago and he caught it placing it onto his waist_ *

 **Riku, Kenta and Daigo** : HENSHIN!

 _*They'd all transform going directly into their evolved forms as the metoryu, Spinophire stood before them_ *

 **Kaseki** : Sorry to break it to you,but you're going back t-

 **Si-O** : You're going to go down in a splash!

* _Kaseki turned his head toward Si-O who half waved toward Kaseki, while Ptera-R impatient as ever charged forward_ *

 **Ptera-R** : THE HERO HAS SWOO-

* _But before Ptera-R could finish his line, Spinophire charged forward slamming it's claws into Ptera-R's stomach forcing him backward_ *

* _Ptera-R slid backward as he lifted into the air attempting to regain more footing_ *

 **Kaseki** : You can't handle him alone, intern…

 **Si-O** : AGREED!

* _Kaseki and Si-O charged forward as Kaseki unsheathed his claws, and Si-O fired a flurry of bolts in the direction of Spinophire_ *

* _However as the bolts came flying Spinophire quickly went onto all fours dashing under them with grace as Kaseki using his claws lunged toward Spinophire*_

 _*Spinophire quickly spun to the right as he charged Kaseki turning his back to him just in the nick of time as he slashed Kaseki across the chest forcing him to the ground*_

 _*Kaseki rolled on the ground as Ptera-R swooped back downward holding both his daggers as he put both hands to his head as he spun in a drill slamming toward Spinophire*_

 _*Spinophire turned up toward Ptera-R as he jumped up into the air spinning in a buzzsaw like formation slashing Ptera-R's wings sending him crashing down into the ground his Dimago falling from his belt as he reeled in pain*_

 _*Si-O charged forward shooting as Spinophire as he plummeted from the air*_

 _*Spinophire was ready however as he spun so precisely that Si-O's bolts didn't make contact, and as he landed he slammed both sets of claws into Si-O's head sending him backward as he slammed into a car his Dimago also falling from his belt*_

 **Daigo** : You're...a strong one.

* _Daigo and Kenta were both defeated on the ground as Kaseki slowly stood as his mind trailed to the device he recently created_ *

 **Kaseki** : If...I use it now, I risk letting my instincts getting the better of me..but, what if I don't have a choice?

* _Spinophire looked toward Kaseki before laughing quietly as jumping away leaving Kaseki alone to unhenshin_ *

* _And as Riku did so, Daigo and Kenta rejoned him_ *

 **Kenta** : What was that?! You had a perfect chance to take care of him, and you didn't!

* _Riku clenched his fist as Kenta took hold of his collar_ *

 **Kenta** : I get you're a side-character, but you need to start not pulling your punches!

*Daigo pulled Kenta back as he pulled Kenta into an arm lock*

 **Daigo** : That's not necessary, Clark Kenta, or do I have to remind you…

 _*Daigo leaned close to Kenta's ear as his voice became dark and menacing*_

 **Daigo** : That Riku is my best bud, and if you hurt him...I'll hurt you..

* _Kenta gulped as Daigo released him his cocky smirk returning to his face_ *

 **Riku:** I don't need to remain here and talk to you...I've got enough problems to worry about than to take crap from someone under me.

* _Riku sat on the Machine Scouter as he rode off toward his hotel room_ *

* _And as Riku made it there, he found Alfie standing at the door silently waiting_ *

 **Riku** : What are you doing here, Alfie?

 **Alfie** : I'm only here to talk..Master Riku.

* _Riku pushed past Alfie, plopping into his chair as his hair, usually slicked backward swayed into his face to show how devastated he was_ *

 **Alfie** : Master Riku, this behavior is very unlike you. What happened to the man, who would never allow something so petty to get to him?

 **Riku** : That man still exists somewhere Alfie, but right now, I'm not..in the mood to hear one of your "uplifting" speeches..

* _Alfie crossed over to Riku as he turned his chair to face him and forced Riku to look up at him_ *

 **Alfie** : You've changed for the better Master Riku, and I don't mean that because you're wallowing, you left because you care about what you say to her..to Rika. But to care from afar is to not care at all, you need to return to Hitsu Manor, and fix your mistakes.

* _Riku looked back down as he contemplated blinking slightly as he slicked his hair back once more_ *

 **Riku** : You are correct, as usual, Alfie. But don't mistake my returning for caring, I would just prefer that I live in my own house once more.

* _Alfie had a sly smirk as he nodded regaining his normal pristine stature_ *

 **Alfie** : But of course Master Riku, shall we make our way back?

 **Riku** : Yes, Alfie..

* _As Riku and Alfie entered Hitsu Manor, Riku took in a breath of fresh-air enjoying that he could enjoy his own home again*_

 _*And then as Riku walked down the hallway, he saw Rika and stepped toward her*_

 _*Rika looked in surprise as she gasped a bit*_

 **Rika** : Riku, I didn't expect you to return so soon, I..uh took down that article.

* _Riku nodded knowing this moment had to come eventually, and immediately dreading it*_

 **RIku** : That's good...but we are still, hostile toward each other...and it will benefit both of us..if you don't speak to me, until we can look past this.

* _Rika nodded slightly as she swallowed slightly_ *

 **Rika** : I guess, you're right..

* _Riku nodded as he walked past Rika_ *

* _As Rika stood in the hallway she got a phone call, and as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered the call she gasped as the scene cut to the Kaseki Cave*_

 _*Riku and Daigo were in the Kaseki Cave together as Riku faced him*_

 **Riku** : I...need your advice.

* _Daigo looked up as he wasn't really facing Riku his expression in complete surprise*_

 **Daigo** : Can you repeat that?

* _Daigo pulled out his phone as he held it to Riku's mouth with record on_ *

 **Riku** : This was a bad idea..

 _*Riku squinted at Daigo's phone as he slapped it from his hand, though Daigo caught it with ease_ *

 **Daigo** : What do you need from me, best bud?

* _Riku sighed as he locked his hands together*_

 **Riku** : Do you trust...your emotions enough to let them decide your life?

* _Daigo raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair thinking on the question for a minute or two_ *

 **Daigo:** All the time! If my emotions can't decide my fate then what can?!

* _Riku groaned_ *

 **Riku** : Gah...you sound like the intern.

* _A grin spread to Daigo's face as he stood triumphantly declaring:_ *

 **Daigo** : You can just call me, Daigo Umi: Riku's best bud, Kamen Rider, Superhero, All Around Nice-Guy, _possible_ _Womanizer_ , Defender of the people!

* _Riku chuckled lightly as Daigo pointed smiling widely_ *

 **Riku** : You need to swear to me, that no one knows about this…

 **Daigo** : Of course, we're best buds I would never tell anyone your secrets.

* _Suddenly an alarm went off in the Kaseki Cave, and as it stopped Kenta busted into the cave_ *

 **Kenta** : Hey secondary protagonists! The metoryu is back!

* _Riku nodded as he stood from his chair_ *

 **Riku** : Another thing, Umi...If I lose control, I need you to stop me at all costs.

 **Daigo** : Of course! Not that I know what you're talking about, but y'know.

* _As the Three Riders left, Daigo jumped on the back of Riku's bike, and oddly enough Riku didn't fight him off as Daigo bounced up and down in anticipation*_

 _*After just a few minutes, the Three Riders appear on the scene Spinophire was there, being backed up by a small army of Glassroids*_

 **Kenta** : Let's do this!

* _Kenta and Daigo both henshined into their evolved forms as Riku stood alone still not henshined_ *

 **Riku:** You two...handle the Glassroids.

 _*Ptera-R Turned toward Riku*_

 **Ptera-R** : What about the Metoryu?!

 **Riku** : I'll handle him..

* _Si-O nodded pulling Ptera-R by his wing_ *

 **Si-O** : Let's leave this to best bud..

* _Ptera-R groaned before agreeing and pulling out his daggers as Si-O pulled out his duel crossbows*_

 **Spinophire** : I have the ability to read your mind and predict every move you can make, you don't stand a chance.

 **Riku** : That's just simply not the case…

* _Riku pulled out his new device as he held it up over his head pulling out both the Raptor and Ankylo Dimago*_

 **Riku** : Henshin…

* _Riku spun as he slammed the Instinct Driver onto his waist putting both Dimagos into the separate slots as the Driver glowed with a powerful energy*_

* _Riku closed his eyes as grunted as energy crackled outward creating electricity that were sent into Spinophire's chest forcing him backward as both Ptera-R and Si-O watched in surprise*_

 _*Riku curled both hands into fists as the electricity began to lessen the energy from the driver creating a purple energy effect around Riku's body as the armor of this new form gathered around him, until finally*_

 _*There was a burst of light that blinded everyone and Kaseki emerged...but not in his Raptor Form, or his Ankylo form, this was a new form...The Instinct Form*_

 _*As Energy pushed off of Kaseki the air around distorted showing ripples of power*_

 **Kaseki** : I' ..MY INSTINCTS!

* _Kaseki let out a mighty roar as Glassroids that were near him were immediately destroyed from the energy discharge_ *

 **Ptera-R** : Woah...I didn't know he had that form.

 **Si-O** : Something tells me it's new..

* _Kaseki's claws shot out from his hands and feet as Spinophire who had just recovered from the shock of power, stood attempting to predict Kaseki movements_ *

* _Kaseki charged forward creating cracks in the ground with every swift step that he took as he jumped into the air drop kicking Spinophire backward sending him to the ground_ *

 **Spinophire** : WHAT?! I can't...predict your movements?

 **Kaseki** : No...I'm letting my instincts decide the course of this battle!

* _Kaseki widened his arms as he charged forward spinning in a tornado like movement slashing Spinophire across the chest_ *

 _*He'd follow up with a double knee into Spinophire's stomach as he quickly punched him backward energy shooting off of his fist*_

* _Spinophire stumbled backward as Kaseki in his new Instinct form lowered his stance as he also widened it resting his shoulders as the Ankylo Smasher appeared in his hand*_

 _*He'd grip it as it was sharper claw like talons jutting from both ends*_

 **Kaseki** : Let's see how you like, when I REALLY use my instincts!

* _Kaseki charged forward as he sped forward taking the ankylo smasher in both hands as he spun slamming it into Spinophire as an explosion of energy shot out from it and Spinophire slammed into the fifth story of a building before falling back down*_

 _*Kaseki breathed heavily as the Ankylo Smasher disappeared and he lowered himself*_

 **Kaseki** : Activate...Instinct Finish..

 **Instinct Driver** : Instinct Finish!

* _Kaseki placed both hands to the ground as he leaped into the air going higher than even Ptera-R did during his finish*_

 _*Kaseki rocketed down as energy crackled from the end of his foot as it grew to the rest of his body*_

 _*He'd fly downward as the energy encircled on the end of his foot and he slammed into Spinophire with a huge explosion that spread to the 20th story of a building*_

 _*And As both Ptera-R and Si-O looked on the army of Glassroids now destroyed they unhenshined, but Kaseki didn't*_

 **Si-O** : So this is what he meant, huh?

* _Si-O shook his head as he brought his hand up firing a crossbow bolt into the Ankylo Dimago as it flew upward and out of the driver, and Kaseki unhenshined as Riku fell to his knees the energy he just had in his body tiring him out_ *

 **Kenta** : How is this possible? The side-character became stronger before I did!

* _Riku looked up to Kenta as he slowly stood from his knees_ *

 **Riku:** I've been working on this for two straight weeks, it wasn't without fail…

 **Daigo** : Eh, getting you to turn back wasn't that hard..

 **Riku** : Hmph..

 _*Daigo pulled Riku up onto his feet as he placed a hand on his shoulder as they slowly walked back toward the Machine Scouter and Swooper*_

 **Daigo** : You know, you still have to apologize to Aqua, "Terra".

 _*Riku rose an eyebrow, knowing who the "Terra" identity was,but utterly confused on the other*_

 **Riku** : Who's...Aqua?

 **Daigo** : It's just a nickname I gave to Rika, but you still need to apologize…

 _*Riku breathed in and let out a long drawn out sigh*_

 **Riku** : I know..

* _As the scene returned to Hitsu Manor, Riku met up with Rika, but she had a fully packed suitcase*_

 **Riku** : Rika, you know you don't really have to leave...It was just the anger I had at the moment..

 _*Riku shook her head as she kept hold of the bags*_

 **Rika:** I got a call from my grandfather, my grandmother is very, very sick and I need to go be with her.

 _*Riku nodded*_

 **Riku** : Understood, you can go…

 _*Rika began walking off as Kenta and Daigo joined Riku in the hallway, and then she turned*_

 **Rika** : You know, I noticed that..Metoryu are getting stronger, you guys are going to need to work together more.

* _Daigo's smile spread from ear-to-ear as Kenta groaned loudly_ *

 **Kenta** : NOOOOO!

 **Daigo** : YESSSSSSSSSS!

* _Rika exited Hitsu Manor the sound of her bag still audible as it rolled against the rough concrete leaving the three riders looking toward her_ *

* _And then the Scene Cut away, Opening Back up at the Mountain Castle, where Paravler and Stegronze discussed once more now visibly on edge_ *

 **Paravler** : We'll need to make a different approach, if we wish to defeat Kaseki and the other Riders..

 **Stegronze** : Then perhaps, we could use Kaseki new form against him, he doesn't have control of it yet we can force him to turn on his allies easily. But I want Si-O to myself, I have unfinished business with him.

 **Paravler** : That leaves, Kamen Rider Ptera-R to deal with..

* _A figure appeared from the shadows as Pachaphite revealed himself_ *

 **Pachaphite** : Is that where I come in?

* _The Episode Ended On That Note_ *

 ***Preview***

* _Kaseki and Si-O were fighting together leaving Ptera-R alone in the background_ *

 **Ptera-R** : Where am I supposed to fit into all of this, if they work together so well?

* _There was another scene where Pachaphite had Confronted Kenta_ *

 **Pachaphite** : You're not good enough to be the hero you _wish_ you were…

* _There was another scene with Kenta alone_ *

 **Kenta:** Maybe...I'm not good enough.

 ***Preview Over***

AN: So there we go the end of arc 1. This episode was super fun to come up with as Daigo meshes really well with the cast and his interactions with everyone are really fun to think of. So now stay tuned next week for arc 2 to begin where things will get more amped up, the Metoryu will get stronger and who knows maybe the mysterious boss will be revealed eventually. Maybe even get READY to OPEN YOUR EYES for a couple crossovers with other riders who knows really. For now remember to Favorite, follow and review if your enjoying the story, until next time see you later.


	17. Chapter 17:A Hero Cracks

AN: Hello, is everyone ready for Arc number 2. I know I am, things are about to great crazier for our heroes and hopefully they don't **CRACK** under the pressure.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 17:

A Hero Cracks

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Chiyo:** So is no one else worried about Rika and her well being?  
 **Kenta:** Meh, she'll be perfectly fine, not like she's not used to losing people.

 _*There was a slapping sound that echoed a bit*_

 **Kenta:** OW!

 **Riku:** Be more considerate, intern…

 **Kenta:** Since when have you ever cared about consideration of people?

 **Riku:** Mmm..shut up.

 **Kenta:** What will happen next on Kamen Rider Ptera-R?!

 _*There was another slapping sound, louder than the first*_

 **Riku:** The title is Kaseki..not Ptera-R!

 _*The Episode Opened like any other, Kenta was alone in the living room, a spherical Device, with an E carved into it, The E-Sphere rested in front of the tv the company's name, Elemental Sphere, and Logo were displayed on the side of the console*_

 _*As Kenta was deep into his gameplay the door creaked, Chiyo rushing into the room a sense of semi-urgency in her voice and on her face*_

 **Chiyo:** What are you doing, idiot?!

 _*Kenta keeping his eyes on the screen continued to slouch as he spoke to Chiyo*_

 **Kenta:** I'm playing a game maid, you shouldn't bother me while I'm gaming, besides don't you have something to clean?

 _*Chiyo curled his fingers ready to choke Kenta but she regained her composure*_

 **Chiyo:** You'll regret that, but right now there's a Metoryu in the city. Riku and The pervert already left, so you should hurry up if you want to catch up with them.

 _*Kenta paused his game immediately tossing the controller into the air as it landed cleanly and safely onto the couch*_

 **Kenta:** They left without me?!

 _*Chiyo nodded crossing her arms*_

 **Kenta:** Alright then, guess I better go!

 _*Kenta darted toward the Kaseki cave jumping the small ramp between the entrance and the main ground as he landed rushing toward the Machine Swooper, except, it wasn't there*_

 **Kenta:** He took my bike?! Come on!

 _*Kenta yelled out in frustration as he brought his head back down and he eyed Rika's bicycle*_

 **Kenta:** I guess..I have to.

 _*Kenta hopped onto the bicycle obviously too large for it due to his more physical stature,as he took off pedaling slowly through the streets on Rika's bicycle*_

 _*Meanwhile at the scene of the Metoryu, Kaseki and Si-O were fighting a small group of Glassroids easily taking them out with small simple movements*_

 _*And as Kaseki and Si-O finished them off, Kenta arrived quickly jumped from the bicycle and holding out his Dimago and Driver*_

 **Kenta:** No need to worry any longer! The hero has swooped in!

 _*But as Kenta focused, he noticed there were no Metoryu*_

 **Kaseki:** You're late..

 _*Kaseki pulled his Dimago from his belt unhenshining with Si-O following behind him*_

 _Daigo: Pretty good effort though Kenta, maybe you'll make it next time._

 _*Kenta frowned slightly as Riku placed his hands into his pockets*_

 **Riku:** You need to take this more seriously, intern, the Metoryu are going to get stronger, you're lucky that this was just a small group of Glassroids, it could have been one of the generals..and then what?

 _*Kenta sighed as he looked down at Riku's feet*_

 **Daigo:** Hey, best bud, he tried his best to be here, we probably could've warned him about it anyway.

 _*Daigo placed his hand firmly on Riku's shoulder but Riku quickly took it dropping his hand back to his side*_

 **Riku:** Don't touch me..Look intern, if you make more mistakes like this...I'm taking your driver and your Dimago.

 **Kenta:** But you can't do that!

 **Riku:** Hmph...you can't stop me.

 _*Riku pushed pass Kenta as he hopped onto the Machine Scouter and rode off with Daigo taking the Machine Swooper*_

 **Daigo:** Thanks for letting me borrow your bike!

 _*Daigo rode off as Kenta turned away clenching his fist as he walked slowly to the local park*_

 _*Kenta trudged through the park as he kicked a small pebble thinking to himself*_

 **Kenta:** Maybe, I should just turn in my driver...They work so well together, I've only been doing this for a few months.

 _*Kenta clenched his fist as his knuckled became white and he kicked the pebble harder into a tree as it was lodged into it*_

 **Kenta:** Where am I supposed to fit into this, if they work together so well?

 _*As if from thin-air, a strange man appeared behind Kenta looming like a shadow over his shoulder*_

 **Man:** What's the matter, hero?

*Kenta spun around quickly going into a weak fighting stance as he backed away slowly from the mysterious man*

 **Kenta:** Who the hell...are you?

 _*The man smirked a bit as his long hair covered majority of his face, leaving only the bottom of his mouth to show*_

 **Man:** Just someone who has your best interest, at heart..And let me tell you, they don't care about what you do or what you contribute, they'll leave you behind in seconds if given the choice..You should quit now.

 _*Kenta looked away for a moment and then looked back as his eyes widened*_

 **Kenta:** Wait! How did y-

 _*But Kenta noticed that the man had disappeared, almost as if into thin air*_

 _*Kenta had a look of shock on his face, before he returned to his composed self and went back to the Kaseki Cave*_

 _*As Kenta entered the Kaseki Cave he looked around, and in surprise,noticed that Riku wasn't working on anything in the cave*_

 **Kenta:** What?

 _*Kenta quickly rushed up and out to the pool where he saw Riku, Daigo, and Ryu the cat, lounging by the pool all wearing shades*_

 **Kenta:** What is this? Why aren't you working, Riku?!

 _*Riku lifted his shades from his eyes as he rose his eyebrow toward Kenta*_

 **Riku:** Umi, though annoying, makes research easier..I have more freetime than I usually do since no one else here matched my intellect...Not that he does.

 _*Daigo who was on top of a floating spun the tube around keeping one set of shades over his eyes while there was another on top of his head*_

 **Daigo:** He's just being silly. My best bud here, really appreciates everyone here.

 **Riku:** We spent, most of the time analyzing new data, there's still some to do..but he insisted that we take a break..

 _*Kenta pushed open the doorway completely now as he stepped out into the sunlight*_

 _Kenta: I could..always help you, with the data analysis if you want._

 _*Riku who was also in a floating overturned in surprise as he was submerged into the water before coming out almost immediately as his hair was still perfectly intact*_

 _*Daigo who was also sipping on a drink spit it toward the side of the pool soaking Ryu in spit and soda*_

 **Riku:** You...YOU want to help us?

 _*Kenta nodded as if it were obvious and Riku took hold of the floatie once more to steady himself in the water, even though he could swim perfectly well*_

 **Daigo:** I mean...that's a great offer Kenta,and we'd totally let you, but best bud and I are very into our work right now so we're not looking for any extra help. You can hang out with us in the pool though.

 _*Riku had finally regained his composure as he pushed his shades back over his eyes*_

 **Riku:** No he can't, he hasn't done anything worth spending downtime with an elite such as myself.

 **Daigo:** At least he's trying best bud, you have to give him something for that.

 **Riku:** No..

 _*Kenta tired of hearing them talk about him turned away*_

 **Kenta:** It's fine..I wouldn't want to hang out with you secondary characters anyway.

 _*Kenta pushed the door going back in leaving Riku, Daigo, and Ryu to hangout like before*_

 _*As Kenta rushed down the hallway he slammed into Alfie nearly falling to the ground from the blunt impact*_

 **Alfie:** Apologies Master K-

 **Kenta:** Not right now butler! I'm in no mood to talk to you!

 _*Kenta attempted to push past Alfie but Alfie quickly stopped him*_

 **Alfie:** Perhaps talking about your problem could help y-

 **Kenta:** Finally someone asks! I'm a Kamen Rider, but so are they, and they've been Kamen Riders so much longer than I have, and I'm becoming obsolete before them, and that can't happen because I'm supposed to be the hero of this story and they're supposed to be my supporting cast, so why is this happening?!

 _*Kenta huffed and puffed loudly as Alfie began to process everything he said*_

 **Alfie:** This is, interesting, I've never had to deal with someone who fears they are under others.. But perhaps, your fears are for nothing..if Master Riku really believed that he had no use for you, you would be gone by now.

 _*Kenta frowned not getting the answer he wanted*_

 _*But before he could utter another word Robo-Ptera flew through the hall stopping before Kenta*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** Boss! Another Metoryu! The others don't know yet so I'll go t-

 **Kenta:** No...don't tell them anything, I'll handle it.

 **Robo-Ptera:** Got it boss!

 _*Kenta turned toward Alfie pointing a finger at him*_

 **Kenta:** You better not tell them, butler.

 **Alfie:** I'll allow you to make your own choices sir.

 **Kenta:** Good.

 _*Kenta quickly made his way to the Kaseki Cave as he leaped toward the Machine Swooper landing on the seat as he winced in pain from landing so hard*_

 _Kenta: At least Daigo can't steal my bike this time._

 _*Kenta quickly rode forward out of the Kaeski Cave, leaving everyone else*_

 _*As Kenta arrived on the scene shortly after, he came to a sliding stop on the Machine Swooper in front of a small army of Glassroids being lead by a new Metoryu, Pterous*_

 **Kenta:** HENSHIN!

 _*Kenta quickly slammed his driver onto his waist as he rolled the Dimago onto his foot and bounced it onto his knee and catching it*_

 _*He'd place it into his Driver as his armor appeared over him and he became Kamen Rider Ptera-R, in fossilized form*_

 **Ptera-R:** The Hero Has Swooped In!

 _*Ptera-R charged forward as Pterous looked toward the Glassroids and they charged*_

 _*Ptera-R quickly spun as he slammed his foot into one of the Glassroids sending him into a few more, he'd then swiftly turn as he backhanded another in the head and rolled on his shoulder donkey kicking two*_

 _*As Ptera-R recovered his fossilized armor broke off as the eye of his driver flashed and he brought his daggers up ready for Pterous*_

 _*Pterous eyed Ptera-R as the Glassroids continued to fall and he flew forward*_

 _Ptera-R: The true battle begins!_

 _*Ptera-R took flight as he and Pterous rose into the air clashing with one another a visual power slice coming from each of them*_

 _*Ptera-R quickly kicked up but Pterous took hold of his leg tossing him lower to the ground as he then followed with a double kick to Ptera-R's head forcing him into a nearby building*_

 **Ptera-R:** GRAGH!

 _*Ptera-R brought his feet to the building's glass as he pushed off once again shattering the glass on impact as he swivelled over Pterous' head but to no avail as Pterous backflipped kicking Ptera-R into the ground*_

 _*Ptera-R crashed down like a rocket creating a small crater as Pterous landed taking hold of Ptera-R's wing*_

 **Pterous:** You made a mistake challenging a master flyer.

 _*Ptera-R grunted in pain as Pterous tossed him to the ground ready to put on the finishing blow until there was a LOUD MONSTROUS ROAR*_

 _*Kaseki in his instinct form rushed forward on all fours as he jumped into the air covering at least 20 feet as he slammed his knee into Pterous chest sending him reeling backward with an explosion of energy*_

 _*Kaseki landed as he turned his head toward PTera-R breathing heavily and wildly*_

 _*Pterous just recovering from the sudden attacking quickly began flapping his wings as he took off into the air, as Kaseki removed one of the Dimagos turning back toward Kenta*_

 _*Ptera-R also unhenshined as he held his side slowly getting up as he met Riku's gaze and then broke it immediately*_

 **Kenta:** I know..I know..I messed up really really bad.

 _*Riku pulled the Instinct Driver from his waist as he pocketed the two Dimagos*_

 **Riku:** You did worse than bad intern..You caused more property damage, than you did when you first started, and to tie it all together you lost to the Metoryu.

 **Kenta:** I thought I could handle it.

 **Riku:** You thought wrong, fool. Make another stupid mistake like this and I'll take your driver, your dimagos, and remove you from my home...for good.

 _*Riku shoved past Kenta before he could say anything else riding off on the Machine Scouter as Kenta slumped to his knees punching the ground*_

 _*The Scene Cut Cleanly to the Castle Mountain as Stegronze and Paravler were discussing*_

 **Paravler:** The conversion of Ptera-R is going well, but that still leaves the other two Riders to worry about.

 **Stegronze:** I still don't understand why we don't just kill them where they stand!

 _*Paravler shook her head bringing her wrist to under her chin*_

 **Paravler:** Ptera-R isn't smart...anything that is talked into his ear will make him insecure, we get to him emotionally, and he will quit..or get himself killed.

 _*Stegronze pounded his fists together as the mysterious man from before entered the room his shape changing and forming into Pacchyphite*_

 **Pacchyphite:** Masters…

 **Paravler:** How much longer until Ptera-R is broken?

 **Pacchyphtie:** It should only take one more talk...And he'll be too broken to ever use his driver ever again. And then, my revenge will be fulfilled, for the last time I encountered him.

 **Stegronze:** Then...we can kill him.

 _*They all laughed menacingly as the scene cut to Kenta's room where he stared at his driver with his hand on his ribcage*_

 _*As Kenta groaned and winced in pain Chiyo opened the door holding a spool of bandages*_

 **Kenta:** Don't you knock.

 _*Kenta continued groaning as he attempted to turn away but failed*_

 **Chiyo:** You're hurt...and I'm doing my job.

 **Kenta:** Your job is to clean..

 **Chiyo:** My job is to care for the residence, now shut up and let me fix you..

*Chiyo took hold of a long bandage as she wrapped it around Kenta's midsection after removing his jacket and shirt*

 **Kenta:** Why do you care anyway?

 **Chiyo:** What's your problem, idiot? I'm just trying to help you..

 _*Kenta sighed and then winced from the pain as Chiyo tore off another bandage*_

 **Kenta:** Those two...they work great together, they're smarter than me..more skilled than me, I'm not able to keep up with them...and I've already screwed up enough..

 _*Chiyo broke off another bandage as she backed away finished patching up Kenta*_

 **Chiyo:** You're stupider than I thought you were… Riku's not one to stall when he says he's going to kick someone out, or he's going to do something to you, I know from experience. If he honestly thought you were completely useless you would have been gone the day you became Ptera-R, or even sooner. You're a viable part of this team, that's why you're still here..Now stop being an idiot.

 _*Kenta turned toward Chiyo as a smirk spread back to his face*_

 **Kenta:** You know what, you're right! The main character shouldn't wallow in pain letting the others surpass him! I'm Kenta Kaze! Time to fix things.

 _*Kenta pulled on his shirt and jacket as he pushed past Chiyo, but softly, as he made his way into the Kaseki Cave where Daigo was attempting to calm the raging beast that was Riku*_

 **Kenta:** Hey...Riku, I'm sorry..

 _*Riku looked up as the face of anger softened slightly*_

 **Kenta:** I was stupid in that moment, but now, I realize that I have a role..and I need to keep it. And that role is the main character, even if you guys try and surpass me, I'll always come out on top.

 _*Riku stood from his chair slowly as he walked up to Kenta looking him in his eyes*_

 **Riku:** Hmph...in the heat of that moment, I may have made it seem as if you were useless, you aren't..

 _*Daigo looked on in surprise as Riku stated his case*_

 **Riku:** You have a use, as the only member that can fly, you are the only one rightful to take on this Metoryu..

 _*As Daigo stood Robo-Ptera appeared once more screeching to everyone*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** The Metoryu has RETURNED!

 _*Riku nodded and looked toward Kenta*_

 **Kenta:** It's time to get my revenge.

 _*Riku and Daigo hopped onto the Machine Scouter while Kenta got onto the Machine Swooper and they all rode off to the scene of the Metoryu*_

 _*Within Minutes, All 3 of them arrived on the scene, and as Kenta stood separate from the others Pacchyphite appeared unable to be seen by the others as he whispered into Kenta's ear*_

 **Pacchyphite:** You're not good enough to be the hero you wish you were. Give up now, and maybe you'll be spared.

 _*Kenta closed his eyes and then opened them with a new vigor*_

 **Kenta:** No...I know your games and they won't work anymore.. I'm Kenta god damn Kaze, superhero, Kamen Rider, animal lover, vegetarian, the best god damn main character around, you can't change that.

 _*Pacchyphite in surprise faded away as Kenta turned back to the Metoryu*_

 **Kenta:** Let's do it, side characters.

 _*Riku, Daigo, and Kenta all brought out their Dimagos*_

 _*Riku tossed his Dimago into the air as he caught it placing it into the Kaseki Driver around his waist, meanwhile Daigo had tossed both his driver and Dimago up into the air, and as the driver caught the Dimago he caught the driver placing it over his waist*_

 _*Kenta gripped his Dimago as he dropped it to his foot kicking it twice as he kicked it up to his knee and bounced it into the Ptera-R Driver as it clamped down*_

 **Riku, Kenta, and Daigo:** HENSHIN!

 _*Riku, Kenta, and Daigo's energy merged together as it culminated in a shroud around them and an egg like substance covered their body creating the armor around them as it then broke off, revealing: Ankylo Kaseki, Ptera-R, and Si-O in their fossilized forms*_

 **Kaseki:** Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction!

 **Daigo:** You're going to go out..in a splash.

 **Ptera-R:** The Hero Has Swooped In!

 _*Kaseki brought his arm down as the Ankylo Smasher materialized in his hand and all 3 charged forward as the Glassroids and Pterous did the same*_

 _*As the Metoryus charged, the Rider's belts shined as all their fossilized armor broke off and they went into evolved form*_

 **All Drivers:** SHINKA!

 _*While Ankylo Kaseki, and Si-O stayed on the ground Ptera-R lifted into the skies fighting Pterous*_

 **Kaseki:** ANKYLO SMASH!

 _*Kaseki quickly lifted off the ground as he swung his hammer bringing it down on a large group of Glassroids obliterating them immediately*_

 _*Si-O backflipped twice as he fired bolts from his crossbows taking out each Glassroid with grace and skill, as he rolled over one's back kicking it in the head*_

 _*He'd place his hand to the ground as he one-handed cartwheeled firing off even more shots into the air as they rained down*_

 **Si-O:** PLESIO FINISH!

 _*The Bolts Rained Down From the Skies destroying the remaining Glassroids*_

 _*Meanwhile Ptera-R and Pterous were deep in battle high into the skies*_

 **Pterous:** You couldn't defeat me before, you can't do it now!

 **Ptera-R:** I'M STRONGER THAN I WAS THEN!

 _*Ptera-R quickly took off fast as he slashed through Pterous' chest sending him spinning swiftly*_

 _*Pterous regained his balance as he rocketed toward Ptera-R bringing his leg up to kick him in the head like before*_

 _*Ptera-R was ready as he brought his arm up catching Pterous' leg though he did go down a bit as he spun throwing him into the ground*_

 _*Pterous slid on the ground as Ptera-R landed swinging his blades cockily*_

 **Ptera-R:** Who's the best flier now?!

 **Pterous:** I WILL NOT LOSE LIKE THIS!

 _*Pterous began focusing as his body began to steam energy and he grew to a monstrous size bigger than all the buildings in the area*_

 _*All 3 Riders retreated backwards as they looked up at Pterous now in his giant size*_

 **Kaseki:** This is ludicrous...no Metoryu has ever been able to reach that size until now.

 **Si-O:** You have to have a plan though don't you best bud?!

 _*Kaseki laughed heartily but nervously*_

 **Kaseki:** Of course I have a plan!

 **Si-O:** That's exactly what you say when you don't have a plan! This is not fudging good!

 _*Kaseki quickly reached for a Dimago as he took hold of Ptera-R's shoulder placing the Dimago in his hand*_

 **Kaseki:** Use this intern..

 **Ptera-R:** Where'd you get, this Dimago?

 **Kaseki:** From the Worm that we fought, during our time with Kabuto..

 _*Ptera-R looked at the Dimago and nodded as he gripped it and called for the Robo-Ptera*_

 _*As Robo-Ptera screeched Ptera-R threw the Dimago upward and Robo-Ptera ate it as Machine Swooper drove forward merging with Robo-Ptera*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** MACHINE SWOOPER! GLIDE FORM!

 _*Ptera-R nodded as the Swooper took off into the air and he joined it merging as two large guns appeared on his shoulders an pterodactyl wings sprouted from his back moving almost automatically*_

 **Ptera-R:** Kamen Rider Ptera-R GLIDE MODE!

 _*Ptera-R darted forward as unbelievable speeds as he fired energy lasers toward Pterous who buckled at the attacks bringing his arms up attempting to swipe Ptera-R from the skies*_

 _*However he was too swift as Ptera-R flew high into the air activating his final attack*_

 **Robo-Ptera:** Machine Swooper! Glide Form! GLIDING FINISH!

 _*Ptera-R fired a giant beam of energy as he went into it the energy culminating around him forming an extra shade of armor as he darted downward a purple streak slashing through the air as he broke through Pterous destroying him indefinitely*_

 **Ptera-R:** EXTINCT!

 **Kaseki:** HEY! THAT'S MY THING!

 _*Ptera-R flew downward as he landed and Robo-Ptera disassembled from The Machine Swooper and flying away*_

 **Ptera-R:** Amazing, that felt great, and I can finally match you side characters.

 **Kaseki:** Hmph...it wasn't very showy, I could've done it better...but it was acceptable.

 _*Si-O nodded placing both hands on Ptera-R's shoulders*_

 **Si-O:** You did great Clark Kenta!

 _*The Scene Changed to the pool side where Riku, Kenta, and daigo were all relaxing with shades*_

 _*Chiyo went to the pool area as she saw the three of them being lazy*_

 **Chiyo:** Oh no...now all three of you are being lazy.

 _*Chiyo scoffed as she began cleaning up their messes, such as stray trays and dirty cups*_

 _*Kenta sighed as he pushed himself from the water walking over to her*_

 **Kenta:** Oi, if you need help, I'm here.

 _*Chiyo turned barely able to stifle her laughter*_

 **Chiyo:** You really are an idiot if you think I could use your help.

 **Kenta:** Least I could do for you giving me that pep talk that helped me realize I was the main character of this story, and I could never be outdone by them..

 _*Chiyo rubbed her temples*_

 **Chiyo:** You really are an idiot..

 **Kenta:** Hmph, well I guess it takes one to know one.

 _*AS they argued back and forth Riku's phone rang on the side as he took hold of it*_

 **Riku:** Hello?

 **Rika:** Riku...it's my grandmother, she's...dead.

 _*The Scene Changed To Inside The House Many Hours Later, as the Kaseki Cave doors slid open*_

 _*3 dark figures walked through the cave, as one male figure took hold of the Spinophire Dimago and stared at it, the Elemental Sphere logo on his right sleeve*_

 _*The Episode Ended*_

 _ ***Preview***_

 **Rika:** My grandmother, she wasn't good for so long..I never thought it'd come to this. And my grandfather is distant.

 _*The Scene Changed*_

 **Riku:** I'm not sure, I can help her with this…

 _*The Scene Changed Once More*_

 **Alfie:** I believe that you will find a way to get over this bump in the road…

 _ ***Preview Over***_

AN: So that was the episode, Kenta seems to have a new rival and if anyone doesn't realize they've met before. Next episode will be on the sadder side so get ready for next weeks episode of Kamen Rider Kaseki.


	18. Chapter 18:An Eggruciating Tragedy

AN: Oh hi everyone I guess I'm alive. Any way sorry for the long wait I was on vacation and then classes started so it's been busy. Anyway due to schools starting again things will get busy so episodes will be going up whenever they can be finished instead of attempting to have a set schedule. Oh one final announcement before the episode starts, Kaseki now has it's own twitter, projectkaseki go follow that for all the updates on the series and maybe some trivia and fun facts. Any way enjoy this long awaited episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 18:  
An Eggruciating Tragedy

 _*Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta** : I, like usual, saved the world with my new form.

 **Riku** : Any of us could've done it, intern, even Alfie…

 **Daigo** : If we're being honest, what can't Alfie do that we can do?

 _*There was a long silence*_

 **Riku** : What'll happen next on this episode of Kaseki?

 _*The episode opened many years ago, onto a stormy afternoon. As rain poured hard on the ground, a Young Rika Hongo stood in its midst, staring down at her parent's grave, tearing up as she looked.*_

 _*As Rika continued to cry, Ruriko, her grandmother, came from behind her rather quickly, turning the girl and crouching in front of her, worried for her granddaughter.*_

Ruriko: What's the matter, Rika?

 _*Rika sniffled as she looked up her lip quivering*_

 **Rika** : M.. My parents are dead, and no one wants me, I don't want to be alone!

 _*Rika continued to quiver as Ruriko pulled her into a hug*_

 **Ruriko** : You don't need to worry Rika, if they don't want you… Then we'll have you.

 _*Ruriko pushed Rika's shoulders lightly to pull her away from the hug, looking into Rika's eyes as she did so. A smile came to Ruriko's wrinkled face as Rika also began to smile through her tears that ran down her face like the rain ran down the grave of her parents.*_

 _*_ _ **Cut to present day, on a stormy evening.**_ _A black limo, nearly invisible in the darkness of the pouring rain, pulled up to a graveyard lot*_

 _*As the door opened: Riku, Chiyo, and Daigo all exited the limo in order, with Alfie following close behind, as he had been in the driver's seat*_

 _*They walked silently through the wet, muddied ground as they joined Rika, who had already been present and was holding back tears, clearly choked up by the whole ordeal*_

 _*After turning around, Chiyo and Rika hugged, as Riku stood in the background with Daigo, Riku's hands resting in his own jacket pockets*_

 **Riku** : Hmph… I expected to see Ichigo here at least..

 _*Riku arched his eyebrows as Rika turned toward him silently*_

 **Rika** : My..grandfather, has never been very good at grieving..I'm not sure where he is, but he's not happy.

 _*_ _ **Cut.**_ _A warehouse with rain beating on the roof is seen. The inside is mostly empty and devoid of any devices or animals, save for Ichigo and a Single Shocker Grunt. Ichigo was wailing on the already beaten grunt, something not natural of a Rider*_

 **Shocker** : EEEE! That's enough! EEE!

 **Ichigo** : You shouldn't have challenged me, Shocker…

 _*Ichigo slammed his foot into the shocker grunt. We are returned to the graveyard where Rika had now turned away from Riku*_

 **Daigo** : Aqua, are you… Alright?

 _*Rika scowled slightly as she drooped her head, her hair moving to drop in front of her eyes, creating a slight shadow over them*_

 **Rika** : No...I'm not okay, my grandmother… The woman who practically raised me… She's dead, and I can't do anything about it.

 _*Chiyo glared daggers at Daigo, who backed up slightly. Riku would step forward, attempting to place a comforting hand on Rika's shoulder, though Rika would step away from it*_

 **Riku** : Standing here in the rain won't fix anything, it'd be better if we returned to the manor…

 _*Chiyo nodded as her eyes trailed to Riku, before resting on Rika*_

 **Chiyo** : Riku is right… The only thing we'll get out of here is sick..

 _*Rika nodded lightly as she pushed her wet hair from her face*_

 **Rika** : O… Okay.

 _*Everyone would re-entered the sleek limo, Rika feeling slightly better and less alone. We now see the Mountain Castle, directly in the middle of the storm, where Paravler and Pacchyphite are scheming*_

 **Paravler** : Is the experiment almost finished, pawn? The master won't wait much longer, and we're all restless.

 _*Pacchyphite turned toward Paravler, a smirk painting his face*_

 **Pacchyphite** : [with a chuckle] The experiment's already been completed, my mistress. With these new Glassroids, the Riders don't stand a chance against us.

 _*Paravler mouth crept into a sly smile as she turned toward a large container, where three Glassroids were trapped like rats. The Glassroids, however, looked… Different, mutated, or evolved*_

 **Paravler** : It's..about time.

 _*_ _ **Cut.**_ _We are brought back to Hitsu Manor, where everything was grim and darkened by the rain. Rika was nowhere to be seen, while everyone else rested in the living room*_

 **Kenta** : [angry] So is anyone going to tell me where you've been for the past hour?!

 _*Riku rubbed his temples, clearly not in the mood for the very nature of Kenta Kaze at this very moment, but as he stood to leave the room, Daigo would quickly place his right hand on Riku's left shoulder, forcing him back into his seat*_

 **Daigo** : We were at a funeral, nothing too interesting, and definitely nothing for a hero like you to worry about.

* _Daigo smiled widely as Kenta rolled his eyes standing from his lounging chair_ *

 **Kenta** : Well, I've been waiting for lunch for the longest time...this cannot persist, as the main character I need to keep my nutrients up! Maid qu-

* _But before Kenta could even finish his sentence he winced in pain, as Chiyo's leg retreated back to the ground and he cupped his area slumping to the ground in absolute pain_ *

 **Chiyo:** I thought we went over this, idiot...learn to be more respectful, Rika is not having the best time since her grandmother died.

 _*Kenta looked up tears streaming down his face as he whined on the ground and Riku stood, leaving down the hallway*_

 _*As he stepped down the hallway he stopped suddenly, focusing his ears on the door where there was sobbing heard*_

 _*As Riku slowly opened the door it creaked and Rika, who was in the room stopped crying rubbing her eyes attempting to appear okay, but only making herself look worse*_

 **Riku** : Rika….are you, okay?

* _Rika kept her back turned to Riku as she gripped the sheets of her bed_ *

 **Rika** : No..I'm...I'm not ok. And I'd prefer if you just..left me.

 _*Riku though wanting to comfort her closed his eyes and nodded quietly leaving the room as Rika continued to keep her back to him*_

 **Riku** : I'm not sure, if I can help her with this..

* _Riku groaned internally as he continued down the hallway, leaving Rika to continue sobbing alone*_

 _*The Following Morning, Chiyo was cleaning up after a particularly messy breakfast, while Daigo shadowed her watching her intently*_

 _*Chiyo had finally had enough as she turned pointing a cleaning brush toward Daigo's throat*_

 **Chiyo** : Why are you bothering me?!

* _Daigo jumped a little at the sight of the brush before he pushed it away with his two fingers and pushed her chin up so she was looking in his eyes_ *

 **Daigo** : You don't like me very much.

 _*Chiyo slapped his hand away returning his daunting gaze with a hard glare*_

 **Chiyo** : I don't like you at all.

 _*Daigo frowned eggaggeratedly*_

 **Daigo** : But **everyone** likes me.

 **Chiyo** : I don't...Riku doesn't, it's a miracle anyone else in this house deals with you.

* _Daigo whined as he dropped onto his knees_ *

 **Daigo** : You HAVE to like me!

 **Chiyo** : I beg to differ.. In fact, I have a whole list of reasons as to why I _**shouldn't**_ like you..

* _Daigo stood onto his feet as he crossed his arms_ *

 **Chiyo** : Number 1: You're a Womanizer, Number 2: You're a pervert, Number 3: Riku doesn't like you so that means you must be pretty annoying, Number 4: You're not LETTING ME DO MY JOB, Number F-

* _But before Chiyo could finish Daigo placed his finger over her mouth but she slapped it away*_

 **Daigo** : Then watch this! I'm going to make sure you like me by the end of this week!

*Chiyo rolled her eyes turning back to do her work*

 **Chiyo** : Good luck with that.

* _Meanwhile Riku sat in the Kaseki Cave silently, as Alfie entered*_

 _*Riku looked up at Alfie, as he let out a sigh*_

 **Riku** : Alfie, how can I help Rika? She's not happy, but I'm not capable of comforting her.. In my current position

* _Alfie sighed as he placed his hands behind his back_ *

 **Alfie** : In all the years that I've had the honor of serving you, Master Riku, this may be the first time I've ever been unable to answer one of your questions, based on your personality.

* _Alfie sighed softly as Riku looked longingly at him for advice_ *

 **Alfie** : But, as I know Madam Rika..I believe that you both will find a way to get over this bump in the road. Though it will seem hard, you'll find a way to get through to her..and to express your true emotions toward her.

* _Riku looked at Alfie standing from his chair_ *

 **Riku** : What you're telling me to do is in basics to: "Figure it out"?

* _Alfie nodded lightly as Riku cupped his hands in his face for just a second mostly out of annoyance*_

 **Alfie** : I perhaps, wouldn't put it so bluntly, but yes Master Riku..I believe you have the capacity and ability to figure this out on your own.

 **Riku** : We'll just have to hope then, Alfie.

* _Riku placed his hands into his pockets walking out of the Kaseki cave, and back to Rika's room like the day before*_

* _As Riku knocked on the door, it creaked open where Rika sat in her same spot, though her position was slightly altered*_

 **Riku:** Rika..are you, alright?

* _Rika's head moved upward slightly though it was still angled down as she turned her head slightly toward Riku*_

 **Rika** : Honestly, Riku I'm not sure, and I don't really want to talk about it either.

* _Riku maneuvered further into the room as he placed his hand on her small desk_ *

 **Riku** : Then maybe you can tell me about, your grandmother?

* _Rika now turned completely facing Riku, revealing red eyes and faded black rings under her eyes*_

* _As she did that the scene rippled to a child Rika and Ruriko as they rode on a motorcycle, Rika clinging tight to Ruriko's leather jacket*_

 **Ruriko** : Don't tell me you're scared of a little wind Rika?

 _*Ruriko looked back at Rika who shook her head into Ruriko's back as a smile spread to her face_ *

Rika: O-of course I'm not scared..it's just..

* _Rika trailed off as Ruriko sighed softly as she slowed the motorcycle to a complete stop in front of a public park_ *

 **Ruriko** : It's perfectly fine to be scared, Rika, but you just have to live in the moment sometimes, so try and enjoy yourself at least a little bit.

* _Rika looked at Ruriko's warm smile and nodded confidently as the motorcycle's engine began to purr_ *

* _The Scene returned to Rika's bedroom as a smile had spread to Rika's face from getting to relive the memory*_

 **Rika** : She always knew just the right thing to say, right up until the end, always so comforting and loving, even in the worst of times.

 **Riku:** It must've been nice to have a mother figure that really cared about you, even though I can't relate, I believe I understand..

* _Rika nodded in understanding_ *

 **Rika** : At least you get why she meant so much to me..

* _The scene faded out as it reappeared at the hospital, where Chiyo and Daigo were just exiting the elevator, holding an assortment of flowers and gifts*_

 _*As Chiyo and Daigo walked down the long corridor they saw Mikio, speaking to a doctor, wearing a simple lab coat, though the sleeves were clearly ripped off as the doctor spoke in hushed tones, but just loud enough for the two to hear*_

 **Doctor** : We're not sure your wife will make it much longer..

* _Mikio sighed and nodded at the realization rubbing his temples*_

 **Mikio** : There has to be something you can do, right?

 _*The Doctor shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair*_

 **Doctor** : We've done everything we can, it's up to you now to decide if you want to take her off life support, or keep her around for a little longer..

* _Mikio frowned as he placed his hands next to him thinking about the options_ *

 **Mikio** : I can't just..make that decision, Doctor Kiriya.

 **Kiriya** : Understandable, it's always hard to make a decision when the outcome remains the same.

* _Kiriya let out an exaggerated sigh as he placed his hand on Mikio's shoulder_ *

 **Kiriya** : We'll try to keep her around as long as we can until you can make your decision..

* _Mikio nodded turning down the hall_ *

 **Mikio** : Thank you.

* _Mikio walked down the hallway as Chiyo nudged Daigo in the ribs telling him to go away*_

* _Daigo immediately understood as he made his way over to Doctor Kiriya_ *

 **Chiyo** : Detective Mikio, I came to..visit your wife, how is she?

* _Mikio grimaced as he scowled at the question*_

 **Mikio** : She's..on her last legs.

 _*Chiyo frowned*_

 **Chiyo** : That's too bad, she seemed like a really nice woman.

 **Mikio** : She was, as much as you visited her, it's a miracle you never met her before the museum incident.

 **Chiyo** : Yeah..I guess so.

 _*Chiyo sighed thrusting the flowers into Mikio's arms*_

 **Chiyo** : Since she can't enjoy them, someone should..

 _*Mikio looked at the flowers and nodded*_

 **Mikio** : Thank you.

 _*Chiyo nodded waving him away as Mikio exited the building*_

 _*Meanwhile down the hall, Daigo and Kiriya were making conversation*_

 **Daigo** : So, doctor, huh?

 **Kiriya** : Yeah, it's a pretty good profession, it's always keeping me busy.

 **Daigo** : But don't you think that keeping your arms revealed is bad for, professionalism?

 _*Kiriya let out a hardy laugh*_

 **Kiriya** : Professionalism has never been something I've been for, I just like to live.

 _*Daigo nodded placing his fingers under his chin in a thinking position*_

 **Daigo** : That sounds great..

 _*Daigo placed both hands on his small sleeves as he ripped them from their place revealing his arms*_

 **Daigo** : Yeah! That feels so much better!

 **Kiriya** : Didn't I tell ya'?!

 _*Just then Chiyo walked over taking hold of Daigo's wrist*_

 **Chiyo** : Let's go…

* _Chiyo dragged Daigo away as he waved goodbye to Kiriya who then began walking down the opposite hallway*_

 **Daigo** : So what are we doing next, Luka?

 _*Chiyo groaned turning toward Daigo*_

 **Chiyo:** Why are you so interested in me liking you?!

 _*Daigo paused for a moment before pointing his finger to the sky as if he had a sudden realization*_

 **Daigo** : I want you to like me because Riku likes you, and if the people Riku likes like me, it's the same as Riku liking me.

 _*Chiyo raised her eyebrows in surprise*_

 **Chiyo** : What makes you think, Riku likes me? He just barely tolerates me.

 _*Daigo chuckled a bit*_

 **Daigo:** That's ridiculous, I've known Riku for a whole of 40 years, and trust me, he doesn't just tolerate you, you're one of the few people he likes, in the world, otherwise you'd probably still be out and about not staying in the mansion.

 _*Chiyo stared at Daigo before punching his shoulder lightly*_

 **Chiyo** : Maybe you're not as stupidly ignorant as I thought you were.

 _*Daigo smiled widely*_

 **Daigo** : Well I can't say I'm not as stupidly ignorant as you think I am, but this is a start.

 _*Chiyo shook her head*_

 **Chiyo** : Just take the compliment will you?

 _*Daigo's wide smile turned into a sly smirk as he nodded in agreement*_

 **Daigo** : Man, you'd think it'd be about time for the Monster of the Week or something, things have been getting slow.

 **Chiyo** : What do you m-

 _*Chiyo was suddenly cut off by the sounds of in-tune screaming as people rushed away from a certain part of the city*_

 **Daigo** : Just like I thought, I'll be back later, sexy!

 _*Daigo rushed off as Chiyo threw her purse at him, though she missed by a mile*_

 **Chiyo** : Don't call me that!

 _*The Scene returned to HItsu Manor as Riku was gearing up with Kenta, but before they could go Rika placed a hand on Riku's shoulder*_

 **Rika** : Take me on this mission, I have to do something more than just sit around the house.

 _*Riku looked up for a second before sighing*_

 **Riku** : The Metoryu are progressively getting smarter I'd rather you st-

 **Rika** : If you care at all about my well-being you'll bring me with you and stop using the same excuse over and over.

 _*Riku let out a loud sigh as he patted the seat behind his own*_

 **Riku** : Fine, let's go.

 _*Riku, Rika, and Kenta rode off to the scene as Daigo had just arrived huffing and puffing, because he'd run the whole way*_

 _*Riku stepped off his bike with Rika while Kenta did an exaggeration front flip to the ground*_

 **Kenta:** A worthy entrance for a worthy hero!

 **Riku** : Just shut up and henshin.

* _The three Riders lined up with Rika standing in the background as each pulled out their Dimago, following their usual sequences before all activating their belts*_

 **Riders** : Henshin!

 _*As energy culminated around the Riders, it began circling them as the egg like outer shell formed before breaking off revealing their fossilized form*_

 _*As the Riders finally focused on the battle of hand, they saw Glassroids, but mutated in some way, much more extreme than the regulars*_

 **Ptera-R** : Something tells me these guys aren't exactly, normal…

 **Kaseki** : I can't imagine what gave you that idea..

 _*As the three Mutated Glassroids stepped forward the three went into fighting stances ready for the charge*_

 _*The three Evolved Glassroids made their way closer before stopping in a line mimicking the stances of the three riders to near perfection*_

 **Si-O** : They're copies, specifically set for each one of us..

 _*Ptera-R gripped his knuckles charging forward*_

 **Ptera-R** : Doesn't matter! They're going down!

* _As Ptera-R leaped into the air covering distance, his own Glassroid jumped up as well quickly maneuvering it's foot as it kicked him down spinning through the air as it landed safely on the ground*_

 _*Kaseki and Si-O charged as well and a full battle commenced both facing their copies*_

 _*Kaseki quickly leaped to the side with the faster Glassroid as he quickly roundhoused the Glassroid, it pushed his leg away quickly slashing Kaseki in the chest forcing him to stumble backward*_

 _*Kaseki held his chest for a second as the eye of his driver opened*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : RAPTOR SHINKA!

* _Kaseki placed his hands to the ground as his claws extended in evolved form and he dashed forward jumping into the air like a bullet as he drop kicked the glassroid and it rolled out of the way quickly back swinging him from the ground, though Kaseki blocked the attack with his right arm taking it by the leg as he swung it into a car, though the Glassroid quickly backflipped placing its feet to the car and tackling Kaseki to the ground*_

*S _i-O locked hands with his Glassroid as they power struggled, before quickly spinning throwing eachother off*_

 _*Si-O activated his Evolved form as as quickly fired bolts forward, as the Glassroid charged forward slashing them from the air with just his arms*_

 **Si-O** : You're a strong one!

* _Si-O quickly backflipped backward firing more bolts forward, as they were snatched from the air with ease, the Glassroid placed its hands to the ground charging forward sending Si-O flying backward with just brute strength*_

 _*Ptera-R had already activated his evolved form as he rose into the air his daggers extending to his hands*_

 _*Meanwhile the Glassroid from the ground was firing a flurry of projectiles at Ptera-R faster than he could fly*_

* _Ptera-R quickly brought his daggers up focusing as he slashed each projectle, as the Glassroid continued firing them one after the other, until finally, one broke through*_

 _*The blast hit PTera-R in his left wing as he curved sideways slamming into a building before plummeting back to the ground with a thud*_

 _*The Three Riders wallowed on the ground as the Glassroids joined their power together firing one large blast through the Ranged Glassroid*_

 _*But as the blast fired forward, it didn't go toward them, but instead rocketed toward the idle Rika, who made no movements to get out of the way*_

 _*Kaseki gripped the loose dirt as he placed the Ankylo Dimago into the Instinct Driver with the Raptor and charged forward an explosion following his body as he spun slashing the blast in half, two separate explosions going off around him and Rika*_

 **Kaseki** : What the hell are you doing?! Move!

* _Kaseki turned back to the three Glassroids as they readied themselves for the new challenge*_

 _*Kaseki lowered his body as two small craters burned themselves into the ground from his feet*_

 _*He'd slowly turn his claws downward as he boosted forward to the surprise of the three*_

 _*He'd quickly spin wrapping himself around one of the Glassroids as he slashed through its chest coming to a slide as an explosion went off into its chest*_

 _*Kaseki placed his hands to the ground quickly bringing his arms up as a flurry of projectiles blasted into him with no effect*_

 _*He'd bring his arms outward as the projectiles fired back toward the enemy and he stamped his foot the ankylo smasher appearing in hand as the strong glassroid charged forward and Kaseki swung the Smasher three impact explosions sending the Glassroid into the other two*_

 _*Kaseki began to shake wildly as the Ankylo Smasher disappeared and he growled low bringing his stance lower to the ground*_

 _*The Glassroids who had just recovered quickly made the ground rise as an explosion covered their tracks, and within seconds they had disappeared*_

 _*Kaseki breathed in and out heavily as he pulled the Dimagos from the Instinct Driver and turned toward Rika, still on his adrenaline*_

 **Riku** : What were you thinking standing in the way of that blast?! Don't you know that people here still care about your life?!

* _Rika's tears began welling in her eyes as she had finally had enough her face red*_

 **Rika** : MAYBE LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING WITHOUT THE GRANDMOTHER THAT I LOVED!

* _Rika turned away sprinting leaving Riku and the others in the dust*_

 **Kenta:** I think, we should maybe..leave her alone.

 _*Riku nodded slightly until Kenta continued*_

 **Kenta** : I mean, we don't really have time for her storyline right now anyway.

 _*Riku groaned loudly*_

 **Riku:** You should've left it at the first words..

 _*The Scene Returned to Hitsu Manor, where Daigo was giving a presentation in the Kaseki Cave to Kenta and Riku*_

 **Daigo** : So I've, made the discovery that, these new Evolved Glassroids are each tailored to our abilities and thus we should name them accordingly!

* _Daigo pulled out a white board as he began jotting down names as well as classes*_

 _Daigo: The Ranged Glassroid, will hence be known as Glassorite, the speed ones are going to be called Glassars, and last but not least, the strong ones are Glassomets!_

 _*Daigo placed the chalk down as he turned enthusiastically to the other two, who weren't really interested*_

 **Kenta** : Ok so, we named them but we still have to beat them, and even a hero like me is having trouble.

 **Daigo** : I'm glad you brought that up!

 _*Daigo pointed violently enthusiastic toward Kenta before drawing 6 stick figures on his board and labeling them accordingly*_

 **Daigo** : They've all been tailored to each of us, as the assumption said previously, meaning that if we switch things up..

* _Daigo began writing lines in random order revealing his plan to mix and match the battle*_

 **Daigo** : Then the glassorites, glassars, and glassomets will be so confused not being able to match up with our fighting styles that we can beat them!

* _Daigo tossed the chalk into the air leaving a silence as he huffed and puffed, and the chalk hit the hard ground breaking on impact and Riku stood*_

 **Riku** : It's likely to work, the Glassroids have never been very smart, and these "evolved" ones are no better.

 _*Kenta clapped jumping from his seat*_

 **Kenta** : Then it's settled side characters! We three go back out there and destroy those poor excuses for monsters of the week.

 _*Riku scowled slightly as he placed his hands into his pockets*_

 **Riku** : There's something else I have to take care of before we go.

 _*Riku walked off as the scene hazed rejoining a child Rika and Ruriko as they lounged on the porch of their fairly small house*_

 _*Rika looked at the blue sky, as Ruriko smiled turning toward Rika*_

 **Ruriko** : You know, one day someone like you will be able to soar through those skies, with no limit.

 **Rika** : How can you tell grandmother?

 **Ruriko** : Sometimes, you just know these things, and with your dreams, and attitude you'll go somewhere in the world.

 _*Rika's smile widened as she sat up*_

 **Rika** : You're just saying that!

 **Ruriko** : I'd never joke about your future.

 _*Ruriko had a straight face before she began cackling hysterically and Rika joined in the laughter and the scene changed to the current Rika, who wallowed in her bed*_

 _*As Rika stayed in a fetal position Riku slowly pushed open her door the creaking of the wood breaking the silence in between Rika's low sobs*_

 **Rika** : Look..Riku if this is about today, I just don't want to t-

 **Riku** : I'm sorry…

 _*Rika looked up in surprise as he rubbed her dry eyes*_

 **Rika** : What?

 _*Riku turned away slightly more than he already was, now facing the wall*_

 **Riku** : I can't understand what you're going through, but you need to know that people here do care about you, and your grandmother may be gone but that isn't a reason to throw away your life..

* _Riku kept a straight face still slightly turned away from Rika as a smile broke onto her face beginning to chuckle a bit*_

 **Rika:** Yeah..yeah I get it. But is this your way of telling me you care about me?

 _*Riku turned to her defensively*_

 **Riku:** I...didn't say that.

 **Rika:** You definitely just said that.

 _*Riku breathed in sharply letting out a grumble*_

 **Riku** : Fine, I care about your wellbeing, but that's only because you write the blog for Kaseki,and I need to keep my morale up.

 _*Rika dropped her legs to the side of the bed shrugging slightly*_

 **Rika** : Whatever you say, I just know I got you to admit that you care.

 _*Riku squinted at her before sighing*_

 _*The Scene Changed returning back to Kenta and Daigo still in the Kaseki Cave discussing different things*_

 **Daigo** : So THEN once we've traded enemies we can blow through them with ease!

 _*Kenta groaned in his chair*_

 **Kenta:** We've been over this like 100 times since the other side-character left, can't we talk about **ANYTHING** else?

 _*Daigo looked at his feet noticing the piles and piles of chalk pieces sprawled around the Kaseki Cave as well as his fingers now completely white with chalk substance*_

 **Daigo** : Well, what exactly did you have in mind Clark Kenta?

 **Kenta:** Obviously myself!

 _*Kenta stood triumphantly from his seat*_

 **Daigo** : Well...I know pretty much everything about you, y'know strengths, weaknesses, persona-

 **Kenta** : WAIT! Weaknesses?

 _*Daigo shrugged taking a seat*_

 **Daigo** : Well of course, I've been able to read people's weaknesses for quite a bit of time now.

 _*Kenta's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise*_

 **Kenta** : You mean you've been able to read weaknesses this whole time and didn't tell any of us?

 _*Daigo shrugged slightly*_

 **Daigo** : It didn't seem important at the time.

 **Kenta** : Hmmmm, then what's my weakness?!

 _*Kenta leaned forward in his roley chair as it slowly made its way from under him*_

 **Daigo** : That's simple, beautiful women in maid outfits.

 _*Daigo leaned back a bit as Kenta leaned forward more, plopping onto his face with a low groan*_

 **Daigo** : You also have a hint of stupidity that makes you unaware of most things.

 _*Kenta stood popping his back and brushing himself off*_

 **Kenta** : That's fair.

 _*As Kenta regained his "composure" Riku and Rika entered the Kaseki Cave, just in the nick of time as the three robots began screeching and roaring*_

 _*Riku turned toward Rika*_

 **Riku:** You're alright, right?

 **Rika** : Yeah...go kick some ass.

 **Daigo** : Woo-Hoo! It's time to take out these sons of birches out!

* _Riku, Daigo, and Kenta set out leaving the Kaseki Cave as Rika stood a small smile on her face*_

 **Daigo** : Oh by the way! Kenta totally came up with a plan to beat the new Glassroids!

 _*Riku raised an eyebrow not typically remembering the moment as he wasn't paying attention*_

 **Riku** : Then I guess he gets a prize when we get back...or something.

 _*Kenta looked at Daigo a bit confused at first before nodding enthusiastically*_

 **Kenta** : That's right! The hero came up with the idea!

 _*Riku shook his head annoyed as they continued riding*_

 _*As the Three Riders appeared on the scene of the Glassorites, Glassars, and Glassomets*_

 **Riku** : Let's finish this quickly…

 **Kenta** : Agreed, a hero has to receive his prize.

 **Daigo** : Whatever you say best buddy!

* _Riku nodded as he pulled out the Instinct Driver, while Kenta and Daigo pulled out the Ptera-R and Si-O Driver respectively*_

 _*Riku tossed his Dimagos high into the air while Kenta rolled his down his leg bouncing it off his knee and onto his other knee*_

 _*Daigo meanwhile had tossed both his driver and Dimago into the air as the driver took hold of the Dimago clamping around it*_

 _*All three caught their Dimagos in unison each placing their drivers around their waists and setting the Dimagos in, the eyes flashing*_

 **Riku, Kenta, and Daigo** : Henshin!

* _Energy shot from the Drivers sending sparks through the air as they intertwined crossing with energy as the armor began building upward onto their bodies clamping around their heads, and the energy became an egg like shape before shooting off revealing the three riders*_

 **Kaseki** : I'm embracing my instincts…

 **Ptera-R** : The hero...has swooped in!

 **Si-O:** You're going to go out in a splash!

 _*The Three Riders went into their signature fighting stances as all their eyes flashed in unison, while the three Evolved Glassroids mimicked them*_

 _*Kaseki who was standing in the middle nodded to both Riders as they charged into battle*_

 **All Riders** : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* _Kaseki quickly side flipped over the Glassar as he quickly sidekicked it in the back*_

 _*The Glassar stumbled backward as he quickly sped toward Kaseki locking arms with him as they clashed energy shooting off of Kaseki while the Glassar was clearly being overpowered*_

 _*Kaseki took a hit to the head as he rolled onto his shoulder going onto a knee*_

 _*Ptera-R soared through the air as he landed onto the ground swinging his dagger wildly at the Glassorite, though his reflexes were too good as he quickly backflipped and cartwheeled away from Ptera-R loading him with blasts sending Ptera-R backward*_

 _*Si-O and the Glassomet were evenly matched in strength as they traded blow for blow a small quake of energy leaving each of their fists*_

 _*Si-O quickly took hold of the Glassomet's arm but it was a mistake, as he was flung to the side slamming into a pillar disintegrating it completely, as Si-O rolled reeling on the ground*_

 **Ptera-R** : Can we stop getting beaten now?!

 _*Kaseki nodded slightly standing clearly unphased*_

 _ **Kaseki:**_ Yeah...it's time.

 _*All 3 Riders stood as they all leaped into the air switching opponents*_

 _*Kaseki landed before the Glassomet creating a small crater of energy around him as the instinct form continued to grow in power*_

 _*Ptera-R landed before the Glassar as he held his dagger posted on his left arm*_

 _*Si-O went before the Glassorite as he spun his crossbows tapping them together sort of cockily*_

 **Si-O** : How the tables have turned, eh?

 _*All 3 Riders charged forward now fighting their new opponents*_

 _*Kaseki quickly roundhoused the Glassomet, and though it tried to block Kaseki's leg brought forth an explosion as the Glasomet slid to the side from sheer power*_

 _*Kaseki followed up with another sideflip as he slammed his foot into the Glassomet taking hold of his arm as he punched through his chest a large explosion sending the Glassomet high into the skies*_

 _*Ptera-R also soared through the air as he matched the speeds of the Glassar quickly diving downward as he slashed at the Glassar's legs and chest, he's then kick up slamming his dagger upward nearly through the Glassar as it rocketed upward*_

 _*Si-O and the Glassorite traded blast for blast each shot colliding with another as they moved across the ground with great speed and reflexes*_

 **Si-O** : You know it's really a shame that I have to attack you, because your skill is pretty great.

 _*The Glassorite didn't reply as Si-O sighed tossing one of his crossbows into the air as he backflipped over the rest of the blasts using his other crossbow to shoot the first crossbow in the trigger*_

 _*The bolt was surrounded by energy as it flew through the air slamming into the Glassorite's chest buckling him*_

 _*Si-O took his chance as he landed running and charging a small energy kick as he slammed it into the Glassorite's chin sending it up into the air*_

 _*The three Riders rejoined each other as they looked up seeing the three Evolved Glassroids falling from the air*_

 _*They all activated their finishers as their drivers yelled out triumphantly*_

 **Drivers** : TRIPLE FINISH!

 _*They all planted their feet into the ground lifting off as Ptera-R took hold of Kaseki and Si-O's backs tossing them higher into the air*_

 _*Kaseki and Si-O spiraled in the air for a bit before Si-O took hold of Kaseki foot spinning him and tossing him upward as Kaseki was now faster than even a rocket as he literally tore through the air nearly cutting the sky*_

 _*Kaseki maneuvered himself upward as his leg extended and he spun destroying all 3 Glassroids in one fell swoop as he landed on the ground with a large crater following his heavy landing*_

 **Ptera-R** : As I thought, the Ptera-R spiral worked!

 _*Si-O turned his head slightly*_

 **Si-O** : Just let it be best bud, he's earned it for coming up with this plan.

 _*Kaseki shrugged his shoulders as the scene switched to the three generals where Pacchyphite stood before Stegronze and Paravler*_

 **Paravler:** I can't believe after all that planning your Evolved Glassroids failed.

 _*Pacchyphite's shoulders bobbed up and down showing he was laughing*_

 **Pacchyphite** : This was just a test, to see the flaws in the design. Next time they're revealed, they'll be much stronger.

 _*Stegronze turned quickly slamming Pacchyphtie into the wall creating a small crack*_

 **Stegronze** : They better...or it will be the end of you.

 _*Stegronze dropped him to the ground storming off*_

 _*Pacchyphite clutched his throat lightly as he began muttering to himself*_

 **Pacchyphite** : Soon, it'll be the end of you..fool.

* _Pacchyphite turned away returning to his work as the scene transitioned to Hitsu Manor's living room where Riku and Rika sat on the couch watching Jurassic Park*_

 **Rika** : Why am I not surprised this is your favorite movie?

 _*Riku shrugged keeping a straight face*_

 **Riku** : It's more of a guilty pleasure, even though their depiction of dinosaurs is terribly inaccurate.

 **Rika** : Well...it could be worse, this one time I was watching a show and there was a Tyrannosaurus, and it sounded EXACTLY like an elephant.

 _*Riku's mouth became a thin line of annoyance thinking about that as a silence entered the room for a second broken by a small roar*_

 **Rika:** Hey...uh, thanks for helping me back then, I know I probably wasn't the easiest to talk to, but you persisted and I feel much better because of it.

 **Riku:** Hmph...well if I'm going to live with you for this long, I might as well make sure you're happy.

 **Rika** : You know, I care about you...and everyone else here too.

 _*Riku turned his head toward Rika as she did the same and they stared into the each other's eyes not breaking the gaze*_

 **Kenta** : What's up side characters?! What are we watching?!

* _Kenta broke into the room as Riku and Rika turned their heads back toward the tv and Kenta jumped in between them*_

 _*Riku sighed as Rika sort of chuckled and the scene changed to Daigo and Chiyo*_

 _*Daigo silently disregarded Chiyo's presence not wanting to bother her any further*_

 _*Chiyo looked over groaning internally as she tapped him on the shoulder*_

 **Chiyo** : Pervert, I know what you're doing, but it's perfectly fine if you talk to me. I've decided I can at least tolerate you.

 _*Daigo looked up*_

 **Daigo** : REALLY?!

 **Chiyo** : Yeah...just don't call me sexy again.

 _*Daigo smirked slyly*_

 **Daigo** : Whatever you say, sexy..

 _*Chiyo turned back holding a dustpan as she threw it at Daigo, but the scene cut away to the hospital*_

 _*Doctor Hojo and Doctor Kagami were in the operating room attempting to keep an unknown woman stable*_

 _*But as they tried one last time to defibrillate her, there was the eerie sound of a flat-line, as hung his head and placed his arm onto the wall looking into his sleeve*_

 _*On the other side of the door, a man in a trenchcoat, Mikio stood as he placed his face into his hands, a small sob leaving his mouth*_

 _*The Episode Closed*_

 ***Next Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki***

 **Riku** : My mother's on her last legs, it's about time I went to fix our relationship.

 _*There was another scene of Riku in an unknown area speaking to someone*_

 **Riku** : You should've been there for me in my times of need! You should HAVE CARED!

 _*And Then Another Scene of Daigo gripping his Dimago*_

 **Daigo** : If you dare….go near him, I'll kill you.

 ***Preview Over***

AN: Well that was a fun episode wasn't it. Well hopefully it was worth the wait. I can say next episode is gonna be a fun one as it's gonna be probably the most serious episode we've done. Anyway I want to announce officially that after episode 20 there will a be a mini series that has to do with something that happens in episode 20, It's going to be called Kamen Rider Kaseki: Eggucation of the Riders. I'll leave you all to speculate on what that title means. Anyway one last thing, after 18 episodes I'm curious, who is everyone's favorite character, leave a review and let me know and I'll see you next time for Kamen Rider Kaseki episode 19.


	19. Chapter 19: An Uneggspected Fall

AN: Hi so it's been a while as we have all been busy. A couple of things just to start off, we now have both a twiiter and a youtube account, both called ProjectKaseki. Go follow the twitter for updates on all things Kaseki. On the youtube front we have started a podcast called Behind the Bite which airs every other week. Also while we were gone Kaseki reached 1000 views so yay. Lastly we have a discord so use this link to join /PhHJA5 . Now without further delay here's the new episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 19:

An Uneggspected Fall

* _Last Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 _*Daigo began speaking in a very dramatic voice_ *

 **Daigo** : New Glassroids have surfaced, and we're not sure how we will defeat them!

 **Riku** : What the hell are you doing?

 **Daigo** : I thought that these could use a little more spice, since most of the time it's just comedy.

 **Rika** : Well, I guess it could be a little more dramatic for more dramatic topics, but this is kind of the fan's break from what's to come.

 **Chiyo** : You guys ALWAYS get distracted while doing these.

 _*Daigo returned to his dramatic voice*_

 **Daigo** : What will happen next on: Kamen Rider Kaseki?!

* _The Scene Opened with Riku Stowed away in The Kaseki Cave, while everyone else strolled around, with the exception of Kenta who laid in a daze on the couch*_

 **Rika** : So, remind me again what happened to Kenta?

* _Chiyo shrugged slightly as she continued dusting_ *

 **Chiyo** : Riku's extra pissed today, and Kenta got on his bad side.

 **Rika** : Riku beat his ass?

* _Chiyo winced and nodded_ *

 **Rika** : Thought so, I'll go talk to him.

 **Daigo** : NO! It is I who will talk to him!

* _Daigo rushed into the room as he flipped over the couch landing in a power kneel*_

 _*Rika rubbed her temples scrunching her nose_ *

 **Rika** : Alright, knock yourself out...not literally.

* _Daigo nodded enthusiastically as he rushed to the Cave, calming himself on the way there and as he pushed the entrance open he saw Riku staring blankly*_

 _*Daigo strolled down to the main area, making a b-line for the Machine Scouter beginning to mess with it*_

* _Riku turned his head slightly watching daigo to make sure he didn't break anything*_

 **Daigo** : So best buddy, when am I going to get my own bike?

 **Riku** : If you break anything on The Machine Scouter, then never.

 **Daigo** : You're just saying that, you've got to make your favorite person a machine at some point.

* _Riku stood placing his clenched fist into his pockets on either side_ *

 **Riku** : I don't have...a favorite person.

 **Daigo** : Hmmm really? Well then I guess I need to occupy that spot!

* _Riku turned back around taking a seat with a small huff*_

 **Daigo:** So, best buddy, why're you so angry today?

 _*Riku sighed, rubbing his temples*_

 **Riku** : My mother is on her last legs, and all this time I've spent my time remembering every little thing she missed in my life and being angry. But now, all I can think about is visiting her and making things right between us, for once.

* _Daigo stopped messing with the machine scouter as he turned on his heels and made his way toward Riku_ *

 **Daigo** : Best buddy, you should DEFINITELY do that.

 **Riku:** You think so, Umi?

 **Daigo** : Absolutely! Burying the hatchet with your and your mom is the perfect way to make you happy again!

* _Riku scowled slightly_ *

 **Riku** : If you're advising it, I'm not sure it's the best course of action.

 **Daigo** : No, no, no no, it's definitely something you should do, you've been thinking about it for so long you might as well.

* _Riku lowered his head weighing his options for just a moment and then he raised his head_ *

 **Riku** : Then I suppose, for once, I'll take your advice and visit my mother, one last time.

 **Daigo** : Great! We can be on the road in 10 minu-

 **Riku** : We?

 **Daigo** : Yeah y'know, me and you, best buddies. I thought it was about time I got to meet your mom.

 _*Riku chuckled at Daigo almost breaking out into a hysterical laugh*_

 **Riku** : Hell no. The farther away you are from me, the better.

* _Daigo looked down in disappointment as a flashback overtook the scene a small haze following a young Riku Hitsu in his home, back in England*_

 _*The Young Riku was standing before his grandparents, a look of disgust painting their faces*_

 **Riku** : You mean to tell me, that you're not here to take care of me?

 _*Ikuma, Riku's grandfather turned looking down to the boy*_

 **Ikuma** : Of course not, trash like you doesn't deserve to be taken care of..

 **Orimi** : That's correct, we warned your parents before, and since they do not love you, we have no obligation to either.

 **Riku:** How...could you even say that? We're **family** aren't we?

 **Ikuma:** You only wish you could call yourself our family. It doesn't matter what your last name is, we'll never love you, and they won't either..

* _Ikuma and Orimi left the young boy alone as Alfie came from the shadows of another room stepping up to the boy*_

 _*Young Riku clenched his fists as he dropped onto his knees shaking with anger*_

 **Riku** : I swear..on my name, that I will become the best and prove to them that they made a bad decision today. I'll prove that I can live without the need of love from my family.

 **Alfie** : You'll have to do a lot of work, to achieve such a goal Master Riku.

 **Riku** : I know that, butler..and I will achieve my goal.

* _The Young Riku stood triumphantly raising his fist, as the flashback hazed out to show the present day Riku standing in Rika's room door*_

 **Rika** : You want me to come with you, to visit your mom?

 **Riku** : Yes...that's what I said.

 **Rika** : You're asking ME to come with you...to visit your mom?

 **Riku** : Yes, how long are we going to go back and forth before you give me a straight answer?

* _Rika who was sitting on the end of her bed leaned back slightly*_

 **Rika** : Are you sure you want me specifically to go with you to see your mother?

* _Riku sighed nodding slightly as Rika stood, having already been dressed for the day assuming she would have something to do_ *

 **Rika** : Sounds good, we should get going.

 **Riku** : Agreed..

* _Riku and Rika made their way outside, where a limo, driven by Alfie, waited for them, however Daigo was sitting in the passenger seat next to Alfie_ *

 **Rika** : You're letting Daigo come too?

 **Riku** : I told him he wasn't invited, I'm not surprised he went against what I said.

 **Rika** : Guess I should've figured that.

* _Riku and Rika entered the back of the limo, as the scene changed to just a few minutes later with the trio entering the hospital*_

 _*Daigo and Rika stood back as Riku made his way over to the check-in*_

 _*The woman lifted her head_ *

 **Woman** : Name?

 **Riku** : Terra….Terra Hitsu.

 **Woman:** Who are you here to visit?

* _The woman kept her head lowered as she continued jotting down notes onto her pad*_

 **Riku** : Amelie Hitsu, please..

 **Woman** : That'd be room 3-14.

 **Riku** : Thank you.

* _Riku turned ushering Rika and Daigo to follow as they entered the elevator, and made their way down to room 3-14_ *

 **Daigo** : Wooh! Now I get to meet your m-

 **Riku** : Shut up...I'm the only one going in.

* _Daigo slumped his shoulders, Rika patted Daigo as she nodded to Riku*_

 _*Riku closed his eyes and sighed taking hold of the door handle as he entered pausing for just a second, the door closing behind him but immediately being cracked by Daigo and Rika*_

 _*Riku stalked the room quietly, as he pushed past a few stands to the main bed, where an old woman, well into her 90's at the least*_

 _*Riku closed his eyes pausing for one last second before closing in on the bed,until the woman suddenly turned around_ *

 **Amelie:** Who in the bloody fuck are you?!

* _Riku was surprised by the reaction but cleared his throat silently keeping himself composed*_

 **Riku** : I..uh, you don't know me?

 **Amelie** : If I knew who the 'ell you were I wouldn't have fuckin' asked….bloke.

 _*Riku turned his head slightly looking at the door before turning back*_

 **Riku** : My name is Terra Hitsu, I'm Riku's son, your grandson.

 _*Amelie paused for a moment and then bursted out laughing*_

 **Amelie** : You mean that disappointment of sperm actually had a child?! I hope you're more successful than him.

* _Riku turned holding back an outburst, clear in his shaking yet angry voice*_

 **Riku** : But he...graduated at the top of his classes. He became rich and successful even without the backing of the Hitsu family name.

 **Amelie** : His company couldn't have been any worse though, and must I remind you that that idiot shared his victories with Daigo Umi, possibly even more of a disappointment than Riku himself.

* _Daigo backed away from the door geeking out with excitement_ *

 **Daigo** : HAHAHA! SHE KNOWS ME! SHE...wait, did she just call me a disappointment?

 **Rika** : Looks like Riku isn't the only person in his family that hates you.

* _Daigo sucked in air looking as if he was going to cry_ *

 **Daigo** : Well you know...that might sting more if I weren't already trying to be a decent person while Riku's mom is INSULTING MY BEST BUDDY!

* _Daigo cleared his throat as he took in a few deep breaths to calm his anger_ *

 **Rika** : You keep working at that, I don't think anyone would appreciate if you murdered an old woman in her deathbed.

* _Daigo was about to mutter a reply until there was a small screeching from his pocket, as he pulled out his phone seeing the direct metoryu report from Robo-Ptera*_

 **Daigo** : A metoryu's showed up! We've got to handle that!

 **Rika** : Yeah definitely…

* _Rika turned to the door pushing it open lightly as it creaked alerting Riku to the presence of Rika as well as stopping the onslaught that was Amelie_ *

 **Rika** : R, gah, Terra we've got a...meeting elsewhere in the city.

 _*Riku eyed Rika for a short moment before understanding and nodding to her*_

 **Riku** : I've got to leave..grandmother, this was...enlightening?

 **Amelie** : Just get the 'ell out and stop bothering an old woman!

* _Riku clenched his fists before releasing the pressure almost immediately and exiting*_

 _*The door closed, leaving Riku, and Rika to basically race down the hall while Daigo waited for them with Alfie*_

 **Rika:** I probably shouldn't say this, but you know your mom's kind of a bitch?

 _*Riku sighed lowering his head slightly*_

 **Riku** : It was a rude awakening..I suppose it was, expected. I'd prefer to just focus on the metoryu for now.

 **Rika** : Got it, let's hurry up.

 _*The Scene Hazed and Faded to a Flashback at Riku's high school, located in Japan*_

* _It was Graduation Night, just after the ceremony as there were a swarm of students and proud parents congratulating their children, including one: Daigo Umi and his parents_ *

 **Daigo's Father** : You've done well Junior, tied for Valedictorian in the whole school? It's amazing, right Amy?

 _*A woman, clearly Daigo's mom nodded in agreement*_

 **Amy** : You've always been a pretty bright child, Daigo, we couldn't be more proud if we tried.

 **Daigo:** I've always strived to live up to the dream.

* _Daigo's parents were ecstatic as Daigo's gaze shifted slightly, to Riku sitting silently as he watched the proud parents and children_ *

 **Daigo Sr** : We planned on taking you out to dinner to celebrate!

 **Daigo** : Yeah..that sounds great, dad, but could I possibly invite a friend of mine?

 **Amy** : Of course! No question invite whoever you want to.

 **Daigo** : Great! I'll be right back!

 _*Daigo pushed past his parents nearly skipping over to Riku as he came to a solid stop*_

 **Riku** : Umi, is there a problem?

 **Daigo** : As if there could be a problem with you best buddy. I just wanted to invite you to a celebratory dinner, afterall I'm not the only one who got Valedictorian.

 _*Riku looked up at Daigo to see his shining smile*_

 **Riku** : No..

 _*Daigo's shoulders slumped slightly and his smile faded for just a second before it got bigger and he bounced up from his slump*_

 **Daigo** : Come on best bud! Where else will you go? You gotta open up a little.

 **Riku** : Umi, if I wanted to hangout with you, I wouldn't have said no the first time, just leave me alone..

 _*Daigo turned for a second, and then turned back*_

 **Daigo** : I'm not taking no for an answer, you need a friend and that friend WILL BE ME!

 _*Riku looked down groaning slightly before standing*_

 _Riku_ : Fine, if it shuts you up.

 **Daigo** : YAHOO!

 _*Daigo took hold of Riku's sleeve dragging him back to his parents and the flashback faded reappearing on the trio and the newly arrived Kenta at the scene of the Metoryu*_

 _*The Metoryu: Megaloraine stood tall before the four as Rika took a step back allowing the three to transform*_

 **Riku** : Sorry to break it to you..but, forget it let's get this done.

 **Kenta** : That was the lamest battle cry ever!

 _*Riku disregarded Kenta as he took hold of his Dimago placing it directly into his driver ignoring his usual theatrics, while Kenta and Daigo did their usual movements*_

 **All:** Henshin!

 _*As the armor began forming around the Riders like a fossil it broke off revealing their evolved forms the Drivers muttering Shinka as the Rider's eyes flashed revealing: Kaseki in Ankylo Form, Si-O, and Ptera-R*_

 **Ptera-R** : The Hero Has SWOOPED IN!

 **Si-O** : Sorry to break it to you, but you're going out in a splash!

 _*Kaseki gripped the Ankylo Smasher with his right hand as he swung it over his head charging forward blindly swinging at the Metoryu*_

 **Si-O** : Hey best buddy wait!

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R charged close behind Kaseki as Kaseki was kicked backward stumbling slightly*_

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R gathered on either side of Megalorine as Si-O went for a sucker punch to his stomach, and Ptera-R quickly back swinged him*_

 _*Megalorine easily brought its hands up stopping both attacks as he pushed them away, the air distorting with the attack*_

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R slid backward leaving a lone Kaseki who looked ready for an attack, but he froze..for just a second*_

 _*Megalorine quickly shot his arms forward sending out a blast, but there was a sonic boom as Ptera-R slammed into Kaseki side shooting him out of the way, but not fast enough to get out of the way of the blast himself*_

 **Ptera-R** : GRAGH!

 _*Ptera-R flailed out of control shooting through the air and hitting the ground with a thud, as his suit faded away revealing a thin and dry Kenta barely able to hold onto his consciousness*_

 **Kenta** : L-looks like the main character has to take a bow for a moment, take over will ya'?

 _*With that Kenta stopped straining as his arm dropped to the ground, and though he was still breathing he wasn't going to last much longer*_

 _*Megalorine turned around eying Si-O who was up and aiming his crossbows, and Kaseki who was still in awe of what Kenta had just done*_

 **Megalorine** : I've already taken out one, I'd say my job is done.

 _*Megalorine looked around seeing the rest of the dry bodies before disappearing into the wind*_

 _*Si-O's crossbows disappeared into energy through his arms as he jogged over to Kenta joining Rika on the ground*_

 **Rika** : What did that Metoryu do to him?

 **Si-O** : Looks like he has the ability to manipulate the moisture in an area, that includes humans who are 67% water, and judging by his condition he took most of it.

 _*Rika pressed her fingers against Kenta's wrist to make sure he had a pulse, while Kaseki stood idoly the Ankylo Smasher disappearing as an energy surge through his arm*_

 **Kaseki** : I...froze.

 _*Kaseki was given a rude awakening however when Rika's voice broke through his thoughts*_

 **Rika** : Riku! We need to get Kenta back to the Manor!

 _*Kaseki looked up his armor fading away in a purple energy sucking back into the Dimago*_

 **Riku** : Right..right, let's go.

 _*Riku walked over taking hold of Kenta's right arm as Daigo newly unhenshined took the other arm, and Rika steadied him on the Machine Swooper that Daigo now had to drive*_

 _*The Scene Shifted to the Manor where Kenta was being watched over by Chiyo, Alfie not far behind with a large amount of different liquids at hand*_

 **Chiyo** : So do ANY of you have an idea on how we're going to save K-the idiot?

 _*Daigo had his arms crossed as he stroked his chin exaggeratedly*_

 **Daigo** : If my calculations are correct, if we stop the Metoryu then everyone will revert back to their normal liquid levels.

 **Chiyo:** And that calculation is based on what?

 **Daigo** : Past experiences with Metoryu and how things usually go when we stop them.

 _*Chiyo let out a groan, turning toward Daigo swiftly*_

 **Chiyo** : And if we don't stop him?

 **Daigo** : Then we'll need someone else to make a connection to the pterodactyl.

 _*Chiyo sneered at the joke turning back toward Kenta; a look of worry painted across her face*_

 **Chiyo** : Shouldn't Riku be here to try and plan out this whole thing?la

 **Daigo** : Best bud is a bit preoccupied with his thoughts right now.

 _*The scene once again faded to a flashback, this time with Riku's College, Daigo having also attended there*_

 **Ikuma** : Why am I not surprised that you again, shared your success with an idiot like Umi?

 **Riku** : You think I had a part in him being so smart? He may be my equal on paper, but I'm still the smartest person here, how do you not see that?

 **Orimi** : It doesn't matter how smart you think you are, if your parents don't even love you, how could we ever?

 _*Riku looked as if he had a rebuttal, but he stayed silent hanging his head in defeat as his grandparents left him there, Daigo watching close by with his friends*_

 **Daigo** : So...do you think we could invite Riku Hitsu with us to party?

 _*Three familiar figures turned toward Daigo identifying as his friends*_

 **Steinbelt** : I'm fine with it, just let me **d-d-d-drive**.

 **Katsuragi:** I mean, Hitsu is a pretty intelligent individual, I'm sure he could help **build up** a fun time.

 **Banno** : Hell no he can't come. Hitsu's too much of an egotist to be seen with the likes of me. And Steinbelt there's no way in hell I'd let you **drive** my **golden** car.

 _*Daigo frowned slightly as Banno and Steinbelt bickered, Katsuragi holding them back from a fight*_

 **Daigo** : I'm still going to invite him.

 _*Daigo stalked away from the three as he stood before Riku, reminiscent of their High School graduation*_

 **Daigo:** Hey best bud! Me and three of my friends are all going out to party after this successful final year of college, and you HAVE to join us!

 _*Riku groaned at Daigo's voice*_

 **Riku:** I'm not going to do that.

 **Daigo** : Awh come on! It'll be so much fun!

 _*Riku looked Daigo in the eyes hostility over taking them*_

 **Riku** : I've been through ENOUGH today to have to deal with you lesser people.

 **Daigo** : This is just like High School, but in the end you know you're going to say yes or I'm going to drag you along so save the filler and let's go!

 _*Daigo took hold of Riku's shoulders pulling him forward as Riku muttered reluctantly*_

 **Riku** : Fine..

 _*The flashback faded, as it returned to Riku in the Kaseki Cave lost in his thoughts, Daigo having just now entered*_

 _*Daigo lurked behind Riku for a long moment waiting for his presence to be acknowledged before he sighed and spoke up*_

 **Daigo** : Hey..best bud, I can probably guess what you're thinking about.

 _*Daigo's voice was sincere and solemn as Riku clenched his fist*_

 **Riku** : Get the hell away from me! You don't know anything!

 _*Riku slammed his fists onto the counter as Daigo pulled him from the desk turning him*_

 **Daigo** : Riku, I've known like..everything about you for years, I understand everything you do, everything you say and I know you hate me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you through this problem, so just...speak to me?

 _*Riku pushed Daigo back a few steps before looking up at him and then standing*_

 **Riku** : My mum, all this time I had hoped she had found at least a small appreciation for me, and yet it's almost like nothing has changed in over...50 years.

 _*Daigo sighed leaning on his heels a bit before plopping his hands onto Riku's shoulders*_

 **Daigo** : Don't worry about it, even if she hates you always have me to rely on!

 _*Riku chuckled a small bit but it was cut off by a loud shriek from Robo-Raptor*_

 **Robo-Raptor** : Boss! The metoryu has returned!

 _*Riku turned toward Robo-Raptor and then back to Daigo*_

 **Daigo** : Don't worry best buddy!

 _*Daigo clenched his fist before Riku*_

 **Daigo** : I'll handle it. You go talk to your mom!

 _*Riku eyed Daigo's fist and then nodded approvingly as they both rushed off*_

 _*Soon enough, Daigo was exiting the limo in front of Megalorine while Riku was on his way to see his mom, however Megalorine was set on the limo as it charged forward*_

 _*But, it was stopped as a Dimago struck Megalorine sparking with energy as it returned to Daigo's palm as he clutched it tightly, a look of anger and intensity painting his face*_

 **Daigo** : If you dare….go near him, I'll kill you.

 _*Daigo jutted the Dimago forward throwing it into the air with his Si-O Driver, the Driver clutching onto the Dimago as Daigo's hand caught it and he placed it around his waist*_

 **Daigo** : HENSHIN!

 _*Energy shot out of the Dimago as smoke curved around Daigo forming a sort of outer shell around him before breaking off to reveal Si-O in fossilized form*_

 **Si-O:** You're going to go out in a splash!

 _*Si-O charged forward with a new vigor as the scene cut to Riku slowly entering his mother's room*_

 _*Amelie turned a look of bewilderment and surprise painting her face*_

 **Amelie** : Y-you came back?

 **Riku** : I had to, as much as you hated my father..you are still family.

 _*Amelie's surprise soon became happiness as she beckoned Riku over*_

 **Amelie:** I knew...you were a good son, Riku.

 **Riku:** What?

 _*Riku backed away slightly but Amelie took hold of his wrist softly*_

 **Amelie** : I knew..from the very beginning that you were my son, Riku Hitsu, but I believed that I should at least..test you and your commitment.

 **Riku** : So you knew, my smarts I suppose had to come from someone..but I do have a question. Why did you leave me?

 _*Amelie was taken aback for a moment before sighing softly allowing Riku to take a seat*_

 **Amelie** : Well, you see, I was never a rich woman ever really. My parents had named me rich in hopes I'd come across a large sum of money one day, but it was almost false hope as if I would never find a way. Soon however, I came across a man, not looking unlike yourself clad in all gold that beckoned me toward one of his 'friends' and after just a small time we had fallen in love and some years later, we had you Riku Hitsu.

 _*A flashback then ensued showing all these events, and then stopping on a specific event as present day Amelie continued to talk over the flashback*_

 **Amelie** : However, when your grandparents found out they were not happy..

 _*The flashback began to play louder now drowning out the present day*_

 **Ikuma** : We've made it clear and we will make it clear ONE LAST TIME! If you truly want to remain in the Hitsu name, you will neglect this thing you would call an "offspring".

 _*A man looking a bit like an older Riku stood from the chair he was sitting in*_

 **Masahiro** : Father! You can't expect us to neglect this boy. He's so young, if w-

 **Ikuma** : We warned you before! If you were to ever have children you knew the consequences and yet you never listened. You have two choices, lose your money and name, or live as kings and queens.

 **Amelie** : But our son..

 **Orimi** : You should be happy that we ever allowed you to marry someone not of Asian descent. I'd suggest you learn your place or you may lose your inheritance regardless.

 _*Riku's parents were at a loss for words, as they had accepted their fate*_

 _*Present day Amelie then continued to speak*_

 **Amelie** : As much as we loved you, we had to let you go in fear of you, and us, not having enough money to ever get by again. So you have to understand, everything we did was out of love. And even so, we were there regardless of your grandparent's wishes for every single one of your achievements.

 _*Flashbacks began showing Ikuma and Amelie first sobbing silently in their limo as they abandoned Riku with Alfie, and another in the aftermath of Ryu's funeral both looking sad, and for lack of a better word..defeated*_

 _*And another flashback one where they were both at Riku's High School Graduation hiding in the crowd of students and parents, proud of their son's achievements, and a final flashback of Riku's College Aftermath, as they smiled seeing Riku leave with Daigo, Steinbelt, Katsuragi, and Banno*_

 **Amelie** : We were there for every single one of those events, and we felt every emotion you did, and all the neglect..it was out of love.

 _*Riku licked his lips slightly one fist cupped into the other his veins popping out profusely*_

 **Riku** : You mean to tell me...for years, I believed you didn't love me? For years, I thought I was some sort of disappointment to the both of you? For years, I tried to prove myself to you so that you might one day love me like you loved each other, because..of money?

 **Amelie** : You have to understand sweetheart, we did it in order for you to have the best life with all the money in the world.

 **Riku:** The best life would've been spent living with people I thought loved me.

 **Amelie** : But we did love y-

 **Riku** : THIS IS ANYTHING BUT LOVE!

 _*Riku stood his eyes red with anger*_

 **Riku** : For 50 god forsaken years, I lived trying to prove myself unknowingly to you two. For 50 GODDAMN YEARS, mum, and this is the excuse I get? You thought you were doing what was best for me?! What would've been best is getting to enjoy moments with the people who should know what's best for me, who should have taught me all the little things in life! You weren't there when I rode my first bike. YOU WEREN'T THERE when I learned to drive...YOU WERE NOT THERE, for any of it and yet you think showing up to big events is some sort of excuse?!

 _*Riku's hands were now arched as if he were ready to murder his mother then and there*_

 **Riku** : You should've been there for me in my times of need! You should HAVE CARED! But instead, you put money above your own son's well being. ABOVE BOTH OF YOUR SONS! Maybe if you were there, Ryu wouldn't have died..but he did, and instead of comforting me you stayed in the shadows..ignored me even, only to pretend to be sad. YOU aren't allowed to be sad about this, about anything because YOU WERE NOT THERE.

 _*Riku clenched his fist tightly blood beginning to seep from his palms dripping ominously onto the ground as he came to a final realization*_

 **Riku** : You..you're just like any other human on this forsaken planet. Ungrateful, unloving, naive, and I'm tired of all of it. Everywhere I turn it's always humans who hate, humans who pollute, humans who KILL EACH OTHER FOR SPORT. And I've realized..fighting for you all, is a lost cause because you..you're your own undoing and I will see it happen because I'm not human anymore..I strip that title away from myself and stomp it into the ground. I am Kaseki and that is all, I don't fight for you...humans, I fight to kill the Metoryu and that's all I'll ever fight for anymore.

 _*Riku had let out all his anger a pool of blood forming at his feet from his palms as he turned, leaving to a frozen Amelie, not a breath leaving her mouth*_

 _*And as Riku exited the room the door clicked closed and Rika was waiting on the other side not having heard any of what had just occurred*_

 **Rika:** So? How'd it go?

 **Riku** : There's nothing more to say..I've made my peace with her, and she's made her peace with life.

 **Rika** : Riku..are you, alright?

 _*Riku ignored the question, placing his hands firmly into his pockets as he strided through the hallway*_

 _*The Scene Cut back to Si-O and Megalorine as they were deep in combat, Si-O kicked off of Megalorine backflipping through the sky and sliding backward, revealing he was now in his evolved form*_

 **Megalorine** : You stand no chance, moisture is everywhere therefore I am all powerful!

 **Si-O** : But you also take it through a certain point..if I get rid of that, then you're done for. And I think I just found that weakness.

 _*Si-O's eyes flashed revealing Megalorine's two weak areas within his arms where he took in moisture*_

 _*Si-O activated his Driver as energy electrified from it forming almost visible cracks in the skies*_

 **Si-O Driver** : Plesio Finish!

 _*Si-O swung his arms back as energy crackled through his arms into his crossbows and he shot two lone bolts into the air, as they swirled around each other exploding into million energy bolts raining down on Megalorine nearly killing him but not enough as Si-O dragged his foot through the ground leaping into the air*_

 **Si-O** : Kaseki Kick with Si-O flare!

 _*Si-O spiraled through the air spinning wildly as he opened his legs scissor kicking Megalorine in two completely obliterating him*_

 **Si-O** : Extinct..

 _*Si-O stood up straight as the scene faded returning to Hitsu Manor, Rika and Daigo were talking in the main room, while Riku was locked away in his room*_

 **Daigo** : So..how exactly was the second trip to Riku's mom?

 **Rika** : I..honestly couldn't tell you, Riku kept things very vague on the way back here.

 **Daigo** : So I guess that means..that his mom...

 **Rika** : Yeah, something like that I'm sure.

 _*Rika turned away from Daigo for a second before turning back*_

 **Rika** : Daigo, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now..Why do you care about Riku and his wellbeing so much? You have to know that he hates your guts.

 **Daigo** : Of course I do..but I also know that being annoyingly optimistic all the time gives Riku a sliver of hope that he can be happy as well. He's lived without the idea of love for over 50 years, and if I can be a small light of hope for him...then I will be.

 _*As Daigo said that, the scene traveled to the Kaseki Cave, with a secret bar, Riku sitting alone as Daigo suddenly appeared*_

 **Daigo** : It's unprofessional and a bad influence for all the kids to see a Kamen Rider drink.

 **Riku** : Then I guess it's good that I'm no Kamen Rider..But don't tell Alfie, he might not kill me but he'll do much worse.

 _*Daigo wandered toward a tarp as he examined it noticing that it was clearly some sort of bike*_

 **Daigo** : A new bike? Who's is it?

 _*Riku sighed keeping his back turned away to Daigo*_

 **Riku** : Yours, I was tired of you riding behind me all the time.

 _*Daigo took hold of the tarp ripping it away to reveal a new bike, having his color scheme*_

 **Daigo** : It's...GLORIOUS! I shall call it The Machine..uh..I'll think of a name later.

*Daigo strolled back over to the secret bar, taking a seat next to Riku*

 **Riku** : I don't suppose you want a drink?

 **Daigo** : Something must be different, you're never nice to me.

 _*Riku shrugged lightly*_

 **Riku** : I've just come to a new realization, when all the hum- others die..we'll still be here, the Dimagos have made us immortal in a sense. And as long as I know that, I at least want to be stuck on a world with people I enjoy a little bit.

 _*Daigo smirked slyly*_

 **Daigo** : Well maybe after all the Metoryu are defeated we can retire to a nice little island or something.

 **Riku** : I don't suppose you have any specific area you'd prefer to go?

 **Daigo** : How about Hawaii, I've always loved that place.

 _*Riku also sported a smirk as he brought his glass up to Daigo's and they clinked together*_

 **Riku** : Fine, I'll make you a single promise. As soon as all the Metoryu are defeated, we'll go to Hawaii.

 _*Daigo nearly leaped in joy as the episode came to a close*_

 _*However, while everyone slept just a few hours later, two dark figures entered the Kaseki Cave, as one's hair stood on edge*_

 **Edgy Hair** : It's about time we began this experiment.

 _*Episode End*._

 ***Preview***

 **Sento** : Don't you know me? I'm Sento Kiryu, the smartest man on multiple earths!

 _*In Another Scene, Paravler and Stegronze are bowed down to a shadowy figure*_

 **?** : This abomination cannot persist, destroy it..or you'll force my hand.

 _*in another scene Riku stood with Kenta, Daig and Sento as well as 3 other figures*_

 **Riku** : Just to warn you…

 **Sento:** The laws of victory have been decided.

 ***Preview Over***

 **AN:** Oof what an episode, bet no one was expecting that. So yea if anyone couldn't figure it out the uneggspected fall wasn't Kaseki or anyone it was Riku Hitsu himself. Riku is now on the path to being an anti-hero, he no longer cares about humanity and only thinks of himself as Kaseki. Anyway that's all for now hopefully the next episode won't take a month


	20. Chapter 20: RAPTOR! TANK! BEST MATCH

AN: Hello and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki. This is the big Build crossover that I've been looking forward to as Build is my second favorite seasons as well as being part of the inspiration for Riku. So I won't waste time here let's get to the episode.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 20:

Raptor! Tank! Best Match Eggstravaganza!

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Rika** : Riku's been acting really weird ever since he talked to his mom.

 **Kenta** : I'm not surprised; secondary characters are always the weird ones.

 **Rika** : But I'm genuinely worried about his sanity now, more so than usual.

 **Daigo** : Best bud will be able to get over it! I know he will… Or at least, I hope it.

 **Rika** : What will happen next on this episode of Kamen Rider Kaseki?!

 _*We open on Hitsu Manor, at night-time. It has only been a few minutes since the end of the previous episode. We are shown flashes of all our characters sleeping; Daigo in a floating tent-boat outside, Kenta in his roomy hammock, and Riku, Rika, Chiyo, and Alfie in their respective beds. Things are peaceful, until Robo-Raptor's screeching woke both Riku and Daigo up. Riku, obviously worried about his creation, quickly woke the others; he would wake Kenta by flinging him out of his hammock.*_

 **Alfie:** What seems to be the issue, sir?

 **Riku:** Someone's broken into my sanctuary! Alfie the shotgun!

 _*Alfie would give a respectable bow as the three Riders and Rika all headed down to the Cave with haste, Riku with his shotgun in tow.*_

 _*Upon reaching the Cave, our team would be stunned to find Robo-Raptor being taken apart by a figure hidden in the shadows with part of his hair standing up.*_

 **Riku:** Is that...a rabbit in my Cave?

 **Kenta:** IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!

 _*A scream is let out from Daigo as another figure attempts to take him out from the shadows. Riku would attempt to take shot at the figure by Robo-Raptor, but Kenta, obviously frightened by this whole ordeal, bumped into Riku, causing him to miss the figure and hit Andro-Anklyo instead. Rika would flip the lights on only shortly afterwards.*_

 _*Now seeing our figures more clearly, a light-brown haired colored male would be seen trying to take out Daigo, and a black haired male, still with hair standing up. This man seemed unphased, but turned around to see the shot behind him.*_

 **Sento:** Well, that's a different interruption than what I'm used to.

 **Riku:** Glad to hear you enjoyed almost being killed. Who the hell are you?!

 **Sento:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Riku:** You're in my house, so you should be answering me.

 **Banjou** [with Daigo held in a chokehold] **:** Yeah, and we're your guests, so you should answer us!

 _*Riku and Sento would give Banjou an obvious "death glare", to which Banju would immediately hush up. Daigo would be attempting to tap out from Banjou.*_

 **Sento:** No, he's right. We should introduce ourselves first. [Straightens self out, giving a slight bow to greet] Kiryu Sento, also known as Kamen Rider Build. That's Banjou Ryuga, Kamen Rider Cross-Z, the local monkey.

 **Banjou:** What was that?!

 _*Banjou would release Daigo at this, moving over to get more into Sento's face over this comment. Riku, however would stop him.*_

 **Riku:** ...Now how exactly did you get into my cave?

 _*Sento and Bajou, looking somewhat guilty, move to try to come up with an explanation outside of the truth.*_

 **Sento:** Well, you see...

 **Banjou:** ...Your defenses were down!

 **Sento:** [going along with Banjou] Y-yes! Something had broken in and we wanted to make sure that nobody would get harmed!

 **Riku:** You don't say? .

 **Sento:** ...We didn't break in.

 _*Non-belief essentially radiated from Riku's being.*_

 **Sento:** Okay, maybe we did, but it's different!

 **Riku:** How is it different? You broke in regardless. Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't shoot you right now.

 **Banjou:** Shouldn't have said something like that...

 **Sento:** Alright, deal. I'm amazing, I'm the best, and I'm a genius.

 **Daigo:** ...He sure got you there, best bud.

 _*A death glare ensued from Riku as Daigo now turned his attention to both Sento and Banjou.*_

 **Daigo:** We should introduce ourselves. I'm Daigo Umi, that's Kenta Kaze, and he's my best buddy, Riku Hitsu, the owner of the house. We're all also Kamen Riders…

 **Riku:** I resent that, I'm not a Kamen Rider.

 _*At this fact, Sento's face would show some remorse as he looked at Riku, who would only turn away with little care and set the shotgun down.*_

 _*Tensions began to ease after this introduction, with Kenta and Banjou moving to the side to talk quite a bit about heroics.*_

 _*We are shown a large building on this same night. The building's interior is dark, but we can make out the words Elemental Sphere all over. The desk of Akira Tsujimoto, CEO of the company, is also shrouded in mystique.*_

 _*In the haze, a woman stepped out, wearing a stereotypical assistant outfit, and filling it out quite well, in her hands she held a clipboard, as the woman adjusted her glasses slightly stepping up to the desk of Tsujimoto*_

 **Assistant** : Mr. Tsujimoto, would like to have a word with you.

 _*Tsujimoto stood to his full height being clearly taller than the assistant even with her heels*_

 **Tsujimoto:** Thank you.

 _*Tsujimoto entered an elevator leaving the assistant, as the camera panned slowly to a laboratory of some sort,audible screaming being heard as a man yelled in complete agony, as scientist with the words "Nishijima" pasted on his nametag, stood with an evil smirk on his face*_

 **Tsujimoto:** Is it ready?

 **Nishijima:** Yes , we're ready for our test run.

 **Tsujimoto:** Excellent, free it.

 _*Nishijima pressed a few buttons on the large control board before him as a figure, appeared in the door frame, shadowed but clearly not human*_

 _*We were taken away from the scene, returning to the cave where Riku and Sento sat in awe of eachother's gimmicks, Sento examined the Dimagos especially interested in the symbol on its exterior, while Riku shook a full bottle wildly*_

 **Riku:** These toys of yours are extremely fun, I need some!

 _*Sento looked up from the dimago, absentmindedly rubbing it, his hair standing on edge*_

 **Sento:** You couldn't handle the power of the Full Bottle.

 **Riku:** Ludicrous, I am Riku Hitsu, I can handle any power.

 **Sento:** I wouldn't be so sure, you better stick to your boiled eggs, and leave the true power to men such as myself.

 _*Sento flicked two fingers, his thumb extended while his arm was at a small arch, through his hair flashing a grin toward Riku, who responded with a snarl and a rude gesture*_

 _*After a few minutes, the two laughed off the whole ordeal, as Sento proudly declared*_

 **Sento:** The diagnostic is complete! The Kaseki Cave's security has now been upgraded!

 **Riku:** It appears that you're not as useless as you look. Not as great as me of course, but a close second.

 _*Chiyo, who was in the background at the time looked at Riku a look of bewilderment painting her face*_

 **Chiyo:** That...that sounded like a compliment.

 _*Chiyo shivered at the thought of Riku complimenting anything quickly making her leave, walking past a saddened Daigo as he watched quite literally in the shadow of Sento, elongated by the bright glow of a screen in front of the two scientist*_

 _*Daigo frantically attempted to place his hair on edge, but to no avail, as he slumped off only to bump into Kenta and Banjo who were deep into their game*_

 **Daigo** : Hey, you think I could jo-

 **Kenta** : Sorry! We've only got two controllers!

 **Banjo** : YEAH! YOU SHOULD'VE COME EARLIER!

 _*The two jammed away on their controllers, the buttons clicking with each movement they made, leaving Daigo to sit alone silently behind them watching in agony and defeat*_

 _*Meanwhile in the Kaseki Cave, Andro-Ankylo was being watched closely by Sento, Riku giving him the side eye*_

 **Sento** : Very interesting...design.

 **Riku** : You may have been able to tamper with the Raptor, but my Ankylo is to not be touched.

 _*Sento's hair laid back down as it was on edge, he sighed turning back toward Riku just as Andro-Ankylo let out a cry*_

 **Ankylo** : Boss! A strange metoryu has appeared!

 _*Riku nodded immediately, while Sento watched in slight confusion, but within seconds Riku was geared up with his dimagos and ready to leave*_

 **Riku** : I don't suppose you wanted to come as well?

 **Sento** : I suppose I could [Sento ran fingers through his hair as if to be "cool"] bless you with my presence on the battlefield.

 _*Sento turned toward the entrance cupping his hands around his mouth*_

 **Sento** : BANJOU!

 _*Riku watched him for a moment before taking a device in his hand and placing a light hand on his shoulder*_

 **Riku** : I've been waiting to use this.

 _*Riku pressed a button a smirk painting his face, as Banjou and Kenta fell into the Kaseki Cave rolling and scrambling to get up and dust themselves up, Daigo following close behind from the stairs*_

 **Riku** : Hmph...I had the trapdoor installed when the idiot moved in.

 _*Sento nodded in agreement eyeing Banjou*_

 **Sento** : I wanted to do that as well, but Misora wouldn't allow it.

 _*Banjou curled his hands into a fist ready to punch Sento out, however Kenta held him back struggling and grunting as Banjou fought him off*_

 **Riku** : Umi, remain here for now..

 _*Daigo hearing his name perked up but immediately deflated curling into a fetal position*_

 **Daigo** : Right of course..best bud I'll definitely stay here and miss out on the cool Rider team-up.

 _*Everyone, disregarding Daigo geared up, Riku and Kenta got onto their bikes respectively as they waited for the other two*_

 _*Sento smirked as he pulled out his phone tossing it up into the air, in an instant it expanded by an amazing size and became a motorcycle landing with a small thud on the cave floor*_

 _*Riku and Kenta stared in awe, while Banjou with his arms crossed sported his signature smirk*_

 **Riku** : I'll have to learn how to do that eventually.

 **Sento** : Destroying the laws of physics comes in my job description as the handsome genius scientist, Sento Kiryu.

 _*Riku rolled his eyes at the remark, while Sento and Banjou piled onto the phone bike and Kenta snickered*_

 **Kenta** : I can't believe you don't have a bike of your own.

 **Banjou** : OI! Don't make me come over there!

 _*Banjou was ready to leap out of his seat, but Sento calmed him by taking hold of his wrist and holding him back*_

 **Sento** : Not now, my monkey, we're on business.

 _*Banjou snarled at Sento, as the four riders rode off, leaving the lonely Daigo to roam the cave alone, Chiyo lurking the background with Rika close behind*_

 _*Meanwhile, on a distant farm in obviously a different city but still in the same country of Japan, a man wearing a brown jacket and brown ripped jeans, wearing a stereotypical straw hat uncovered a pouch reading: Robot Sclashjelly*_

 _*In a more urban area, a man with clean cut hair and a goatee, wearing a pristine grey "suit", walked into his office slowly, seeing a purple bottle, red cracks carved into it, and a blue notch at the top*_

 _*In a flash, we returned to our four riders, Riku being the first to arrive followed closely by Kenta, and last Sento and Banjou, all of them hopping off their motorcycles Banjou slightly lagging behind due to Sento's departure*_

 **Sento** : So this is what your monsters look like? It's...creative.

 _*Sento had a skeptical look on his face, mirrored by Riku who examined the body of the monster*_

 **Riku** : It's similar, but not exact..

 _*Banjou and Kenta both spoke at the same time overlapping their speech*_

 **Banjou** : It looks like a-

 **Kenta** : It looks like a-

 **Banjou/Kenta** : SMASH!/METORYU!

 _*Riku and Sento looked at each other and back at the creature, sort of shrugging off the similarities to their respective monsters instead opting to use their drivers*_

 _*Riku, Kenta, Sento, and Banjou all pulled out their drivers now, Riku & Kenta taking out their Dimagos while Sento & Banjou brought out their bottles*_

 _*Riku tossed his dimago into the air, while Kenta rolled his down his right leg, bouncing it off his knee onto his left and then into his hand*_

 _*Sento shook his two bottles as they exclaimed, twisting them with a satisfying "fizzle" Banjou of course activating his single dragon bottle*_

 **All** : HENSHIN!

 _*In a flash of light, all four were in their base forms, each of their eyes flashing with a light hue, tension building in the air as the four riders stood before the creature*_

 **Kaseki** : Sorry to break it to you b-

 **Cross-Z** : I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU! RAAAAAAAAAH!

 _*Cross-Z charged forward, his blade in hand as he spun slamming it into the monster, but things did not go his way as the creature caught Cross's blade kicking him to the side just in time to stop Ptera-R and Kaseki's onslaughts*_

 **Ptera-R** : It's a pegasus!

 **Kaseki:** Pegasi aren't dinosaurs you moron!

 **Ptera-R** : I've seen Hercules! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!

 _*Kaseki groaned, as the creature, Pegasma turned its arms slightly shooting them forward to fire Kaseki and Ptera-R backward, energy shooting off of their chests*_

 _*Build charged forward using his drill crusher as leverage*_

 **Build:** My associates may not have been able to take you but I can!

 _*Build swung the drill crusher toward Pegasma only to be sent stumbling forward by his increasing speed, however he Build recoiled quickly throwing a roundhouse with his spring leg, but it was stopped midway Pegasma spinning him quickly to toss him into a nearby car*_

 _*Kaseki stood as Pegasma charged up energy within its single eye, firing off a large laser, however Kaseki was swift enough to dodge it, he rolled out of the way leaving a few people behind him, Build was even faster however as he tossed the drill crusher in front of the blast, destroying it in the process*_

 _*Kaseki placed his hands to the ground charging forward on all fours, his claws extended as he leapt toward Pegasma being shot out of the sky*_

 **Kaseki** : RRGH!

 _*Kaseki slid across the ground rolling slightly, electricity running on his body*_

 _*Ptera-R and Cross weren't far behind however, as Ptera-R came down dive bombing with Cross in his grasp*_

 **Ptera-R** : Ready?!

 **Cross-Z** : OI! Let's do it!

 _*Ptera-R quickly spun throwing him toward Pegasma blade extended, however Pegasma fired a blast into the air striking them both with one shot sending them both barreling to the ground*_

 **Kaseki** : This isn't working!

 **Ptera-R** : You're only now realizing that?

 _*Kaseki hissed slightly at Ptera-R getting his footing, Build joining him*_

 **Build** : I think it's time for an upgrade.

 _*Kaseki wordlessly brought the Instinct Driver up showing it off before taking of the kaseki driver and replacing it, placing both the Ankylo and Raptor dimagos into the slots*_

 _*Build pulled out his hazard trigger, a click being heard as it attached to the driver, as a deep voice sounded*_

 **Build Driver** : OH NO!

 _*Both Kaseki and Build were in Instinct and Hazard respectively, as they looked with intensity leaving their secondary riders as backup, they both charged forward going at the same speed*_

 **Build** : KIAH!

 _*Build slammed his right fist into Pegasma's stomach back kicking him for Kaseki who leaped off of Build's shoulder dropping his shoulder onto Pegasma's shoulder, a small explosion ringing out*_

 _*Meanwhile, Build stood his fist clenching and unclenching with each slight movement he did, until the switch clicked on the hazard trigger and Kaseki turned slapping Pegasma away*_

 **Build Driver** : MAX HAZARD!ON!

 _*With those words Build's fists clenched as he charged toward Kaseki slamming a fist into his stomach*_

 _*Kaseki caught the fist, energy surging from both of them creating purple lightning sparking in the air around them*_

 **Kaseki:** What the hell do you think you're doing?!

 **Cross-Z** : OI! Dinosaur Dude! He's lost control, you need to knock him out of it!

 _*Kaseki turned his gaze toward Cross who stood next to Ptera-R, escorting people out*_

 **Kaseki** : Understood.

 _*In an instant, Kaseki brought both legs up drop kicking Build backward, sliding him a few feet from the initial impact and the explosion*_

 _*Build came to a stop charging forward, as he slammed a knee into Kaseki stomach ramming his left fist into the side of Kaseki head and following with a flurry of punches to the torso*_

 _*Kaseki stumbled to the side taking each hit, and each attack fueling his anger*_

 _*Kaseki had finally had enough as he let out a blood curdling roar, a dinosaur mirroring his own yell*_

 _*Kaseki charged forward, creating small foot sized craters with each movement as he leaped through the air boosting, his knees forward as he slammed them into Build's chin sending him stumbling back*_

 _*Build front flipped axe kicking Kaseki who brought both arms up blocking as more electricity ran through the both of them, and he sweep kicked Build sending him onto the ground*_

 _*Build boosted upward kicking Kaseki backward before backflipping and landing on a kneel to avoid falling*_

 _*Kaseki and Build stod inches apart now, both staring into each other's eyes an unspoken intensity being created, as sparks aura'd around them*_

 _*Kaseki and Build charged forward Kaseki landing a punch on the hazard trigger, pausing Build for just a moment, but before Kaseki could follow up he paused as well, his body slumping as the form disintegrated, Si-O stood there, his crossbow aimed at that exact are*_

 **Si-O** : Sorry I'm late best buddy, I was trying to follow your orders I really was but I felt left out.

 **Riku** : R-right on time Umi..could've been a bit earlier.

 _*Riku shook from the intensity of the battle, as Build still suffering from the fatal attack stumbled back a bit, his form dropping as he fell onto the ground, sweat painting every pore on his body, small bruises also on his forehead and left cheekbone*_

 _*In the confusion however, a building began to tumble..but Riku instead of helping disregarded it opting to get onto his bike, meanwhile Si-O noticing this rushed to the aid of the people, Ptera-R and Cross-Z helping, while Sento stood watching this closely, a squint of confusion appearing*_

 _*After everyone is saved..all of the riders return to the Kaseki Cave to recover*_

 _*Meanwhile, returning to the Elemental Sphere building, the CEO, Tsujimoto was eating a slice of cake in his office, when two familiar faces, Keizo Bronze and Yuki Silver entered, each holding an unconscious and likely dead guard*_

 **Yuki** : The door, Bronze.

 _*Keizo nodded bolting the door closed with little more than his physical prowess*_

 **Yuki** : Now then..[in disgust] human, what is the meaning of the freak you created that

you dare call a Metoryu?

 _*Tsujimoto swung his right hand absent mindedly and quite lazily, the fork pointing carefully at the two intruders*_

 **Tsujimoto** : It's little more than an experiment for my company, nothing to worry about.

 **Keizo** : YOU DARE?!

 _*Keizo charged toward his desk slamming a fist into it, nearly breaking it, but he was of course holding back*_

 **Keizo** : WHAT YOU CREATED IS AN ABOMINATION! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO EXPLAIN ANOTHER THING!

 _*Tsujimoto cleared his throat slightly setting the fork down lightly on the desk standing to meet the two's gaze, his height of course not matching Keizo but he was slightly taller than Yuki*_

 **Tsujimoto** : We have been meaning to run test on pure Metoryu, you two seem like the perfect subjects.

 **Yuki** : What do you mean?

 _*Tsujimoto smirked, as gas slowly began to seep into the room, starting from the ground up, giving him enough time to place on a half gas mask and watch as the two slumped to the ground falling with a thud*_

 _*Back in the Kaseki Cave, Riku and Sento are at each other's throats*_

 **Sento** : You're careless and you call yourself a hero?! Nearly all those civilians died in your city under your watch! How can you be so careless?!

 _*Riku crossed his arms, allowing Sento to rant as he prepared a response, and he spoke with a carefree yet cold tone*_

 **Riku** : I swore off fighting for and protecting humans a long time ago, you'll have to be comfortable with that unless you'd prefer to leave now.

 _*Sento sucked in air angry, about to say something but he was cut off expertly by Riku who returned to his original demeanor*_

 **Riku** : I don't suppose you have any ideas on how we're to defeat the...what was it those idiots called it? The Metash.

 **Sento** : I'm..not sure what to do at this moment. Even a genius such as myself can't figure it out.

 _*But in a sudden turn of events, there was a clatter of a tray, alerting the two Riders to Chiyo's presence, as she stood with green eyes, her hair flowing even though there was no wind*_

 **Riku** : What?

 _*Riku looked in surprise, while Sento stood*_

 **Sento** : Vernage! Queen of Mars!

 _*Vernage, in Chiyo's body nodded toward Sento*_

 **Vernage** : What was created and that you must battle is...unnatural, disgusting almost..so I've come to your aid.

 _*With a wave of her hand, Vernage created, The Genius Bottle, and the Magma Knuckle, but not only that but the Blizzard Knuckle as well*_

 _*Sento looked in shock, as Kenta, Banjou, and Daigo all entered hearing all the commotion*_

 **Sento** : Why..the blizzard knuckle? The only one to use that was Kazumi and he has no memories on this Earth.

 **Vernage** : For now, I've restored their memories..and they should be here now.

 _*As if on cue, a banging was heard from the Cave Entrance as the two familiar faces appeared once more, Kazumi, Kamen Rider Grease, and Gentoku, Kamen Rider Rogue*_

 _*Gentoku ripped open his jacket, as his shirt read "WE HAVE RETURNED!", and Daigo looked in shock a smile spreading to his face*_

 **Daigo** : I think I need that..

 _*Kenta looked around as everyone re-acquainted with each other and then he charged up to Vernage pointing an accusatory finger at her*_

 **Kenta** : What about us? Where are our power-ups?

 _*Vernage sighed pushing Kenta back slightly with her power just to get him out of her face*_

 **Vernage** : It can be arranged.

 _*In an instant, a gust of wind created a large rack of Dimagos, 35 in number, and each labeled with former Kamen Riders, as well as two more full bottles, Fossil & Egg*_

 **Banjou** : New Dimago..

 _*Sento eye'd the two full bottles*_

 **Sento** : You can have them..

 _*Gentoku closed his jacket and re-opened it, his shirt read "Rider Team-Up!"*_

 **Kenta** : Wait h-

 **Kazumi** : No time! We must defeat the Metash!

 **Riku** : Agreed.

 _*The 7 riders exited, with Vernage leaving Chiyo's body, and allowing her to fall to the ground unconscious*_

 _*Within just a few minutes, the Riders had found Pegasma and stood in a line, Riku and Sento standing in the center, while Kenta and Daigo stood on Riku's side, and Banjou, Kazumi, and Gentoku stood on Sento's*_

 **Kazumi:** This will be one hell of a fight.

 **Gentoku** : Yes.

 **Kazumi** : What beardo? No shirt for that one?

 _*Gentoku sneered at Kazumi revealing his shirt to say "It's Time For the Ultimate Battle"*_

 **Daigo** : You HAVE to teach me to do that when we get back.

 **Kenta:** We're a bit distracted don't you think?

 **Banjou** : YEAH! Let's do this!

 _*Without a second thought the 7 riders placed their drivers around their waist not bothering with special movements this time around, just due to their sheer numbers*_

 **All:** HENSHIN!

 _*In a flash of color, Riku, Kenta, and Daigo's armor appeared, the fossilized armor shooting off of them and into the air, dispersing as energy shot off of them*_

 _*Meanwhile, Build's Genius bottle was activated, a stand appearing behind him as the energy flowed into his suit*_

 _*Cross-Z meanwhile was pasted in now cooled magma, as he broke out of it, and ice surrounded Grease, turning him into Blizzard Grease*_

 _*Rogue was already henshined*_

 _*All The Rider's eyes flashed as Kaseki and Genius Build stepped up away from their eager associates*_

 **Kaseki** : Just to warn you..

 **Build** : The laws of victory have decided.

 _*All the Riders lined up striking a pose,Pegasma stood ready for their attack, a laser already charging in his eye*_

 _*All the Rider's eyes flashed in unison creating a blinding light, all 7 of them charging at Pegasma as he fired a laser*_

 _*Kaseki and Build leaped over the blast while the other riders were thrown off balance for just a moment*_

 _*Kaseki slammed his knee into Pegasma, before backflip kicking him in the chin, while Build sped forward with speeds even Kaseki couldn't match currently, to slam his right fist into Pegasma's stomach*_

 _*Build quickly dropped onto the ground back swinging Pegasma to the side and backing up to allow the others a turn*_

 **Ptera-R** : Alright Let's go Banjou!

 _*But before they could get anywhere Paravler appeared, but..different somehow altered, and she fired off a blast from her arms sending sparks at the feet of the two secondary*_

 **Cross-Z** : Who the hell is she?!

 **Paravler:** I am A General of the mighty Metoryu! Paravler...but I've been upgraded, I am NEBULA PARAVLER!

 _*Paravler charged forward sliding to a halt just in time to closeline Ptera-R and Cross-Z, but they recovered both doing their own rendition of a backflip before, Cross-Z swinging at Paravler, energy shooting off of his arm with each attack he did*_

 _*Ptera-R pulled out his daggers slashing at Paravler, who turned her body accordingly in order to dodge, but he got the upperhand on her as he kicked off of her flying backward and up, landing on the ground*_

 **Si-O** : They could use some help!

 **Rogue** : Agreed..

 **Grease** : What're we waiting for then?! Let's kick some a-

 _*Grease was unable to finish his sentence as he got the wind knocked out of him, by Stegronze altered similarly to Paravler but more physical as opposed to her*_

 **Stegronze** : I'm back for revenge..Si-O.

 **Si-O** : Oh great! I was waiting for a rematch, this time you'll actually go out in a Splash.

 _*Stegronze yelled out in anger while Si-O triggered him*_

 **Rogue** : Great..now he's angry.

 **Grease** : OI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

* _Grease charged forward with his blizzard knuckle quickly challenging Stegronze directly an explosion going off beside them from Pegasma's stray laser*_

 _*Grease quickly slammed his knuckle into Stegronze's chest and went for a left hook, but his arm was pushed off to the side, Grease being kicked backward but leaving room for a counterattack*_

 _*Rogue charged forward both fist clenched, as Si-O rained down the pain with energy bolts coming from the skies*_

 _*Stegronze blocked most of the bolts as Rogue came in bringing his right knee into a chamber and slamming his foot into Stegronze's chest, followed by a left hook to send Stegronze to the side, forcing him to role*_

 _*Si-O who was in the sky came slamming down barely missing Stegronze with a power stomp*_

 _*Kaseki and Build continued fighting Pegasma, both working together surprisingly well, but not well enough as Pegasma spun slashing both of them and charging them up with laser blasts, unhenshinging them*_

 **Riku** : GRAGH!

 **Sento** : Wah!

 _*Pegasma stood over the two, but Riku thinking quickly slamming his unhenshined foot into Pegasma forcing him to shoot the ground, uprooting it and blasting both of them to the side, with enough time to think up a plan*_

 **Sento** : Any ideas?

 _*Riku paused for a moment and turned to Sento*_

 **Riku** : Use those new power-ups that that alien gave us, they could work wonders.

 _*Sento nodded taking hold of the Fossil & Egg, Full Bottles, While Riku gripped the Kamen Rider Build Dimago*_

 _*Sento shook his full bottles placing them both into the Build Driver, "BEST MATCH!" yelled the driver as Sento readied his stance*_

 _*Riku slammed the Dimago into place, as a giant "K" for Kaseki appeared before slamming back into the Dimagos creating the Build logo*_

 **Both** : HENSHIN!

 _*In an instant Sento's armor covered him, and Riku was in the Kaseki Build form*_

 **Build Driver** : A PREHISTORIC REBIRTH! FossilEgg! YAY!

 **Kaseki Driver** : KAMEN RIDER KASEKI! BUILDED UP!

 _*Kaseki examined his suit, mimicking Build who did the same as they clenched their fists at the same time fist bumping each other*_

 **Kaseki** : Now you're going back to extinction.

 **Build** : Couldn't have said it better myself.

 _*Kaseki and Build charged forward as Pegasma fired a blast in slow motion, they both leapt over it sailing the rest of the distance as Kaseki slammed his right foot into Pegasma backflipping off of him*_

 _*Build slid kicking Pegasma in the shin before sliding into a kneel slashing through him and quickly spinning to back swing him in the side of the head*_

 _*While Build was on the ground Kaseki side flipped over Build planting a sidekick into Pegasma's eye just as he was firing a blast shooting it through the Metash's head*_

 _*In an explosion Pegasma was sent back, now blinded from his own laser as all 7 riders met up, the other 5 having been able to fight off Nebula Paravler and Stegronze*_

 **Rogue** : Let's end this.

 **Kaseki & Build**: Allow us.

 _*Kaseki brought his arms together activating his final finish, while Build spun the notch on his Build Driver multiple times to activate his own*_

 _*They both leapt into the air as the angle appeared crushing Pegasma, and they all soared downward a vortex appearing around them as they broke through Pegasma destroying him completely*_

 _*The two did the Build finish pose, as the scene faded reappearing at the Nascita Cafe*_

 _*As before, Kenta and Banjou are eating noodles and drinking protein together while playing video games simultaneously*_

 _*Daigo meanwhile is chatting with Misora, The Owner close by, in which she is clearly charmed to the disdain of Kazumi, while Riku and Sento were talking to each other*_

 **Riku** : So..a genius huh?

 **Sento** : As they say..if you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need.

 _*Sento was staring dead at a bottle cap as Riku squinted knocking it away*_

 **Riku** : Has everything you said been based off of bottle caps?!

 _*Everyone turned, there was an audible record scratch, and there was a cut as Riku and his friends were all thrown out*_

 **Daigo** : Anti-climatic, but at least we have all these forms to try out now!

 **Kenta** : We definitely need to use EVERY SINGLE ONE!

 _*Riku smirked slightly*_

 **Riku** : I suppose a lot did come out of it..I just wish the 'genius' hadn't sent me all these digital scripts.

 _*The other two peered over Riku's shoulder, reading the scripts as the scene faded out*_

 _*We reopened with the CEO once more in his office, he was now slumped over his desk reading through something, when his assistant, filling out her clothing very well once more, entered*_

 _Assistant_ : ,a man by the name of, Kai Kino, has arrived to speak with you.

 _*Episode End*_

* **Preview** *

 _*A small child, recognized as Mikio's son Sora is calling Riku*_

 **Sora** : , please help my dad.

 _*Another scene showed Mikio in an undisclosed location*_

 **Mikio** : Damn those monsters...I'll kill every last one of them.

 _*And another scene, where Riku stood over Mikio*_

 **Riku** : Be a better father, so that your children don't suffer!

 ***Preview Over***

 ***Daigo and Kenta are roaming in the Kaseki Cave as they take hold of the case of Dimagos***

 **Kenta** : Any idea on who the hell any of these riders are?

 **Daigo** : Not at all.

 _*Suddenly, Rika appeared*_

 **Rika** : It appears that I'll have to educate you the same way my grandfather did.

 _*In a flash change*_

 **Riku** : It's time to count up your sins!

 **Kenta** : It's showtime!

 **Daigo** : This is our stage now!

* **Preview 2 Over***

AN: Well that was a fun episode. Next time we got a Mikio episode which will start to have him be more important to the story so look forward to that. The second preview is for an eventual mini series featuring the teased legend rider forms. If anyone was wondering yes Zi-O has a legend rider Dimago. Anyway I'll see ya next time.


	21. Chapter 21: Uneggspected Advice

AN: Hello all and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 21. In this episode our characters finally remembers Mikio exists and a some more future plot points are gonna be set up. We are about half way through with the second arc. Well without further ado let's get to the episode and I'll see you next time.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 21:

Uneggspected Advice

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta** : Did anyone get that Banjou guy's number? He was really cool!

 **Riku** : Much better than the self-proclaimed "genius" reading things from bottles.

 **Daigo** : Yeah! No one can replace me, right best bud?

 **Riku** : What will happen today on Kaseki?

 **Daigo** : Y-you ignored my question.

 _*We open in a museum, the darkness suddenly being torn by the shine of a flashlight, the security guard's footsteps being the only audible sound on an otherwise, silent night*_

 _*The security guard, hearing a faint rustling entered a room*_

 **Guard** : Hello?

 _*The guard stepped forward slowly, having unholstered his baton, he quickly spun shining his light on a shining gem, and as he sighed slightly he turned the flashlight to a glass like creature*_

 _*Before the security guard could react however, the figure dashed toward him with great speeds, and a piercing scream was cut off abruptly with the sound of a thud, the Glassar,or speed enhanced Glassroid, approached the gem, the scene cut to black*_

 _*Opening in the next morning, multiple officers were gathered outside the museum, multiple body bags being shipped off to hospitals and such*_

 **Officer #1** : What in hell could've possibly caused such a massacre?

 _*The second officer sipped from his coffee cup gulping as he spoke*_

 **Officer #2** : Only thing I can think of is what we've been investigating so thoroughly recently. A monster.

 _*The officers continued to chat as the view zoomed outward, revealing Kenta and Daigo, perched just a single building away with binoculars set over their eyes*_

 _*Kenta let out a loud groan dropping the binoculars to the ground*_

 **Kenta** : The main character's not supposed to do all the work in this situation. Why didn't that side character come along with us?!

 _*Daigo lowered his binoculars as well turning his head toward Kenta*_

 **Daigo** : In best bud's words, "I don't want to waste my time with spying on police officers."

 **Kenta** : Well I don't want to waste my time either!

 **Daigo** : What would you have done otherwise?

* _Kenta paused for a moment, leaving Daigo in silence for just long enough to talk to Riku*_

 _*In the Kaseki Cave, Riku tinkered away at Robo-Raptor, who had been mutilated after the arrival of Sento Kiryuu*_

 _*Riku's phone buzzed wildly, as he answered it not wavering from what he was focused on*_

 **Riku** : Speak, Umi..

 **Daigo** : Hey best buddy, how's it going?

 **Riku** : Better if you'd stop calling me for useless things.

 _*Riku, ready to hang up reached for his phone but Daigo nearly screamed*_

 **Daigo** : WAIT WAIT WAIT! We figured out that Metoryu are breaking into museums, and not only that but this is their third one as of recently.

 _*Riku grunted over his phone, a low growl coming from his throat*_

 **Riku:** And we have no idea why, looks like you two can be useful...sometimes.

 **Daigo** : Does this mean you're proud of me?

 _*Before Daigo got the answer he so wished for, however, Riku hung up, and Kenta finally spoke up*_

 **Kenta** : I could be beating my new game on my Elemental Sphere sanctioned gaming device!

 _*Daigo shook his head almost laughing*_

 **Kenta** : So, we should probably come up with a plan then yeah?

 **Daigo** : How about, I come up with the plan, you play video games, and then I'll tell you about it?

 _*Kenta gave a thumbs-up enthusiastically*_

 **Kenta** : As the main character, I shouldn't have to do all the work anyway.

 _*Daigo and Kenta began to walk off, heading toward the Machine Swooper that hovered next to the building*_

 _*Meanwhile, at a bar a familiar figure held a small glass, taking a shot from it, the man stacked it onto a few others beckoning for another, the reluctant bartender pouring another few shots*_

 _*The man, in the meantime, focused on the screen where it was showing the recent events of Kaseki, Build, and the others defeating another Metoryu*_

 _*The man hissed as he slammed down another shot cup his hair strewn in his face*_

 **Mikio** : Damn those monsters...I'll kill every last one of them.

 _*Mikio heard the ring of his phone, he sneered slightly taking hold of it and speaking with a deep voice*_

 **Mikio** : What is it?

 _*On the other end, a babysitter was with Mikio's children, each not really doing too much*_

 **Babysitter** : This is the babysitter you hired like a month ago! I've been watching your kids for this whole time, and I've yet to be paid!

 **Mikio** : I don't see how that's my problem, you signed up for the job.

 **Babysitter** : I signed up for a night or two, not a full month, and even then do you have ANY idea how much you owe?

 **Mikio** : Then quit, you're just wasting time anyway.

 _*The babysitter took a sharp breath inward, before screaming out*_

 **Babysitter** : BASTARD!

 _*With a click the phone call ended, and Mikio returned to his drinks, grumbling slightly*_

 **Bartender** : You gotta go, you're stinkin' up the place, and no one wants you here.

 **Mikio** : What're you gonna do, throw me out?

 _*As if on cue, Mikio was taken by the arms by two security guards, but before he was thrown out the scene cut away*_

 _*We returned once more, to the Kaseki Cave, Riku was still working however, now he was upgrading the four robots that populated the Cave, Chiyo was in the background giving him different tools*_

 **Daigo** : So afterward, we made our way back h-

 _*Kenta slammed into Daigo, sending him stumbling to the side*_

 **Kenta** : We valiantly faced off against the police officers, in order to get the evidence we so rightfully deserved!

 **Daigo** : That didn't happen..we just kind of came back here.

 _*Kenta huffed*_

 **Kenta** : There's absolutely nothing interesting about that story.

 _*Riku turned away from where he was typing away on his keyboard, facing the two*_

 **Riku** : So we have nothing, whatever the Metoryu are planning has probably already come to fruition, and we've no idea what it could possibly be.

 _*Daigo sighed plopping into a chair behind him*_

 **Daigo** : If only we knew some kind of, police officer...or detective.

 _*Chiyo looked at Daigo, dumbfounded*_

 **Chiyo** : What about the detective, Mikio?

 _*The three riders looked at Chiyo in confusion*_

 **Riku** : Who..is Mikio?

 **Chiyo** : He was the detective at the museum that one time, you know when I got trapped?

 _*Riku stared, still in confusion, Chiyo groaned realizing he had completely forgotten*_

Chiyo: His wife died, YOU went to his funeral?

 **Kenta** : WAIT! You mean that guy? He had a wife? WAIT! She died?

 _*Daigo caught on next, sitting back straight as he recalled*_

 **Daigo** : Oh right, I remember him, he was pretty cool, right best bud?

 _*Riku crossed his arms, realizing who she was speaking of*_

 **Riku** : That's right..I paid for that funeral. How exactly is he?

 **Chiyo** : It's...been a while since I've seen him around.

 _*A voice chimed in from behind everyone, it was Rika*_

 **Rika** : If we find him, he could probably give us details on everything going on.

 _*Riku's eyes scanned around the room, he nodded*_

 **Riku** : Then I'll search, try not to blow anything up in the process.

 _*Riku hopped onto Machine Scouter, revving up the motorcycle, he rode off, while Rika went for her own bicycle, only to be stopped by Daigo gripping her arm lightly*_

 **Rika:** What is it, Daigo?

 **Daigo** : Hey...you're a reporter right?

 _*Rika shrugged at the idea, but nodded almost directly after*_

 **Daigo** : Can you..find this girl for me?

 _*Daigo slid the picture to Rika, and she squinted*_

 **Rika** : Daigo, I refuse to be the muse that helps you get sex.

 _*Daigo scoffed, almost offended at the idea*_

 **Daigo** : I'll have you know that I can get sex without your help, it's just apart of who I am.

 _*Daigo's face darkened slightly, however*_

 **Daigo** : Listen, Rika...this is really important, and I need you to find this girl for me.

 _*Rika sighed pushing her bike onto the cave ground and patting Daigo on the shoulder*_

 **Rika** : Fine, I'll find her, but this better not be a booty call.

 **Daigo** : Thanks so much!

 _*Daigo dashed off, Rika following close on his heels with a brisk walk, while Kenta had already exited retreating to his games*_

 _*Chiyo, who was left there looked around*_

 **Chiyo** : That cleared out faster than I thought.

 _*The scene cut to Riku who had found his way into Mikio's office, he searched around, only to come face-to-chest with a woman, bordering on Rika's age, maybe a little older, she was wearing any old secretary uniform except leggings, and Riku noticed*_

 _*He stood to his full height clearing his throat slightly as he slyly leaned against the desk*_

 **Riku** : Do you know where Mikio is?

 _*The secretary eyed Riku, her eyebrow cocking upward*_

 **Secretary** : Mr. Mikio's been away for awhile now, why?

 **Riku** : Not important, I just...really need to find him.

 **Secretary** : I assume you have a case?

 _*Riku nodded slightly, he crossed his arms going into a more business mode*_

 **Secretary** : I have his home address, if it's really that important, I can give it to you.

 **Riku** : Please..do.

 _*The secretary slid Riku a small card, it had Mikio's address as on as well as some other personal information*_

 _*Riku, now having what he wanted was prepared to leave, but turned to the secretary*_

 **Riku:** Why are you still here, keeping things in order?

 **Secretary** : I just assumed that, when comes back, he'll want everything as it was when he left, I want to make sure that happens.

 _*Riku nodded slightly, actually impressed by the answer*_

 **Riku** : Whatever he pays you, it's not enough.

 **Secretary** : At least someone realizes.

 _*Riku exited, leaving the secretary who glanced at the desk, where she saw a scrap of paper, Riku's phone number scribbled on it, and with a groan the secretary took the paper balling it up and placing it into her jacket pocket*_

 _*Riku who had travelled quite quickly made it to Mikio's house, and he banged on the door, a bit out of patience due to all the travelling*_

 _*There was a creek, Ventus, Mikio's oldest appeared in the doorway looking up at Riku*_

 **Ventus** : You're the one who paid for my mom's funeral, hi.

 _*Riku's expression softened, he crouched to match Ventus' eyesight, and he spoke in a softer tone*_

 **Riku** : Is your father here?

 **Ventus** : No...it's just me and my siblings.

 **Riku** : No one is here to watch you?

 _*Ventus shook his head, Riku stood letting himself in, Ventus not really caring one way or the other*_

 _*The other two children, Sora and Kairi were there in the darkness, not in a panic by any means, but looking sullen*_

 _*As Sora saw Riku however, he ran toward him taking hold of Riku's left hand fingers*_

 _*Riku turned toward the boy, who ushered him away from the others*_

 **Riku** : What is it, Sora?

 _*Sora looking a bit surprised that Riku remembered his name, held back tears*_

 **Sora** : , please help my dad.

 _*Riku's face darkened, and with a silent nod he stood pulling his phone out*_

 **Riku** : Rika? I need you to take care of the detective's k-

 _*Before he could even get the word out, Rika hung up on him and Riku cursed to himself*_

 **Riku** : I forgot she hated children.

 _*Riku sighed, calling Chiyo this time, and in a moments notice, she had appeared inside Mikio's home*_

 **Riku** : I called the idiot, he'll have to handle things for now.

 **Chiyo** : You gave Kenta the job of finding Mikio?

 _*Riku crossed his arms*_

 **Riku** : He was the only option, Umi and Rika are busy with "something", and I didn't want Alfie to find him.

 **Chiyo** : We'll see how bad this backfires.

 _*The scene returned to the Kaseki Cave as Riku and Chiyo went at work taking care of the three children*_

 _*Daigo paced back and forth as Rika finally popped her knuckles and turned to Daigo*_

 **Rika** : I found the girl you're looking for, now do you mind telling me who she is?

 **Daigo** : Where is she?

 _*Rika noticed that Daigo dodged the question, but decided to ignore it for now*_

 **Rika:** A bar not too far from here, I'll give you the address, but first you have to tell me WHO she is.

 **Daigo** : Rika look, if I could I would, but this is all a more personal thing you know?

 **Rika** : Why do you think I want to know? If you won't tell me, I can go and ask her myself.

 _*Daigo turned away for a second before turning back and sighing*_

 **Daigo** : Just..don't tell anyone else.

 _*Rika mimed doing a lip zipping motion and Daigo sighed again*_

 **Daigo** : She's...my daughter.

 **Rika** : YOUR WHAT?

 **Daigo** : It was..like 20 years ago, but I left before she was born, I realized I might at least, meet her you know?

 _*Rika nodded absent mindedly*_

 **Rika** : Uh..let's go, meet your daughter I guess.

 **Daigo** : You're coming too?

 **Rika** : I did all the work, I wanted to at least see the end result.

 **Daigo** : Fiiiine.

 _*The two left on Daigo's motorcycle, and in a simple transition they were standing in the doorway of the bar, watching Daigo's daughter, who just had the remainder of a drink splashed in her face, by another woman*_

 **Rika** : She's a womanizer like her father.

 **Daigo** : I don't know if I should be proud or not..

 _*Daigo stood there for just a few more moments before walking up to her, and taking a seat*_

 **Daigo** : Hi! Uh..hi, I'm Uaigo Dumi.

 **Umiko** : Umiko Yagami..

 _*Daigo squirmed in his seat a bit but centered himself*_

 **Daigo** : So here's a tip on getting the ladies..

 _*As Daigo talked with Umiko, Rika watched in a bit of an annoyance*_

 **Rika** : Can't believe he's actually doing it. It's almost annoying.

 _*Kenta meanwhile, was having quite a bit of trouble, he finally entered a bar that he was allowed in, and was on the phone*_

 **Kenta** : No a detective! Not in Futo City, I already know where that one is! That other guy is dead! Ugh..you're no help.

 _*Kenta hung the phone up, and Mikio slumped toward him*_

 **Mikio** : Looking for a detective huh?

 **Kenta** : Yeah, you wouldn't happen to be one would you?

 _*Mikio thought for a moment before nodding rapidly*_

 **Mikio** : I actually am.

 **Kenta** : Heh..maybe you're the guy I'm looking for.

 _*Mikio shrugged plopping a hand onto Kenta's shoulder*_

 **Kenta** : What's your name?

 **Mikio** : Mikio Otta.

 _*Kenta's eyes widened as he turned his head toward Mikio quite violently*_

 **Kenta** : You ARE the detective I'm looking for!

 _*Kenta sprang up, but as he called Riku, and there was an answer, he heard cursing through the phone as well as a blaring fire alarm*_

 **Kenta** : What's going on?

 **Riku** : GAH! I can only cook meat! I BURNED THE WATER!

 **Kenta** : Well….I found Mikio! Get here now!

 _*Kenta heard an audible sigh of relief from Riku, followed by him yelling to Chiyo*_

 **Riku** : The Idiot found the detective! I'll leave this to you!

 _*And then with a door slam, the call ended, and Kenta sat back next to Mikio awaiting the arrival of Riku*_

 _*In just a few minutes, Riku had arrived, having fixed himself up a bit better than he was at Mikio's house, he stepped next to Mikio turning him around*_

 **Riku:** Detective Otta, I need your help, and you're literally the only person I can ask.

 _*Mikio snarled standing to Riku and shoving him backward a bit*_

 **Mikio** : Not in the mood, so politely get out of my sight before I shoot you..

 _*Mikio sat back down, and Riku clenched his fist, obviously pissed at the fact that Mikio was being a good-for-nothing right now*_

 _*Riku exited, and in a flash of light, Kaseki entered and everyone seeing him stepped out*_

 **Kaseki** : Come with me, I'm only giving you one chance.

 _*Mikio stood holding a bottle in his hand a look of pure anger on his face*_

 **Mikio** : You…

 _*Mikio dashed toward Kaseki slamming a bottle into the side of his head, but Kaseki didn't budge, he looked at Mikio*_

 **Kaseki** : You'll regret that.

 _*Mikio quickly swung at Kaseki head, but he stepped back dodging it with quite a bit of ease, in another instant Mikio pulled out his gun firing at Kaseki, but Kaseki had stopped the bullet by placing his hand just in front of the nozzle*_

 _*Kaseki pulled the gun from the grasp of Mikio, and backhanded him without a second thought shooting him over the bar counter and into the wall where everything fell*_

 _*Kaseki took hold of Mikio's collar, and dragged him out, tossing him onto the ground*_

*Mikio hit the ground with a thud, barely able to keep his eyes open as Kaseki gripped him by his shirt his eyes burning metaphorical holes into Mikio's head*

 **Kaseki** : You're lucky I need you, else I'd hurt you in more ways than you know.

 _*Mikio hissed in pain, he attempted to break Kaseki grip but to no avail*_

 **Mikio** : What do you want with me, monster? I've nothing but disdain for you.

 **Kaseki** : The feeling is mutual, but right now, you're nothing but a pitiful shadow of what you used to be, barely worth this speech as it is.

 **Mikio** : Then why bother giving it to me?

 **Kaseki** : Because not only are the people here suffering, but so are your children. Every day that you've been gone, is a day that they have to suffer through not seeing the one parent they have left, and for what?! Because you're angry? Well I'm angry too!

 _*Kaseki held Mikio by his collar their "eyes" meeting*_

 **Kaseki** : Be a better father, so that your children don't suffer! Or else, I'll personally come to you.

 _*Kaseki dropped Mikio, and Mikio looked at Kaseki, his eyes sobering as he realized all that he had done, and he gripped the ground beneath him holding back the few tears that he could shed*_

 **Mikio** : Y-you're right. I've neglected my duty as a detective, and a father, and I truly am sorry for that.

 _*Mikio stood to his feet, his legs still a bit shaky from the beating but he found the strength to stand tall*_

 **Mikio** : I'll help you, and then I'll return home.

 _*Kaseki, a bit taken aback by the whole ordeal regained his composure nodding and dropping a phone into Mikio's palm*_

 **Kaseki** : Contact me with this, don't forget.

 _*Before Mikio could even reply however, Kaseki slammed his right knuckle into Mikio's stomach knocking him unconscious and forcing his body to slump over on the sidewalk*_

 _*Kenta who was still inside the bar walked out casually holding an alcohol bottle in both hands, unopened*_

 **Kenta** : Did you kill him?

 _*Kenta nudged Mikio with his foot before being pulled back by Kaseki and dragged away*_

 **Kaseki** : Let's go, intern, there's still work to be done. And no, he's not dead.

 _*The scene transitioned to Daigo, who was typing away on his phone spinning in a rolly chair*_

 **Riku** : Who is Umi texting that makes him so happy?

 _*Rika turned her head toward Daigo before groaning in distaste and typing away back on her laptop*_

 **Rika** : He's texting his daughter, but she doesn't know that he's the father.

 _*Riku nearly tripped at the news steadying himself on the back of Rika's chair*_

 **Riku** : UMI HAS A DAUGHTER?!

 **Rika** : Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were.

 **Riku** : And...she doesn't know that he's her father.

 **Rika** : Glad you're keeping up, Archeologist.

 ***Riku stroked his chin, before crossing his arms firmly***

 **Riku** : She has to know..

 _*Riku stepped away and Rika jumped from her chair turning to face him as he walked off*_

 **Rika** : Wait! Know what?!

 _*Riku who had taken Daigo by his chair and dragged him down to the Kaseki Cave plopped down in his own chair having a face-to-face talk with Daigo*_

 **Daigo** : What's this all about best bud?

 **Riku** : I know about your daughter, and I know you haven't told her the truth yet.

 _*Daigo huffed setting his phone down and closing his eyes, his head lowering*_

 **Daigo** : You just, don't understand best bud. How will she react if she knows that I abandoned her all those years ago, only to pose as just a normal friend? What if she pushes me out of the life that I didn't even know I wanted to be apart of?

 **Riku** : That doesn't matter, Umi..she has the right to know that her father is alive and at least wishes to be apart of her life. You keeping that information from her...it's worse than abandoning your own child.

 _*Daigo curled his lips in and clapped his own knees standing*_

 **Daigo** : Best bud, that was so motivationally inspirational! You're right, I'll tell her the truth!

 _*Daigo sprinted out, completely forgetting about the bike that he had in the Kaseki Cave, eager to tell his daughter the truth*_

 **Riku** : I must have a special ability, this has never worked so well.

 _*Kenta who was eavesdropping dropped from the ceiling with a cord tied around his waist to mimic soaring through the air, however the cord broke and Kenta slammed his face into the ground, just a couple of feet above it*_

 **Kenta** : I don't really care what you side characters were talking about, but I want to know if the detective called yet?

 _*Riku about to answer was interrupted by the distinct roaring of a dinosaur, and as he pulled out his phone he answered it, realizing who it was*_

 _*Riku quickly placed a drive into the end of his phone and began speaking*_

 **Riku** [Altered Voice]: Detective.

 **Mikio** : After reviewing the case, I've figured out what museum they're headed to, and when, which would be in about 10 minutes.

 **Riku** [Altered Voice]: Excellent, where and me and my associate will be there immediately.

 _*Mikio cleared his throat over the phone, almost as if he was nervous about what he was about to demand*_

 **Mikio:** On one condition, I want to be there when they attack, so that I can get some sort of revenge on the monsters that killed my wife.

 _*Riku turned his head to Kenta, who shrugged and nodded half assedly*_

 **Riku** [Altered Voice]: Your demands will be met, detective.

 **Mikio** : Good, then I'll give you the details now.

 _*Mikio told Riku the details, and as the phone call ended the scene transitioned smoothly to a few minutes later where a small troupe of Glassorites, Glassars, and Glassomets had successfully taken over the museum*_

 _*Kaseki, Ptera-R, Si-O, who didn't get the chance to talk to his daughter yet, and Mikio were perched just above on the glass ceiling of the museum watching*_

 **Mikio** : Turns out, they were stealing gems.

 _*Ptera-R a bit confused, placed a hand on the glass*_

 **Ptera-R** : Why the hell would they need gems?

 **Kaseki** : It's not terribly farfetched.

 **Ptera-R** : What do you mean?

 **Si-O** : We fought a Sapphire before, perhaps there's something bigger at play here.

* _Mikio stood on the glass, careful not to crack it or alarm the creatures below*_

 **Mikio** : Whatever their plans are, it's all but futile because they won't be getting out of here.

 _*The three riders nodded, and in one movement Ptera-R swiped at the glass cracking it, and as Si-O took hold of Mikio they all fell to the ground striking a pose, say for Mikio who was rattled*_

 **Kaseki** : Hmph...you're going back to extinction.

 **Ptera-R** : The hero has swooped in!

 **Si-O** : You're going out in a splash.

 _*Mikio looked at the three bringing his gun up*_

 **Mikio** : We're taking you in by force!

 _*The three riders looked at him, Si-O giving a reassuring thumbs up as the battle commenced*_

 _*Kaseki was first to jump into action being the fastest, he quickly cartwheeled before tumbling and slamming a foot into a Glassorite easily able to avoid its ranged attacks*_

 _*His claws unhinged as he pounced forward slashing through another and front flipping smashing another with his strong right heel*_

 **Kaseki** : Keep them from the gem, at all cost!

 _*Ptera-R who was soaring through the air drop kicked a Glassar spinning rapidly to smash through two others using his daggers*_

 _*He'd side flip through the air tossing forward one of the dagger, though it was connected by a wire akin to one other toku hero that we know of, and as he dragged it around it took at the Glassomets who attempted to brunt the force but were too fragile to do so*_

 **Ptera-R** : Could this be any easier? I distinctly remember these guys putting up more of a fight!

 _*Si-O dashed forward with his crossbows sliding on both knees into a rapid spin*_

 **Si-O** : Don't be too cocky Ptera-R! They could pull something out!

 _*Si-O leapt into the air slamming a right foot into another Glassar, who was too slow to react, before spinning rapidly on his heels firing off crossbow bolts all around shattering even more*_

 _*Mikio was also holding his own as he took hold of one of the Glassroids rolling over its shoulder and shooting it in the back, it shattered on impact*_

 _*He'd quickly punch another in the stomach firing another bullet into its head, before spinning and shooting even more with expert precision*_

 **Mikio** : These things never stood a chance!

 _*Mikio boasted kicking another through the head as it fell over*_

 **Kaseki** : It does turn out that they're incredibly fragile.

 **Mikio** : Can't you just let an old detective have this?

 _*Si-O joined at Mikio's side as the carnage that was the battle had slowed down quite a bit*_

 **Si-O** : Who taught you how to fight like that anyway?

 **Mikio** : I had a lot of training in the police academy, but my biggest trainer was an older detective that operated in Futo City, he's long dead now.

 _*Kaseki slid backward joining those two with Ptera-R landing just after*_

 **Kaseki** : Enough talk, let's finish this.

 _*Mikio backed up as the three riders activated their final attacks*_

 _*In the background of all of this however, a shadow like figure appeared, taking hold of the gem and replacing it with an identical one, however it was made out of "pretty" glass*_

 _*The figure disappeared with the gem as a small explosion went off revealing that the Riders were victorious*_

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R went to check on the gem, as Mikio pulled Kaseki aside*_

 **Mikio** : I never said thank you.

 _*Kaseki who was turned away from Mikio turned back slightly*_

 **Kaseki** : And you'll never have to.

 _*Kaseki exited followed closely by Si-O and Ptera-R, leaving Mikio who smirked slightly*_

 _*The scene faded, reopening at the Mountain Castle, Pacchyphite was boasting about the gem*_

 **Pacchyphite** : I've gotten the last gem where your warriors failed, we can now summon the ultimate power.

 _*Paravler smirked taking the gem from Pacchyphite, who rubbed her hand slyly*_

 _*As she placed the gem in a spot, it was revealed there were others just as that one all in the same area*_

 **Paravler** : Now...we'll be able to bring them back.

 **Stegronze** : Let us not waste time.

 _*Paravler, Stegronze, and Paccyphite all put their hands out, energy beginning to culminate around and within the gems as the scene cut away*_

 _*We re-entered with Riku and Daigo outside of an apartment the following day, Daigo pacing steadily while Riku leaned against the wall*_

 **Daigo** : You know best bud, maybe she had a bad day and we shouldn't do this right n-

 **Riku** : Umi, there is no second option, you're going to tell her.

 **Daigo** : But do I have to?

 _*Riku growled at Daigo, as he froze for a second before knocking on the door*_

 _*Umiko opened the door, a smile spreading to her face*_

 **Umiko** : Uaigo! Come on in!

 _*Daigo looked back at Riku one last time before sighing*_

 **Daigo** : Listen..Umiko, I've been lying to you..my real name is Daigo Umi not Uagio Dumi and the truth is, I'm your father..and there's a long long story as to why I look like this, but I'd be happy to tell you all that happened.

 _*Umiko looked at Daigo in shock for just a second before, smiling once more*_

 **Umiko** : It's...alright, Ua-Dad I guess I should say, come in, we can talk.

* _Daigo nodded giving Riku a thumbs-up before entering Umiko's apartment, the door closing behind the two*_

 _*The Episode Closed on that Note*_

 ***Next Time On: Kamen Rider Kaseki***

 _*Riku was speaking to everyone in an undisclosed location*_

 **Riku** : Of course I have eyes and ears everywhere, if I don't how else will I know about everything going around?

 _*Another scene of Chiyo yelling at someone*_

 **Chiyo** : I'M TIRED OF BEING A MAID! I WAS MEANT FOR MORE IN THIS BATTLE!

 _*A final scene of Daigo confronting Riku, an actual serious tone in his voice*_

 **Daigo** : If..if you knew that people were being experimented on by the metoryu. Why...didn't..you..stop it?

 ***Preview Over***


	22. Chapter 22: Eggscruciating Truth

AN: Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki. Today is the beginning of a short two part story arc that will introducing a couple of new things. Basically we're at the part of the show where the opening would be getting revamped a bit so that's exciting. Anyway this is a pretty exciting episode so I won't waste too much time. If you like this episode leave a review and let's get to the chapter.

Kamen Rider Kaseki Episode 22:

Eggscruciating Truth

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Chiyo** : We finally got Mikio out of his dumps.

 **Riku** : Maid, what are you doing here?

 **Chiyo** : I wanted to do something for once, I'm feeling 'underused'.

 **Kenta** : I'm sure I could think of plenty ways to use you..

 _*There was an audible slapping noise as well as a squeal of pain*_

 **Chiyo** : You should rethink ever saying that to me again.

 **Kenta** : M-my manhood!

 **Riku** : Ugh...what will happen next on Kaseki?

 _*The episode opened on a couple walking down a road, they spoke but it wasn't completely audible, their fingers were laced together in the darkness of night*_

 _*As they walked, the woman turned suddenly*_

 **Man** : What is it, hon?

 **Woman** : I..just thought I heard something.

 _*The man looked around, also hearing a scuffling sound, or perhaps something akin to a knife on bricks, the sound getting progressively louder, the couple hugging each other for protection*_

 **Man** : I'm calling the police.

 _*The woman nodded in agreement, but as the man pulled out his phone, there was a scream through the receiver followed by stabbing noises*_

 _*The scene faded to darkness, being accompanied by the clack of the man's phone dropping, and a dial tone*_

 _*We open the next morning, Mikio is sat at his desk, the man from the night before, stood in front of him, passionate about what he was speaking on, Mikio's secretary stood off to the side, a small slip of paper in her hands, numbers scribbled onto it, clearly Riku's note*_

 **Man** : Please, detective! The of rest of the squadron won't believe me, but I saw the creature! It..it took her.

 _*Mikio who had been silent for majority of the man's explanation, closed his notepad, looking up at the man's tipping his fedora slightly*_

 **Mikio** : You won't have to worry, I'll take the case.

 _*The man's eyes brightened with excitement as he took Mikio's hand, shaking it quickly*_

 **Man** : Thank you so much, sir! I knew you were the right person to come to.

 **Mikio** : Trust me, it really is no hassle. I'll have my secretary see you out.

 _*Mikio turned his head, nodding to the secretary, who pocketed the paper and escorted the man out, earning a few glances from the male officers that saw her*_

 _*Mikio, now alone for a moment took out the phone Kaseki had given him, he opened it slowly and began to text*_

 **Mikio** : Meet me in the alleyway, just a few blocks from the main museum, I have case I want you to assist me with.

 _*Mikio's face hardened as he pressed send on the text, and placed his fedora on the desk, letting out a sigh*_

 _*The Scene cut to Hitsu Manor, where Riku was just entering the Kaseki Cave, Daigo and Rika were there to greet him, while the three robots, were sprinting around, clearly energized*_

 **Daigo** : Hey! Best bud, how was your date with that sexy secretary?

 _*Rika glared daggers into the back of Daigo's head, but of course neither of the two Riders noticed her, as Riku took a seat crossing his arms*_

 **Riku** : The date was nice, to say the least, but nothing of any merit. We both mutually agreed that it would go nowhere, we just had nothing to talk about, nor anything in common.

 _*Rika let out a small sigh of relief, before regaining the composure she had prior to Riku entering*_

 **Rika** : Anything new going on around the city? The blog has been pretty dry for a while now.

 **Riku** : Again, nothing of merit, but at any rate, I've wasted enough time with pleasantries. It's time to launch my new surveillance system.

 _*As if on cue, the three robots gathered around Riku, Riku going to work on their newly upgraded systems, each of the robot's eyes flashing an emerald green*_

 **Robo-Raptor** : Connected, boss.

 **Riku** : Excellent, now I have eyes and ears all around the city.

 _*Rika nodded, clearly impressed by Riku's plan and ability to pull it through*_

 **Rika** : Since you have a monitoring system now, does that mean that someone has to be, y'know monitoring?

 _*Riku stroked his chin for a moment before returning to his crossed arms*_

 **Riku** : I will need someone to watch over this, I'm far too busy, and important, to do it myself. I suppose that also applies to the intern and Umi.

 **Rika** : Well I can't do it, exactly, based on how I have an outside life, and I have to run the blog as such.

 _*Riku groaned, clearly having not run through his options up to this point*_

 **Chiyo** : Maybe, I could do it?

 _*The three looked at Chiyo, who had just arrived in the Kaseki Cave*_

 **Riku** : You? Run MY state of the art, monitoring system? You're nothing more than a maid.

 _*Riku shrugged matter-of-factly, clearly having said all he thought was necessary, and though Chiyo had her fists clenched she loosened the grip, turning and walking out, dropping the situation*_

 _*Rika looked as if she was ready to say something, but before she could Riku already had his phone out, his face going from casual to all business in an instant*_

 **Riku** : It's from that detective, he needs help solving a case.

 **Daigo** : Do you think it has anything to do with the metoryu, best bud?

 _*Riku ignored Daigo, clacking away at his phone before sending a text and taking Daigo's sleeve*_

 _Riku: Let's go Umi. Rika, I assume you'll stay here?_

 _*Rika nodded, and Riku dragged Daigo away, they both rode off on their respective motorcycles*_

 _*We rejoined Mikio, who waited, pacing impatiently, in the alley that he told Kaseki to meet him in*_

 _*Soon enough, both Kaseki and Si-O had arrived walking up to Mikio who stopped pacing and turned toward them*_

 **Mikio** : I assumed that you would've come..faster.

 **Kaseki:** Just tell us what the situation is, detective. I've more important things to look at.

 _*Mikio raised an eyebrow, but ignored Kaseki usual attitude, placing his hands calmly into his trench coat pockets, casually showing his gun to the two, though of course they weren't threatened*_

 **Mikio** : Recently, we've had a string of disappearances, but today, a man came to me speaking on having seen a creature of some sort paralyze both him and his wife and slink away with her.

 **Kaskei** : A metoryu, obviously.

 _*Both Mikio and Si-O turned to Kaseki who had his arms crossed, as he casually leaned against the wall*_

 **Si-O** : How do you know it was a metoryu?

 **Kaseki** : Simply put, I've seen them kidnap people before. It's not unlikely that they're the reason people are disappearing.

 _*Mikio removed his hands from his trench coat, unable to muster up anything, but Si-O took hold of Kaseki arm, to his surprise pulling him away before calling back*_

 **Si-O** : We'll be..right back!

 _*Kaseki, wrestled with Si-O's grip, but it was clearly steel on his bicep and it wasn't loosening anytime soon, as the pair disappeared from Mikio's view and subsequently everyone else's before reverting to their non-rider forms*_

 **Riku** : What is it, Umi?

 _*Daigo circled around Riku, stopping behind him, his arms crossed tightly, a look of not so much anger, but rather confusion*_

 **Daigo** : The metoryu have been kidnapping people?

 **Riku** : Something to that extent, I always assumed they were being experimented on, and of course that's not farfetched.

 _*Daigo's confusion, melted away, being replaced by not so much pure rage, but bordering within angry, his tone dropped he was speaking serious as he gripped Riku's jacket pulling him close*_

 **Daigo** : If..if you knew that people were being experimented on by the metoryu. Why...didn't..you..stop it?

 _*Riku shrugged out of Daigo's grip, fixing himself as he spoke casually*_

 **Riku** : It didn't seem important. I stopped one, and got nothing from it. Besides, I made it clear I was done fighting for humans before, nothing..has..changed.

 _*Daigo breathed in a blast of air, clenching his fist as he slammed it into Riku's face, it wasn't hard enough to bruise, but it still caught Riku off guard as he stumbled back a few steps, lightly rubbing the spot as he looked toward Daigo, rage in his eyes*_

 **Daigo** : You should not, and CAN NOT risk the lives of humans! They're living breathing beings, they deserve to be saved just as much as you do!

 **Riku** : It was one time, as I told you Umi. Stopping them the first time gave me the thought that it was the only one.

 **Daigo** : But you could have followed it up! You're "The Great" Riku Hitsu, you've never stayed your hand from investigating before, what changed?!

 **Riku** : I may have looked into it back then, when I was naive. But I don't care about the humans that are being kidnapped. If they get saved a result, then so be it, but if they don't there is no skin off of my back.

 _*Daigo clenched his fist, almost as if he was ready to hit Riku again, but he knew that he likely wouldn't get another shot off without a full battle breaking out, so he turned speaking over his shoulder*_

 **Daigo** : **I'll** investigate, if you try and get in my way, I won't hold back.

 _*Daigo trudged off, away from Riku who touched lightly on his face again, wincing, as he turned walking off presumably to Hitsu Manor*_

 _*The Scene transitioned to Hitsu Manor where Riku sat annoyed in the Kaseki Cave, standing quickly as Chiyo entered, he crossed his arms, his voice cold*_

 **Riku** : What is it, Maid?

 **Chiyo** : Look..Riku, I understand that you only see me just a maid, but I want to do more to defeat the Metoryu.

 _*Riku had had enough, he walked to Chiyo meeting her gaze, but forcing her to look up at him just the same*_

 **Riku** : You clearly don't understand. You..like near everyone else here is useless to this battle. The only reason I keep you around is because you do the job I gave you, so I suggest you keep it that way.

 _*Tears welled in Chiyo's eyes, Riku's words were harsh, more harsh than him yelling at her, as her face reddened with anger for a second*_

 **Chiyo** : I'M TIRED OF BEING A MAID! I WAS MEANT FOR MORE IN THIS BATTLE!

 **Riku** : YOU WERE MEANT TO CLEAN UP MY MESSES! I TOOK YOU IN BECAUSE YOU WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A PEASANT, AND GOD HELP ME I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE HELLHOLE THAT YOU ONCE LIVED ON IF YOU EVER QUESTION MY WORD AGAIN!

 _*Tears began to stream down Chiyo's face, she covered them running off in the opposite direction as fast she could, keeping her sobs relatively quiet, as the door slammed, before reopening to Kenta in the doorway*_

 **Riku** : Don't tell me you have something to say t-

 _*Riku was cut off as Kenta slammed him into the nearby wall, Riku's throat being covered by Kenta's arm, his voice low just as well*_

 **Kenta** : Go apologize to Chiyo, she doesn't deserve everything you put her through.

 **Riku** : Because you care so much for her? If you feel so strongly, apologize for me.

 _*Riku broke Kenta's grip easily, pushing him to the side, putting his foot out to trip him, but pulling it back just before so that he only stumbled, Riku crossed his arms*_

 _*Kenta let out a huff, standing straight and turning to Riku*_

 **Kenta** : Fine, since you're too childish to do it, I'll handle it.

 _*Kenta walked off, leaving Riku alone once more, but not for long, as Kenta narrowly evaded slamming into Rika keeping his pace consistent, as she stepped down to Riku who had returned to his seat*_

 **Rika** : Look, Riku. I understand that you "hate humanity" now, or so I've heard, but we're still all your friends. You have to understand that we care about you, and just want to help.

 **Riku** : Who said I needed your help?

 **Rika** : You show it with everything you do. You need our help, and you want it but you won't admit it. Just remember that we all have feelings as well.

 _*Before Riku could retort, Rika had disappeared, going back through the Kaseki Cave's entrance, leaving Riku to think on her words*_

 _*Meanwhile, Mikio was leaned against the wall of the same alley, waiting for a return, but as he heard a scutter he quickly pulled his gun pointing it forward, only to see Daigo, with his hands up sarcastically*_

 **Mikio** : Police business, sir. You can't be here.

 **Daigo** : On the contrary, my name is Daigo Umi, I am Kamen Rider Si-O.

 _*Daigo did a little pose, Mikio slowly placed his gun back into its hidden holster eying Daigo*_

 **Mikio** : Do you think this is a joke? Please leave this scene, or I'll be forced to apprehend you.

 _*Daigo sighed pulling out his Dimago and Driver, making sure it caught the light so Mikio could see it*_

 **Daigo** : I'm not joking, I really am Si-O, and I want to help you find those missing people.

 **Mikio** : That's..good, but what does the other guy think of this?  
 **Daigo** : Kaseki not helping so he's not important.

 _*Mikio looked at the sky a bit before returning his gaze to Daigo*_

 **Mikio:** Fine, we'll begin the investigation, though I'd prefer if you wore something..more professional?

 **Daigo** : I assure you, fine sir. This is my fanciest of sandals.

 _*Mikio groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, beginning to walk off Daigo following close on his heels*_

 _*Soon the two were on a montage, as they travelled to different areas, Mikio of course doing general detective work, while Daigo who had henshined into Si-O scouted about the area, searching for any trace of a Metoryu*_

 _*Soon enough, the pair had their fair share of investigating and were eating ice cream on an eerily empty sidewalk*_

 **Mikio** : So far we've checked the most prominent spots, and even a few of the least, but nothing.

 **Daigo** : How about the police station?

 **Mikio** : Tried them before, they don't care..I have some suspicions that someone is paying them to keep their heads turned.

 _*Daigo nodded, absent-mindedly taking a chomp out of his ice cream cone, and reminiscing slightly*_

 **Daigo** : Well I guess there's only so many other places that we can search then, yeah?

 _*Mikio was ready to nod, but they heard a scream,the two looked at eachother, Mikio began sprinting first dropping his cone as Daigo chomped on his following after him*_

 _*As Mikio turned the corner he came to a sliding halt, seeing the Scorpion as it turned its head, hissing at him*_

 **Mikio** : Back away from the civilian!

 _*The Scorpion clicked, turning its full body to Mikio' still holding the civilian against the nearby wall*_

 **Scorponiun** : You'll be great for the Metoryu. So says Scorponiun.

 _*Mikio's quickly pulled his gun, beginning to fire without a second warning, but Scorponiun quickly manuevered out of the way, keeping hold of the bystander as he did so, he thrashed his tail toward Mikio, but it was stopped by Si-O who gripped the tail tossing Scorponiun aside*_

 **Mikio** : What took you?

 **Si-O** : I have a knack for dramatic timing.

 _*Si-O turned toward Scorponiun, gripping his crossbows, Scorponiun quickly leaped over Si-O & Mikio's heads dashing off, neither bothering to try and make chase as he had already gotten too far*_

 **Si-O** : I'm going after him.

* _Mikio nodded, having sent a text, obviously to Kaseki, as Si-O took out a dimago, tossing it into the air, the Machine Splasher landed onto the ground, Mikio looked impressed*_

 **Si-O** : New development, you know how it is.

 _*Si-O hopped onto his motorcycle, and as it cut away we saw Sento Kiryu in the cafe, stroking his chin*_

 **Sento** : Why..do I feel like there's someone I need to sue?

 _*The scene cut away just as Sento came to the realization, to just a few minutes later as Riku came to a sliding halt, coming off of the Machine Driver, Daigo arriving just a few seconds later, joining at Riku's side*_

 **Daigo** : Where's Kenta?

 **Riku:** The intern's pissed at me right now. It's likely just in his best interest to keep away from the action.

 **Daigo** : Only surprise there is he's the only one.

 **Riku** : While I enjoy your,newly found, sarcasm, now isn't the time..

 _*Daigo shrugged taking out his driver, Riku doing the same as they stepped forward cautiously, pushing open the doors to a warehouse, where Scorponiun was waiting for them, his stinger at the ready as he swung it at them, however the two were quick to dodge and in a flash of light, Si-O and Kaseki in Ankylo Form appeared*_

 _*Si-O charged at Scorponiun, Kaseki hanging back staying on the defensive as he walked forward, slowly and menacingly*_

 _*Si-O began firing off crossbow bolts at Scorponiun who swiped them from the sky, as Kaseki appeared, pulling Si-O back as the stinger struck him in the chest, forcing him to the ground but only a bit*_

 **Si-O** : What was that for?

 **Kaseki** : I needed a sample of his poison, the best way to get that is by getting hit..

 _*Kaseki swiped off the poison into a syringe, plugging it with a cork as he placed it into a small pouch and gripped the Ankylo Smasher, turning toward Scorponiun*_

 **Kaseki** : Now, let's return a favor.

 _*Kaseki dashed with quite a bit of speed, slamming the Ankylo Smasher into Scorponiun who went flying, taken aback by Kaseki movements, as a rain of bolts began to pierce his body*_

 **Si-O** : He's not very strong.

 _*Kaseki virtually ignored Si-O as he slammed around the Ankylo smasher, barely missing Scorponiun, with each attack as he got progressively more frustrated*_

 **Kaseki** : Stand still you insufferable piece of trash!

 _*Kaseki finally landed another hit from the Ankylo Smasher, slamming Scorponiun through a wall, but also into a populated area, as the two riders followed him through the hole*_

 **Si-O** : End of the line, Scorpion!

 _*Scorponiun began to click, as he swung his tail firing out venom, as it hit a pedestrian, and after a moment, the pedestrian began to seizure, moving sporadically, as everyone around began to back away from Scorponiun*_

 _*Si-O attempted to approach the pedestrian, only for his arm to be grabbed by Kaseki who pulled him back*_

 **Kaseki** : What do you think you're doing?

 **Si-O** : I have to help that pedestrian! Who knows what the toxin did to him?

 **Kaseki** : Our priority is the Metoryu, pedestrians are nothing more than small barriers.

 **Si-O** : Why am I not surprised that you'd say that?!

 _*Si-O pushed off Kaseki arm as Kaseki gripped his shoulder, only for that hand to be thrown off as well*_

 _*As the two Riders argued, Kaseki turned his head, realizing Scorponiun had disappeared*_

 **Kaseki** : See what you've done, Umi? The Metoryu escaped.

 **Si-O** : Sorry if I have better priorities, your greatness.

 _*Kaseki, who had wandered past Si-O turned back around, the Ankylo Smasher disappearing from his grip, almost as if it had a mind of its own and knew what he might do to Si-O with it*_

 **Kaseki** : I'm going to analyze this toxin, do what you want but stay out of my way.

 _*Kaseki walked briskly shoving past Si-O who stumbled, turning toward the toxified pedestrian and kneeling over him*_

 **Si-O** : Paralysis and seizures, that's...not good.

 _*The scene hazed out, we see a young girl, as her parents scolded her, but it quickly took a turn as the father slammed the back of his hand into the girl's face, forcing her to the ground with a thud as she sobbed*_

 **Father** : Useless, little girl. I had hoped for a daughter not like you, but here we are, Chiyo.

 _*The Young Chiyo looked a her father, tears welling in her eyes, as he picked her up*_

 **Mother** : Get out of our sights, little girl. You've always been nothing more than a disappointment.

 _*Chiyo's father hit her down one last time, Chiyo slamming her shoulder into the ground as the two parents left the injured girl alone, crying in her own bubble*_

 _*Soon, she ran out of tears to cry, dry sobbing as she fumbled with the door slamming it on her way out, quickly stumbling down the sidewalk, crashing in a dark alley, alone and cold*_

 _*We rejoined the present however, where Chiyo, had stopped crying but her face was still red as if she could be on the verge of tears at any moment, Kenta entered shortly after the cat, Ryu, following on his heels to leap into Chiyo's lap purring*_

 **Kenta** : Hey..a-are you, done crying? You're taking screen time away from the main character.

 _*Chiyo chuckled a bit, rubbing her red eyes*_

 **Chiyo** : Is that your way of asking if I'm alright?

 **Kenta** : I won't..completely agree to that, but are you?

 **Chiyo** : As good as I can be, I suppose. I'm just..tired of being a maid, is all.

 **Kenta** : Then why not just quit? With the way the side character treats you, I'd have quit quite a bit ago.

 _*Chiyo let out a sigh, looking up at her ceiling, blinking rapidly to hold back a few more tears before looking back down at her lap*_

 **Chiyo** : I just...owe a lot to Riku as it is. He took me off of the streets, gave me a home, food, a job, etc.. I can't just leave him because of his, childish, outburst.

 _*Kenta leaned back on her bed, raising an eyebrow*_

 **Kenta** : I'll never understand your loyalty to him.

 _*Chiyo's shoulders bounced, she was laughing, she too laid down, Ryu purring as he squeezed in between the two*_

 **Chiyo** : He's somewhat of a very old big brother. He gets angry, but I know his true intention is not much more than to protect me.

 **Kenta** : I still don't get it, but whatever.

 _*The pair laid in silence for a bit longer, as the scene transitioned to Riku who had finally arrived in the Kaseki Cave, where Rika was waiting*_

 **Riku** : Is it time for another pep-talk?

 **Rika** : Not if I'm going to be talking to a brick wall.

 **Riku** : Good.

 _*Riku stepped past her, sitting in his chair and beginning to analyze the toxin he had collected, Rika peering over his shoulder, her hands entangled in each other as she looked on with confusion*_

 **Rika** : What is this, exactly?

 **Riku** : I'm analyzing the toxins from the Metoryu. Should only take a moment..There.

 _*Riku spun in his chair, Rika stepping back a bit, grabbing her own chair and rolling it in front of him, a few generous feet away*_

 **Riku** : Can you get the intern, we need to hunt down this Metoryu as soon as possible, and Umi isn't exactly..helpful, based on his feelings toward me currently.

 **Rika** : Yeah well, a lot of people aren't happy with you.

 **Riku** : Speaking of which, the intern?

 _*Rika shook her head lightly, spinning in her chair once before stopping herself and leaning forward, almost as a mother lecturing a child*_

 **Rika** : You know, Chiyo's a really capable person. I get that you only see her as a maid, but giving her a chance could possibly be for the best.

 _*Riku let out a large sigh, turning his head fully toward Rika, as it was tilted away before*_

 **Riku** : I know what she is, and isn't. But I'm not going to let another person sacrifice their lives for this war against the Metoryu just because they're connected to me.

 **Rika** : In other words, you'd prefer that she didn't get hurt?

 **Riku** : I didn't say that..

 **Rika** : But you meant it.

 _*Riku looked up, avoiding eye contact again we were taken out of the scene in another haze, similar to the first, but this time with Young Riku and Ryu, his little brother, Ryu had a broken leg and a cast as he sat on his bed, Riku at his side*_

 **Riku** : Ryu, I told you I could handle my own business, you helping only made things worse, see?

 _*Riku gestured to the boy's broken leg as Ryu turned his head to Riku*_

 **Ryu** : But Riku, all I wanted to do was help. You're always worrying about things I just wanted to make you less stressed.

 **Riku** : Now I'm just more stressed than I was before. Look Ryu, I get you try, but..take care of yourself before you try and take care of me.

 **Ryu** : Ok...but then after, I'll take care of you.

 _*Riku smirked, but as he turned his back to Ryu, his smile faded as he looked at Alfie*_

 **Riku** : Alfie, remind me that from here on...I'll handle things for myself.

 **Alfie** : Understood, Master Riku. But perha-

 **Riku** : No buts, Alfie. I can't let the people I care about get hurt through trying to help me. By any means.

 _*The Younger Alfie nodded to Riku, not really wishing to defy what his master had set his mind to, as the scene faded out rejoining Daigo and Mikio who had reconvened in the dark of night, at the police station, of all places*_

 **Daigo:** Why are we breaking in again? Aren't you like..the biggest of the big in this place?

 **Mikio** : I have a hunch, if they know that we're here..they'll act how they do when I'm around. We don't get anything from that.

 **Daigo** : Fair enough, but it would've been much easier for me to just break down the door, it'd really just take a tap.

 **Mikio** : Can't risk it, we need to make it seem as if nothing has been altered.

 _*Mikio opened the back door slowly, knowing no one ever really patrolled back there, Daigo following close behind, dramatically inching his way across the walls while Mikio walked down the hall normally, but a bit more quiet*_

 _*They'd finally make it to the main containment room, Mikio quickly opening the filing cabinet and sorting through them before finally pulling one out, and flipping through it*_

 **Mikio** : Just as I thought.

 **Daigo** : What is it?

 _*Daigo walked toward Mikio peering over his shoulder skimming the files*_

 **Mikio** : Thousands all given discreetly to the officers here in order to keep quiet about the monsters.

 _*Daigo nodded, taking in what Mikio said as he continued to skim, stopping on the name in which the money came from*_

 **Daigo** : I recognize that name, Yuki Silver.

 **Mikio** : Past colleague, or enemy?

 **Daigo** : Neither, she was the curator at the museum that your wife was killed in. Or at least, I thought she was, I was a bit distracted by..other things.

 _*Mikio, ignoring Daigo's innuendo scrolled his finger down the file, taking hold of an invitation of sorts, before placing the file back into its place*_

 **Mikio** : An invitation, to a party tonight. How coincidental.

 **Daigo** : Yeah, and I think I can get us in.

 **Mikio** : Legally?

 **Daigo** : I know a rich guy, think he can help us out.

 **Mikio** : Understood, but don't endanger any civilians.

 _*Daigo gave a thumbs-up, but it didn't last long as they heard a shuffling just in front of the door and quickly rushed out, leaving everything seemingly untouched*_

 _*The pair made their way out, Daigo pausing for a moment as he spoke on the phone, with Riku of all people*_

 **Riku** : I've possibly figured out a way to trace the toxin back to the Metoryu. Rendevouz with me at the cave, and I'll show you.

 **Daigo** : I've got a better idea, we'll talk later.

 _*Daigo hung up and continued following Mikio, the scene transitioning to Riku who opened the door to Chiyo's room, only to find it...empty*_

 _*Riku looked around quickly, before dashing toward the Kaseki Cave and came to a sliding halt, to the computers, beginning to type quickly and activate the cameras*_

 **Kenta** : What is it, side character?

 **Riku** : The ma- Chiyo is gone, I'm using the cameras to find her.

 **Kenta** : Well hurry up!

 _*Riku continued to type, finally seeing Chiyo, on the streets as Scorponiun lurked behind her, and in an instant she was paralyzed and taken, disappearing from frame*_

 **Riku** : NO!

 **Kenta** : What do we do?!

 _*Daigo entered the Kaseki Cave, hearing the commotion and trotting over to the others*_

 **Daigo** : What's going on?

 **Riku** : No time, Umi. We need to go, now!

 _*Riku already had the Machine Scouter ready, quickly zooming out followed closely by Kenta and finally Daigo*_

 _*The scene transitioned to just a few minutes later, as Riku came to a stop just a few miles off of where Chiyo was, realizing that...she was gone*_

 **Riku** : DAMN IT! We lost her.

 _*Riku gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle slamming his fist into it, his face red with anger*_

 **Daigo** : We'll get her back.

 **Riku** : This wouldn't have happened at all had I let her help! She wouldn't have wandered out..and she'd be safe.

 **Daigo** : You couldn't have known. You're impulsive, but not a fortune teller.

 **Kenta** : Sitting here talking won't get her back!

 **Riku** : Agreed...we need to track the Metoryu to get to Chiyo.

 _*Daigo remembered suddenly pulling out the invitation he had pocketed*_

 **Daigo** : I think I know a faster way. The detective and I, we found this invitation, and learned the Metoryu have been paying off the other officers.

 **Riku** : How the hell does that help?

 **Daigo** : Well, assuming that the Metoryu will be there, we could possibly find the other prisoners and Chiyo.

 _*Riku blew out a stream of air from his nose, agreeing*_

 **Riku** : It's our best bet.

 **Kenta** : Then what are we waiting for?! We need to go now!

 _*The three Riders wasted no more time, quite literally burning rubber as they made their way to the party, knowing there was no need to try and be sneaky*_

 **Daigo** : I don't want to say I told you so, but this also could have been avoided had you investigated further.

 **Riku** : I-I know Umi. I made a stupid mistake based on my own impulsive actions, now Chiyo's at risk because of me. That means I have to fix my mistake.

 _*The three rode in silence_ _for the rest of the way, but as they reached the venue, Riku rode forward faster, placing the Instinct Driver around his waist and the Dimagos, yelling out*_

 **Riku** : HENSHIN!

 _*Riku prepped his jump as in a flash of light Kaseki, in instinct form appeared, the red veins protruding from him even more prominent as he leaped through the wall of the venue roaring, shaking the room with his intensity, revealing Scorponiun*_

 **Kaseki** : GIVE US BACK CHIYO!

 _*Kaseki dashed forward with amazing speed, fluctuating the air around Si-O and Ptera-R appeared as well but hanging back, because Kaseki was on a rampage, and he didn't seem as if he was going to stop soon*_

* _Scorponiun fired off toxin, but Kaseki swiped it from the sky literally steaming it into the air as he gripped Scorponiun's shoulders drop kicking him backward, two mini explosions sending him backward, and literally cracking his exterior*_

 **Ptera-R** : OI! If you kill him we might not find Chiyo!

 _*Kaseki turned still gripping Scorponiun, before turning back, heat literally burning through his hand*_

 **Kaseki** : No..it's better if I end this here. We'll find her, I SWEAR IT!

 _*Kaseki gripped Scorponiun's tail breaking it with little more than his grip as he rocketed him upward, leaping into the air and extending his leg*_

 **Kaseki** : INSTINCT FINISH!

 _*Kaseki drilled through Scorponiun, destroying him in one large explosion as he landed at the feet of the other two Riders, his armor dispersing into the air, the other's following*_

 **Kenta** : We killed a Metoryu and we're no closer to finding her. What do we do?

 **Riku** : Either way, this whole party was a fake. We were played.

 **Daigo** : Maybe not..

 _*Daigo showed them the invitation, revealing another address*_

 **Riku** : Hmph, then I suppose that's where we go.

 **Kenta** : Let's get some suits and go clubbing.

 _*The scene faded away from them, reopening with Chiyo in a cell, she laid on the ground in a daze, crunching on old bones, and filth as she sat up holding her head*_

 _*She ran her hand across the wall, pulling it back to see red flakes, clearly dried blood*_

 **Chiyo:** Where am I?

 _*Chiyo turned her head slowly, three figures approached her. Paravler, Pacchyphite, and Stegronze*_

 _*The Episode Ended on that Note*_

 ***Next Time On: Kamen Rider Kaseki***

 **Riku** : No...we need to take this chance now, we won't get it any other way!

 _*The Scene changed to a man, clad in gold*_

 **Man** : My name is, Kai Kino. It's nice to make your acquaintance.

 _*We flashed to Kenta, clenching his Dimago tight*_

 **Kenta** : I...I SWEAR IT! I'LL GET CHIYO BACK!

 ***Preview Over***

AN: Well that was fun. I like to call this episode Everybody hates Riku. So one thing people might be noticing is Riku's actions are starting to have consequences and Karma is coming for him. A lot of little things he let go early in the series is now coming back to bite him. Another thing Mikio now knows Daigo's identity so he'll be a lot more involved now, the two are a fun partnership so expect to see them together more. Speaking of Daigo he actually got mad at Riku so that's interesting I suppose even Daigo has a line that he let's Riku get away with. Anyway come back next time to see the Metoryu's party and the fate of everyone's favorite maid.


	23. Chapter 23: An Eggciting Chase

AN: Hello and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki, today we have the second part of our two parter. I can admit we had way too much fun with this episode because of the party. Anyway let's get on with the show Enjoy!

Kamen Rider Kaseki: Episode 23:

An Eggciting Chase

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta** : We don't have time for this! We gotta save Chiyo!

 **Rika** : I'm surprised you're so gusto ab-

 **Kenta** : I SAID WE DON'T HAVE TIME! LET'S GO SAVE CHIYO!

 _*We opened in a prison cell, Chiyo scratched at the walls, her usually long fingernails having been worn down and broken, this was something she did often, and to no avail, as the wall was intact say for a few small gashes, the bones in the cell scattered around Chiyo, she attempted to use them to break something, but it was useless*_

 _*At the sounds of footsteps, Chiyo quickly armed herself with a sharpened bone, holding it behind her back as Paravler and Pacchyphite entered, a smirk spreading to Paravler's face as they saw Chiyo was awake*_

 **Paravler** : It's about time, I was worried we'd had killed you.

 **Chiyo** : If only I were so lucky.

 _*Paravler, ran her fingers across the bars as Pacchyphite stood in the back, examining Chiyo from afar*_

 **Chiyo** : Why the hell am I even here? What do you plan to do with me, lure Kaseki?

 **Paravler** : That's..very naive. Kaseki has no care for someone like you, it's sickening to see someone think themselves more important than they are.

 _*Chiyo stifled a laugh, even in such a serious moment, as Pacchyphite continued to watch, visibly appalled by the stupidity that Paravler was displaying*_

 **Paravler** : All you need to know, is that we'll deal with you, after our event. Be prepared, or don't it'll be much more fun that way.

 _*Paravler stalked off through the door, leaving Pacchyphite alone with Chiyo, as he stepped to the bars, Chiyo slid forward only slightly still holding the bone*_

 **Pacchyphite** : She may be too stupid to see it, but I'm not. You and Ptera-R have a connection, I've seen you. Which means that you have connection to Kaseki, and that means I can bring him here, and kill him.

 **Chiyo** : You think you'll be able to do that?

 **Pacchyphite** : Honestly, I couldn't care less about Kaseki. But if I can get my hands on Ptera-R, you'll see..what..I..can..do.

 _*Chiyo sneered at Pacchyphite as she quickly dashed toward the bars slashing at him, only for Pacchyphite to catch her arm, and stop the bone from getting anywhere near him. He slammed her hand into the bars, forcing her to drop the bone and shoved her backward*_

 **Pacchyphite** : You're smart, but I'm smarter.

 **Chiyo** : We'll just have to see about that, won't we?

 _*Pacchyphite eyed the girl, a curious look in his eye as he turned disappearing into the shadows, presumably leaving Chiyo alone, to wallow in the dirt once more*_

 _*Meanwhile, at an unspecified suit shop, Riku, Rika, and Daigo waited patiently for Kenta to appear*_

 **Rika** : How much do you want to bet that he'll come out with another terrible suit?

 **Riku** : It's not much of a bet, we all know it'll happen.

 **Daigo** : Great hero, not great shopper.

 _*As the three chattered, Kenta busted out of the dressing room his arms spread dramatically, revealing his neon purple suit with an orange and green striped collar shirt, he spun just as dramatic as he had entered as the other three looked at him in disgust*_

 **Riku** : This is ridiculous, we've been here for hours, and you still look like an idiot.

 **Kenta** : Wel-

 **Daigo** : I'd have to agree with best bud here, Clark Kenta. Maybe your fashion sense isn't exactly the best.

 **Riku** : Not exactly the best is an understatement, you look appalling.

 **Kenta** : And you can do better?

 _*Riku leaned in the chair he sat in shrugging slightly as he stood, picking out a suit and walking into the dressing room*_

 **Kenta** : I bet he's going to look stupid.

 **Rika** : Coming from you, I'm not sure.

 _*Riku exited nearly as fast as he entered, his hands casually in his pants pockets as he wore a clean cut suit, in a classic black, with a white collar shirt, and a bowtie, as usual*_

 **Riku** : This..is how you choose a suit, if you wish to pal with me, you'll have to look the part as well.

 _*Rika, who had been getting progressively more impatient stood abruptly sucking in some air and looking at the three riders bicker*_

 **Rika** : Are none of you worried that Chiyo's life is in literal danger? We don't know if she's even still alive and here we are wasting time!

 **Riku** : This is all necessary if we want to save her, you didn't have to come, after all it's not like you're going.

 **Rika** : About that, I'm coming with you guys. With Chiyo's life in danger, we can't chance there being any screw ups, and I think I'm pretty good at preventing those.

 _*Daigo's smile widened as he caught Riku around the neck with his arm and pulled Rika close as well*_

 **Daigo** : If that's the case, then you have to pose as Riku's fiancé!

 **Rika** : I'm sorry..what?

 **Riku** : What are you on about, Umi?

 **Daigo** : It's simple, I'm posing as one of best bud's workers, and so is Kenta, and why would someone with two servants to accompany them not be engaged or married?

 **Rika** : I don't really think I approve of something like this.

 _*Riku who had been considering it, nodded in agreement surprisingly*_

 **Riku** : It's..surprisingly solid logic for Umi. It'll only cement our place in the area, but you'll need a dress if that's the case.

 _*As if on cue, Alfie appeared through the front doors of the store, holding a hangered dress, the color obscured by the fine black cover it was held in*_

 **Alfie** : Master Umi insisted that I knit a dress for Madame Rika. I apologize for it taking so long.

 **Kenta** : Since when could you knit?

 **Alfie** : What can I say, Master Kenta. I'm quite the butler.

 _*Rika stood in awe, as Alfie handed her the dress, Riku had his arms crossed as he sighed and Daigo was about to burst from excitement*_

 **Riku** : Fine..we'll pose as fiancé for now, at least.

 **Daigo** : WOOHOO! That's a point for Daigo Umi!

 **Rika** : Don't get too excited, we're not going to kiss.

 **Daigo** : I'll take what I can get, Aqua.

 **Rika** : I said don't call me that.

 _*Daigo literally spun around Rika and Riku, speaking in a sing-songy voice*_

 **Daigo** : Codenames!

 _*The group stayed in the store for only a bit longer, but they progressively made their way out, preparing for the night that would hopefully yield results*_

 _*We joined a sleek black limo, as it slowly pulled up to a site bustling with a multitude of people, Daigo dressed in a valet uniform quickly hopped from the passenger's seat, opening the door*_

 **Daigo** : , we've arrived.

 _*Riku's foot edged out of the limo as he stood, wearing the same suit he had before in the shop, but also wearing a gold watch, a cocky smirk on his face as a few glancing eyes studied him*_

 **Riku** : Thank you, valet.

 _*Behind Riku, Rika stepped out, in a form fitting amber dress, shoulderless stopping a bit over her thigh, the sleeves stopped just at her palm, she also sported a small purse, she reluctantly took Riku's arm in her own, almost matching his height in her heels, she leaned over whispering to him*_

 **Rika** : We'll never speak of this again.

 **Riku** : Agreed.

 _*Before Daigo could close the door, Kenta slid out quickly clasping a hand on Riku's shoulder, who stared daggers into Kenta's head, as he sported a technicolor sui and dark purple shoes, a smile was on his face, as he saw people marvelling at his appearance, though Riku recognized that they were laughing at him*_

 **Kenta** : I told you technicolor was a good choice!

 **Riku** : I'm positive that you were wrong.

 **Rika** : Just play it cool, and let's get this mission over with.

 _*The three began to stroll away, Daigo following close behind as the limo pulled away, Riku placed his foot out as Kenta fell on his face, standing and dusting off his suit, quickening his pace to catch up*_

 _*The group entered the party, immediately being stopped by a woman wearing a silver dress, Yuki Silver*_

 **Yuki** : Terra Hitsu, I wasn't aware that you were to appear.

 _*Riku glanced at Kenta and Daigo, who wandered away, with Rika tightening her hold on Riku's arm, clearly telling him that she was going to stay, Riku kept his cool even putting on a smirk*_

 **Riku** : Call me a..party crasher.

 **Yuki** : And, who's this?

 _*Rika and Riku both turned their heads to each other, and Rika thought fast chuckling a bit for show*_

 **Rika** : Uh..I'm Aqua, his fiancé.

 **Yuki** : Terra and Aqua, how..interesting.

 _*Riku swallowed lightly, his face hardening, but Rika noticed whispering something into his ear as he sighed, calming himself*_

 **Riku** : Yes well, we'd better be on our way. The attendees we brought aren't exactly the brightest bunch without direct orders every once and awhile.

 **Yuki** : Well, enjoy the party, and try to keep things..innocent.

 _*Riku and Rika let out nervous laughs as Yuki stalked away, eyeing the couple, who immediately breathed a sigh of relief, unlocking their arms*  
*Soon the night had been well underway, but Riku was getting progressively more annoyed as time went on*_

 **Riku** : We're wasting time with the pleasantries, we need to get things done..now.

 **Daigo** : Just give it a second best bud, you guys need to look a bit more apart of the party, so you need to dance!

 **Rika** : And by you guys, you mean.

 **Daigo** : The future Mr. and !

 _*Riku and Rika traded looks as a slow song began to play, Daigo shoved the two onto the dance floor, as they held onto each other for support, just naturally moving in a dancing position after awhile*_

 **Riku** : Never..ever speak of this.

 **Rika** : I'm already ahead of you.

 _*The pair continued to dance in silence for a while, Rika looked at Riku, literally snapping in his face*_

 **Rika** : Stop staring at them.

 **Riku** : I wasn't, I'm just planning how to break Chiyo out.

 **Rika** : Disregarding that, recently you've been kind of..off, I guess. I understand your mother died, but this is a bit much.

 **Riku** : I've no idea what you're referring to.

 **Rika** : You do, and you're trapped here, so we're going to talk about it.

 _*Before the two could get further into it, the scene changed to Yuki Silver peering over the party alone as a large man walked behind her, wearing a bronze colored suit, Keizo Bronze, he came to Yuki's side pointing out Daigo*_

 **Keizo** : That's Si-O..I know him well.

 **Yuki** : How can you tell?

 **Keizo** : Not many people have blue hair like that, and I would remember that face anywhere, from our first battle.

 _*Yuki recalled the events, crossing her arms softly under her chest, she nodded turning her head slightly to Keizo*_

 **Yuki** : I suppose you are correct, he must be here to tear down our mission.

 **Keizo** : Let me kill him, he won't get far dead.

 **Yuki** : No..we can't take the risk, besides that..he didn't come alone. They too must be apart of this operation, and we need to keep an eye on all of them, they'll know if one of them disappears.

 **Keizo** : Fine..but when I get the chance, I will kill him.

 **Yuki** : Patience is a virtue, Keizo.

 _*Yuki stepped past Keizo, who stayed eyeing Daigo for a moment longer, before tearing away following her back into the party*_

 _*Meanwhile, Daigo was finally ready to put the plan into motion, as he was examining everything around before pulling Riku and Rika from the slow dance, nodding toward them, as Kenta joined the group*_

 **Daigo** : Alright! Time to put the plan into action. Kenta create a distraction, best bud..just be yourself.

 **Riku** : Don't waste time Umi, we need to do this quickly, or else things could get out of hand, and fast.

 _*Daigo nodded silently as Kenta trotted over to the band that was publically playing, whispering something to them, as they looked at each other in confusion and shrugged, but the violinist stepped up to Kenta, he wore a name tag that said "Jinya"*_

 **Jinya** : This is..what you might say, kind of stupid, don't you think?

 **Kenta** : Don't question it! Just play, you get paid either way!

 _*Jinya huffed, deciding to wander off, as he pocketed a guitar pick, shaking his head and muttering something to himself before disappearing into the crowd*_

 _*The remaining musicians began to pump up there music as Kenta leaped into the center of the dance floor, splitting any remaining people as he began to perform, getting a large crowd gathered around him as the others were watching, except for Daigo who had slinked away*_

 **Rika** : This is..so goddamn stupid. How did you get yourself into this, Rika?

 _*As Rika spoke to herself Kenta, slid on his knees hopping up and taking her wrist*_

 **Kenta** : Alright, now this is a duo!

 **Rika** : NOOOOO!

 _*As much as Rika resisted Kenta had drawn her in as the crowd closed around them, Riku who was left alone began to walk off, allowing the two to keep the crowd busy, for now at least*_

 _*As Riku stood silent against the wall, a man in a golden flamboyant suit walked up to him, Riku looked up raising an eyebrow at the man, who had a smirk, not dissimilar to the one that Riku wore when talking to Yuki Silver*_

 **Man** : I suppose you're not..pleased with the party guest as of now?

 **Riku** : You could make that assumption yes, who are you?

 **Man** : My name is, Kai Kino. It's nice to make your acquaintance.

 **Riku** : I wish I could say the same, .

 **Kai** : Well I suppose you couldn't, but then again, this is me offering a friendly hand.

 _*Riku cleared his throat, pushing off the wall he leaned on and standing completely, and pulling his sleeve up, as he saw Kai was staring at his golden watch, he began to walk away, Kai turned toward him but kept his stance, even placing his hands in his pockets*_

 **Kai** : It'd be smart of you to stay on my good side. I'm not someone you want as an enemy, .

 _*Riku paused, his eyes flashed confusion as he turned back, only to see that Kai had disappeared, he shuddered but continued on his way, trying not to think about it*_

 _*The scene cut away, a long empty hallway was put into view, Daigo slid across the wall awkwardly, attempting to be stealthy, he leapt doing a shoulder roll landing in a kneeling position as he continued forward, even having his hands in a gun position*_

 **Daigo** : Bum bum, bum bum bum, bum bum, bum bum bum, doo doo doo!

 _*Daigo continued humming to himself as he moved down the hall more rapidly now, he finally took one more final leap, sliding forward as he jumped into a room, a large bookcase the main point of interest, with other desks and windows scattered about*_

 **Daigo** : From his position, Super Spy Daigo Umi, finds what he hopes to be a secret room.

 _*Daigo stood, scooting toward the bookcase as he crossed his fingers, beginning to pull at random books, quietly muttering*_

 _Daigo: Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door._

 _*Daigo finally pulled a book as the bookcase, pushed itself inward and lifted up revealing a narrow hallway, that lead to something bigger, Daigo silently fistpumped, stepping forward*_

 **Daigo** : Yay!

 _*Before Daigo went in, he paused for a moment, stroking his chin dramatically before pulling out his phone*_

 **Daigo** : Hey guys, I found a secret lab..come quick! - Daigo.

* _Daigo sent the text, as he set his phone back into his pocket, running a hand through his hair, he finally got to live out a dream*_

 _*We returned to Chiyo she sat on the ground absentmindedly scratching at the wall, Pacchyphite guarded her*_

 **Chiyo** : I still don't understand why you decided to volunteer to guard me.

 **Pacchyphite** : It's simple, I know you work with Kaseki, and that means he'll come for you, which means Ptera-R will come for you, which means I get my revenge.

* _Chiyo sighed, as she stopped picking at the wall, standing shakily and making her way to the bars, Pacchyphite turned toward her as she placed her hands around the bars*_

 **Chiyo** : You know..you should, really, really let me out.

 _*Pacchyphite, crossed his arms, willing to play Chiyo's game, for a bit at least*_

 **Pacchyphite** : And why exactly should I do that? I hope you don't try and flirt with me.

 **Chiyo** : Simple really, I can give you the idiot, Ptera-R for my freedom. It'll be much more simple than waiting for him here.

 **Pacchyphite** : That's..almost amusing. But I'll be getting to him myself soon, so it's all but useless, if you're going to offer me anything, try to make it not so obvious.

 _*Pacchyphite pushed Chiyo's forehead backward, turning back around as Chiyo quietly cursed to herself*_

 **Chiyo** : Where's Alfie when you need him?

 _*Riku now spoke on the phone with Daigo, as they went over the layout of the area, and he hung up, pushing past the large crowd and taking hold of Kenta's arm*_

 **Riku** : It's time to go, Umi's found the area.

 **Rika** : Wait, you're leaving me here?!

 **Riku** : You should've expected this. It was basically the plan the whole time.

 **Kenta** : Let's stop talking, I'm ready to be the hero!

 _*Kenta dragged Riku off, who waved sarcastically at Rika, as she looked nervously at the crowd and clenched her fist, she would remember this*_

 _*Riku and Kenta reconvened with Daigo, who was patiently waiting in front of the secret room, and as he saw the two he lead them forward faster*_

 **Daigo** : So yeah! I totally found a secret door, it'll be great.

 **Kenta** : Yeah yeah, side character did something useful, let's do this!

 **Riku** : For once, I agree with the intern.

 _*The three riders made their way down the long hall, as an opening was before them, they finally found a lab, destroyed, but by who was unclear*_

 **Daigo** : Well whoever did this wasn't having a good day.

 **Kenta** : Alright side characters, look around, we need to find something to help us find Chiyo.

 **Riku** : We won't find anything in this heap of junk.

 **Kenta** : Yeah but we still have to search!

 _*The three bickered, as the area around began to shake, the three Riders turned, only to see Stegronze in his monster form as he tossed a table across the room*_

 **Stegronze** : You're mine..Daigo Umi.

 _*Riku and Kenta both looked at Daigo, who looked at them both back and forth very quickly*_

 **Daigo** : I didn't know he'd remember!

 **Kenta** : HA! What a moron.

 **Daigo** : Look, this is..sort of my fault, so I'll hold him back, you two go save Chiyo.

 **Riku** : Don't die Umi.

 **Daigo** : AWH! You care?

 **Riku** : Not really, but you're needed for further operations.

 **Daigo** : I'll take what I can get.

 _*Riku and Kenta quickly rushed off out of the lab as Stegronze and Daigo stood mirrors of each other, Daigo gripped his Dimago placing the Si-O Driver around his waist*_

 **Stegronze** : I've waited for this, for so long.

 **Daigo** : Then I guess it's time to play, isn't it?

 _*Daigo placed the Dimago into his driver, closing it down as it activated*_

 **Daigo** : Henshin!

 _*Stegronze charged forward as Daigo's henshin began, and as he went in for a punch, Si-O caught Stegronze's fist, pulling out one of his crossbows, aiming it at Stegronze's head, a smirk on Daigo's face under his helmet*_

 **Si-O Driver** : Plesio Shinka!

 **Si-O** : You're gonna go out in a splash.

 _*Si-O fired off his crossbow, but Stegronze quickly turned knocking away his arm as the bolt blasted into the wall and Stegronze charged forward, pulling his fist back, Si-O brought his knee up as energy shot off of them, shooting the lab's contents even further away from them*_

 **Stegronze** : I'LL KILL YOU!

 **Si-O** : You'll have to try a lot harder than that.

 _*Si-O pushed off Stegronze's fist flying backward as he caught himself sliding a bit, both crossbows appeared in his hands, Si-O looked up dramatically, Stegronze popped both knuckles just by clenching his fist harder as he charged*_

 _*The scene cut away, Paravler had met with Chiyo, the area around shaking, clearly from the battle that was going on above*_

 **Paravler** : You may have had me tricked, but I see now, they're fighting to get to you.

 **Chiyo** : What do you mean? What gives you that idea?

 **Paravler** : I'm not stupid, but they won't get to you.

 _*Paravler opened the cell as she took hold of Chiyo, but Chiyo quickly tried to slash at Paravler with another sharpened bone, only for Paravler to turn her to the ground, she slammed her foot into the bone, before throwing Chiyo to the back wall, and taking hold of her*_

 **Paravler** : Valiant effort, but not valiant enough.

 _*Paravler began to drag Chiyo away, as the scene changed to Kenta and Riku who had busted into another room, full of an army of Glassroids that all turned toward the two riders*_

 **Kenta** : Well they're in the way, that's less than useful.

 _*Riku pushed Kenta back, removing his suit jacket and dropping it to the floor, he placed his driver to his waist, pulling out his Dimago, tossing it up and down casually*_

 **Riku** : I'll take it, save Chiyo.

 **Kenta** : Well since you're begging me.

 _*Riku arched his eyebrow, turning his head toward Kenta*_

 **Riku** : You know..a good person might offer some help.

 **Kenta:** Yeah well, I'm a great person, and I have more important main character things to do.

 **Riku** : Then hurry up and go.

 _*Kenta nodded, standing behind Riku, as Riku transferred the Kaseki Driver for the Instinct Driver, pulling out his second Dimago*_

 **Riku** : Stay behind me, I'll clear a path.

 _*Riku placed both Dimagos into the Instinct Driver, as heat and energy began to come off of the driver, as he clenched his fist tight, his eyes flashed*_

 **Riku** : HENSHIN!

 _*In a flash of light Instinct Kaseki emerged, his clenched fist becoming primal claw like, he charged forward slamming a knee into a Glassroid as it rocketed in a complete straight line taking out an army of more*_

 **Kaseki** : Go.

 _*Kenta nodded silently as he dashed through the Glassroids, sliding a bit to avoid some of the attacks as they all looked back at Instinct Kaseki who had since generated the Ankylo Smasher, but with a sharpened end*_

 **Kaseki** : Sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction.

 _*Kaseki charged forward with the Ankylo Smasher waving it through with unimaginable strength, breaking through Glassroids with more ease than usual, he quickly stomped, as energy pulsated through the ground shattering even more*_

 _*The Ankylo Smasher disappeared as he lunged forward slashing through five more with both claws, his feet came to a sliding halt as he turned toward the other Glassroids, they all charged forward*_

 **Kaseki** : You're about to make the biggest mistake of your short lives.

 _*The scene cut away once again as Kenta raced down the hall, and quickly came to an opening with two Glassroids guarding the door, he quickly henshined holding both his daggers he spun through the air slashing through one and kicking the other, he came to a sliding halt, his arms spread proudly*_

 **Ptera-R** : The hero has swooped in!

 _*Ptera-R looked around, only to find that everything was empty, blood splattered in the cell, bones cracked all around and the door opened, Ptera-R dropped his daggers that disappeared when they hit the ground as he stumbled forward*_

 **Ptera-R** : I'm...too late.

 _*He fell to his knees, clenching his fist*_

 **Ptera-R** : NOOOOOOOO!

 _*Ptera-R was left to himself as the scene cut away, Si-O and Stegronze were still deep in their battle as Stegronze swung wildly, Si-O swerved out of the way of each attack, though it began to get progressively harder*_

 **Stegronze** : FIGHT ME!

 _*Stegronze finally got a hit off, slamming his knuckles into Si-O's stomach sending him backward in a shockwave as Si-O slammed into the wall, rolling onto his front before quickly getting onto a knee*_

 **Si-O** : Only because you asked.

 _*Si-O charged forward, short hopping into the air slamming a knee into Stegronze's chest. Stegronze stumbled backward right hooking at Si-O, though he ducked under the punch roundhousing Stegronze in the leg, forcing him into a kneel, quickly backflip kicking Stegronze in the chin, forcing him backward*_

 **Si-O** : This is what you asked for, huh?

 **Stegronze** : Yes...and it'll make it all the better when I kill you!

 _*Stegronze shook off the hit, boosting forward as Si-O brought his arms up blocking the punch that followed, he bounced back backflipping to keep his balance quickly drawing two more crossbows and firing off bolts into Stegronze the energy only making him angrier*_

 _*Stegronze pushed past the energy bolts, taking Si-O's neck slamming him into the wall, Si-O dropped the crossbows straining under Stegronze's hand*_

 **Stegronze** : NOW I GET TO KILL YOU LIKE I ALWAYS DREAMED!

 **Si-O** : Seems kinda obsessive, so how about we save that for later.

 _*Si-O wrapped his legs around Stegronze's arm, quickly turning and forcing Stegronze into the wall as he rolled onto his feet, he pressed down on his driver as energy circulated around his foot*_

 **Si-O Driver** : PLESIO FINISH!

 _*Si-O leaped into the air, performing a flying side kick toward Stegronze who brought his arms up, catching Si-O but he was shot backward, and as Si-O landed, Stegronze was gone*_

 **Si-O** : Till we meet again.

* _Si-O rushed off in the direction of his friends as the scene zoomed to Kaseki who was still mowing through Glassroids at an amazing rate*_

 _*Kaseki backswinged through three glassroids, leaping through a few others as he front flipped boosting off the wall and slashing through others*_

 _*The glassroids seemed endless but so did Kaseki's power, but he was also getting progressively more sick of this*_

 **Kaseki** : It's time to end this..

 _*Kaseki, activated his final attack as electricity ran down his arms, soon popping into mini explosions all around, he leaped into the air slamming back down as a hug explosion went off obliterating all Glassroids in the area, he looked around, reverting to his base Kaseki form*_

 **Kaseki** : Let's see if the intern did something right this time.

 _*Kaseki rushed off in the direction of Kenta, who was still on his knees*_

 **Kenta** : There was so much I didn't get to say or do..and now I'll never get that chance.

 **Pacchyphite** : I'd say you're right, just to mess with you, but I have no reason to do that.

 _*Kenta turned his head quickly to see Pacchyphite, his arms were crossed as he walked around Kenta*_

 **Kenta** : So you're behind all of this?

 **Pacchyphite** : I'm..more of a pawn, for now. But, you could say as much.

 **Kenta** : Then you did this to her? YOU KILLED HER?!

 **Pacchyphite** : No, she's not dead..not yet anyway.

 _*Kenta stood to his feet, turning as he gripped his dimago, a look of pure anger on his face*_

 **Kenta** : I...I SWEAR IT! I'LL GET CHIYO BACK!

 **Paccyphite** : You'll have to get through me first.

 **Kenta** : Then so be it.

 _*Kenta slammed his dimago into his driver, not bothering with being fancy, as the energy coursed around his body and his armor appeared, daggers materializing in his hands as he swooped low on the ground leaping up and kicking at Pacchyphite who pushed Ptera-R's leg down slammed his fist into his chest*_

 _*Ptera-R hit the ground hard as he rolled onto his feet only to see Pacchyphite charging forward, snapkicking at Ptera-R*_

 _*Ptera-R jumped backward slashing at Pacchyphite, but Pacchyphite quickly pushed away the dagger Ptera-R roundhoused Pacchyphite catching his leg and throwing him into the wall*_

 **Pacchyphite** : It appears you've outstayed your usefulness, and now I can finally get the revenge I so deserve. I can finally kill the wannabe hero.

 _*Ptera-R was too weakened to say anything as Pacchyphite readied to kill him, but Kaseki appeared just in time slamming his knee into Pacchyphite's head, sending him flying backward, Si-O appeared right after holding his crossbows toward Pacchyphite*_

 **Kaseki** : Intern, did you learn anything?

 **Ptera-R** : T-they took Chiyo.

 **Pacchyphite** : Not far..Paravler should be still here to catch up.

 **Kaseki** : And you wasted your time here?!

 _*Kaseki darted off, Si-O and Ptera-R both looked at him, and as they looked back Pacchyphite was up*_

 **Si-O** : Guess we'll handle him then.

 **Pacchyphite** : Good luck.

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R stood, as they both charged forward, Pacchyphite doing the same, as Si-O lowered himself to the ground Ptera-R bounding over his back and kicking Pacchyphite in the chest*_

 **Ptera-R** : You won't win here!

 _*Ptera-R slashed at Pacchyphite only for him to be kicked backward, but Si-O was there as he side flipped blasting off crossbow bolts as they painted themselves across Pacchyphite's body, he charged forward closelining Si-O just as Ptera-R came in slashing through Pacchyphite*_

 _*Si-O and Ptera-R both slammed their knees into Pacchyphite who caught their knees backing up quickly as the two swung at him, he quickly ducked slammming both fist into the two's stomachs*_

 _*Si-O backed up leaving Pacchyphite and Ptera-R to brawl, Pacchyphite right hooked Ptera-R, but he spun quickly slashing into Pacchyphite's side before impaling his shoulder and leaping into the air back kicking him in the head*_

 _*Pacchyphite tumbled to the ground as the dagger dissipated, he hissed from the pain*_

 **Pacchyphite** : Y-you win this one.

 _*Pacchyphite quickly slammed his fist into the ground, creating smoke as he disappeared*_

 **Si-O** : Let's go catch up with best bud!

 _*Si-O clapped his hand on Ptera-R shoulders rushing off, but Ptera-R watched the spot Pacchyphite had disappeared for a moment longer before tearing himself away and following*_

 _*Meanwhile, Paravler was escaping with Chiyo as Kaseki followed zooming on the Machine Scouter, he leapt from the motorcycle tackling Paravler and catching Chiyo, sliding as he set her down lightly*_

 **Kaseki** : You're not getting any further with her.

 _*Paravler readied herself for a battle, but stopped lowering her fighting stance*_

 **Paravler** : The master doesn't want you dead just yet, so this time..you get to live.

 _*Paravler went the other way, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Kaseki with Chiyo, who was awake*_

 **Kaseki** : It's..good to have you back...I guess.

 **Chiyo** : I missed you too, Riku.

 **Kaseki** : I didn't say that, but thanks.

 **Chiyo** : Aren't you the least bit worried that there's another Metoryu out there?

 **Kaseki** : It's just another Tuesday.

 _*Chiyo chuckled lightly wincing from pain*_

 **Kaseki** : Listen..Chiyo, I know I may seem harsh..but it's for good reason. I can't allow you to harm yourself, or anyone I care about to harm themselves, but I realize now that I can trust you to do things that I didn't think you could do before.

 **Chiyo** : That's pretty heartfelt, but I'm cold, hungry, and tired so let's go home.

 **Kaseki** : You were on the streets most of your life, you're used to it.

 _*Chiyo smiled a bit as Kaseki lifted her onto her feet, Si-O and Ptera-R catching up*_

 **Si-O** : Glad to see you're safe..we sure put up a fight to get here.

 **Chiyo** : Yeah, I'm sure but I put up a fight being captured so we're even.

 _*Chiyo looked around, only to see Kenta, who had since unhenshined hanging in the background, she walked over to him*_

 **Chiyo** : Don't tell me you're not happy to see me?  
 **Kenta** : Yeah..yeah I'm, glad you're safe.

 _*Chiyo nodded as Riku walked over to her*_

 **Riku** : So what exactly did they want with you?  
 **Chiyo** : Something about human experimentation..I'll tell you more about it later.

 _*Riku crossed his arms thinking for a moment as Daigo placed an elbow on Riku's shoulder leaning casually*_

 **Daigo** : We should probably go, before something else goes down.

 _*The scene changed, to Rika who was tired as the others caught up with her, Riku quickly taking her arm*_

 **Riku** : It's time to go, Rika!

 **Rika** : Oh thank god.

 _*As they all came up to the limo, Alfie rolled the window down*_

 **Alfie** : Did you enjoy the pleasantries, Master Riku?

 **Riku** : Something like that, Alfie.

 _*The scene faded to darkness, only to reopen with the same golden suited man, Kai Kino stepping slowly toward a golden limo, and as he stepped in, he smirked*_

 **Driver** : Did you enjoy the party, boss?

 _*Kai examined a purple dimago, rubbing his finger across it seductive like*_

 **Kai** : More than you'll ever know.

 _*The limo began to drive off, as the scene faded to black*_

 _*Episode End*_

 ***Next Time On Kamen Rider Kaseki***

 _*Everything around was frozen, leaving Riku and Kenta to speak to each other, Riku turned toward him*_

 **Riku** : We need to stop the ice age from coming again.

 _*Another scene of Kenta screaming out to someone*_

 **Kenta** : YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE SIDE CHARACTER!

 _*A third and final scene of Kaseki and Ptera-R charging forward, explosions going off behind them as they ran*_

 **Ptera-R** : THE HEROES HAVE SWOOPED IN!

 **Kaseki** : We're sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction!

 ***Preview Over***

AN: Well that was exciting hopefully everyone enjoyed this one because it was fun to make. I love Daigo and Kenta in this episode as they have so much fun even though it's a rescue mission. Also yes Riku had fun battling that army it's like therapy for him. Anyway see you next time on Kamen Rider Kaseki where a three part arc will begin the process of Riku and Kenta gaining their super forms.


	24. Chapter 24: A Frozen Eggxpedition

AN: HELLO and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki. In this episode things get a little chilly for our heroes and the rivalry between Riku and Kenta heats up. Also included in this chapter is a reference to Kamen Rider Genkaku a story by the amazing QuasarX go read it. Who knows that mention may mean more than you think. Anyway just a a warning we'll be going on Hiatus for the month of May as I'm busy at work and everyone else is busy with school. So enjoy the chapter and we'll see you in June

Kamen Rider Kaseki: Episode 24:

A Frozen Eggxpedition

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Chiyo** : It took you guys long enough to save me.

 **Riku** : No one told you to get captured.

 **Chiyo** : I didn't have a choice in the matter!

 **Riku** : That's what they all say.

 **Rika** : Stop patronizing the girl, Riku.

 **Riku** : Fine.

 **Chiyo** : What will happen next on Kamen Rider Kaseki?!

 **Riku** : Still not a Kamen Rider.

 _*The episode opened in the standard setting, Riku and Rika were watching the news, as the female anchor spoke of another Kamen Rider in a nearby city*_

 **Female Anchor** : This rider referred to as "Genkaku" has been combatting creatures and shows no signs of stopping now.

 _*Rika looked at the screen and then turned her head to RIku, who was only half paying attention, his thoughts clearly elsewhere*_

 **Rika** : Maybe we should get that guy to help us out, he seems pretty powerful.

 **Riku** : I can only handle so many idiots at once, I'll pass.

 _*As the two spoke, Daigo zoomed across the room holding a dustpan and a small broom, and soon he zoomed back across the room, Chiyo now rushing after him her face displaying annoyance*_

 **Chiyo** : I was only gone for a few days! I didn't forget how to do my job, idiot!

 _*Chiyo had finally caught up with Daigo who had paused, as she brought her hand up slapping him across the face hoping to stagger him, but to no avail as he simply shook it off and continued to work, and as he ran past against, he took hold of Kenta who only just entered the room as he literally threw him into an open closet*_

 **Riku** : Umi, enough! What is this about?

 _*Daigo finally came to a halt, swivelling toward Riku*_

 **Daigo** : My daughter's coming, I need this place to be as clean as possible!

 **Riku** : My house..is always clean.

 **Chiyo** : Yeah, because I DO MY JOB HERE, IDIOT!

 _*Riku scoffed standing from his place on the couch as he casually made his way around it*_

 **Riku** : Why didn't you tell me she was coming, at any rate?

 **Daigo** : I..did.

 _*Daigo looked up dramatically, the scene hazed out to Kaseki and Si-O fighting off a small group of Glassroids, Si-O was clearly distracted as he made his way to Kaseki*_

 **Si-O** : You know, my daughter's going to be coming to the manor soon!

 **Kaseki** : Focus on the matter at hand.

 _*Kaseki push kicked a Glassroid backward, rejoining the battle as the scene went to them all casually eating dinner, Daigo cleared his throat*_

 **Daigo** : Guys, my daughter's going to be coming to the manor, try to be on your best behaviors.

 _*Everyone gave Daigo some reassurance, except for Riku who slowly pulled out one of his airpods, raising an eyebrow at Daigo*_

 **Riku** : Apologies, I don't associate my speech with people of lower statuses than me.

 **Daigo** : Right, of course best bud.

 **Kenta** : Did you just say you don't speak broke?

 _*The scene then returned to Hitsu Manor in the current day, as Riku was thinking, shaking his head*_

 **Riku** : No, I don't remember you telling anyone this.

 **Rika** : Actually, I knew.

 **Chiyo** : Me too.

 _*Kenta stumbled out of the closet he was thrown into, struggling to keep his balance, as he yelled as well*_

 **Kenta** : I knew too!

 **Daigo** : GET BACK INSIDE THE CLOSET!

 _*Kenta slowly backed into the closet once more, as Rika stood as well, crossing her arms*_

 **Rika** : Riku, you'll need to be on your best behavior, we don't want to scare away the one person still connected with a normal life.

 **Riku** : I'm ALWAYS on my best behavior, what are you attempting to imply, Rika?

 **Rika** : You know exactly what I mean.

 _*Kenta finally came out of the closet, dusting himself off as he looked at everyone*_

 **Kenta** : Don't worry, I can definitely keep him in check!

 **Chiyo** : I can't wait to see that happen.

 _*We moved forward, as everyone was standing in front of the door, all holding a sign, say for Daigo who was prepared to open the door, and Riku who stood off to the side, not indulging in the pleasantries, however he did wear a party hat like the others, though his was slanted to the side and brandished a bowtie*_

 **Riku** : Is it totally necessary that I be here? I have very important work to do.

 **Daigo** : Nothing is more important than you meeting my amazingly awesome daughter!

 **Riku** : I'd have to strongly disagree with this statement.

 **Rika** : C'mon Riku, it's only for a bit, then you can hide away for as long as you want.

 _*Riku appeared to be considering his options, but he couldn't decide fast enough as there was a swift knock on the door, and in an instant Daigo had pulled the door open holding his arm out as Umiko saw the sign that read "Welcome!"*_

 **Umiko** : Well..this is, a bit much.

 **Daigo** : No expenses were spared in introducing you!

 _*Daigo closed the door excitedly as the others lowered the sign and Umiko began to introduce herself, starting up a bit of small talk as Chiyo wandered to Daigo's side*_

 **Chiyo** : You know, I'm not totally surprised that your "antics" finally caught up with you.

 **Daigo** : It was a moment of weakness, I guess I didn't think very hard when Umiko was being conceived.

* _Alfie, picking up on the situation quickly ushered everyone into the kitchen, clearing his throat as a way to acquire their attention*_

 **Alfie** : I've prepared refreshments in the other room, please enjoy.

 _*Everyone slowly made their way to the other room, Riku and Umiko spoke with each other, as Riku was obviously flirting with her, likely as a way to get at Daigo*_

 **Riku** : Simply put, I am the strongest here, in more ways than one.

 **Umiko** : Yeah that's..great, UNCLE Riku.

 _*Riku gagged before her as he turned to look at Umiko, he exited the room, yelling at the top of his lungs*_

 **Riku** : THERE'S TWO OF THEM!

 _*Rika smirked slightly, seeing as Riku was getting played, Umiko slowly made her way into the group's inner circle, she set her empty glass down*_

 **Umiko** : So I don't suppose there's a chance that I'll get to see all the cool scientific stuff?

 **Daigo** : ABSOLUTELY!

 _*Riku who had heard what Umiko asked, re-entered the room*_

 **Riku** : Absolutely not, under no circumstances am I letting an outsider into the cave.

 **Daigo** : Come on best bud, she's basically already apart of the group.

 _*Daigo, ignoring anything Riku would have said after, dragged Umiko to the Kaseki Cave, Riku squinted angrily but followed, if only to make sure they didn't break anything important*_

 **Daigo** : So this is the K-

 _*Daigo was cut off by a screech as Robo-Raptor sped up to Riku*_

 **Robo-Raptor** : Boss! Boss! A Metoryu has appeared!

 **Daigo** : Right..a metoryu, so you guys handle that, and I'll show Umiko around.

 **Riku** : You're insane if you think I'm only taking the intern to fight. Let's go, Umi.

 **Kenta** : I resent that!

 _*Riku and Kenta prepared, mounting their motorcycles, Daigo trudged along leaving Umiko who impatiently tapped her foot before speaking up*_

 **Umiko** : I want to go see a rider battle.

 **Rika** : Any other time, I'd probably agree in spite of Riku, but you should probably stick here for now, I'll be sure to tell you about it when we get back though.

 _*Rika rushed joining Riku on the back of his bike as they sped off, leaving Umiko alone in the Kaseki Cave, she finally left after moments of silence*_

 _*Soon after, the three riders and Rika arrived on the scene, they all readied themselves as Rika hung back, noticing the scenery around*_

 **Rika** : So many..frozen people, what do you think caused this?

 **Riku** : If I had to take a guess, the metoryu.

 _*Riku gestured forward, the metoryu, Tyrogen, stepped forward slowly freezing the ground beneath him as all three riders henshined without a second thought, Si-O shivered a bit rubbing his arms, the other two seemed to be unaffected*_

 **Si-O** : It's...getting pretty cold now.

 **Kaseki** : Let it go for now, we've got more pressing matters.

 **Ptera-R** : Yeah! Just don't let it hold you back!

 _*Kaseki and Ptera-R charged forward proudly, Si-O followed slowly providing support as he fired off energy bolts, striking Tyrogen*_

 _*Kaseki made it to him first as he kneed Tyrogen in the chest, landing on the ground firmly before being backhanded out of the way, Ptera-R followed brandishing his daggers as he slashed across Tyrogen's midsection before being kicked backward, however he caught the air gliding to the ground*_

 _*Si-O shook off the cold as he charged forward, however Tyrogen quickly fired a blast forward, Kaseki was fast, slamming his right foot into Tyrogen's side, but not fast enough as the blast exited striking Si-O in the arm, it encased it completely in ice*_

 **Si-O** : I'm trying to stay positive, but that really really hurts!

 _*Kaseki took hold of Tyrogen's arm kneeing him in the stomach before he could release another blast, but Tyrogen flipped him to the ground slamming a strong fist into Kaseki's chest, creating ice that froze him to the ground*_

 _*Ptera-R flew forward darting with great speeds, just as a blast of power came off of Tyrogen, blinding everyone in the area, the screen went to complete white*_

 _*The scene slowly hazed back in, as Kaseki looked around seeing that Tyrogen had disappeared, but everything around was frozen, excluding himself and Ptera-R who also stood, having obliterated a car when he fell to the ground*_

 **Ptera-R** : What just happened?!

 _*Kaseki walked forward cautiously, his steps wearing away at the ice, but not melting it as he saw Si-O, frozen completely, his energy bolts also frozen mid-air as he examined closely, and then he quickly rushed over seeing as Rika was also frozen in a motion akin to covering her eyes from a blinding light, he clenched his fist looking down*_

 **Kaseki** : Why didn't you go faster, intern?!

 **Ptera-R** : I DIDN'T KNOW HE COULD FREEZE A CITY!

 **Kaseki** : You should've anticipated, you saw I was incapacitated, don't you take any of this at all seriously?

 **Ptera-R** : Of course I do, I'm a hero, all I do is take saving people seriously.

 _*Kaseki kept his back turned to Ptera-R, too sickened to look at him as he tore his eyes away from the frozen Rika, instead looking off to the distance to see that the rest of the city was also frozen, completely, pedestrians, cars, all of it encased in ice*_

 **Kaseki** : I'll check back at the manor, make sure everything is stable there, you check the city, and DO NOT under any circumstances unhenshin. Judging by how it affected everyone here, if we unhenshin out of safety, we risk being frozen as well.

 _*Ptera-R gave an unenthusiastic thumbs up as he took flight zooming through the skies and disappearing from view, Kaseki mounted the Machine Scouter*_

 **Kaseki** : We need to stop the ice age from coming again.

 _*Kaseki zoomed off on his motorcycle, leaving the sullen scene*_

 _*Kaseki had finally arrived at the manor, he pushed through the iced door as he saw Chiyo, Umiko, and Alfie doing what they could to stay warm, his form dropped seeing as they were unaffected*_

 **Chiyo** : Where's Rika?

 **Riku** : Frozen, like everything else in the city.

 _*Riku examined Hitsu Manor, paying no mind to the others that were there, Umiko stood cuddling herself with a thick blanket as she questioned Riku, who didn't face her*_

 **Umiko** : Where's my papa?

 **Riku** : Well as of now, he's currently a papasicle, but he's not bothering anyone; so I suppose that's a plus.

 **Umiko** : So what exactly happened to where you're unaffected, but he's not, and just in general?

 _*Riku turned to face her, placing his hands into his pockets, having finished what he had could do*_

 **Riku** : The Metoryu had an ability to freeze things, and during the battle he discharged a large amount of energy that froze everything around. The intern and I were safe because we have fire abilities in our henshined states, but Umi does not. It explains why we were relatively unaffected, but if we do unhenshin while out there, we'll likely freeze as well.

 **Umiko** : That..makes a bit of sense, but why aren't we frozen here?

 **Alfie** : Master Riku prefers to heat to the cold, he's insulated the manor well.

 _*Riku pointed in agreement to Alfie as he padded his way to the Kaseki Cave, Umiko gripped his forearm; forcing him to turn*_

 **Umiko** : How do I help?

 _*Riku scoffed, breaking her grip with ease*_

 **Riku** : What exactly do you expect to do?

 **Umiko** : I majored in biochem in college, I know my stuff.

 _*Riku shrugged, not bothering to argue with the stubborn girl, though he was impressed, at least she had some sort of knowledge*_

 **Riku** : You'll have to do since I can't get in contact with the self-proclaimed "brilliant scientist".

 **Umiko** : I'll take that as a compliment.

 _*The two made their way to the Kaseki Cave, which was even more protected from the cold than the manor, Riku quickly went to typing quickly on his computer as Umiko watched from over his shoulder; her mind racing just as well*_

 **Umiko** : Your calculations look correct.

 **Riku** : I'm glad someone knows what they're talking about at least, the analyzation will take some time, for now, we wait for the intern to return.

 _*As if on cue, Ptera-R had re-entered, as he landed there was a flash, his armor fading as Kenta stormed forward complaining loudly*_

 **Kenta** : I'm still not happy that you put on such a lame task! I mean come on, I'm important I can do important things, YOU should be the one running around the stupid city.

 **Riku** : I don't remember asking for your preference, intern. What's happened around the city?

 **Kenta** : It's just like I said, everything and everyone is frozen. I didn't spot the monster at all.

 **Riku:** So we're absolutely nowhere until I've finished my work?

 _*Kenta groaned loudly tossing a chair dramatically that awkwardly rolled away*_

 **Kenta** : UGH! I just want to take care of this, why do things always come down to waiting?!

 _*Riku folded his arms firmly, he turned his head squinting at Kenta*_

 **Riku** : Is there something you need to say, intern?

 **Kenta** : As a matter of fact, yes..there..is. I'm tired of being treated as an unimportant asset, I'm the main character! I'm a superhero! I'm Kenta Kaze, and I need to be treated as such!

 _*Riku dropped his arms to his sides, Umiko took notice her eyes widening in surprise as he stormed toward Kenta, restraining himself, as he instead, backed up keeping his fist clenched angrily*_

 **Riku** : You need to learn to grow up. When are you going to learn to drop the facade of a hero and realize that you're no more special than anyone else without your Dimago? You believe yourself some sort of "Superman" but you're nothing without that power, no formal training, no actual real skills, you're not even the most powerful here.

 _*Kenta took in Riku's words as he gripped the desk he was leaning against, even breaking a part of it in anger as he tossed the pieces to the ground*_

 **Kenta** : YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE SIDE CHARACTER! I'm always on the sidelines, I'm just trying to live up to the expectations that I need to keep going! That's why, I try to be a hero, but I guess when it comes to people like you, you wouldn't be able to understand.

 **Umiko** : Alright, that's enough! You both appear to be a couple of assholes as far as I'm concerned. How about we get away from each other's throats, and focus on the fact that the WHOLE CITY is frozen and we're no step closer to stopping the monster who caused it.

 _*Riku sighed in anger as he made his way into the main manor, Kenta followed but only after he was sure he wouldn't run into Riku again, Umiko sighed rubbing her temples*_

 **Umiko** : This is why I'm gay..boys are dumb.

 _*We rejoined Riku, who was silently watching the news report on the situation that was going on at the moment*_

 **Anchor** : Following the ironic freezing of Hare City, its sister city, Futo has sent out a detective that is surprisingly not associated with the police. Whether or n-

 _*The Anchor was cut off as Riku turned the tv off, standing with a groan, seeing as the ice was beginning to seep further into the manor threatening to make them all icicles*_

 **Alfie** : Master Riku, I believe it would be beneficial to apologize to Master Kenta, you've been uncharacteristically hard on him in recent time.

 _*Riku pivoted his head toward Alfie, cocking his eyebrow upward*_

 **Riku:** The intern has the potential to help me stop this threat, but with the way he is now..he won't be much of anything but a burden. I need to push him in the right direction first, by any means.

 **Alfie** : Since you'd met him, you were never fond of Master Kenta, what changed?

 _*Riku breathed in air, crossing his arms and looking down before looking at the ceiling chuckling only lightly almost as if in a hysteria though it was cut off abruptly*_

 **Riku** : The truth is, Alfie..I've never had a qualm or hatred for any of these people, except perhaps Umi.

 **Alfie** : Then why do you push them away, sir? Your behavior speaks otherwise.

 **Riku** : Because no one else will. The intern..he's got skill, he's strong, but he's overly cocky. He lives in a fantasy world that someone needs to remove him from or else he'll never live up to the expectations that he can.

 **Alfie** : Perhaps he'd understand that more if you didn't treat him the way you did. You too are headstrong, you're more like Kenta than you wish to admit, and if you want him to understand you you'll first need to understand him and..find a way to get along.

 _*Riku turned toward his oldest friend, walking toward him slowly, a stern look on his face, but it melted into understanding of his words, Riku nodded in agreement*_

 **Riku** : I suppose you're right as usual, Alfie. I'll do what I can.

 **Alfie** : That's excellent sir, but you are on a time limit of sorts.

 _*Riku's attention drew back to the ice seeping toward them and nodded, disappearing down one of the many halls that made Hitsu Manor*_

 _*Meanwhile, Kenta was sulking in his room, absentmindedly kicking against the wall parallel to the bed that he didn't use, Chiyo slowly creeped in, casually knocking on the door to draw his attention to her*_

 **Kenta** : I'm not in the mood for this right now.

 **Chiyo** : Well you'll need to get in the mood, because what I have to say is more important than you sulking in the darkness.

 _*Kenta turned to face her reluctant of himself as he kept his eyes squarely on her feet, not wanting to meet her gaze*_

 **Chiyo** : I get that you and Riku aren't exactly the best of friends, and hardly partners, but if you want any of this to get better, you need to actively work on getting better.

 **Kenta** : I'm the best me that I want to be, you're just a maid what do you know?

 **Chiyo** : Well I know that I have something for my future, even if it's just this. I mean, Kenta you're immortal, what exactly do you have planned when all of this is over?

 _*Kenta pressed his hands against each other, bringing his eyes up to hers, clearly not ready to answer that question, but he was open to talk*_

 **Kenta** : All I want from him is respect. I think I've done enough as a hero to earn that much.

 **Chiyo** : To get respect you have to be respectful, Kenta. That's something that you just don't do.

 **Kenta** : I wish..I really wish you were wrong.

 **Chiyo** : I know, now go and unfreeze everything, it's getting cold.

 _*Kenta nodded, darting off, leaving Chiyo in his room for a moment longer as she slowly walked out*_

 _*The two riders had eventually made their way to the Kaseki Cave just as the computer beeped, the analysis had finally completed*_

 _*Riku peered toward Kenta, who was looking at Riku, they both silently nodded coming together near the middle with Umiko watching everything unfold*_

 **Riku** : I'm not going to apologize to you, intern, but you need to understand, I'm hard on you so that you can unveil your true potential. You'll see with time what I mean.

 **Kenta** : Then let's blow this popsicle stand!

 **Riku** : Never say that again, and I'll agree.

 **Umiko** : Now that all of that is sorted out, how about you guys go out there and save my dad.

 _*Riku and Kenta wordlessly rode off on their respective motorcycles, a flash of light shined, revealing Kaseki and Ptera-R on the other end of the tunnel, they rushed to the scene*_

 _*Tyrrogen stood idoly, ice spreading all around him as the two riders appeared before him, Kaseki tightened his fist, Ptera-R spread his wings*_

 **Kaseki** : It's time to end this ice age.

 _*Kaseki and Ptera-R rushed forward, Tyrrogen fired off ice blasts that missed them, setting off explosions behind as Ptera-R zoomed forward even faster, Kaseki matching his speed from the ground*_

 **Ptera-R** : THE HEROES HAVE SWOOPED IN!

 _*Kaseki joined in the fray, bounding forward as he soared through the air, clawing into Tyrrogen as he pulled the metoryu close*_

 **Kaseki** : We're sorry to break it to you, but you're going back to extinction!

 _*Kaseki slammed his foot into the ground as he threw Tyrrogen over his head as Ptera-R swooped forward, bringing his feet front as he kicked Tyrrogen to the ground, coming to a sliding halt with ihs dagger as Tyrrogen fired more ice blasts forward*_

 _*Kaseki pressed his right hand against the ground, backflipping to dodge the blast, he looked back to watch it hit Ptera-R in the arm, though the ice melted almost immediately*_

 **Ptera-R** : Brute force isn't doing anything!

 **Kaseki** : I have an idea..Take this.

 _*Kaseki threw a dimago backward, Ptera-R caught it, running his thumb over it*_

 **Kaseki** : I'll keep the metoryu at bay, ready yourself..it's about to get hot.

 _*Kaseki pulled out the Ankylo Dimago, attaching it to the instinct driver, and soon his form evolved..becoming Instinct*_

 **Kaseki:** Hurry up..intern, because I've awakened my instincts!

 _*Kaseki charged forward, slashing through Tyrrogen as he quickly turned backward, drop kicking it to the ground, Kaseki bounced back up from where he was on his back, letting out a roar that melted a circle around him*_

 _*Ptera-R finally took action, activating the Dimago as his daggers began to glow red hot, he ascended into the air flames surrounding the dazed Tyrrogen*_

 **Ptera-R** : FLAME TORNADO! PTERA-R KICK!

 _*The tornado closed into Tyrrogen as Ptera-R swooped down dramatically front flipping through the air extending both of his legs t o slam into Tyrrogen, a huge explosion going off as the tornado dispersed outward, melting all the ice in a process, including Daigo who unhenshined immediately and Rika*_

 _*Rika looked around, seeing her light blue hands slowly regaining their pink-ish color, she looked up in desperation wrapping her arms around Kaseki who was the closest person near to her*_

 **Rika** : Thank you..so much.

 _*Kaseki looked down in confusion at Rika before also wrapping his arms around her*_

 **Kaseki** : You'll be fine now.

 _*Daigo creeped up behind the pair, clapping his hands onto Kaseki shoulders*_

 **Daigo** : You too sure are close, huh best bud?!

 _*Kaseki released Rika, glaring at Daigo who was just happy to be there, Ptera-R stood away, basking in his own glory a smirk plastered on his face, under his helmet of course*_

 _*Some hours had passed since the battle, Kenta was wandering the Kaseki Cave, and as he did he stumbled upon Riku and Daigo at the secret bar*_

 **Kenta** : Wow, does Alfie know about this?

 **Riku** : No..and he's not going to.

 **Daigo** : It's a secret that could get us killed.

 _*Kenta mimed zipping his mouth as he joined the two, leaning against the counter*_

 **Riku** : After all of this has ended, we'll be going to Hawaii.

 **Kenta** : You paying?

 **Riku** : I wasn't aware you had money to pay for five people.

 **Kenta** : Fair enough.

 _*The three sat in silence for moments longer until Riku pushed a glass into Kenta's hands*_

 **Riku** : It's early, but you can have this one drink, assuming you don't tell anyone.

 **Kenta** : I'm in.

 _*Kenta took the glass, sipping the alcohol, not really reacting any further to it*_

 **Riku** : Look..in- Kaze, now that you know why I do what I do, I expect you to act accordingly, can I trust you to do that?

 _*Kenta smirked, hearing "Kaze" coming from Riku's mouth, as the screen went to black*  
*Episode End*_

 _*_ _ **Preview**_ _*_

 _*Riku was in the Kaseki Cave, per usual as he examined a Dimago shrouded in shadows*_

 **Riku** : The metoryu dropped two dimagos, this could mean anything.

 _*Another scene of Rika yelling at someone*_

 **Rika** : You're being unrealistically stupid, you need to stop!

 _*A third scene of Riku standing over Rika, a different dimago in his driver*_

 **Riku** : I'll never stop..protecting you.

 _ ***Preview Over***_


	25. Chapter 25:Eggspressing Emotions

AN: Hello and welcome back to Kamen Rider Kaseki. Apologies for being away for awhile as I was busy with work and Awe was busy being Awe. So now anyway we're back and today is a pretty POWERful episode. So without further ado let's begin and I'll see you next time.

Kamen Rider Kaseki: Episode 25:

Eggspressing Emotions

 _*Last Time on Kamen Rider Kaseki*_

 **Kenta** : I'm on a last name basis with Riku!

 **Rika** : That's a big achievement.

 **Riku** : Don't get too excited about it or I'll revert back to my base setting.

 **Daigo** : Come on, best bud, let Kenta have this.

 **Riku** : Kaze hasn't earned anything, just be satisfied and move on.

 **Chiyo** : You guys are insanely off topic.

 **Riku** : What will happen next on Kaseki?

 _*We opened with panning away from an Upgraded Glassroid that was being kicked backward by Kaseki in his evolved form, he'd leap into another slashing through the Glassroid he slid to a halt*_

 _*Meanwhile, Rika was also in the fray moving citizens out of the way while Kaseki fought, leaping from place to place with no regard for citizens that were in the crossfire*_

 **Rika** : Watch for collateral, there's people here!

 _*Kaseki simply ignored Rika continuing to mow down the Glassroids, annoying her to unbelievable amounts, until a shadow peered over her, it was a Glassroid as it slashed down on Rika, only for the Glassroid to be shot in the back by a bolt, Si-O stood over the Glassroid*_

 **Si-O** : Looks like they went out...in a splash!

 **Rika** : Catchphrases at the end of the battle aren't as effective.

 _*Si-O's form dropped revealing a dramatically frowning Daigo who slicked his hair back and placed his hands into his pockets*_

 **Daigo** : Come ooooon, you have to give me some credit.

 _*Rika looked past Daigo seeing Riku who clearly wasn't worried at all, she quickly rushed forward, shoving Daigo out of the way comedically, as she jutted a finger into Riku's face*_

 **Rika** : You know I almost just died?!

 **Riku** : That tends to happen when you're not focused on the battle at hand.

 **Rika** : I was trying to keep civilians safe, which by the way, you were EXTREMELY helpful with!

 **Riku** : My mission is to stop the Metoryu, civilians are going to be hurt, it's about the bigger picture, Rika.

 _*Rika clenched her fists, clearly at her limit with Riku as was apparent by her face*_

 **Rika** : Why are you being so insufferable?! You've been like this for MONTHS, try thinking about anything other than yourself and your mission for once!

 _*Riku simply shrugged off Rika's outburst, turning away, but before Rika could storm after him Daigo placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her back while also calming her with a friendly pat*_

 **Daigo** : I knew you were going to notice eventually.

 _*Rika turned to face Daigo, breathing in and out to calm herself and taking in what he said*_

 **Rika** : What..are you talking about?

 _*Daigo excitedly pulled out a laser pointer, Rika groaned in annoyance realizing it was time for another Daigo Powerpoint_ ™ _*_

 **Daigo** : I'm...going to..explain..EVERYTHING!

 _*Daigo grabbed Rika's wrist dragging her off, Rika groaned loudly, Daigo didn't seem to notice*_

 _*The scene cut away to the Mountain Castle housing our villains, Stegronze was grunting angrily as he destroyed things all around, Pacchyphite was obviously annoyed by his tantrum, Paravler seemed pleased ignoring the other two completely*_

 **Stegronze** : THE RIDERS ONLY GET STRONGER! The boss is not pleased, if we do not end them soon, we could be next!

 **Paravler** : We won't have to worry, I have a plan.

 **Pacchyphite** : If your plan is anything like the others, it will fall apart. There's no originality to you.

 _*Paravler frowned at his comment, bringing her right hand up to her chin, her left hand went under the other's elbow*_

 **Paravler** : Luckily for you, this Metoryu is much different. Once defeated, it will split into a second, Kaseki and his group of lackeys won't see it coming.

 _*Pacchyphite showed slight surprise maybe even being impressed by Paravler's plan, though it faded from his face quite quickly, he crossed his arms*_

 **Pacchyphite** : Hm, it's original at least.

 _*Stegronze hearing that plan began to cackle loudly, he obviously thought the plan was fool proof, Pacchyphite and Paravler were smart enough to know that it could fail but for now it wasn't worth saying anything*_

 _*Meanwhile in Hitsu Manor, Daigo is desperately trying to hold Rika back from going to where Riku was at the moment*_

 **Rika** : I'm going to talk to Riku, Daigo and you can't stop me!

 **Daigo** : DID YOU LEARN NOTHING?!

* _Daigo used his laser pointer swinging it wildly at the powerpoint that showed a flashy "THE END" on the screen, indicating Daigo updated since his last powerpoint*_

 **Rika** : I learned that that's not a reason for him to be an ass!

 **Daigo** _(Voice going up several octaves)_ : Well yeah, but it's Riku.

 _*Rika temporarily stopped fighting Daigo's grip, he sighed finally getting a chance to speak*_

 **Daigo** : Listen Rika, best bud is a complic-

 _*Daigo wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kenta quite literally dragged him out of the room, cutting him off completely as he yelled out*_

 **Kenta** : I NEED YOUR HELP!

 _*Kenta and Daigo disappeared from view as Rika eyed the two before quickly making her way to the Kaseki Cave where Riku was tinkering away at something, it was being obscured by shadows and his figure*_

 _*Rika rushed toward Riku, he groaned audibly turning himself toward her before she had stopped her movement, crossing his arms firmly*_

 **Riku** : What is it, Rika? I'm busy.

 **Rika** : You're ALWAYS busy as it seems, what're you working on this time?

 _*Riku sighed, looking back at his device, then at Rika, realizing she wasn't going to leave him alone until he explained, he simply placed his elbow on the desk, resting his chin on his knuckle*_

 **Riku** : The last Metoryu that we faced did something unique that was worth studying.

 **Rika** : And that unique thing is?

 **Riku** : The metoryu dropped two Dimagos, this could mean anything. And after further examination, I concluded that I can use one of the Dimago but the other is a different case.

 **Rika** : What do you mean?

 **Riku** : I mean that I'm not able to use the second Dimago, but I have no doubt one of the other two will be able to.

 _*Rika nodded thoughtfully, understanding Riku's basic explanation, but when she showed no signs of leaving, Riku groaned again, louder*_

 **Riku** : What exactly is it that you're here for, Rika? It's clear it wasn't to ask me about my project.

 **Rika** : I just want to know why you decided to not help me protect civilians, you know as well as I do that they need it.

 **Riku** : I assumed Umi would have explained this to you, but clearly it wasn't enough, and I'm not going to justify my actions to you.

* _Rika stamped her foot against the ground, Riku removed his chin from his knuckle standing to tower over the girl, but she clearly wasn't intimidated*_

 **Rika** : YOU SHOULD! I understand that you don't consider yourself a Kamen Rider, but everything you do could still make you some sort of hero! Don't you have any decency to care?!

 _*Riku took in a deep frustrated breath, letting it out as he spoke..unnervingly calmly, but cold nonetheless, he made sure Rika was looking into his eyes as he said this*_

 **Riku** : Unlike your grandfather, I'm not a robot that pretends to care. I've made my choice, and if you can't accept it, your only option is to leave.

 _*Rika clenched her fist, not making any movements for a long moment, being simply horrified and hurt by Riku's words*_

 **Rika** : You're being unrealistically stupid, you need to stop! My grandfather tried to protect the people that he knew should be protected! You may "hate" humanity, but frankly I'm not so sure humanity cares that much about a washed up, bitter old man like you anyway!

 _*Riku let out a low growling noise, almost as if he wanted to maul Rika, but instead he turned angrily throwing down his chair and marching away, but not before grabbing the device he was tinkering with, he'd board his motorcycle, zooming off leaving the angry Rika alone in the Kaseki Cave*_

 _*Riku's face as he drove away however, was one of regrets, less of anger, everything he'd said maybe wasn't really what he meant, not in Rika's case at any rate*_

 _*In another part of the city, Kenta and Daigo were dining in a restaurant, Kenta was desperately trying to explain why he needed Daigo, Daigo was relatively uninterested with the whole ordeal, but he was kind enough to listen*_

 **Kenta** : Since you understand now, you HAVE to help me!

 **Daigo** : Clark Kenta, I'd REALLY REALLY love to, but I have prior obligations that I can't ignore.

 **Kenta** : Is it time for the side character's intervention? I've been suggesting it since I started this whole gig.

 _*Daigo was about to nod to Kenta's statement, but then paused to consider, a smile came to his face*_

 **Daigo** : You know what, Kenta, I think Rika can handle this one, what's the issue?

 _*Kenta silently pumped his fist in excitement that he finally got Daigo's help, before placing his hands, palm down, onto the table looking into Daigo's eyes*_

 **Kenta** : So you're good with girls, right?

 **Daigo** : Well my daughter is a shining example that, yes I am.

 **Kenta** : Good, so you're great with relationships, right?

 **Daigo** : Eeeh, relationships, bedships, the line really blurs sometimes.

 **Kenta** : REGARDLESS! I really really really REALLY need your help if I want to ask Chiyo out, and you're the only person I know who knows about girls.

 _*Daigo stroked his chin dramatically, elongating his grasp to act as if he had a long overflowing beard, before snapping, indicating he had some form of an idea*_

 **Daigo** : There's a man that I know that will make this less challenging for the both of us, lucky for you!

 _*There was a cut, as the man in question, Detective Mikio turned in his chair, one leg resting on the other, he pressed his fingertips together, leaning against his desk*_

 **Mikio** : So, you want to ask a girl out?

 **Kenta** : Yes! And I need it to be absolutely perfect or she'll say no!

 **Daigo** : Well...if she's giving you signals that she wants to go out with you, I have a feeling she won't be saying no.

 **Mikio** : Regardless, if you want to do this correctly, the first step is your look.

 _*Kenta made a skeptical face, looking down at his clothing, then back up at Mikio*_

 **Kenta** : What's wrong with my clothes?!

 _*Mikio glanced at Daigo, who offered a shrug and mouthed the word "Improvise", Mikio nodded lightly, turning back to Kenta, who was patiently waiting for an answer*_

 **Mikio** : This will be harder than I thought, but we'll make due.

 _*The scene cut away as Daigo and Mikio were dragging Kenta out of Mikio's office, we joined Riku in a cafe the name being made apparent:_ _Café Mald'amour, he was simply sulking, stirring around the coffee he ordered while staring blankly at his phone, until a familiar figure sat before him, clearing his throat*_

 **Riku** : That seat is taken..

 _*Riku looked up, seeing it was Kai Kino, a surprise look flashed across his face, but he quickly regained his composure as the man spoke once more*_

 **Kai** : Yes, by me, thank you for the generous offer.

 **Riku** : How'd you find me?

 _*Kai looked up for a moment, before simply shrugging, Riku was taken aback by the man's all gold apparel, he clearly had a niche, for the color and style*_

 **Kai** : I'm more interested as to why a man of your stature, , is sulking in Café Mald'amour.

 _*Riku thought of dismissing the man, as was apparent by him looking back at his phone, but he sighed, he wanted to vent to someone other than himself, he looked back up*_

 **Riku** : I'm having petty squabbles with my...acquaintance. She just doesn't seem to realize or understand me, and yet I still feel regret about our interaction. She thinks I'm being unreasonable because I see no need in protecting a certain people, and yet knows the situation I've had to go through to get to this point.

 _*Kai nodded thoughtfully, he understood more than he was letting on, but of course that wasn't terribly obvious to Riku, who was too "emotionally vulnerable" to notice, Kai smirked*_

 **Kai** : Humans can be quite unpredictable, and yet still such interesting specimen.

 **Riku** : You refer to the race like you aren't one of them, and I never said I was talking about humans specifically.

 **Kai** : Hmph, well your friend isn't incorrect. From your situation, it's clear she just wants to better you, she cares a lot for you, and I sense that you care about the same amount, or even more about her.

 _*Before Riku was given the chance to reply, he felt his phone buzz in his palm, looking at it and keeping his neutral face as he saw that a Metoryu was attacking, he quickly stood pocketing his phone*_

 **Riku** : I'll be on my way now, I have some urgent business to attend to.

 _*As Riku rushed out, Kai glanced at his cup, then back at him*_

 **Kai** : There is always a world to save, isn't there?

 _*Kenta was shaking out his jitters as Daigo and Mikio were boosting him up, he had his hair slicked back, not unlike Daigo, but it was much cleaner, he also wore a suit that he definitely didn't choose*_

 **Daigo** : Remember everything we've told you, and she'll be in your room by day's end.

 **Mikio** : Good luck, you'll need it.

 **Kenta** : I think I've got this!

 _*Chiyo had her back turned away from Kenta as he strolled up to her, walking confidently toward her, she turned, mouth going agape as she saw Kenta*_

 **Kenta** : Hey giiiirl, I don't suppose y-

 **Chiyo** : What is this?

 **Kenta** : Whaddya mean, I'm just being myself.

 **Chiyo** : This definitely isn't yourself, but listen there's something I needed to ta-

 **Kenta** : Hold that thought because boy do I have something great to tell you.

 **Chiyo** : Okay that's great b-

 **Kenta** : We've known each other for a LONG time, and it's clear there's something there so HOW ABO-

 _*Chiyo who had been getting progressively more frustrated simply huffed off, leaving Kenta frozen in place for a moment until he let out a huge sigh and slumped down, rejoining Mikio & Daigo*_

 **Kenta** : I thought you said it'd work!

 **Mikio** : There was never a guarantee.

 **Daigo** : Yeaaaaah, you definitely could've had better coaches for this specific girl.

 _*Kenta, defeated, falls onto the couch, groaning and yelling into a pillow he'd placed his face in*_

 **Kenta** : WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!

 _*Rika who had been watching the whole ordeal sat next to Kenta while Mikio and Daigo plotted for another attempt, Kenta sat up*_

 **Kenta** : Not that I care or anything, but what's wrong?

 **Rika** : I'm just tired of everything Riku is doing. He's constantly being hostile every time I bring up anything to do with protecting others, he's spouting that he hates humans all the time, and he's even more closed off than he was when I first met him.

 **Kenta** : And that's a bad thing?

 **Rika** : WELL OF COURSE IT IS! If this continues Riku may just stop caring about...this, about m- us and the rest of the group. But how can I get that through to him if he's constantly avoiding the situation?

 _*Kenta facepalmed, running his hand down his face for extra effect before looking at Rika, dead serious*_

 **Kenta** : Just be direct. You know the side character and how he is, if you're constantly trying to soften the blow he'll never understand it.

 **Rika** : Sounds like you should take your own advice there, Kenta. Chiyo clearly likes you for you, just go and be yourself and she'll accept whatever you have to say.

 _*Kenta nodded in agreement, standing and popping his back*_

 **Kenta** : First step is taking off this stupid suit!

 _*Kenta quickly rushed off as Rika stood, seeing as her phone buzzed, she too saw a Metoryu was attacking..but the other Riders had miraculously disappeared, she sighed, rushing off to the scene of the battle*_

 _*Meanwhile Kaseki in his instinct form was in a deep battle with the Metoryu, Heterxide, bodies littered all around with quills piercing their hollow husks, even in Instinct form, however Kaseki was still being pushed back*_

 _*He'd quickly push down at Heterxide's leg, slamming a hard right fist into the Metoryu's chest, only for it to be caught, Heterxide attempted to stab into Kaseki arm, but he drop kicked the Metoryu back, landing low on his feet as he breathed heavily, keeping his claws at the ready*_

 _*He'd leap forward, slashing through quills that were fired at him, spinning through the air as he back kicked the Metoryu in the chest, sending it flying into a car, though it stopped itself just on the edge leaping right back at Kaseki and kicking him three times, sending the hero backflipping landing on his face, he slammed his fist into the ground, clearly getting more and more frustrated as the battle raged on*_

 _*Kaseki's form faltered, leaving Riku on the ground, gripping at the loose rubble, he quickly stood, ready for another round..until Rika appeared, grabbing his attention*_

 **Riku** : What are you doing here? This Metoryu is too unpredictable for you to be playing around.

 **Rika** : I'm not here to play, I'm here to tell you that you don't need to hate humans.

 **Riku** : Is now really the time?!

 _*Riku grunted as the Metoryu shot forward more quills, he'd quickly transform into base Kaseki slashing through the quills once more, running and kneeing the Metoryu in the chest, grabbing his shoulder and tossing him to the left, still holding a conversation with Rika all the while*_

 **Rika** : If I don't do it now, I won't have another chance.

 _*Rika, barrelling forward adjusted her position so that she was in better earshot of the still scuffling Kaseki*_

 **Rika** : Listen Riku, I understand why you say you hate humans..I understand why you don't want to protect them. But what you don't understand is that..I am a human. Alfie, is a human. Chiyo is a human, and we all care for you in ways you couldn't even imagine. To say that you hate humans is to hate us, and we...no, I can't accept that, not from you.

 _*Kaseki was distracted for just a moment, looking back at Rika, he'd never heard that kind of sincerity from her, but it was just the distraction Heterxide needed ashe suddenly sent out a burst of energy straight toward the girl*_

 _*Rika gasped, bringing his arms up, only to find Kaseki stood over her, holding his driver out to take the brunt of the force, his form faded away as he struggled*_

 **Riku** : Clearly, you don't understand me very well at all. Rika...I'll never stop protecting you, not until my very last breath.

 _*The Kaseki Driver finally shot the blast up into the air, leaving Heterxide exhausted for the time being as Kaseki pulled out a new Dimago, one that Rika hadn't seen before, he pressed the Kaseki Driver around his waist slamming it in*_

 **Riku** : And with this, I'll be able to truly show..my..POWER!

 _*The Kaseki Driver closed over the Dimago, as Riku let out a blood curdling ROAR, quite literally shaking the foundation of the area they were standing in, Heterxide even stumbled slightly as the energy boosted off of him in huge bursts*_

 **Riku** : HENSHIN!

 _*As Riku uttered the words, the energy stopped for a moment, before shooting out of the Kaseki Driver, forming a new Kaseki suit around him, it appeared painful for Riku to transform into it, but he did so anyway, and as the transformation sequence ended, dust flew up, Kaseki's eyes flashed*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : CHIKARA!

 _*Kaseki pushed the dust away, revealing the Chikara Form, with clear basis off a T-Rex, he also held his new weapon which had taken the form of a Tyrannosaurus Tail, in the form of a lance*_

 **Kaseki** : Your extinction today will be caused by my power.

 _*Rika stood in awe as Kaseki attempted to rush forward, only to find he was remarkably slower, he instead opted to walk forward, gripping his lance tightly, before running forward just slightly not as fast*_

 _*Heterxide made up for the speed, closing the distance in between the two quite easily, Kaseki brought the Chikara Slicer back, stabbing past Heterxide, sending sparks from the unsuspecting Metoryu's side, sending him flying back with a wave of energy following*_

 _*Heterxide quickly stood firing off thousands of quills, and as Rika brought her arms up, expecting any of them to hit her considering she was standing behind Kaseki, she saw that they were not, the Chikara Slicer had become a whip and Kaseki was swinging it expertly striking each quill with amazing speed, any that he missed disintegrated from the raw power that was coming off of him*_

 **Rika** : This is amazing…Chikara was definitely the right name for it.

 _*Heterxide rushed forward, but it was a grave mistake, as he punched into Kaseki's chest he saw that it had no effect, and as he went in for a second punch to Kaseki chest, his whip retracted wrapping around Heterxide's throat with a blade point at the end, the Chikara Slicer was now a chain sword*_

 _*Kaseki gripped the end of the blade, ripping it backward sending Heterxide into a spinning frenzy as his quills flew all around, he'd dash forward, pulling his blade back to slash through Heterxide once, sending out another wave of energy before turning and slashing him again for good measure, the same wave shooting out once more*_

 _*Heterxide fell to its knees, snarling at Kaseki through its wounds, Kaseki clearly wasn't done as he backed up, activating his final onslaught*_

 **Kaseki Driver** : Chikara...Power..Finish.

 _*Chikara brought the tail up above his head as it began to glow, he tossed it into the air, leaping with it and extending both feet forward, the tail forming a drill around his legs as he rocketed forward, still exuding the power from before, but dialed up to 11, his drill crashed into Heterxide's body, ripping through him in a glorious explosion as Kaseki landed on the ground, catching the Chikara Slicer in his hand as it dispersed with his form, Riku fell to the ground, exhausted*_

 _*Rika quickly rushed to his aid, taking one of his arms and draping it over her shoulder, being able to more easily lift him up than when she had to before, as they walked, Riku grunted*_

 **Riku** : T-thank you, Rika.

 **Rika** : Don't talk, you can thank me when we get you back to the manor.

 _*Later at the manor, Rika now struggling to bring Riku back in was assisted by Chiyo, who assessed the situation and decided to help, Rika sighed in relief, feeling some of the weight lift off of her*_

 _*After the two had gotten Riku to his room, Chiyo exited, only to be met by Kenta who had waited outside for her*_

 **Kenta** : Listen Ch-

 **Chiyo** : Shut up, I've waited LONG ENOUGH to do this and this is the one chance I've had today since you've been ignoring me all day.

* _Kenta having been cut off stood there frozen, afraid of any movement because it might set her off*_

 **Chiyo** : Listen, Kenta Kaze, when we first met I definitely DID NOT like you,and never would've considered this under any other circumstance, but given that things have changed, I'm asking you out, if you're willing to go out with me.

 _*Daigo's eyes widened in surprise, he looked around for ANYONE to share that surprise with, but had no one instead yelling out*_

 **Daigo** : WHAT?!

 _*Kenta on the other hand was still frozen in place, but as Chiyo let the words out, he fainted, Chiyo fell into a kneeling position at his side*_

 **Chiyo** : I'll take that as a yes.

 **Daigo** : Finally everything I've hoped for is coming true.

 _*The Episode Ended on that happier note, fading to a resounding black*_

 _*However, we returned to the scene of Heterxide, the fire still burning as a figure, the same Metoryu Kaseki had just destroyed began splitting in gruesome fashion, becoming a second as the first fell to the ground, it slowly walked out of the fire disappearing into the black screen*_

 ***Preview***

 _*Kenta was rushing back and forth in Hitsu Manor yelling just one phrase*_

 **Kenta** : IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

 _*A second scene of Riku speaking to Alfie, about..someone*_

 **Riku** : It's the DNA, Alfie. I don't know why or how, but he's special.

 _*A final scene of Ptera-R, shattering through an icicle in a new form*_

 **Ptera-R** : Your swooping defeat will be: ICE COLD!

 ***Preview Over***


	26. Chapter 26: The Eggcellent Final

AN: Hi so it brings me to tears to announce Kamen Rider Kaseki ending. Internal conflict between myself and others have caused it to be unable to continue. But I can't let it just go unended so here's a summary of the rest of the story. I just want to thank everyone for reading and their support. This isn't the end though as there's maybe a teaser at the end that shows what's coming next. One last time thank you all for everything and have a good day.

 **Kamen Rider Kaseki**

 **What Remains Summary**

Shortly after Riku gains his final form, it's Kenta's birthday and he's naturally excited but he begins to have doubts because he's not gaining strength like Riku has been.

Meanwhile Riku and Daigo are testing a new ice based Dimago failing miserably. Daigo leaves to warm up and Riku reveals to Alfie he hasn't tried Kenta yet because Kenta has a weird 1/4 of his DNA one that's not human.

The girls go out shopping to get Christmas presents and Chiyo struggles on what to get Kenta since they're now dating. In the end Kenta overcomes his doubts becomes Ptera-R Glacial and Him and Kaseki defeat the twin Metoryu.

Later they celebrate Christmas and Kenta's birthday and Chiyo gives Kenta sex for his birthday. Next skipping ahead a month or two the generals decide to unleash a memory erasing Metoryu which accidentally hits Paravler and Stegronze taking the opportunity to get rid of her abandons her in the streets.

The riders also get their memories erased. Eventually Paravler is found by Mikio and his family and they treat her nicely and the kids bond with her.

Eventually she gets her memories back but understands humans a bit more and Rika ends up saving the day with Riku giving Rika the Dimago yielded from the Metoryu, the amber Dimago. One day Kenta takes the others to the orphanage he grew up in after his parents' deaths.

They the caretakers and their friend Takumi Inui, Kamen Rider Faiz. A plot from Elemental Sphere causes them to team up and Elemental Sphere ends up having all they need to create their own rider.

Daigo bonds more with his daughter and mans up and meets his baby mama all while talking with Riku about how he believes in people.

The riders meet a Metoryu that they can not defeat and when they're about to be killed they are saved by Kai Kino who reveals himself to be the Metoryu's leader, Kaijold who angry that the Metoryu nearly killed Kaseki which he doesn't want he snaps his fingers destroying the powerful Metoryu with ease angering Riku.

Kaijold explains who he is and leaves reprimanding Stegronze who is become an increasing liability to his plans. Riku becomes obsessed with defeating Kaijold and in the end going to confront him Kaijold asks Riku to join him citing both of their contempts for humanity.

Riku rejects Kaijold and Kaijold not worried decides that his friends need to die for Riku to join him. He sends Stegronze after Daigo reasoning no matter who dies it benefits him.

Diago manages to kill Stegronze after a fierce battle and Pachyphite deals the final blow to him taking his place as a general. Kenta meets his grandfather who is a Metoryu who's a similar Dinosaur to Paravler and Kenta has an identity crisis after learning he's ¼ Metoryu and Paravler is his aunt.

Riku is horrified at learning some Metoryu can have offspring. Riku goes to search for a stronger power to defeat all the Metoryu and Rika not wanting to be left to do nothing starts to get involved more directly in fights.

Eventually during a fight where Kenta and Daigo defeat Pachyphite, the general uses all the energy he has stored to detonate hoping to kill Rika, Daigo takes the blast for her and dies surrounded by the cast including a returned Riku who had been given a purple Dimago by Kaijold.

A week after Daigo's death a Metoryu emerges that if not destroyed within a time limit will destroy the city with its powers from uranium. Riku is clearly affected by Daigo's death but refuses to admit it.

Rika yells at him about how devoted Daigo was to him and how he doesn't seem to care. Riku breaks down because he's upset that he realized too late that he cared about Daigo and he would forever regret not treating him better.

Rika tells Riku it's ok to be sad and have regrets but Daigo knew Riku did care about him. Riku takes off purple Dimago in hand. He arrives to fight the Metoryu and declares that Daigo Umi was his best friend and for him he would protect the humanity he loved so much.

Declaring himself Kamen Rider Kaseki he transforms into his final form Mesozoic and destroys the Metoryu with ease. Kaijold appears amused by these events and congratulates Riku.

He reveals his monster form looking like Mesozoic and reveals he had dedicated 500 years of his life bringing people together, getting them to have children all the way down to Riku, so he would have someone who has similar DNA to him also revealing he is the ancestor of humanity.

Riku is not deterred by Kaijold revealing he was behind his birth and they fight briefly evenly matched. Kaijold is still amused about the turn of events and vows to kill everyone Riku cares about before leaving. Rika meanwhile blames herself for Daigo's death and begins to become depressed. Eventually she is gotten out of it by Daigo's spirit asking her to take over for him.

Taking his driver Rika uses the amber Dimago to become Kamen Rider Amber which doesn't make Riku happy. The tension grows between them due to Riku becoming overprotective and eventually Rika calls him out.

Resulting in him admitting his feelings for her and the two starting a relationship much to the relief of everyone in the manor. Later after bonding with his grandfather and learning how Paravler when young was rejected by humanity Kenta is forced to watch his grandfather be killed by the returned Pachyphite now called Pachymond.

Kenta in anger at seeing two people he cared about were killed by this creature uses the Dimago from his Grandfather and become Ptera-R Rakurai and kills Pachymond once and for all.

Meanwhile Kaijold becomes more angry at seeing Riku and the others grow in power causing Paravler to fear as she's the last general alive. Later Mikio asks a respected detective Shotaro Hidari and his partner Philip for help with a case involving a Metoryu using a Gaia memory.

Kaseki and Kamen Rider Double team up and Mikio takes on the mantle of Kamen Rider Skull from his and Shotaro's shared mentor. Mikio tries to appeal to Paravler as the two have an attraction to each other.

Eventually it is revealed that Mikio's father is the one who while on an assignment for the global police in England ran over and killed Riku's younger brother haunting him and eventually driving him to suicide infront of a young Mikio causing him to forever remember the Hitsu family.

Riku not the humanity hating man he once was forgives Mikio and his father and Mikio finally finds out who Kaseki is joins the group. Daigo's daughter who worked for the now destroyed organization Elemental Sphere becomes the new version of the movie rider Kamen Rider Relic looking like a purified version.

Kaijold reveals to Paravler how he once ruled the world when humanity was young and his son the original Kamen Rider Kaseki fought back and while he did not kill him did cause him to no longer be able to reproduce resulting in the plan that eventually caused the birth of Riku.

In a battle against Amber and Ptera-R, Paravler is finally convinced to join the heroes and she turns against Kaijold and she reveals where the Metoryu's castle is. Kaijold's plan is revealed that he wants to cull all of humanity and start anew in the Jurassic times so he can once again rule the earth but he is not strong enough to do it alone so he needs Riku to aid him.

The riders storm the Metoryu castle taking out most of the remaining Metoryu and trying to stop Kaijold who has fled with the machine that will harness his and Riku's energies to begin his plan.

The endgame begins as Riku tries to contact all the people he has met including Kamen Rider Ichigo as the riders race to find an ever increasingly unhinged Kaijold. However what they don't realize is Kaijold is at Hitsu Manor and he destroys it and kills Alfie, killing the last person that connects Riku to his pre Kaseki life.

Riku finds Alfie's body and becomes enraged after he is forced to explain to Alfie's 5 year old granddaughter what happened to her Grandfather. Riku is enraged and goes to confront Kaijold but it ends up being a trap and Riku is restrained to the machine and the culling begins.

Anyone with enough DNA from Kaijold is being turned into a Glasseroid around the world. Riders gather around the world to fight the threat and Ptera-R and Amber fight to free Kaseki. Amber using Daigo's Dimago to become Amber Tempest frees Kaseki and he and Kaijold begin their final battle.

The battle is long and destructive and it ends with an untransformed Riku and Kaijold fighting weakly with their fists. Riku not willing to give up kills Kaijold with an unhenshined rider kick ending his threat forever.

Though the world is slightly scared by what happened over all the world is saved. And Kenta excited at having saved the world proposes to Chiyo. Later Riku, Rika, Kenta and Chiyo have moved to Hawaii as Daigo once dreamed.

Recognizing he now has a fresh start, Riku says goodbye to Daigo throwing his sunglasses into the sea and goes to begin his new life with the ones he found on his journey to become a Kamen Rider.

 **The End**

 **After Credits**

 _Paravler walks the streets, now living with the Ota family and having been stripped of her powers by Kaijold. As she walks a group of remaining Metoryu appear threatening her._

 **Paravler** : Do you know who I am you insolent creatures

 _The Metoryu look at her knowing she's lost her power and they ready to attack her but suddenly they are knocked down by a passing motorcycle with the driver calling to the monsters_

 **?** : You know it's not very nice to attack a helpless woman

 _Paravler looks at the man confused at who he is but before he can introduce himself he looks to the side and begins talking to himself_

 **?** : No I'm not saying that, because it's rude, yes I know she's pretty but still, Apollo you can't say those things now a days.

 _Paravler looks at the man confused talking to himself before he finally noticed the monsters getting ready to attack again and turned to face them_

 **?** : Oh right these guys my bad * _Quickly he takes out a belt and an orb_ * Well then let's start this battle

 _He places the belt on his waist and took out the orb placing it in front of the driver. At this point Paravler could see what appeared to be a ghost of a blonde haired man appeared behind the man._

 **?** : Apollo lend me your power

 _The being Paravler could guess was Apollo responded to him_

 **Apollo** : Let's Go Partner!

 _The orb still placed in front of the driver began to speak_

Driver: Apollo Orb! _*Apollo now fully scene appeared out of the orb*_

 _The belt began to chant_

What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!

What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!

 _The man looked to almost be praying with Apollo mimicking the pose before he yelled_

 **?** : Henshin

 _He pulled the slide as he was enveloped in a golden light forming armor around him as the belt almost sand_

Ride on! Power of the sun! (The golden god!) Apollo Frameeeee! Yeah!

 _Finishing the henshin he was hit by a Chariot leaving him with armor completing the henshin._

 _Paravler looked at him in astonishment_

Paravler: Who are you?

 _The man laughed a bit and dusted his hands getting ready to fight_

 **?** : The names Kamen Rider Mythos and now let's give the gods a sacrifice

 _With that the new Kamen Rider charged at the Metoryu as all could be seen from above the streets was a gold light shining on a new story._


End file.
